


Его падаван

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Kylo, F/M, Force Visions, I love a castle, Lies! Lies!, Mustafar, People Die in My Fics, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Second Empire, So many lies, Starkiller - Freeform, Tatooine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей наткнулась на дроида в пустыне, но так и не встретилась с Сопротивлением. Вместо этого ее нашел Кайло Рен. И при встрече с ситхом некоторые вещи бывают не столь очевидны, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568721) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> Огромнейшее спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за терпение и нелегкий труд по вычитке этой прекрасной истории :)
> 
> Дисклеймер:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

« _Я ничего не знаю о дроиде. Я — мусорщица, и я нашла его в пустыне!_ »

Он только что завершил обычную миссию, и этот день ничем не отличался от предыдущих, когда он обнаружил ее. Кайло Рен прибыл на «Финализатор» и ощутил ауру Силы — да такую огромную, что она ослепила его, не успел он выйти из командного шаттла. Она походила на полыхающий маяк в Силе — такой прекрасный завораживающий Свет!..

И он застал Кайло врасплох. Потряс до глубины души. И определенно заинтересовал. Ибо в нынешние времена встреча с форсъюзером — удивительная редкость, не говоря о подобной чистой мощи.

Он замер и сосредоточился среди привычной суеты флагманского ангара. Да, где-то на его корабле находилась женщина, полная Силы.

« _Я не помогаю Сопротивлению! Мне плевать на политику! Я даже не голосовала!_ »

Несложным приемом он уловил ее беззащитные мысли. Таков был природный талант Кайло Рена — способность проникать в чужое сознание. Обычные люди были не способны скрывать свои мысли от него, и лишь форсъюзеры, при должном опыте и умении, могли воздвигнуть необходимый барьер. Но у этой женщины не имелось защиты. Она была необученной.

« _Нет, я не принадлежу к Церкви Силы! Их пророк Люк Скайуокер — детская сказка! Он не существует и не вернется!_ »

В ее мыслях царили растерянность и паника, переплетавшиеся с отчаянными возгласами в Силе. Кто-то причинял ей боль. Ей было страшно, так отчаянно страшно, потому что ее пытали, задавая вопросы и требуя ответов, которых она не знала… И теперь Кайло почувствовал, что по-настоящему заинтригован — кто же она, за что ее поместили под арест и в чем подозревают?.. Из того, что он уловил, следовало: она была как-то связана с неразберихой на Джакку, и это было странно. Ибо необученные форсъюзеры просто так не находят улизнувших дроидов с картами к Скайуокеру в забытой галактикой пустыне.

« _Нет, не знаю никакого По Дэмерона! Я же сказала — я не из Сопротивления!_ »

Он спешно направился в тюремный изолятор — это место было ему хорошо знакомо. В переполненных коридорах все спешили убраться у него с дороги, но Кайло не замечал снующих служащих. Он целиком сосредоточился на ней. Ее Свет продолжал манить его, сладко дразня, несмотря на возросшую боль его обладательницы. Кайло почти добрался до изолятора, когда в Силе разнеслась жалобная мольба о милосердии. Ее несчастье было слишком громким даже для ситха, способного часами равнодушно слушать, как его жертвы умоляют о пощаде.

И после она затихла.

Слишком поздно — испугался Кайло — она мертва!

Он ворвался в камеру и увидел женщину в бессознательном состоянии. На самом деле совсем девчонку, бродяжку в грязном тряпье. Она была изранена, само собой. Сломанные руки, разбитое в кровь лицо, оплывшие глаза и распухшие губы… И конечно, синяки и ссадины повсюду. Печальное зрелище. Он не мог оторвать от нее взгляда — этой картины страшных страданий и ее прекрасного Света.

Кайло Рен видел ужасы войны — да что там, многим из них он сам был причиной, но невинные и случайные жертвы всегда попадали под перекрестный огонь. Это неизбежность. Но этот случай был особенным — в этой девушке спало поразительное могущество, и она не была врагом. В ней таился потенциал. Но теперь она не примет их сторону — этого не исправить. Эти старомодные тактики допроса были до дикости варварскими…

— Мы ничего не добились, сэр. Девушка — крепкий орешек. Нам даже не удалось заставить ее закричать.

О нет, это им удалось… Она звала на помощь способом, недоступным простым смертным. И ее боль и крики ушли впустую. Допрос был бессмысленным, поскольку девушке было нечего рассказать дознавателям. Весь рейд на Джакку пошел наперекосяк с самого начала, подумал Кайло, хмыкнув под маской. Дроид уничтожил карту, едва попав к Первому ордену, очевидно, следуя изначальной заложенной программе. И Первый орден опять пришел к тому, с чего начал, поскольку карты больше не существовало. Кайло уничтожил деревню, расправился с напыщенным старым дураком Сан Теккой, а теперь лишился этой девушки. И Люк Скайуокер по-прежнему маячил крайне сомнительной перспективой на горизонте.

Кайло Рен был ситхом, и его цели всегда оправдывали средства. Но у его безжалостности всегда имелась причина. А этот акт жестокости выглядел расточительным и контрпродуктивным.

Единственно ценным, что можно было вынести из этой заварушки, представлялась эта девушка с ее сияющим Светом.

Кайло подошел ближе, изучая ее. Цветом волосы напоминали волосы его матери до того, как в них появилось серебро, и гораздо больше походили на каштановые кудри его бабушки, если судить по портрету, оставшемуся в замке Вейдера. Волосы этой девушки были скручены в незамысловатую практичную прическу и перепачканы кровью. Ему стало интересно — как бы выглядели эти волосы, если их распустить… Лицо девушки сейчас тоже не поддавалось оценке, но под грязью и ранами она наверняка была хорошенькой. Возможно, даже красивой. Как ее Свет.

Кайло протянул руку к ее виску. В бессознательном состоянии было легко проникнуть в ее воспоминания. И то, что он увидел, было сурово. Хотя не следовало удивляться, учитывая, что перед ним находилась барахольщица с Джаккуанской помойки, где селились последние отбросы галактики. Но все же она производила впечатление. Ее жизнь была полна лишений и невзгод, каждый день ей приходилось бороться за пайки и гидратационные таблетки. Это была одинокая жизнь в неизвестности, поскольку девушка сама не ведала о своем прошлом.

Он понял, что она проявляла решительность и порой жестокость. Но в основном видел, что при этом была мягкой. Милосердно помогая попавшим в беду или плача при виде страданий других. Для нее было естественно пожалеть маленького дроида, потерявшего хозяина. Она всегда поступала по совести, и на сей раз это стало непоправимой ошибкой.

И, быть может, эти случайные проявления доброты были теми моментами, когда девушка была яростней всего, упорно цеплялась за самый последний лучик надежды. По большей части, она надеялась встретиться с семьей, лелея смутную мечту о том, как кто-то однажды войдет в ее жизнь и изменит ее к лучшему. И она будет жить, окруженная любовью, заботой и теплом.

Надо убить ее. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. В девчонке слишком много скрытого потенциала. Если он освободит ее и каким-то чудом ей повезет добраться до Люка Скайуокера, Первый орден может столкнуться с новым врагом.

Эта девушка неспроста наткнулась на дроида с картой — кто знает, возможно, Сила пыталась привести ее к учителю. Кайло слишком много знал о Силе, чтобы верить в банальные совпадения.

Он долго и мрачно смотрел на нее, вспоминая душераздирающую мольбу о пощаде, которую слышал только он. В самую отчаянную минуту Свет воззвал ко Тьме… Эта неожиданная связь была экстраординарной. И посему он принял решение. Кайло Рен был расчетливым ситхом и никогда не подчинялся необоснованным импульсам. Но сегодня он позволил себе дать слабину перед Светом и поддаться порыву ради таинственной девушки, пышущей Силой. Риск невелик, ибо она — никто. Ни одной душе в галактике нет дела до этой девчонки. И никто не прознает о ней. Он — Кайло Рен, и он может взять все, что пожелает. Лишь перед одним существом он держит ответ.

— Сэр? — дознаватель терпеливо ждал его ответа. — Вы что-нибудь обнаружили?

Кайло проигнорировал реплику, без всяких пояснений отдав приказ:

— Отнесите ее в медотсек, положите в бакта-камеру и полностью исцелите ее. Сейчас же!

— Но, сэр!..

— Допрос окончен!

***

Она была посреди песчаной бури. Той самой, самой страшной и беспощадной, о которой ходят легенды. Те, кто в нее попадают, уже оттуда не выходят.

Перед смертью жертвы пустыни страдают, задыхаются от песка и умирают. Или их засыпает заживо, после чего им остается мучительно долго ждать смерти. А иногда за ними приходят чудовища. Воплощенные кошмары в масках. Скорее машины, а не люди. Их влекла ненависть, пробуждавшая в жертве, но сохранять в себе мир в критических ситуациях, подобных этой, было ох как нелегко. 

Кошмар был тревожным и пугающим. Рей пыталась выбраться, но внезапно проснулась и поняла, что находится в нем наяву. Или она вообще не просыпалась…

Рей лежала на кровати в незнакомой затемненной комнате, где от огромных — до самого пола — окон исходило красное свечение. Казалось, снаружи был целый океан лавы… В нем собрались все оттенки красного и золотого, расходившиеся во все стороны водоворотами. Увлеченная видом, Рей встала на ноги и подошла к окнам. Даже через супертолстый слой транспаристила она ощущала жар. И он напомнил ей о пустыне. Рей прижала ладони к окну, ощущая тепло. Оно утешало, поскольку сильно кружилась голова. Наверное, она все еще спит и просто потерялась во сне…

Привычная одежда куда-то пропала — Рей осознала это, взглянув на просторную больничную рубашку, что теперь красовалась на ней. Она обхватила себя руками, ошарашенно осознав, что под рубашкой на ней ничего нет. Она была босой, и ее волосы спадали на плечи. Рей провела по ним и почувствовала, что они чистые. А потом потянулась к лицу и коснулась щеки, ощутив под пальцами незнакомый материал повязки.

И в этот миг воспоминания резко вернулись к ней. Вот в предрассветный час штурмовики окружили ее АТ-АТ — наверняка их навели тидо, жадные до орденской награды за дроида. Солдаты взяли дроида и забрали ее.

Вопросы… Так много вопросов, на которые она не знала ответов… Они подозревали, что она причастна к делам Сопротивления и что-то скрывает. И пытались выбить из нее ответы.

Но Рей ничего не знала о карте и не слышала ни о каком По Дэмероне, и она не дурочка, чтобы верить, будто Люк Скайуокер существует! Но они не поверили, что она всего лишь мусорщица. И по мере того как менялся тон вопросов, методы допроса становились жестче. И все же Рей терпела. Ей пришлось вынести немало ударов судьбы за эти годы. Но порой было так тяжко не показывать, как ей больно… Рей еще никогда не бывала так напугана. Но кричала только в мыслях! Она не собиралась радовать своих мучителей страдальческими воплями!

« _Хватит! Я ничего не знаю о карте! Я не из Сопротивления!_ »

« _А-ах! Как больно… Как больно, как ужасно больно…_ »

« _Я выживу! Я — Рей с Джакку, и я буду жить! Я буду жить, пока не умру!_ »

« _Понятия не имею, где ваш Люк Скайуокер! Мне дела нет до верований чудаков!_ »

« _О Р’ииа, что это?.. Моя рука! Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Я не смогу собирать лом сломанными руками! Я умру от голода без работы! Смилуйтесь, пожалуйста!.._ »

Это было последним, что Рей помнила, прежде чем проснулась в этом месте.

На стене было зеркало, и Рей с трудом доковыляла до него. Она сняла повязку со щеки — и увидела, что это бакта-пластырь. Какая-то слишком дорогая вещь для пленника… Но щека и челюсть под ним выглядели, как обычно. Рей потянула другой пластырь со лба, потом с плеча и поняла, что там все обстоит точно так же. На обоих предплечьях виднелись следы синяков — но едва видимые при тусклом свете. Ничего не болело. Ничего не было сломано.

Кто-то вылечил ее.

Рей запуталась еще больше. Отвернувшись от зеркала, она вдруг заметила какое-то движение. Это был мужчина. Он вышел из затемненной части комнаты.

Рей в смятении попятилась. Но мгновенно пришла в себя. Она оглянулась в поисках чего-то, что сошло бы за оружие, но спальня была идеально убранной и аскетично обставленной. Ничего!.. И увидела, что незнакомец стоит, закрывая собой единственную дверь. Похоже, ни бой, ни побег не выглядели хорошими вариантами.

— Не бойся, — спокойно произнес мужчина. Тусклый красноватый свет отражался от его бледной кожи, придавая ему потусторонний вид. И теперь она осознала, какой он высокий. Намного выше, чем она. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Где я? — требовательно спросила Рей. — Это П-п-первый орден?..

— Нет. Это мой дом. На планете Мустафар. — Мужчина ободряюще кивнул ей. У него были длинные темные волосы и высокие скулы. На нем был небрежно накинутый черный китель с широким вырезом и брюки, заправленные в ботинки. — Ты в безопасности.

Но она не теряла бдительности.

— Кто ты?

— Меня зовут Бен.

— Бен? — растерянно повторила она, прищурившись.

— Да. Бен Соло.


	2. Chapter 2

Девушка уставилась на него. Без повязок она оказалась даже симпатичнее, чем он смел надеяться. У нее было умное лицо с аккуратными чертами и красивой линией бровей, выдающей решимость. Красное свечение Мустафара подчеркивало ее скулы, но Кайло не мог оторвать взгляда от ее губ. Несмотря на показную уверенность и твердый голос, эти пленительные губы дрожали. Странное сочетание смелости и уязвимости абсолютно покорило его.

Она подняла голову.

— Я не знаю тебя, Бен Соло, — прозвучал смелый ответ. — Я хочу домой. Хочу обратно на Джакку!

Похоже, перед ним был единственный человек в галактике, желавший вернуться в эту забытую всеми дыру. Но Кайло знал, что следует проявить понимание, поэтому постарался сдержать привычный приказной тон. Нельзя сказать, что это сильно помогло…

— Там теперь для тебя ничего нет. Ты останешься здесь. Ты — моя гостья.

Девушка не сумела скрыть замешательства — но в этом ее винить было сложно.

— Меня взял в плен Первый орден…

— Все верно, — подтвердил он. — Тебя освободили под мою ответственность.

Ее глаза тут же с подозрением сузились, и Кайло пожалел о неудачной формулировке.

— Выходит, теперь я твоя пленница? — напрямик спросила она.

— Нет, ты моя гостья. — Фраза должна была звучать успокаивающе, но сомнений во взгляде девушки не убавилось.

— Я все еще не понимаю. Как я сюда попала?

— Я спас твою жизнь. Первый орден убил бы тебя. При самом лучшем раскладе тебя ждал один из их трудовых лагерей. Позволь тебя уверить, что мой дом — гораздо более гостеприимное место.

Но, кажется, ответ ее не удовлетворил.

— Как тебе удалось? Спасти меня?.. Меня бросили в тюрьму на разрушителе…

— Я знаком с нужными людьми в Первом ордене, — пояснил он обтекаемо, не желая углубляться в вопрос, и пожал плечами. — Они сделают то, что я скажу.

Но Рей не стала спокойней от этого объяснения.

— Зачем? Почему ты решил помочь мне?

— А почему ты помогла дроиду в пустыне? — парировал Кайло. — Из-за него тебя арестовали.

— Мне стало жаль его, — тихо призналась девушка. — Он потерялся и был совсем один.

— Что ж, вот оно, — его губы растянулись в улыбке, — я пожалел тебя. Ты потерялась и была совсем одна. Рей, если бы Первый орден убил тебя, это стало бы невосполнимой потерей.

Она моргнула и отступила на шаг.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? Как ты узнал мое имя?

— Сообщили в Первом ордене, когда отдавали тебя мне.

— От-отдавали меня тебе?! — Глаза девушки округлились, и она нахмурилась. В ее взгляде читался страх оказаться одной из тех, кого продали в рабство. — Я не твоя! Я свободный человек, а не рабыня! У меня есть бумаги на Джакку! Первый орден не вправе продавать меня, а ты не вправе покупать! Я свободна и никому не принадлежу!

— Я знаю, — терпеливо ответил он. — В этом замке никогда не будет рабов. Никогда. Рей, ты в безопасности. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Тогда что тебе надо? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Я хочу учить тебя. Тебе нужен учитель. Пойдем со мной. Я объясню.

Кайло поманил ее к двери, но Рей, резонно не доверяя ему, решилась последовать за ним не сразу. Тем не менее его одетая в больничную робу находка с Джакку шла, расправив плечи и держа голову с королевским достоинством. И провожая ее в обеденный зал, он осознал, что это была ее природная осанка. А какой она могла бы стать с мечом в руках… Но, безусловно, Кайло не собирался учить ее этим навыкам.

Обеденный зал представлял собой небольшое уединенное помещение, предназначенное для ограниченного числа лиц и оформленное в соответствии со вкусами первого владельца. Как и в прочих покоях замка, высокие окна выходили на огненный пейзаж Мустафара — в данном случае это был каменистый берег лавовой реки.

Рей бросила взгляд наружу и прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ох… — тихонько выдохнула она.

Кайло прошел к столу, накрытому на две персоны, и, сняв с блюд крышки, отодвинул для Рей стул.

— Подойди. Садись и ешь. Ты давно не ела.

Девушка с опаской опустилась на сиденье, не переставая бросать взгляды на лавовый пейзаж за окном. Кайло видел, что ее немало беспокоит непривычная обстановка, но поскольку она будет жить здесь, ей предстоит привыкнуть.

Он занял свое место и поднял бокал.

— За тебя, Рей. Добро пожаловать на Мустафар. — Ее брови сдвинулись, но она вежливо взялась за свой бокал. Девушка пила воду быстрыми мелкими глотками, и Кайло не мог не задуматься о ее прошлом, о том, что довело ее до такой жизни. Судьба явно ее не баловала…

Поставив бокал, Рей заинтересованно оглядела стол, ломящийся от еды, и моргнула. Наконец, решившись, она взяла ложку и принялась спешно впихивать в себя пищу, словно опасаясь, что у нее вырвут тарелку. Зрелище выглядело удручающим, Кайло показалось, что он кормит бездомную оголодавшую зверюшку. Но он ничего не сказал, наблюдая, как она споро работает руками и ложкой. Видимо, дело сбора ржавого лома не особенно процветало. Девушка казалась слишком отощавшей. Он читал медицинские отчеты — доктора ввели ей витаминные стимулянты, чтобы сгладить последствия хронического недоедания.

Крайняя нищета была бичом Внешнего Кольца, и бедная Рей сполна испытала это на себе.

Еда не приносила ей радости, служа источником необходимой для существования энергии. Вряд ли на Джакку у нее имелась возможность быть разборчивой. Она то и дело бросала взгляды то на него, то на окна — Сила в избытке передавала ее недоверие и страх.

Кайло сконцентрировался на миг, и графин с водой поднялся в воздух и полетел в сторону Рей, а затем аккуратно наполнил ее бокал. Следившая за происходящим с жадным вниманием девушка словно опомнилась и подскочила, когда графин приблизился к ней — ее стул повалился на пол.

— Ч-ч-что это? Ч-что ты делаешь?.. Это т-ты делаешь?!

Графин опустился на стол.

— Это Сила, — спокойно объяснил Кайло, поднимая тему, к которой ему не терпелось приступить. — Рей, она есть и в тебе тоже. Это редкий дар. Именно поэтому я привел тебя в свой дом. Я не мог позволить Первому ордену уничтожить тебя.

— С-сила?.. — Она по-прежнему не сводила настороженного взгляда с графина, будто боялась, что тот в любой момент нападет на нее. Явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, она неловко подняла стул и села обратно.

— Да, — он нашел ее взгляд, — Рей, тебе нужен учитель. Я тот, кто способен научить тебя использовать Силу.

Она помолчала и тихо повторила:

— Сила…

— Что ты знаешь о Силе? — без обиняков спросил Кайло.

Глаза Рей снова обратились к графину.

— Я думала, это миф, — призналась она, и Сила передала ее искренность. — Как россказни о Люке Скайуокере. Как истории о джедаях и ситхах.

Ее ответ не удивлял, но, так или иначе, пробудил зачатки раздражения. Кайло ненавидел, когда кто-то недооценивал Силу.

— Это не миф, — сухо сообщил он. — Сила существует. Как и джедаи, и ситхи. И Люк Скайуокер.

Она задумчиво молчала.

— Как ты научился этому? — наконец спросила Рей, слишком требовательно для обычного вопроса. Эта девушка была не из тех, кто безропотно внимают всему, что слышат — ей нужна правда. — Как ты узнал о Силе?

Кайло не отрывал от нее глаз.

— Потому что я ситх.

— О, — выдохнула она, но ее реакция выдала, что она понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит. Впрочем, не стоило удивляться. Ситхи скрытны по своей природе, и даже знания джедаев о них крайне ограничены. Вдобавок прошло шестьдесят лет с падения Старой Республики, и сначала Империя, а затем Первый орден вели эффективную пропаганду, истребляя любые сведения о древнем могуществе. Это слишком опасная религия, чтобы возрождать ее в массах, остатки культа, к которым следует относиться с осторожностью. Джедаи уже пытались захватить контроль над галактикой, и при удобном случае, если им снова позволят расцвести, они повторят попытку.

Пропаганда призывала не доверять высокопарной риторике их немногочисленных сторонников, ибо те не верят в демократию. Править хотят жадные жрецы с их волшебной Силой, они мечтают о воцарении теократии и беззакония. И как оказалось, запугивание было прекрасной стратегией — что показательно демонстрировал пример Рей.

Но Кайло понимал, что придется выйти за рамки общего подхода, если он намерен обучать ее.

— Сила есть в каждом из нас, Рей, — начал он. — Эта энергия, наполняющая все живые существа. Она повсюду, она течет сквозь нас, соединяя галактику воедино. Некоторые рождаются более чувствительными к Силе, чем остальные. Эти люди могут научиться контролировать Силу, использовать ее по своей воле.

— Чтобы сдвинуть кувшин с водой, — прошептала она.

Кайло кивнул.

— Среди прочего и это, да. Закрой глаза, — велел он. — Почувствуй, как она течет сквозь тебя. Она в тебе. Она во мне. Она повсюду.

Рей послушно закрыла глаза и надолго замерла.

— Ты чувствуешь? — прошептал он.

— Я не уверена, — призналась девушка.

— Постарайся сдвинуть графин, — предложил он, отчего Рей распахнула глаза и уставилась на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Попробуй. Посмотрим, что получится.

— Как?

— Нарисуй графин в своем разуме. Почувствуй его вес и форму. А затем мысленно подними его.

В ее взгляде читалось сомнение, но она честно попыталась выполнить инструкцию, и предсказуемо ничего не случилось. Рей не поверила, что это ей удастся. Чтобы использовать Силу, надо ввериться ее воле. Если в тебе нет веры — ты потерпишь неудачу.

Но несмотря на свой характер, Кайло решил сохранять терпение по отношению к Рей. По большей части из-за того, что Люк Скайуокер никогда не проявлял к нему терпения в должной мере. И Кайло не был бы собой, если бы не попытался превзойти его.

— Попробуй еще раз, — подбодрил ее он. — На этот раз внимательнее. Старайся так, словно ты брела три дня по пустыне и тебе очень хочется пить.

И графин сдвинулся. Совсем немного. Но сдвинулся.

— Ох! — Рей выглядела потрясенной, и это вызвало у него улыбку. Кайло помнил, каково это — постигать новое и делать первые шаги в огромном мире. — Ух ты… — Она затаила дыхание. — Не верится…

Фокус был пустяковым, но это только начало. И глядя на то, как просияла Рей, он предвкушал, каким особенным наслаждением будет учить ее.

— Я не сомневался, что ты справишься, Рей. Силы в тебе с избытком. Она здесь, она ждет, пока ты протянешь руку. Дальше будет проще. Совсем скоро тебе не потребуется даже усилий. Это будет столь же естественно, как дышать.

Сияющая улыбка быстро померкла.

— Но такое знание опасно, да? — нервно спросила Рей. — По этой причине Первый орден ищет карту к Люку Скайуокеру. У него тоже есть эта сила, — она опустила взгляд и пробормотала: — И я вляпалась в проблемы, как и он.

Инстинкты выживания в ней не дремали, но откуда Рей могла знать, что его покровительство избавит ее от любых проблем. Впрочем, он не открыл ей, кем является на самом деле.

— Рей, Первый орден никогда не узнает, чем мы тут занимаемся, — усмехнулся он. — Верь в Силу, Рей. В Силе все возможно.

— А как ты узнал о Силе? — прозвучал внезапный вопрос — Рей, разумеется, не удовлетворилась поверхностными ответами. — Где ты раскопал эти знания? И почему Первый орден не преследует тебя, раз ты используешь Силу и ты — ситх?

Справедливо.

— Рей, — Кайло дождался, пока она поднимет глаза, — я познал обе стороны Силы. Сперва я изучал Свет у мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера, а теперь я принял учение Тьмы от моего ситхского Учителя Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

Кайло назвал имена двух самых выдающихся фигур в истории Силы за последнюю сотню лет, но мысли Рей обратились к его деду.

— Дарт… Как Дарт Вейдер? — уточнила она, мгновенно очаровывая его ответом.

— Верно, — Кайло опять не удержался от улыбки. В истории было мало ситхов, которых помнили по титулу, но его дед Энакин Скайуокер был одним из них. Слава Дарта Вейдера гремела на всю галактику, но лишь немногие знали, кем на самом деле являлся человек под маской. — Вейдер был ситхом, как я.

— И ты знаком с Люком Скайуокером? Он не сказка?

— Все так, — повторил Кайло. — Джедаи, ситхи и Сила — все реальность.

— Тогда почему все думают, что это выдумки? — смутилась Рей.

Кайло ответил цитатой из древних:

— Мало кто способен распознать правду. Как правило, большинству проще верить лжи, чем доискиваться до истины. — Кайло наклонился вперед, подкрепляя звучание своих слов Силой. Девушка должна осознать, как важно запретное знание, которое он предлагает ей. — Будь одной из немногих, кто понимает правду, Рей. Сила освободит тебя, ты и вообразить не можешь как.

Откуда бывшая мусорщица могла знать глубину и вседозволенность Силы, ее легенды и историю. Она не представляла, какой пьянящей бывает власть, какую свободу она приносит.

Кайло наблюдал за ней, ему не терпелось открыть ей глаза. Увидеть удивление от новых открытий в ее ясном взгляде, смотреть, как она улыбается, двигаясь вперед. Рей напоминала чистый лист, не знавший ни предубеждений чужих учений, ни знаний, которые предстояло переосмыслить. Она была дикой и свежей, и это сквозило во всем — от застольных манер до потенциала. Она была словно драгоценный камень — его драгоценный камень. И будучи ситхом до глубины души, Кайло решил, что она принадлежит ему. Он огранит ее, подомнет под свою волю и будет контролировать ее, заперев здесь, вдали от чужих глаз, в замке Мустафара.

Да, Рей — именно то, что ему нужно. Война стала особенно изматывающей в последнее время, и эта девушка — та отдушина, которая ему необходима. Она отвлечет его от проблем и вдохновит, став его личным проектом во славу могущества Силы и ради будущего.

Но сначала предстояло убедить ее, а в этом деле он был не силен. Обычно ему достаточно было отдать приказ, чтобы получить желаемое.

— Все получится, Рей, — заверил он. — У тебя удивительный потенциал.

Поразмыслив, она смерила его взглядом.

— Какая тебе в этом выгода? Почему ты хочешь учить меня Силе? Я помню, ты говорил, что знаешь людей в Первом ордене, но если ты пытаешься завербовать меня в Сопротивление, я на это не куплюсь!

Ирония этих слов заставила его улыбнуться.

— Рей…

— Я не буду сражаться за Сопротивление! И уж точно не буду драться за Первый орден! Я не люблю политику, и меня не заботит война! Я просто мечтаю о том времени, когда все прекратится и люди перестанут умирать. — Она отвернулась. — Насилие — это ужасно! Я прожила на Джакку всю жизнь и знаю, о чем говорю!

— Рей…

— Мне не нужно знать, как двигать вещи силой мысли. Я вполне способна подвинуть их руками. А то, что предлагаешь ты, приведет меня к гибели.

— В тебе говорит страх.

— Да! Так и есть! Потому что до того, как я проснулась в той спальне, Первый орден бросил меня в камеру с переломанными руками! Этого стоит бояться! Я бы не выжила на Джакку, если бы рисковала понапрасну, Бен Соло!

Глухой к ее переживаниям, Кайло думал над тем, как правильно объяснить, что Первый орден ей не угроза, потому что он сам — Первый орден. Но подобная информация пришлась бы сейчас не к месту, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться другим подходом.

— Двигать посуду — элементарнейшее проявление дара. Но все с чего-то начинают. Со временем ты познаешь возможности, которые открывает перед тобой Сила.

— Возможности? — переспросила она. — Я мусорщица, какие у меня возможности?! У меня нет образования, нет семьи, нет средств! У меня ничего нет, разве ты не видишь?!

— Сегодня это закончится, Рей.

— Что… — помрачнела девушка. — Каким образом?

— Потому что у тебя есть я. — Ее глаза снова уперлись в окно, но Кайло не сбавлял напора. — Не дай инциденту с Первым орденом подавить твой потенциал, Рей. Тебя лишили столь многого. Прими это ради себя.

— Почему мне нельзя полететь домой? — пробормотала она. — Я хочу домой…

— Тебе страшно, и из-за этого ты хочешь сбежать. Это поведение ребенка. Ты не можешь отправиться на Джакку, Рей, это небезопасно. Мои друзья в Первом ордене освободили тебя неофициально, и ты, как и прежде, числишься в списке пленных. Теперь — как сбежавшая. Не забывай, что Первому ордену известно, где ты живешь. Джакку — первое место, где тебя будут искать. Тот, кто сдал тебя, запросто повторит свой подвиг. — Кайло видел, как она насупилась. — Рей, я в силах обеспечить тебе защиту. Здесь о тебе хорошо позаботятся. Жизнь будет существенно отличаться от твоих тягот на Джакку.

— Да неужели? — не сдавалась она. — А что тебе с этого?

Свет, само собой. Шанс находиться рядом и испытать этот роскошный ослепительный Свет. Не упоминая, кроме того, шанс попробовать свои силы в манипулировании и учительстве. Кайло Рен ходил в учениках много лет, и это — его возможность проявить себя. Если в конечном итоге все сложится хорошо, он будет ей доверять и все объяснит. Но пока до этого дня далеко.

— Сила — мое страстное увлечение, Рей, и я не потерплю, чтобы древние знания, в том числе о Свете, были утрачены. Они драгоценны.

— О Свете? Что такое Свет?

— Таково общепринятое название одной из фикций, — пояснил он. — Сила есть Сила. Но у нее есть Светлая и Темная стороны. Когда кто-то обращается к Силе с помощью Света, его подход отличается от подхода того, кто использует для этого Темную сторону. Исторически сложилось, что джедаи применяли Свет, а ситхи — Тьму, хотя различия, безусловно, довольно размыты.

Было прекрасно видно, что для Рей это звучит совершенно абстрактно, поскольку она — в отличие от него — не росла с верой в Силу и не была отягощена многовековой историей ситхов и джедаев. Для нее все казалось в новинку.

— Все сводится к следующему: мой долг передать свои знания о Свете, Рей. И я предлагаю их тебе. Ты, Рей, избранная мной наследница Света. Когда Первый орден выследит и убьет Люка Скайуокера, ты останешься последней из тех, кто владеет этой силой. Ты только подумай, смела ли мечтать о таком обычная мусорщица с Джакку…

— Но потом за мной явится Первой орден! — возразила она, несомненно, вспоминая пережитое.

— Нет, этого не случится. Ты под моей защитой. — Он улыбнулся, желая придать ей уверенности. — Давай договоримся, Рей. Я прошу два месяца. В течение этого времени ты будешь учиться у меня, и если ты или я окажемся недовольны нашим соглашением, то расстанемся. По-дружески.

Она задумчиво смотрела на него.

— И тогда ты отдашь меня обратно в Первый орден?

— Нет. Я высажу тебя на любой планете, какой пожелаешь. Даже на Джакку, если на то будет твоя воля. — Рей опять отвернулась к окну, и он ощутил приступ раздражения — он сделал немыслимо щедрое предложение, а она все еще колебалась. Пауза затягивалась. Вдруг девушка встала и сделала несколько шагов в сторону окна.

— Он был прямо там, — она вытянула руку, указывая на что-то снаружи.

Досада снова дала о себе знать. Кайло Рен не привык, чтобы люди отвлекались, когда он говорил.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он сухо.

— Давай обсудим это позднее? — заметно взволновавшись, попросила она. — Где-то там человек… Мне кажется, он ранен. Ему нужна помощь. Нам надо пойти… Мы должны помочь ему!

— Какой еще человек? — спросил Кайло. — О чем ты говоришь?

— Я не знаю, кто он, — ответила Рей, оглядываясь. — Я видела его во сне. Он горит. А его друг смотрит на это и не помогает, а потом уходит и бросает его умирать! Это было… — Она попыталась подобраться правильные слова: — Это был настоящий кошмар! — Рей печально посмотрела на него, и ее аура полнилась сияющим Светом. Это была та самая сострадательная часть ее души, заставившая ее пожалеть дроида-потеряшку. — Ему нужна наша помощь! Надо помочь ему!

Кайло вдруг все понял — он прекрасно знал эту историю. Откинувшись в кресле, он какое-то мгновение переваривал услышанное. Он смотрел на Рей, охваченный подлинным восхищением, словно видел ее в первый раз. Сейчас Кайло убедился, что поступил правильно, сохранив ей жизнь. Эту нищую сироту-мусорщицу посещали видения о Дарте Вейдере!

— Там никого нет, Рей, — спокойно ответил он. — Это был не сон. Ты действительно видела то, что случилось здесь — много лет назад. Сила послала тебе видение прошлого.

— Но тот человек… Что стало с ним? — Девушка с самым несчастным видом обхватила себя руками. — Какой ужас! Ему было так больно…

Кайло кивнул в ответ на ее сочувствие. Свет должен быть таким… Ох, как же он исходил от нее…

— Тот человек выжил, — успокоил он ее. — Получив страшные ожоги и шрамы, он выжил и стал величайшим лидером, несмотря на все свои злоключения.

— О… — Рей отвела взгляд.

Теперь, когда все встало на свои места, раздражение испарилось. Ему польстило, что ее так взволновала трагедия его деда. Встав из-за стола, Кайло подошел к ней и тоже обратил взгляд на огненную реку.

— Это место Силы, Рей. Пребывание здесь может вызвать у форсъюзера немало непрошеных мыслей. Вот почему я люблю бывать тут. Это очищает разум.

Рей не шелохнулась, размышляя над своим видением.

— Его все бросили… Бедный… Оставили умирать совсем одного.

Конечно, Рей не могла не зациклиться на нюансах, перекликавшихся с ее прошлым, но Кайло предпочитал не думать о Вейдере в подобном ключе. Он чтил могущественного ситха, который правил галактикой вместе со своим учителем Дартом Сидиусом. Кайло, как правило, избегал упоминаний об утратах, постигших его деда на пути к величию.

— Мы находимся в его замке. Он построил его, чтобы всегда помнить о том предательстве.

— Почему? — Рей была не в состоянии понять. — Почему он хотел жить здесь после всего пережитого?.. Почему не хотел забыть о произошедшем?

Вопрос был невинным, но девушка еще не знала, что ситхи черпают силу из эмоций, особенно из ярости и боли. Если и существовало место, способное вызвать ярость и боль в Вейдере, то таковым была планета Мустафар.

Тем не менее Кайло остановился на более обтекаемом ответе — не стоило лишний раз пугать ее знаниями о ситхах, в том числе о нем самом.

— Нужно иметь мужество противостоять своим страхам, Рей. Невзгоды делают нас сильнее, и в наибольшей степени это касается ситхов. Человек из твоего видения после того дня терпел боль до конца своей жизни. Его облачили в доспехи с системой жизнеобеспечения, и на публике он был вынужден носить маску, но при всем при этом он правил галактикой двадцать лет вместе с императором Палпатином.

Рей вдруг распахнула глаза — в них просыпалось понимание.

— Дарт Вейдер?! — воскликнула она. — Я видела, как горит Вейдер?..

— Да, — И откровенно говоря, Кайло немного ревновал, потому что видение — редкий дар Силы — пришло к ней, а не к нему.

— Выходит, это замок Дарта Вейдера? — почти взвизгнула она и открыла рот. — Я… у меня нет слов…

Ему был приятен ее трепет.

Но затем Рей с обеспокоенным видом приблизилась к нему.

— Бен, — прошептала она, — твои друзья в Первом ордене знают, что ты владеешь этим местом? Они любят Империю, да? Тебе следует соблюдать осторожность, — предупредила она, многозначительно взглянув на него. — Они могут прийти и забрать его у тебя.

Ее искренняя забота умилила Кайло, и он просиял, как слабоумный.

— Не заберут. Не посмеют.

Она возмутилась от этой нарочитой бравады.

— Кто ты такой, что можешь перечить Первому ордену?

— Я — ситх, и я внук Дарта Вейдера, — с гордостью признался он, сам толком не понимая, отчего решил поделиться этим со своим приобретением. Обычно ему было свойственно держать секреты при себе, но по неведомой причине ему хотелось заслужить ее доверие. А возможно, и произвести впечатление. Былой непримечательный Бен Соло — не нынешний повелитель Тьмы в маске и с мечом — вряд ли был способен на такое. Так и вышло — девушку больше увлек рассказ о легендарном Дарте Вейдере, чем предложение Бена Соло учить ее Силе. Но однажды, не сомневался Кайло, он встанет вровень с дедовским наследием и, быть может, даже превзойдет его.

— Рей, видения, подобные этому, — одна из серьезных причин, по которым тебе необходимо учиться использовать Силу. Хочешь ты того или нет, видения не прекратятся. Сила бывает весьма настойчивой.

— У меня были и другие сны, — смущенно призналась она. — В основном об океане и острове со стариком, который ждет.

— Познай пути Силы, Рей, — призвал Кайло, все еще не распознав, посеял ли он в ее душе зерна сомнения. И поэтому не ослаблял напора: — Учись. Подари себе свободу.

— Два месяца? — уточнила она. — Всего два?

— Да.

— И я буду в безопасности? Меня не тронет ни Первый орден, ни ты?

— Да.

— Я могу доверять тебе, Бен Соло?

— Разумеется.

— Хорошо. Тогда я согласна на твое предложение.


	3. Chapter 3

Странный Бен Соло покинул ее под предлогом, что его «ждут дела», но перед уходом представил ей человека по имени Вэни, по его словам, являвшегося управляющим замком. На первый взгляд Вэни казался одним из самых жутких людей во вселенной — он был очень стар, на иссохшем, заостренном лице поблескивали проницательные глаза. Старый слуга был бледен, как Бен, и носил широкую черную робу, напоминавшую одеяния покойного Императора.

— Утром Вэни позаботится обо всем, что тебе нужно, — с оттенком небрежности в голосе сообщил напоследок Бен.

Так и вышло. Вскоре после того, как Рей проснулась, в дверь ее комнаты постучали. Вэни проводил ее на завтрак в огромный зал, и она с изумлением уставилась на полную тарелку еды, которую поставил перед ней дроид. Еды, судя по всему, в этом доме было вдоволь, и, как и все остальное здесь, она выглядела обильной, чистой и прекрасно поданной, как в шоу по голонету. Такого точно не водилось на Джакку.

Вэни сел за стол, наполнил свою кружку кафом и приступил к разговору. Несмотря на нерасполагающую внешность, манеры старика были удивительно радушными, отчего настороженность Рей волей-неволей начала давать трещины.

— Итак, мой юный друг, поведай мне, откуда ты?

— С Джакку, Западные Рубежи.

— Ах да, Внешнее Кольцо. И как же ты встретилась с хозяином?

Неприятное слово резануло слух, и Рей прищурилась.

— Хозяином?.. Вы его раб, Вэни? — напрямик спросила она с заметным волнением. — Он сказал мне, что я не буду рабыней. Выходит, он солгал?

Старик добродушно улыбнулся в ответ на ее очевидную тревогу.

— Нет, я не раб. Я служу хозяину. Много лет назад я служил его деду. В этом замке был лишь один раб, мисс. И этим рабом был мой старый хозяин. Других рабов здесь нет, не было и не будет.

Услышанное озадачило Рей — она не поняла, о чем он.

— Что…

— Как вы встретились с хозяином? — мягко, но настойчиво повторил свой вопрос Вэни.

— Не знаю, — призналась Рей, нервно разламывая поданный маффин. Это был странный маффин — с кусочками фруктов внутри, а не сухой, протеиновый, к которым она привыкла. — Сначала я была в плену у Первого ордена. А проснулась уже здесь.

— За что тебя арестовали? — старик продолжал спокойные расспросы, будто учтиво осведомлялся о погоде, а не о причине задержания ее самой могущественной военной организацией.

— Не знаю. Мне не предъявляли никаких обвинений. — Рей нахмурилась от неприятных воспоминаний. Она предпочла бы забыть время, проведенное в плену у Первого ордена — мешанину яркого слепящего света, громких требовательных голосов и постоянной боли. — Я никто, Вэни. Я не из Сопротивления. Я обычная мусорщица, которая нашла дроида в пустыне. Откуда мне было знать, что у него была какая-то карта, которую разыскивал Первый орден. — Она замолчала и отвернулась. — Бросили меня в тюрьму и причинили много боли. Но мне нечего было им рассказать…

— Да, я видел бинты, когда ты прибыла. Хозяин сказал, что тебя подвергли допросу.

Рей опустила взгляд и моргнула, стараясь сдержать подступавшие слезы.

— Я хочу домой, — глухо прошептала она.

— Рей, — Вэни подождал, пока она поднимет голову, — кем бы ты ни была, ты определенно не никто. И мы рады приветствовать тебя здесь. Этот замок — убежище, а когда-то он был местом, где страждущий нашел исцеление. Это место дает осмыслить страдания и обратить их в силу. Здесь тебя никто не тронет. Хозяин этого не допустит.

По непонятной причине слова почтенного старика придали ей больше уверенности, чем беседа с Беном Соло прошлой ночью. И впервые за последнее время Рей почувствовала себя в безопасности. Немного.

— Я давно служу ситхам, — продолжил он. — У этой семьи сложный путь. Хозяин прилетает сюда, чтобы отрешиться от тягот жизни, сосредоточиться и наметить планы на будущее вдали от суеты. Как его дед до него.

Что-то подсказывало Рей, что собеседник не лжет, но она по-прежнему не улавливала смысла его слов. Видимо, что-то в Бене Соло и этом замке действительно было особенным.

— Но обо всем по порядку. Давай выберем, во что тебе одеться. — Вэни вручил ей датапад с открытым порталом известного Корусантского дома мод. В глазах зарябило от огромного количества страниц с одеждой. Вэни что, серьезно?..

Немного полистав каталог, Рей остановилась на простом повседневном платье до колен. Ее привлек яркий небесно-голубой цвет, кроме того, она никогда не носила платьев, а модель на картинке выглядела такой изящной и статусной… Словно она и правда не была никем. Словно она жила в замке Дарта Вейдера и завтракала сладкими фруктовыми маффинами.

Вэни одобрительно улыбнулся, увидев ее выбор.

— Выбери еще что-нибудь, Рей, — предложил он, когда она собралась вернуть ему датапад.

Она округлила глаза.

— Сколько?

— Хотя бы восемь или десять — на первое время.

Она охнула, но послушно приступила к выбору неприлично большого количества дорогущей одежды. Закончив, она отсканировала себя, так как все покупки обещали подогнать по ее меркам, вплоть до обуви и белья. Не верилось, что все это будет совершенно новым. Не какие-то поношенные тряпки, которая она усердно берегла на Джакку… Происходящее казалось нереальным — восемь или десять комплектов одежды, о Р’ииа!..

Вернувшись в отведенную ей комнату, она залезла в душ, наслаждаясь настоящей горячей водой. Это тоже было роскошью. Закрадывались непрошеные мысли о том, что два месяца в доме таинственного незнакомца Бена Соло будут не так уж и плохи. У нее будет регулярная еда, вода в любое время и красивая одежда. Даже страшноватый старик оказался вполне себе ничего. Человек может привыкнуть ко всему, но случившееся по-прежнему казалось чудным подобием сказки. Словно за ней явился настоящий принц с волшебной Силой и отвез ее в свой замок, чтобы окружить заботой свою принцессу с Джакку. Но почти сразу Рей вспомнила, что у любой сказки всегда есть и был другой, темный, смысл. В каждой сказке крылась невидимая на первый взгляд опасность.

Поэтому теперь Рей не могла избавиться от навязчивого чувства беспокойства, недосказанности. Словно она упустила из вида что-то важное.

Нет, она отнюдь не была доверчивым человеком. Вряд ли можно остаться таковым, прожив на Джакку всю жизнь и полагаясь только на себя. По сути, Рей ничего не знала о высоком темноволосом и необычайно харизматичном мужчине, который спас ее из лап Первого ордена и высказал желание научить ее Силе. Но отчего-то ей хотелось довериться ему, и вроде бы видимых причин противиться этому не было. Наоборот, казалось, на то были все основания. Разве не он вылечил ее, накормил, отмыл, а теперь еще и одел?..

Кто он, этот Бен Соло? Тот спаситель, которого ждала Рей, который появился, чтобы изменить ее жизнь к лучшему? Или она угодила в ловушку к опасному человеку, преследующему собственные цели, из-за которого ее рано или поздно убьют? Притворный благодетель, который ввел ее в искушение комфортом, безопасностью и обещанием запретных знаний. Наверняка за этим крылось что-то еще…

Он называл себя ситхом и жил в замке Дарта Вейдера на необитаемой индустриальной планете. И о Силе говорил с неподдельным глубоким почтением… Очевидно, что перед ней был очень серьезный и решительный человек. Он принадлежал к верхам общества, и безапелляционность, с которой он поручил ее заботам Вэни, говорила о том, Бен Соло привык приказывать, привык, чтобы подчиненные следовали его планам и неукоснительно проводили их в жизнь. Но, вероятно, такое было естественно для потомка Дарта Вейдера.

Заинтригованная личностью того, кто оказал ей гостеприимство, Рей взяла датапад, с которого выбирала платья, и принялась искать информацию о Бене Соло в голонете. Но увы, ее ждало разочарование. Нашлись только какие-то ссылки на контрабандиста Хана Соло и бывшего генерала Восстания. Но это, само собой, было явно не то, что нужно.

Рей попыталась подойти к проблеме с другой стороны и изучила то, что писали о Дарте Вейдере. Об известнейшем имперском полководце сохранилась уйма сведений, что, впрочем, создавало трудности, поскольку ее интересовала его частная жизнь и семья, а не военные сводки. Она провела целый час, просеивая информацию, прежде чем окончательно сдалась. Не было ни единого упоминания, которое связывало бы Дарта Вейдера с Мустафаром или находящемся на планете замком. Не было известно о его жене, детях или внуках. Лишь старые неподтвержденные сплетни о том, будто бы Дарт Вейдер — биологический отец лидера Новой Республики Леи Органы. Это показалось Рей и вовсе смехотворным.

Вскоре появился Вэни и предложил провести для нее экскурсию по замку.

Следуя за старым управляющим, она отметила, что все жилые зоны выглядели уединенными и простыми, в обстановке не было ничего выделяющегося или изощренного. Повсюду чувствовалась мерная роскошь удобства. Самым примечательным в каждой комнате были окна от пола до потолка, которые делали насыщенный пейзаж вокруг замка центром внимания. Мебель, напротив, не выделялась яркими расцветками или формами. И несмотря на всю необычность, создавалось впечатление странного, но при этом уютного места. Рей начала осознавать, почему Вэни назвал замок убежищем. Посреди вулканического пекла это место выглядело необычайно комфортным.

— Хозяин часто привозит в дом девушек? — неловко спросила она.

Старый слуга только улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты — первая, Рей. — Эта новость вызвала облегчение. По крайней мере в ближайшие два месяца в этом плане ее не ждет подвох. — Нынешний хозяин очень замкнутый человек, Рей, когда он не на работе. Это место скрыто от чужих любопытных глаз. Здесь не бывает никого, кроме него. И ты исключение, мисс.

Услышанное лишь усугубило ауру таинственности, и Рей решилась задать новые вопросы:

— Сколько лет замку?

— Его возвели в год, когда провозгласили Империю. Это был личный подарок Лорду Вейдеру от Императора. Лорд Вейдер жил здесь до самой своей смерти. Я пришел сюда, чтобы служить ему, и затем вернулся, чтобы присягнуть его внуку.

— Так хозяин вырос здесь? — полюбопытствовала Рей.

— Нет. Замок пустовал целое поколение. Лорда Вейдера разлучили с его двумя детьми.

— Ох!.. Как печально.

— Действительно. В жизни Лорд Вейдер мало о чем сожалел, но то, что случилось с его детьми, принесло тяжкое горе. Как и с его женой. Мой старый хозяин горько оплакивал ее. — Вэни глянул на Рей и поманил за собой. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе покои хозяина. — Рей последовала за ним по коридору к запертой двери и молча наблюдала, как Вэни вводит код. Внутри оказалось несколько комнат — спальня, гостиная и кабинет. Внешне все было темным и гладким, как на картинках с маской Вейдера. Рей без труда могла представить, что имперский главнокомандующий обитал здесь.

Вэни пригласил ее войти в спальню и подвел к большому портрету, висевшему напротив кровати. На нем была изображена молодая женщина в белом кружевном платье и вуалью на кудрявых каштановых волосах. Женщина смотрела вперед, слегка повернув голову и чуть опустив глаза вниз. От нее веяло печалью. В руках был букет цветов.

— Кто она? — Рей оглянулась на старика.

— Леди Вейдер в день свадьбы. Падме Амидала Наберрие — так ее нарекли. Во дни Старой Республики она была сенатором от Набу и тайной женой Дарта Вейдера.

— Она очень красивая.

— Да, очень. Портрет написан посмертно, но мне говорили, что сходство поразительное. Тебе следует посмотреть на сенатора Амидалу в голонете. Она была известным политическим деятелем в свое время. Очень умелой в своем деле. Она умерла, когда была провозглашена Империя. У этого замка никогда не было хозяйки, Рей, только два хозяина.

— Что с ней случилось?.. — удивилась Рей.

— Подробности надежно скрыло время. Она скончалась вскоре после рождения близнецов.

— Ох… А дети выросли здесь?

— О нет, Рей. Детей Лорда Вейдера похитили сразу после рождения. К тому времени, когда мой старый хозяин нашел их, они выросли и стали чужими ему людьми. — Вэни остро глянул на нее. — Во все времена жизнь ситхов была полна опасностей, Рей. И, подобно Лорду Вейдеру, они порой теряли самых близких людей. К слову говоря, — добавил он, выводя ее обратно в коридор, — в замке есть комната, о которой тебе следует знать. Она призвана защитить нас, если мы столкнемся с угрозой.

Лицо Рей вытянулось.

— Вы имеете в виду, если на нас нападет Первый орден?

— Эта система находится под протекторатом Первого ордена, Рей, — многозначительно пояснил Вэни. — Скорее нам следует опасаться рейда Сопротивления.

— Ах да. Конечно.

Комната безопасности оказалась на кухне, скрытая за кладовой.

— Когда двери закрываются на магнитные замки, они устойчивы к проникновению извне и к любым взрывам. Воздух постоянно фильтруется, и есть запас воды и пайков, которых должно хватить на неделю.

Должно быть, тревога и испуг отразились на ее лице, поскольку Вэни поспешил добавить:

— Никто еще не использовал ее, Рей. Хозяин намеренно ведет себя тихо, когда прибывает в замок. Так же, как это было во времена Лорда Вейдера — мало кто знал о том, что тут находится. Крайне ограниченная известность этого замка значительно снижает любые риски.

— Но, тем не менее, вы готовитесь к нападению? — Рей подняла бровь.

— Наш хозяин — ситх. У него много врагов, Рей, — коротко пояснил Вэни. — Лишь человек, который ничего собой не представляет, их не имеет.

— Чем же занимается ваш хозяин, раз он нажил столько врагов? — изумилась она.

Вэни твердо встретил ее взгляд.

— Тем, чем его семья занималась всегда — делами Силы.

— М-м. — Если Вэни считал, что его ответ ей все прояснил, то задумка не сработала.

Экскурсия продолжилась, и Рей узнала, что в замке имелось еще несколько спален, обеденный зал и приемная. Также они посетили солидных размеров больничное крыло, которое, по словам Вэни, было необходимо Лорду Вейдеру для постоянного ухода и реабилитации. Теперь здесь располагался сам Вэни.

Снаружи находилась огромная посадочная платформа, к ней вел мрачный холл с резным сводчатым потолком и блок с современными средствами коммуникации. Похоже, что они с Вэни были здесь единственными живыми постояльцами, так как кухню и замок обслуживали дроиды.

В общем и целом это место полностью соответствовало рассказу управляющего — оно была именно таким, уединенным и скрытым от внимания галактики.

— Семья вашего хозяина живет в другом месте? — Внезапно Рей пронзила мысль, что где-то вполне могут жить миссис Бен Соло с выводком маленьких Бенов Соло.

— Нет, — отозвался Вэни. — Будь у хозяина леди, он бы, вне всяких сомнений, держал ее здесь ради безопасности, учитывая, что в галактике бушует война. Из родственников у хозяина остались родители и дядя. Все остальные давно сгинули.

— Понятно. — Теперь, несмотря на все услышанное и увиденное, Рей ощущала себя еще в большей растерянности, чем раньше. Все, что было ей известно о спасшем ее человеке — то, что он одинок и у него много врагов. Наверное, именно это было причиной неясного плохого предчувствия.

В замке не было ни одного шаттла или иного транспорта — и это разочаровывало. Выходит, у нее не будет возможности сбежать при необходимости. На вопросы о том, как снабжается замок, Вэни повторил, что Мустафар — система, контролируемая Первым орденом, поэтому все поставки проходят через них.

— У нас очень хорошие отношения с Орденом, — добавил он, дав Рей понять, что Бен Соло очень влиятелен, раз Первый орден снабжает его личный замок. Кем бы он ни был, он, безусловно, имел положение в обществе и богатство. Наверное, так и полагалось, если он действительно был внуком Дарта Вейдера.

Впрочем, многое из услышанного сегодня Рей уже знала, сама сделала выводы: Мустафар — вулканическая планета, и ее поверхность опасна и непредсказуема. Вэни предупредил, что наружу выходить не стоит — температура, ядовитые пары и лава не располагают к беспечным прогулкам. Вспомнив видение о горящем заживо человеке, Рей с полной серьезностью прислушалась к этому предостережению.

К концу экскурсии Рей пришла к заключению, что, похоже, ей придется застрять здесь. Являлась ли она гостьей или пленницей — было вопросом точки зрения. Но она искренне надеялась, что Бен Соло намерен честно выполнить свою часть соглашения. Поскольку в противном случае Рей не представляла, как выбираться с этой планеты. При таком исходе роскошный уединенный замок ничем не отличался бы от тюремного блока в Первом ордене.

И это не могло не тревожить.


	4. Chapter 4

На посадочной платформе виднелась фигурка Рей, рядом с ней стоял Вэни. Хороший знак.

Шаттл приземлился, и, перед тем как выйти, Кайло избавился от верхней робы и шлема. В итоге предосторожности оказались излишними — Рей куда больше занимал его шаттл, чем он сам. Что ж, сначала интереснее него оказался Дарт Вейдер, а теперь — собственный корабль, но Кайло, тем не менее, с веселым интересом наблюдал, как девушка обходит «Ипсилон», придирчиво рассматривая его.

Заметив взгляд Кайло, Вэни подмигнул в ответ, словно соглашаясь с невысказанной вслух шуткой. Наверное, в этом была доля правды.

Кайло сложил руки на груди.

— Тебе нравится? — Сегодня он пребывал в хорошем настроении и был не прочь пообщаться на отвлеченные темы.

Кивнув, Рей с восхищением продолжила разглядывать шаттл.

— Этот корабль напоминает военный. У тебя тут столько щитов и вооружения. А там что… маленькая подфюзеляжная пушка?.. Я и не знала, что можно втиснуть подобную огневую мощь в шаттл такого размера. Это вообще законно?

— Какая разница? — развел руками Кайло и напомнил: — Идет война.

Рей перешла к изучению посадочных стоек.

— А здесь следы на карбоне, — протянула она. — Похоже, были проблемы при взлете или посадке? — Девушка оглянулась на него, подняв брови, явно ожидая объяснений.

Но он только пожал плечами. Как ни подмывало поделиться с ней историями о боевых подвигах, на данный момент это представлялось недальновидным.

— Время от времени у меня случаются стычки с недоброжелателями. Не все сделки проходят гладко.

Рей остановилась, уперев руки в бока.

— В тебя стреляют во время деловых встреч? — удивилась она. — Ты случайно не на хаттов работаешь, долги выбиваешь? 

Ухмыльнувшись, он снова пожал плечами.

— Иногда приходится трудновато. — Безусловно, это прозвучало еще мягко из уст магистра ордена Рен. Но Рей не стоило знать об этом.

— Как ты заполучил этот корабль? — поинтересовалась она. — Такой свободно не купишь. Эти модификации… Ты торговец оружием?

Он засмеялся, и даже Вэни издал сдержанный смешок.

— Мне нравится цвет, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжила девушка. — Черный выглядит грозно. И он весь гладкий. — Она наклонила голову набок. — Напоминает модели Первого ордена. Они же сейчас используют такую краску на истребителях, чтобы затруднить визуальное сканирование в пространстве?

— Ты очень наблюдательна, Рей, — похвалил ее Кайло. — В галактике имеется всего два подобных шаттла. И второй принадлежит Верховному лидеру Первого ордена.

— Правда? — Похоже, новость произвела впечатление на Рей. — То-то я сразу подумала, что он похож на орденский… Значит, у того рыжего такой же шаттл… В целом неплохо. Ты сможешь выгодно перепродать свой.

Рыжего?!

Кайло нахмурился.

— Тот, о ком ты думаешь, это генерал Хакс. И он не Верховный лидер Первого ордена, — строго заметил он.

Но Рей, судя по всему, его не слушала.

— …интересно, на шаттле того человека такой же гипердвигатель?.. — задумчиво проговорила она. — Он же может в восемь раз превысить скорость света!

— В девять, если точнее. — Кайло искренне гордился возможностями корабля, он обожал скорость. — Мой шаттл способен пройти Дугу Кесселя менее чем в девять парсеков, — похвастался он, ведь что греха таить, нравится ему или нет, но он действительно сын Хана Соло.

— Дугу Кесселя? — благоговейно повторила Рей. — Ты что, контрабандист?

— Нет. Вот уж точно я не из контрабандистов. Я не преступник, — недовольно добавил он, заслышав, как Вэни охватил внезапный приглушенный приступ кашля. Но девушка ничего не замечала, охваченная интересом к его кораблю. У мусорщицы наблюдалась несомненная тяга к технике, и Кайло тут же на ум пришла непрошеная мысль о том, что Хану Соло эта девушка, безусловно, понравилась бы. Вот им было бы о чем поговорить, наверняка зависали бы целыми днями за разговорами об усилителях гипердвигателя и генераторах…

Но тут деликатно вмешался Вэни, сообщив, что ужин подан, если угодно хозяину. Кайло не возражал, и они направились в замок.

По дороге Кайло незаметно разглядывал Рей, пока они шли, следуя за управляющим. Вероятно, новую одежду для нее еще не доставили, поскольку она обходилась рабочим комбинезоном, подозрительно похожим на форму Первого ордена, разве что без нашивок. Впрочем, девушка явно об этом не знала. Вэни, должно быть, позаботился обо всем. Результат выглядел не слишком элегантно — комбинезон был велик, из-за чего пришлось закатать штаны и рукава — но все лучше, чем больничная роба. Хотя эта девушка и в рубище осталась бы симпатичной. В ней было что-то, притягивающее взгляд.

Время, проведенное в замке, помогло Рей расслабиться и немного освоиться, и это воодушевило его, придало смелости.

— Ты скучала по мне? — спросил он вполголоса, наклоняясь к ней и изо всех сил стараясь казаться непринужденным — его опыт подобного общения с женщинами был невелик, поскольку обычно они старались угодить ему, а не наоборот.

— Скучала?.. — Рей словно позабавил вопрос, но она не стала подыгрывать. — По большей части я скучала по Джакку.

— По чему конкретно? По изолированности, по голоду или нехватке воды? А может, по песку? — Кайло брезгливо поморщился. — Я ненавижу песок. Будь добра, не говори мне, что скучаешь по нему.

— Там мой дом. Я скучаю по дому. — Ее взгляд стал печальным. — Я все еще хочу вернуться туда.

— Да, я знаю. Но здесь жарко, как в пустыне. Пусть тепло напоминает тебе о доме.

— Здесь жарко, как в жерле вулкана…

— Ты должна признать, что виды впечатляющие, — вскользь заметил он. — Думаю, деду нравились эффекты. — Вэни откланялся, чтобы проверить, все ли готово к ужину, а Кайло тем временем повернулся к Рей и добавил, понизив голос: — А я скучал по тебе. — Это в самом деле было правдой, он не переставал думать об этой девушке.

Рей с сомнением сдвинула брови.

— Вряд ли.

— Нет, серьезно, — слегка улыбнулся он.

— Ладно, ты надолго вернулся? — Рей решила сменить тему.

Ей уже не терпится избавиться от него?..

— Всего на один день. Долг зовет.

— Так чем ты занимаешься? — опять заинтересовалась она — Ты ни разу не ответил. Вэни только сказал, что твои дела связаны с Силой.

— Скажем так, это семейное дело, — расплывчато отозвался он, не побрезговав толикой правды. — В моей семье все обладают Силой.

Полчаса спустя они с Рей сидели за столом. Она, как и раньше, быстро расправлялась с едой — ее манеры оставляли желать лучшего, но лучшего Рей не знала. Пройдет много времени, прежде чем ее отпустит горькое наследие Джакку… А возможно, так никогда не случится, и у нее сохранится эта досадная, но неистребимая привычка. Но Кайло решил, что сумеет свыкнуться с этим — у него хватает собственных странностей. Кроме того, несмотря на отсутствие воспитания и незавидное происхождение, Рей обладала неким душевным благородством. И она была себе на уме. Кайло никогда не привлекали чопорные девушки, поэтому он был готов принять ее плюсы и минусы.

— Рей, еду никто не отменит, — тихо произнес он. — Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, что она вдруг закончится. — Это было сказано мягко, но в итоге прозвучало как-то неправильно, поскольку она сразу опустила глаза. Вдруг показалось, что девушка вот-вот заплачет, и он быстро попытался исправить ситуацию: — Рей, ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотала она смущенно.

Видимо, настала пора поговорить на более нейтральные темы.

— Ты пробовала практиковаться с Силой, пока меня не было?

Ее щеки слегка покраснели.

— Да. — Девушка закрыла глаза, и графин, стоявший в центре стола, начало немного потряхивать. Через пару секунд Рей справилась с контролем и аккуратно наполнила водой его бокал. Впечатляюще!.. Кайло собрался похвалить ее, как неожиданно графин рухнул вниз. Громыхая об стол и сметая тарелки, он приземлился на бок, выплеснув воду.

— Ой! — Рей вскочила с места и подлетела к Кайло. Прикусив губу, она пристыженно заглянула ему в глаза и дрожащей рукой протянула салфетку. — Прости, пожалуйста!

В ее глазах горел такой страх, что Кайло засмеялся, прикрыв лицо ладонью.

— Практиковалась, я вижу.

— Да, — робко подтвердила Рей, вся красная от произошедшего казуса. — Было даже весело.

— Когда я был младше, Учитель заставлял меня откупоривать бутылку с вином и наполнять его бокал с помощью Силы, — внезапно разоткровенничался Кайло. — Мой Учитель любит вино. За ночь я наливал ему две полные бутылки.

— Твой учитель-джедай или твой учитель-ситх?

Кайло прищурился:

— А как ты считаешь?

— Ситх, — уверенно кивнула девушка, возвращаясь в свое кресло. — Однозначно, ситх. Пить как-то не по-джедайски.

— Верно, — хмыкнул он и сухо добавил: — Однако с Люком Скайуокером могло быть повеселее, если бы он выпивал.

— Расскажи мне больше о Свете, — попросила Рей. — И о Силе.

Очевидно, упражнения с Силой пробудили в ней любопытство. Все шло именно так, как он надеялся.

— Сила — это энергия, это непрерывная связь Света и Тьмы. В каждом из нас есть Свет и есть Тьма. Эти две абстракции сосуществуют во вселенной и внутри нас. Невозможно принадлежать только тому или другому.

— Но ты говорил, что я — Свет…

— Так и есть. Но где-то глубоко в твоей душе дремлет Тьма. Уверен, я отыщу ее, если копну как следует. — Он рассеянно улыбнулся, так как Рей выглядела совсем девчонкой: сложив локти на столе и подпирая подбородок ладонью, она с забавным видом внимала его словам. — Все мы состоим из Света и Тьмы, хотя баланс может смещаться со временем. В юные годы во мне было больше Света, но в итоге Тьма пересилила его, и вот я повзрослел и стал ситхом.

— Но что это значит? — спросила она. — Тьма пересилила?

— Это значит, что я чувствую зов Света. Чем могущественней ситх, чем глубже его душа погружена во Тьму, тем сильнее его влечет к Свету. — Кайло знал, что эта истина воплощает его вечную борьбу и вечную слабость.

Рей мотнула головой.

— Я не понимаю.

— Сила всегда стремится к балансу. В целом и в отношении отдельной личности. Когда ты погружаешься слишком далеко во Тьму или Свет, Сила призывает тебя обратно к равновесию. Даже в душу ситха, такого, как я, порой стучится милосердие и сострадание… Подталкивая на поиск прощения, — он сверкнул невеселой улыбкой, — и на прихоти, вроде спасения невиновных, очутившихся в плену у Первого ордена.

— Что…

— По этой самой причине чистые и невинные тянутся к тем, кто во Тьме, чтобы проявить милосердие. В любых трущобах, в любой тюрьме рассыпаны частички Света. Добровольцы, просветители, религиозные культисты… Список можно продолжить. Те из нас, кто пытается помочь, простить худшие грехи человечества, спасти потерянные души и уменьшить боль. Разумеется, затея бессмысленная, грехи мира не исправить… Но надежда вечно будет жить в тех, в ком силен Свет.

Кайло подался вперед, удерживая ее взгляд.

— Ты, Рей, воплощаешь Свет. И вот как ты предстаешь передо мной в Силе — сияющая и чистая, яркая и сильная! Твое могущество ослепляет мой внутренний взор.

— А тебе нравится Свет? Мой Свет?..

— Да, — безоглядно согласился он. — Я — Тьма, Рей. Но тем не менее способен восхищаться Светом и ценить его.

— Что значит быть Темным? — Он видел, как девушка старается осмыслить эти абстрактные концепции.

— Тьма — это торжество эмоций. Темная сторона охватывает весь спектр жизненного опыта и страстей. От любви до ненависти, от гнева до печали, от гордости до стыда, от могущества до беспомощности.

Не существовало единой трактовки таких комплексных понятий, поэтому Кайло решил прибегнуть к самому простому приему — сравнениям.

— Исторически сложилось, что джедаи служили Свету, а ситхи — Тьме. Две традиции противопоставлялись друг другу. Джедаи взывали к Силе через покой и терпение, а ситхи поощряли страсти. Мы черпаем силу из чувств. У нас с джедаями разные цели. Джедаи ценят самопожертвование и ставят потребности других выше, чем свои. Мы, ситхи, превозносим власть и амбиции, выводя на первый план собственную индивидуальность. Само собой, наши средства тоже различаются. Иногда Свет пылает жестокостью праведного возмездия, но обычно он спокоен и предпочитает держать оборону. Ситхи же агрессивны. Мы частенько бываем одержимы нашими чувствами. — Кайло сделал паузу, осознав, что речь вышла не в меру длинной. — Ты что-нибудь поняла, Рей?

— Вроде того, — уклончиво ответила она. — Но как я отличу Свет от Тьмы?

— Ты поймешь. Поверь мне, поймешь. — Но, кажется, это ее не убедило. Кайло поспешил уточнить, что не станет сдерживать ее способности, навязывая собственные воззрения: — Рей, я никогда не стану ограничивать тебя в том, как ты используешь Силу. Пробуй новое, экспериментируй как хочешь. Никаких правил. Это Люк Скайуокер и его драгоценные джедаи прятались за глухой стеной правил и ограничений! Я не требую от тебя стать отшельницей!

— Отшельницей?.. — изумилась Рей, как будто пребывая в смятении. — О каких еще правилах ты говоришь?

— О глупых догмах, наследии ордена джедаев Старой Республики. Членов их культа натаскивали сторониться эмоций, прятать чувства глубоко внутри, подменяя личное вселенским благом. Это была настоящая тюрьма, Рей, и дорога к страданиям. Джедайские традиции отличались редкой жестокостью. Они зашли так далеко, что решили запретить любые привязанности.

— А это что значит?

— Это значит, что Люк Скайуокер превратил бы тебя в одинокую отшельницу, Рей. Джедаям не позволено любить. Им нельзя заводить семью, они живут, чтобы жертвовать собой ради блага других. Все их учения настроены на это. Они даже зовут Силу «Силой других», потому что хотят использовать свою власть для достижения чужого счастья.

— Я не хочу быть отшельницей! — возмутилась Рей, в который раз за сегодня вызвав на его губах улыбку. — И если отыщу мою семью, я буду любить ее, Бен!

— Тогда держись подальше от Люка Скайуокера, — многозначительно посоветовал Кайло. — Нет нужды ломать свою жизнь, как того требуют джедаи. Изучай Свет вместе со мной. Только со мной.

— А как же ситхи? — вспомнила она. — Они запрещают… как это называлось?

— Привязанности. Нет. Ситхи поощряют их, — улыбнулся он. — Мы одержимое, навязчивое и эмоциональное сборище. В наших традициях иметь семью, возлюбленных и жен. Мой Учитель Дарт Плэгас был женат пять раз.

— Правда, что ситхи и джедаи — древние враги? — поинтересовалась Рей. — Как в старых сказках?

— Да. Наши взгляды и цели, как правило, противоположны, несмотря на вынужденное сосуществование Тьмы и Света.

Кайло видел, как ее глаза постепенно загораются пониманием. Кажется, его находка начала улавливать суть.

— Вот почему Первый орден разрешил тебе забрать меня и снабжает твой замок! Ты — ситх, их надежда найти джедая Люка Скайуокера! — почти обвинительным тоном воскликнула она.

— Да, — согласился он с этой полуправдой. — Первому ордену нужна моя помощь.

— Когда ты отлучаешься, ты занимаешься поисками Люка Скайуокера?

— Иногда. В основном мои дела касаются более прозаичных вещей. Но все верно, я ищу Скайуокера. Именно так я наткнулся на тебя, Рей. Я помогал Первому ордену с поиском карты.

Рей опустила голову.

— Я знала, что есть причины, по которым Первый орден делает тебе одолжения. — Она искоса взглянула на него. — Зачем тебе учить меня Свету, раз ты намерен убить джедая?

— Джедая я могу убить. — Он счел, что в этом случае правда не принесет вреда. — Но никто не в силах искоренить Свет. Тьма и Свет вечны. Баланс между ними периодически меняется, но не в глобальном плане. Когда ты познаешь Свет, Рей, ты будешь важной частью этого баланса.

Ответное молчание затянулось — Рей обдумывала то, что услышала. Он действительно рассказал ей многое. Со временем она по-настоящему осознает смысл его слов. Сегодняшний день — лишь начало.

— Поделись со мной тем, что ты узнала о Силе.

Этот вопрос вывел ее из задумчивости.

— Я могу чувствовать, когда Вэни в комнате. Иногда мне кажется, я чувствую, когда он неподалеку.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Кайло. — У всех есть собственный, неповторимый отпечаток в Силе. Чем ты духовно ближе к кому-либо, тем легче распознать его в Силе.

— Почему же я не чувствую тебя в Силе? — озадаченно подняла бровь Рей.

А, она наконец-то заметила.

— Ситхи учатся прятаться в Силе, — объяснил он. — По множеству причин. Это давняя традиция, берущая начало со времен Старой Республики, когда ситхи были вынуждены скрываться от джедаев. Прятать свое присутствие — это наш первый урок.

— Ты прячешься от Люка Скайуокера? — напрямик спросила она.

— Да. Я предпочитаю, чтобы элемент неожиданности был на моей стороне, когда мы встретимся снова.

Она опять кивнула и вдруг с вызовом вскинула голову:

— Покажи, какой ты на самом деле, Бен Соло!

Широко ухмыльнувшись, он сделал приглашающий жест:

— Весь у тебя на глазах, Рей.

— Что-то сомневаюсь, — заявила она с внезапной настойчивостью. — Давай, покажи. Я хочу узнать, чем ты отличаешься от Вэни.

— Я форсъюзер, поэтому я отличаюсь от Вэни. Отпечатки форсъюзеров, как правило, сильнее, чем у обычных людей. Более яркие в сознании. Кроме того, я ситх, поэтому я выгляжу по-другому. Темнее.

— Темнее? Покажи мне.

— Осторожно, — улыбнулся он. — Некоторые могут счесть Темную сторону весьма привлекательной.

— Серьезно? — моргнула она, а затем прищурилась: — Ну, так докажи!

Ну как тут было устоять? Тем паче ему было искренне интересна ее реакция.

— Что ж, тогда почувствуй мою мощь. — И Кайло раскрыл себя, позволяя Тьме полыхнуть. Рей зажмурилась, чтобы сконцентрироваться, а затем громко ахнула. Эффект, произведенный его силой на эту девушку, невероятно согрел его самолюбие. Обычные женщины были неспособны оценить его Тьму — в отличие от Рей. Он видел, как она схватилась за стол, пошатнувшись. И пусть ее глаза были по-прежнему закрыты, но голова запрокинулась, и с приоткрытых уст срывалось неровное дыхание.

Его губы растянулись в улыбке. Девушка словно оказалась во власти благоговейной эйфории. И сейчас, даже полностью одетая и отделенная от него столом, она, взбудораженная его могуществом, представляла собой самое эротическое зрелище, какое он мог припомнить. Кайло чуть приглушил свою ауру, и недолгое оцепенение отпустило Рей. Открыв глаза, она моргнула, в ее взгляде светились недоумение и испуг.

— Не делай так больше! — резко вскрикнула она, и, кажется, он знал почему.

Ухмыляясь, Кайло наслаждался ее смущением.

— Свет и Тьма сосуществуют, Рей. Иногда они отталкивают друг друга. А иногда притягивают.

— Не делай этого! — повторила она, уже решительнее. Возможно, из этой девушки действительно вышел бы неплохой джедай-отшельник.

И Кайло не удержался от ремарки:

— В таком случае тебе лучше не попадаться на глаза моему Учителю. Если ты почувствуешь его в Силе, то растечешься лужицей по полу, — он скривил губы в кривой усмешке, — и я буду ревновать. Нам, ситхам, это свойственно. Он может забрать тебя себе, — добавил он, внезапно нахмурившись.

Рей окончательно пришла в чувство, ее переполняли решимость и негодование.

— Меня никто не может забрать! Я свободная женщина!

— О, Дарт Плэгас не станет применять Силу. Это не его стиль, Рей. — Старый муун не одобрял грубых методов.

Рей, похоже, искренне удивилась.

— Интересно, — протянула она, однако веселые искорки во взгляде делали ее похожей на заигравшегося подростка. — Так этот… Дарт Плэгас… привлекательный?

Привлекательный? Только если кому нравятся трехсотлетние мууны…

— О Сила, нет! — Кайло дернулся в кресле. Как они вообще дошли до подобных тем?

— Конечно, он же не Бен Соло, да?

— Что? Ты считаешь меня привлекательным? — слова вылетели раньше, чем Кайло успел подумать. — Забудь то, что я сказал, — он резко одернул себя.

Рей беззлобно улыбнулась.

Да. Он воспримет это как «да». Ее впечатлил Дарт Вейдер, а его самого она считает привлекательным. Похоже, он вполне в силах проникнуться к Рей настоящей симпатией. И все же Кайло оставил эту идею на будущее, возвращаясь к подзабытому разговору о Силе. Ведь он здесь прежде всего ради этого — напомнил он себе.

— Давай-ка поговорим о медитации, — предложил он, решительно меняя направление беседы.


	5. Chapter 5

Рей услышала гул ионных двигателей.

— Это Бен? — спросила она у Вэни. Она так и не разобралась с графиком прилетов и отлетов Бена, но из того, что ей удалось понять, следовало, что Вэни это должен был знать.

Старик отрицательно покачал головой:

— Сегодня день поставок, Рей. Корабль Первого ордена привез нам припасы.

— А, — разочарованно протянула она, но насторожилась.

Ее напряженность не укрылась от Вэни:

— Тебе нечего бояться. Но оставайся внутри. Лучше не привлекать ненужного внимания.

И теперь Рей из окна второго этажа наблюдала за приземлением военного транспортника. Из него вышли люди в форме — слава звездам, не штурмовики. Прибывшие, похоже, не были вооружены. Быстро доставив в замок несколько крупных контейнеров, они сразу же улетели.

Глубоко вздохнув напоследок, Рей поспешила вниз, где Вэни уже руководил работой дроидов, которые разгружали полученные припасы.

— Что нам прислали? — поинтересовалась она. — Что-нибудь хорошее?

Старый слуга сверился с электронным списком:

— По большей части свежие продукты и предметы домашнего обихода для тебя. Наконец-то прибыл твой гардероб.

Рей оживилась:

— Где?

Вэни указал на открытый контейнер, и она беззастенчиво нырнула туда. Внутри лежали разнообразные коробки, перевязанные лентами и тщательно завернутые в розовую упаковочную бумагу.

Рей буквально потеряла дар речи, увидев элегантную обертку. Прежде ей не доводилось видеть подобного великолепия, и она замерла.

Вэни заглянул ей за плечо.

— Что ж, давай поглядим. Что у нас здесь?

— М-м… — неуверенно отозвалась Рей. — Я не ожидала, что мой гардероб окажется так сложно упакован.

Поняв причину ее замешательства, старый Вэни сам взялся за одну из коробок и принялся без промедления открывать ее, безжалостно разрывая красивую бумагу и развязывая изящные ленты.

— Чувствую себя так, будто у меня день рождения, — по-доброму хохотнул он и глянул на Рей. — Разворачивать подарок — это почти половина радости от самого подарка, — добавил старик с озорным блеском в глазах.

Его хорошее настроение было заразительным, и Рей немного оттаяла.

— Это он и есть? Подарок? Я никогда не получала подарков.

— Тогда у тебя впереди много работы, — улыбнулся Вэни, и они вместе занялись оставшимися пятнадцатью коробками. Внутри, в основном, находились простые повседневные платья и длинные туники, которые можно было носить с брюками. А еще ей прислали красивый халат и голубую ночнушку в тон, которая на вид была еще прозрачней и воздушней, чем на картинке в голонете. Кроме того, Рей обнаружила две пары туфель и элегантные тапочки. К вящему смущению, Вэни ему досталась коробка с ее нижним бельем, но управляющий резко захлопнул ее и учтиво пояснил, что с этим подарком Рей подобает разбираться самой. Но она все равно не удержалась и хихикнула.

Она начала прикладывать к себе платья, но Вэни отправил ее примерять наряды наверх, попросив продемонстрировать ему обновки.

— Я пожилой человек, — пояснил он. — Устрой мне показ мод. Я давно не видел красивой девушки в красивом наряде. Побалуй меня.

Рей с радостью отправилась на примерку и по дороге даже покружилась пару раз.

Вся полученная одежда сидела на ней великолепно, точно по фигуре, и это было поразительно. Рей оглядела себя и смущенно заправила за ухо прядь выбившихся из прически волос.

— Что-то не в порядке, Рей? — мягко поинтересовался Вэни.

— Я не похожа на моделей из голонета, — вздохнула она, вспыхнув от нечаянно вырвавшейся глупости.

Раньше внешность никогда не волновала ее, и она не могла понять, отчего это внезапно изменилось теперь. Может, причина крылась в том, что каждой девушке рано или поздно хочется чувствовать себя красивой. Или потому, что Рей захотелось ощутить себя своей в роскошной обстановке замка. А возможно, из-за того, что ее дни теперь не ограничивались заботами о том, как добыть просроченный паек. Ей хотелось испытать что-то новое, позволив себе ненадолго предаться легкомысленной затее. В глубине души она с нетерпением ждала новый гардероб, но теперь, увидев себя в зеркале, поняла, что перед ней все та же самая Рей с Джакку, нарядившаяся в красивую одежду. Как маленькая девочка, решившая поиграть. Это точно не было то сказочное перевоплощение, которое она успела себе навоображать.

— Женщины-модели, как правило, высокие, почти как хозяин, Рей, — заметил Вэни. — Вообще, это не типично. Я думаю, ты выглядишь прелестно, и у меня нет сомнений, что хозяин согласится со мной. — Рей снова зарделась от похвалы. — Итак, у тебя осталась еще одна коробка, — напомнил он. — Уверен, там тебя ждет новый подарок.

Преисполненная любопытства Рей заглянула туда.

— Это дроид! — удивилась она, но затем пригляделась. — Ох! — На ее лице расцвела улыбка. — Это же дроид для ухода, как у богатых леди!

Вэни усмехнулся.

— Я подумал, что леди, проживающей в замке Лорда Вейдера, надлежит выглядеть так, как она того достойна. Стань какой пожелаешь, Рей. Этому месту давно не хватало присутствия прекрасной дамы.

И Рей с готовностью прислушалась к его предложению. Возня с дроидом и вправду напоминала ежедневную игру — она заказывала прически и макияж, как у актрис из голонета, и даже красила ногти! Мусорщица Рей с Джакку привыкла работать руками, и у нее под ногтями был песок и машинное масло, но леди Рей из замка на Мустафаре носила изящный розовый маникюр.

Да, вполне вероятно, это было слишком, но Рей искренне веселилась. И она наконец почувствовала себя красивой. Один раз она и вовсе набралась смелости повторить прическу леди Вейдер с портрета, ведь жена Дарта Вейдера была ближе всех к образу полноправной госпожи этого замка.

Следовало ли из этого, что внешний лоск делает человека лучше? Нет. Он не сделал ее умнее, способнее или образованнее. Ничто не могло стереть лишений и трудностей Джакку.

Но новая игра поднимала Рей настроение. Юность и красоту нельзя считать собственными заслугами, но они определенно способствовали поднятию духа. Пусть ее нельзя было и сравнить с шикарной леди на портрете, но теперь на Рей было приятно смотреть. Безвестная сирота получила справедливую награду за свои страдания. Ункар Платт и его банда ни за что не распознали бы ее под этой маской…

Кроме как прихорашиваться в компании с дроидом, у Рей было мало осмысленных занятий, разве что практика с Силой и медитации. Но случилось так, что однажды сломался один из домашних дроидов, и Рей с удовольствием занялась его ремонтом, а заодно и диагностикой оставшейся техники замка. Оценив ее навыки, Вэни только приветствовал ее новое увлечение. Инструментов у него нашлось в изобилии, поскольку, по словам старого слуги, Лорд Вейдер любил возиться с техникой. И внезапно Рей почувствовала себя чем-то большим, нежели частью красивых декораций: она нашла сферу деятельности, где могла принести пользу. Чем не отличное сочетание?.. Она пробыла в замке Вейдера неделю, и уже столько всего произошло.

Пожалуй, лишь одно не давало ей привыкнуть к роскошному замку — ее сны. Вышло, что Бен был прав, когда предупреждал о том, что видения Силы продолжат приходить. Порой они будили ее по ночам, и Рей приходилось блуждать по замку, подолгу разглядывая лавовые реки, пока разум приходил в норму. Бен объяснял, что Сила показывала ей прошлое. Но это прошлое принадлежало кому-то другому, оставаясь тайной для Рей. Она не могла уловить смысла того, что ей открывалось.

А сегодня, когда ее волосы были завиты, как у покойной леди Вейдер, новое видение принесло непривычную тревогу. Было очень поздно, и Рей вышла в прохладный коридор, пытаясь сладить с тем, чему становилась невольной свидетельницей.

_На планете, состоящей из раскаленной лавы, было пугающе жарко, и, наверное, она совершила ошибку, решив прилететь сюда, но она считала необходимым увидеться с ним и лично выяснить правду. Оби-Ван поведал ужасные вещи…_

_«Что ты здесь делаешь?» — спросил мужчина с раздражением, грозившим перерасти в гнев._

_Сейчас было неподходящее время для такого разговора. Но вышло, как вышло. Ей хотелось убежать от всего, но он устал жить во лжи. Он — тот, кто он есть, и он не собирается стыдиться или извиняться за это. Мальчик-раб вырос джедаем, а теперь стал ситхом, который получит все, что пожелает, или умрет, пытаясь достигнуть мечты._

_«Рано или поздно ты поймешь», — он попытался убедить ее. Едва все успокоится, и он сделает все, что нужно сделать, она поймет. Но еще важнее, что она будет жить. Его новообретенные силы спасут ее._

_Но в этих силах лежал корень проблемы._

_«Я тебя больше не узнаю!» — Человек, которого она любила, никогда бы не пошел против своих друзей, не убил бы юнлингов. Она не могла перестать возражать, но у него не было времени на споры._

_Они обернулись против него, и теперь она примыкала к ним!_

_Она обещала, что будет любить его, но теперь он видел, что ее клятвы были ложью!_

_Она привела джедая, чтобы убить его!_

_И теперь ее любимый супруг был в ярости, он превратился в страшную угрозу!_

***

День не задался. Кайло не терпелось дождаться, когда же все закончится.

Он стянул верхнюю робу еще в шаттле, пока шла посадка. Тяжелая ткань промокла от проливного дождя, который испортил сегодняшний рейд. Элемент неожиданности сработал бы под покровом ночи, но не в сочетании со штормовым ливнем.

Его безупречная стратегия молниеносного броска почти увенчалась успехом, но тут-то все и пошло не так. Сперва он потерял их нового, самого младшего рыцаря — бедолага получил бластерный заряд в голову, затем все стало еще хуже. Нестор подскользнулся в грязи и получил с близкого расстояния два выстрела в ногу. Кайло перебросил крепко сложенного соратника через плечо и не без помощи Силы добрался до шаттла. Нестору быстро наложили жгут, но вероятный прогноз обещал, что рыцарь, скорее всего, лишится ноги. Впрочем, Нестор оставался штурмовиком до мозга костей и даже пытался немного шутить, но рана была серьезной, и теперь, когда они лишились одного рыцаря, а другой временно выбыл из строя, число Рен сократилось до пяти. В довершение всего рейд не принес ощутимых результатов, вне зависимости от количества прирезанных ботанов. Им не удалось добыть новой информации. Таким образом, подводя итог, это был самый настоящий день поражения.

Учитывая неудачный рейд на Джакку — вторая безрезультатная миссия подряд.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул. Он устал, промок и был крайне раздражен, поэтому пора было возвращаться к Рей. Одно ее присутствие успокаивало разум Кайло, пока он спускался по трапу шаттла.

Конечно, на посадочной платформе его никто не встречал. На Мустафаре царила глубокая ночь, и, без сомнений, Вэни и Рей давно спали. Кайло не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как, сдирая по пути влажную, испачканную чужой кровью одежду, устало побрести в свой замок.

Оставляя на полу следы грязных сапог, он шел, уже разоблачившись по пояс, так как решил сразу направиться в свои покои, чтобы принять горячий душ. Кайло почти добрался до места, когда ощутил внезапный импульс Силы, похожий на раскат грома.

Заинтригованный, он двинулся по следу к непонятному источнику возмущения и тогда увидел ее.

Женская фигура стояла спиной к нему посреди главной гостиной замка. На девушке была просвечивающая голубая ночнушка, колышущаяся вокруг ее тела, а на плечи спадали каштановые кудри. Внезапно ее вид напомнил Кайло портрет бабушки, даже больше — перед ним словно предстал Призрак Силы Падме Скайуокер, осознал он с захватывающим восторгом. Нетвердыми шагами он приблизился к волшебному видению и обнаружил, что она прячет лицо в ладонях, а ее плечи трясутся. Судя по всему, что-то очень расстроило ее.

Но, ох Сила, какой же красивой она была, Кайло не мог оторвать взгляда от ее лица. Он присматривался к ее драматической позе, изящным локонам и вблизи ощущал тонкий аромат ее духов. Вдруг девушка опустила руки, обернувшись к нему, и у него дыхание перехватило.

Это был не призрак его бабушки, это была Рей! Но его гостья выглядела невероятно женственной, нежной и совершенно непохожей на недавнюю диковатую мусорщицу. Это зрелище заворожило его. Такого он вовсе не ожидал.

— Энакин, — Рей обратилась к нему, словно в мольбе. — Ты же хороший человек. Не делай этого. — И тогда Кайло понял, что произошло. Выходит, именно Рей спровоцировала возмущение в Силе, снова открыв завесу над прошлым, как недавно, когда она наблюдала поражение и мучения его деда. Только на этот раз за Энакина Скайуокера она приняла его самого.

— Рей?.. — осторожно позвал он.

Но она не слышала его. Ее разум и чувства были обращены к Силе.

— Энакин, я хочу только твоей любви! — выкрикнула она, отчаянно и испуганно. — Пойдем со мной! Мы вырастим ребенка далеко отсюда! Оставим все остальное, пока это возможно! — От Рей полыхнуло ослепляющим Светом, ведь она предлагала признание, примирение и прощение. Второй шанс начать все сначала. — Остановись! Вернись обратно! Я люблю тебя!

Кайло смотрел на нее во все глаза, пытаясь понять, что именно видит и каков смысл этого. Ибо она стояла перед ним и предлагала Дарту Вейдеру возвращение к Свету. Подобное не раз терзало его в моменты сомнений… Зов Света был его извечной слабостью.

Но, может, Рей прозревала это в нем?..

Кайло смотрел на нее, и вскоре она кивнула. Ее взгляд казался невидящим, устремленным в прошлое, во времена задолго до его рождения.

Она подошла чуть ближе и зашептала:

— Я по-настоящему, глубоко люблю тебя. — Рей приподнялась на носки и притянула его для страстного жгучего поцелуя. Кайло опешил, но вскоре полностью отдался на волю момента, наслаждаясь отголоском неожиданного чужого чувства, которое принадлежало не им с Рей, а его деду с бабушкой. Кайло выронил на пол грязную тунику, которую держал в руке, и зарылся пальцами в волнистые волосы Рей. Он впивался в ее губы, словно пытаясь заявить на них права, пока она не отстранилась и не положила голову ему на грудь. — В тебе есть добро. Я знаю, оно в тебе есть, — тихо добавила девушка.

На секунду Кайло задумался, говорила ли это Падме Скайуокер о Дарте Вейдере или Рей имела в виду его самого. Происходящее обескураживало. Он стоял, упиваясь ощущением близости Рей, прильнувшей к нему, пока озадаченный разум пытался хоть как-то систематизировать происходящее.

Пути Силы неисповедимы.

Но вдруг, к его ужасу, Рей начала задыхаться. Схватившись за горло, она выдохнула:

— Энакин, нет! — Кайло не сводил с нее глаз, ошеломленный тем, что открывалось ему, но Рей рухнула на пол. Это вырвало его из оцепенения, и он опустился рядом с ней и принялся трясти ее за плечи и звать по имени, пытаясь вывести из Силового транса.

— Рей! Рей! — Лицо девушки побелело, а глаза вылезали из орбит, будто ее душили по-настоящему. — Рей! — Наконец, она моргнула, приходя в себя.

— Б-Бен? — заикаясь, проговорила она.

— Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил он, глядя, как на ее лицо возвращаются краски.

— Ага, — одними губами ответила Рей. — Кажется. Ты ранен?..

Что?.. Рей робко потянулась к его левому плечу, а потом провела по шее. Она смотрела на смазанную засохшую кровь Нестора Рена.

— Со мной все хорошо, Рей, — заверил он ее, помогая встать на ноги. — Кровь не моя.

— Ох. Хорошо. — Она вроде бы немного успокоилась.

— Какое видение послала тебе Сила? — Он жаждал услышать ответ.

Она подняла взгляд.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я почувствовал возмущение в Силе. Поделись со мной своим видением. Расскажи, что ты видела.

— Высокий мужчина из прошлого…

— Дарт Вейдер.

— Да. Он спорил со своей женой. А после он попытался убить ее.

— Убить ее? — смутился Кайло. — Нет, Рей, тут какая-то ошибка. Мою бабушку убил джедай.

— Он душил ее Силой. — Рей покачала головой. — Он был в страшном гневе, Бен. В такой ярости…

— На самом деле все было не так…

— Но так было, Бен! Ее портрет, тот, из твоей спальни… Он — как все окна, выходящие на лаву. Он там — как напоминание ему о боли. Его жена была другой болью, но все же… болью.

— Все было не так, — строго поправил ее Кайло. Ему была известна истина — Учитель давным-давно открыл ему тайну обреченной любви его деда. — Он любил ее! Дед нарушил кодекс Ордена джедаев, а бабушка — традиции королевского дома Набу, чтобы втайне пожениться. Они прожили в браке несколько лет, пока она не погибла. Этот портрет висит там потому, что дед тосковал по ней.

Рей отвернулась, еще не до конца освободившись от последствий видения.

— Возможно, он любил ее, Бен. Но, несмотря на это, он пытался убить ее.

— Видения Силы могут сбивать с толку, они ненадежны, — сухо проинформировал ее Кайло, надеясь дать понять, что тема закрыта.

И она спокойно пошла ему навстречу.

— Я не думаю, что он убил ее, Бен. Но я знаю, что он причинил ей боль. — Она опустила взгляд и покраснела, словно только сейчас осознав, что стоит в одной ночнушке. В весьма просвечивающей ночнушке. Вдруг Рей подняла голову и уставилась на его голый торс, отчего ее щеки обрели ярко-алый оттенок, заметный даже при тусклом свете. — Это случилось давно, — пробормотала она. — Теперь это не имеет значения.

«Нет, имеет», — подумал Кайло. Все, связанное с Дартом Вейдером, и поныне отбрасывало свою тень на галактику. Но Рей казалась настолько травмированной тем, что ей довелось увидеть, что он решил не развивать эту тему. Вдобавок подробности гибели его бабушки оставались неясными — даже Сноук открыто признавал это. Большая часть трагического прошлого семьи Скайуокеров была загадкой и по сей день. Его родители и дядя редко говорили о былом, да и то, что рассказывали, было ложью от первого до последнего слова.

Глядя сейчас на девушку, которая минуту назад воплощала Падме Скайуокер в Силе, Кайло вновь подумал о том, что же в действительности он нашел в тюремном блоке своего корабля. Эта поразительная девушка могла видеть прошлое, но не будущее. Что это могло означать — Кайло не ведал. Но только что она целовала его до бесчувствия, мягкая и податливая в его объятиях, и называла его Дартом Вейдером. Это было иллюзией, но от этого все равно было хорошо. Она была настолько красивой в своей соблазнительной сорочке, что он испытывал тяжкое искушение раскрыть Силу своей Тьмы перед девушкой и отнести ее в постель. Он сможет окунуться в ее Свет, погрузиться в ее плоть, потерять себя в упоительном удовольствии… И, возможно, она снова назовет его Дартом Вейдером. О Сила, как же это заманчиво!.. Ведь он — ситх, и он вправе взять все, что захочет.

Кайло смотрел на нее и заставлял себя сопротивляться. Он возложил на себя обязанность учить эту девушку, а не соблазнять ее. Но как же трудно, как трудно — ее Свет продолжал манить его. И после кровавого деморализующего дня он всей душой жаждал почувствовать тепло ее Света.

— Бен?.. — Она неуверенно вглядывалась в его лицо.

— Ступай спать, Рей! — выдохнул он. — Ступай! Быстро!


	6. Chapter 6

На следующий день Кайло проснулся рано и за завтраком привычно занялся накопившимися делами. На стене на большом экране шла информационная лента с Корусанта, и он поглядывал туда, отвечая на утренний поток сообщений с трех рабочих датападов.

Первым шло сообщение от Нестора Рена, впрочем, в нем не содержалось ничего нового — только то, о чем Кайло уже проинформировали медики: его лучший рыцарь потерял большую часть левой ноги, вследствие чего ему были вынуждены установить механический протез.

_«Теперь все официально. Одна нога. Беру больничный минимум на месяц. Прости, босс»._

_«Брось унывать, ты на верном пути — у Вейдера не было обеих ног»._

_«Вейдер был гениален. Я не смею стремиться повторить его достижения. И одной лишиться — вполне достаточно»._

_«Не зарекайся. Ты пока не генерал Гривус. Все еще впереди»._

_«Чтоб тебя. И спасибо, что спас. Теперь я должен тебе за два раза»._

_«За три»._

Дальше Кайло перешел к новым донесениям и списку решений, ожидающих его резолюции, когда под вторую чашку кафа и второй датапад появилась Рей. И, взглянув на нее, он выпил каф залпом.

Перехваченные сбоку кудри свободно спадали по плечо, обтянутое бледно-голубой тканью платья, доходившего до самых серых туфелек. Наряд выглядел незамысловато, но элегантно — с широким воротом и узкими рукавами, закрывавшими локти. На лицо Рей был наложен скромный макияж. Сегодня она казалась похожей на избалованную дочку магната, вернувшуюся из университета на каникулы домой.

Кайло, впечатленный, встретился взглядом с Вэни, уже предвкушая, как и дальше будет баловать свою маленькую мусорщицу. Теперь она совершенно не походила на себя настоящую, и это привлекало его, ведь он и сам был далеко не тем, кем казался на первый взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Рей Вэни — своим неизменно учтивым тоном.

— Рей, — кивнул Кайло.

Девушка пробормотала что-то о нелюбви рано просыпаться и налила себе каф. Она предпочитала крепкий каф, заметил он, и, по-своему, это подходило ее характеру. Рей не стремилась к изысканному комфорту, и, наблюдая за ней, Кайло на миг задумался, помнит ли она вчерашний поцелуй.

Вряд ли.

Вероятно, к лучшему, поскольку случившееся не породит ненужной неловкости. В конце концов, он собирался учить свою гостью, а не спать с ней.

Тем временем Рей отпила каф и заметно приободрилась.

— Как твой друг? — с беспокойством спросила она. — Тот, кого ранили?

Вэни обратил к нему вопросительный взгляд

— Нестор, — пояснил Кайло и обернулся к Рей. — Он лишился ноги.

Она нахмурилась.

— Ох, мне жаль.

В ее сожалении чувствовалась искренность, сострадание было ей присуще.

— У тебя доброе сердце, Рей. Мне это нравится, — сообщил Кайло без тени иронии и пожал плечами с небрежностью человека, повидавшего войну и смерть. — Не могу сказать, что удивлен. Мы сразу поняли, что рана серьезная. По крайней мере, он жив. Я сильно полагаюсь на Нестора, он, скажем так, мой заместитель.

Рей выглядела озадаченной.

— Как его ранили?

Вопрос был невинным, и Кайло счел возможным ответить честно:

— Два бластерных заряда в ногу.

Ее тревога стала очевидной.

— Твой бизнес всегда связан с жестокостью?

— Дело пошло не по плану, — коротко объяснил Кайло, потери были совсем недавние, и он не желал обсуждать их.

Рей поняла намек. Она посмотрела на экран, где транслировались новости с Корусанта. Показывали речь генерала Хакса, и тот, как обычно, был излишне экспрессивен. Во взгляде Рей мелькнула неприязнь.

— Мне он не нравится! — вдруг объявила она.

Вэни моргнул.

— Он никому не нравится, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Напыщенный трепач.

— Я ненавижу Первый орден! — воскликнула Рей, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — А этого их Верховного лидера и подавно!

Старик управляющий удивленно поднял брови, но Кайло пожал плечами.

— Этот человек — не Верховный лидер, Рей. Это всего лишь генерал Хакс. Орденский глашатай. — Он откинулся на стуле и сложил руки, оценивающе поглядывая на девушку. —Неудивительно, что Первый орден тебе не по душе, это естественно, учитывая твой негативный опыт. Но неужели из-за случившегося ты готова записаться в Сопротивление?

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой и уткнулась в каф. — Я не люблю политику. И не хочу, чтобы Кайло Рен разрубил меня пополам своим мечом.

Вэни подал голос, вовремя меняя тему разговора:

— Дроида зарядили, Рей. Утром я все проверил, и сегодня мы узнаем, будет ли вознагражден твой упорный труд.

— Дроид? — переспросил Кайло.

— Рей вызвалась отремонтировать часть наших домашних дроидов, — объяснил старик. — Многим давно уже требовалась диагностика. Наша гостья умудрилась даже собрать воедино некоторые из самых древних моделей.

— Мне нравится чинить, — пояснила она.

Да, без сомнений, у нее много талантов… Вдобавок тут ей было скучно. Но Кайло был готов поощрять любые ее безобидные увлечения.

— Отлично, теперь у нас есть свой эксперт по механике, — улыбнулся Кайло. — Увы, Вэни тебе в этом не помощник.

Старик склонил голову в знак согласия с прозвучавшей оценкой.

Рей просияла.

— Раз ты говоришь, что он заряжен… — проговорила она и, извинившись, убежала проверять результат.

В то время как Рей возилась с дроидами, Кайло проводил утро за вызовами в своем кабинете. Марш Первого ордена по галактике продолжался, и одно совещание следовало за другим. Он не видел свою мусорщицу до самого обеденного часа, когда заглянул на кухню за водой, где и обнаружил Рей, разбиравшую на столе крошечного старенького дроида.

— Мотиватор никуда не годится, — сообщила она, подняв глаза. — И он древний, менять не имеет смысла. Запчасти времен Империи тяжело найти.

— Интересно, что делал Вейдер с дроидом-мышью, — вслух подумал Кайло, наблюдая за работой. — Ненавижу эти проклятые штуки. — Действительно, он даже пинал несколько раз эти вездесущие механизмы, которые вечно попадались под ноги на «Финализаторе». — Не думал, что ему нравились дроиды.

— Вэни рассказывал, что Дарт Вейдер был талантливым механиком, — поделилась Рей. — Где-то в кладовке валяется старый гоночный под, который он смастерил сам.

— Да, гонки он любил, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Это широко известный факт: что он лично тестировал новые прототипы истребителей. Даже его враги признавали, что он был лучшим пилотом в галактике.

Рей улыбнулась ему и взялась за дроида кусачками.

— Готова поспорить, Бен, ему бы понравился твой шаттл.

Ее слова подали Кайло идею, тем более что до следующего совещания оставался час. Хакс запланировал очередной доклад по проекту «Старкиллер». Испытания объекта подходили к завершению, и молодой генерал гордился этим, едва ли не как личным достижением. Однако, по мнению Кайло, проект стоило назвать «Звездой Смерти номер три». Вряд ли базы хватит на большее, чем один-два выстрела, прежде чем Сопротивление найдет его и взорвет. У генерала Леи Органы талант по этой части — это все знали.

Кайло наклонился к плечу Рей.

— Хочешь прокатиться в моем шаттле? — прошептал он.

Девушка выронила кусачки из рук и рывком повернулась.

— Правда?!

Он ответил улыбкой и кивнул.

— Да.

Она вскочила со стула.

— Тогда пошли скорее!

Через пять минут его командный шаттл был готов к взлету, и Рей села рядом с ним в кресло второго пилота, изучая приборную панель, как модница, оценивающая ткань причудливого платья.

— Я летала только на симуляторах, — смущенно призналась она. — Но я много летала на них. На Джакку было скучно.

В этом Кайло не сомневался. Какой же одинокой и пустой была ее прошлая жизнь в той криффовой дыре.

— Значит, тебе выпал шанс закрепить теорию практикой, Рей, — подытожил он. И едва корабль поднялся в воздух, Кайло передал ей управление. Девушка мастерски выполнила все предполетные инструкции, проверила шаттл на маневренность, ускорение и торможение. По ее действиям чувствовалось, что она это умела и подходила к делу ответственно.

— Сегодня у нас, безусловно, нет времени на Дугу Кесселя, — с напускной серьезностью сообщил Кайло. — Разогнаться до сверхсветовой не успеем, погуляем поблизости. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочувствовала его как следует. — Он мысленно прикинул расчет, дал добро, и корабль, коротко содрогнувшись, вошел в гиперпространство. Звезды за лобовым иллюминатором растянулись в бело-голубые полосы — привычный для него вид, но совершенно новый для мусорщицы с Джакку.

— Ничего себе!.. — выдохнула Рей, привставая, чтобы лучше видеть. Кайло любовался, как отсветы отражаются на ее лице, она казалась такой одухотворенной в этот миг. — Так красиво. Совсем не похоже на симуляцию!

Она была настолько искренней… И ему захотелось показать ей и другие вещи, лишь бы вновь пережить этот завораживающий момент: глоток свежего воздуха после стольких дней, проведенных в обществе соперничающих лощеных позеров — старших офицеров Первого ордена.

Рей повидала немало плохого, но это не испортило ее, она сумела сохранить себя. И Кайло невольно задумался, а сможет ли она выдержать его и остаться незапятнанной.

Чем Темнее становился его мир, тем сильнее его душа тяготела к Свету. Просто быть рядом с ним, испытать его и, да, заслужить одобрение. Глядя на Рей, полную детской открытости и притяжения, Кайло думал о том, каково было бы стать для нее большим, чем учителем. Было бы ложью утверждать, что он не фантазировал об этом после вчерашнего поцелуя.

Но их разделяла ложь. Серьезная ложь. Но это лишь временно, напомнил себе Кайло. Как только он решит, что может ей доверять, он откроет правду — всю правду, включая Бена Соло и неудобных родственников — все. И расскажет о Кайло Рене. Однажды — он надеялся, скоро — Рей все узнает.

Как и планировалось, прыжок вышел коротким, и они вышли из гиперпространства. Кайло забыл предупредить ее, что вылет на полной скорости может спровоцировать небольшую встряску. И Рей не успела приготовиться к внезапному сбросу скорости. Споткнувшись над креслом, она потеряла равновесие и упала бы, не успей Кайло подхватить ее, благодаря молниеносным, настроенным на Силу рефлексам.

Девушка взвизгнула, довольно удачно приземлившись ему на колени и избежав встречи с массивной консолью.

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста! — воскликнула Рей со смущенным смешком.

Но Кайло был не в обиде. Она заерзала у него на коленях, и он тут же вспомнил о недавнем поцелуе.

— Я жутко неуклюжая… — прошептала она.

— Нет, — возмутился он. — Ты прекрасна.

Рей покраснела до корней волос и опустила глаза.

— Я забыла поблагодарить тебя за одежду. Вэни купил мне столько нового…

— Мне нравятся твои наряды. И твоя прическа.

Она коснулась своих кудрей, нервно пригладив их.

— Правда? — нерешительно спросила она, и стало понятно, что она не осознает, насколько красива. Рей точно не смотрелась в зеркало на Джакку. Впрочем, тогда у нее были другие приоритеты. Она попыталась встать, но Кайло мягко воспрепятствовал ей.

— Сейчас ты столь же прекрасна, как твой Свет. Ты прекрасна душой и телом, — прошептал он и, отринув здравый смысл, поцеловал ее. Поцелуй был мягким, почти целомудренным, и длился он едва ли мгновение. Стоило разжать руки, как Рей вскочила и вжалась обратно в кресло второго пилота.

Она молчала, и Кайло не стал усугублять ситуацию, сам не зная, кто из них удивлен больше.

Поэтому занялся расчетом прыжка.

— Пристегнись на этот раз, — немного грубовато, будто недовольно, распорядился он. — Мы летим домой.

Через десять минут они уже были на Мустафаре.

По дороге в замок Рей повернулась к Кайло.

— Что случится со мной, если тебя убьют во время одной из твоих опасных сделок? — Кайло открыл рот для ответа, но она подняла руку. — Мустафар — планета Первого ордена, и я знаю, что ты не держишь здесь других кораблей, кроме своего шаттла. Первый орден придет сюда, чтобы выгнать нас… И тогда они найдут меня, Бен. — В ее голосе прорезался страх. — Я вернусь в камеру… или хуже.

— Нет нужды беспокоиться, — ответил Кайло, хотя видел, как она побледнела. — Рей, если что-нибудь случится со мной, Вэни свяжется с моим Учителем. Все будет хорошо. В ближайшее время я точно не собираюсь умирать. — В общем-то, он не лукавил, Люк Скайуокер маячил неясной тенью на горизонте, поэтому риск гибели в настоящее время был невелик.

Но ее, похоже, не слишком убедили его уверения.

— Я даю слово, что ты будешь в безопасности, Рей. Первый орден не причинит тебе вреда.

— Пока ты жив и им нужна твоя помощь… — пробормотала девушка.

— Я смогу тебя защитить, — повторил он, но она просто отвернулась.

Спустя три часа Кайло услышал, все, что нужно, о базе «Старкиллер». Само собой, Хакс продолжал уклоняться от его вопросов о тепловом осцилляторе — эта часть оружия была самой очевидной уязвимостью, но генерал переводил обсуждение на вопросы щитов, прочих защитных мер и «Хватит называть наш проект „Звездой Смерти номер три“, Рен!».

Генерал Хакс не знал, но Кайло Рен вырос на историях о гонке по траншее «Звезды Смерти» и диверсии на Эндоре. Он был сыном Хана Соло и отлично понимал, что щиты не являются непреодолимым препятствием для фанатиков с бомбами. Не имели значения новейшие технологии, для ошибки достаточно маленькой тепловыводящей шахты. История наглядно доказала это дважды, поэтому Кайло не особенно удивился бы, сделай она это в третий раз — о чем он, впрочем, напомнил на сегодняшнем совещании.

Но база «Старкиллер» находилась под командованием генерала Хакса, и окончательное решение оставалось за ним. И раз он считал, что критика со стороны Кайло имела целью представить Хакса некомпетентным перед Орденом, то это его ошибка.

— Я очень не хотел бы оказаться на твоем месте, — протянул Кайло, — когда тебе придется докладывать Лидеру, что «Старкиллера» больше нет.

После этого замечания Хакс резко оборвал связь.

Поэтому Кайло отправился за Рей, чтобы пригласить ее на обед.

Мусорщица нашлась на кухне, где они с Вэни смеялись над чем-то. Видимо, дроид-мышь ей наскучил, поскольку теперь она колдовала над древним протокольным дроидом, вроде тех самых, с шестью миллионами форм общения — подобная модель когда-то принадлежала его матери. И пока Рей возилась с процессорами, дроид переключался на полуслове с общегала на шириивук, чем вызывал у нее смех. Даже Вэни не удержал привычное суровое выражение на лице.

Кайло улыбнулся.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — внезапно спросила Рей.

— Никогда этим не занимался, — честно признался он. — А в чем дело?

— Если я в ближайшее время не починю этого дроида, готовить придется кому-то из нас.

— Полагаю, у нас имеется некоторый запас хлопьев, — вставил Вэни без энтузиазма, но через секунду дроид замигал, перегрузился и встал на ноги. Радостно вскрикнув, Рей ударила по рукам с управляющим, и при виде этого жеста чопорного Вейдеровского слуги, чья жизнь сохранялась с помощью Силы милостью Сноука, Кайло не мог не улыбнуться. Рей пробыла в замке всего ничего, но уже перевернула его дом с ног на голову.

Он предложил помедитировать, чем они и занялись в следующие полчаса. Рей сидела напротив него, пытаясь обратиться к Силе и воззвать к Свету. Но сконцентрироваться ей мешала неопытность и, наверное, Тьма Мустафара. Для ситха эта планета была замечательной средой, замок его деда был пропитан Темной стороной. И в отсутствие многотысячного экипажа «Финализатора» голова Кайло была ясной. Здесь находились только старый Вэни и Рей. И ее присутствие тоже помогало ему. Ее Свет уравновешивал Тьму, ее сила не была враждебной, ее скрытый потенциал приносил ощущение завершенности. Словно свежесть. Это был покой, баланс, которого Кайло никогда не мог достичь рядом с Люком Скайуокером.

Когда подали ужин, Вэни извинился и удалился, чтобы поесть, к себе, поэтому Кайло и Рей остались наедине. Прежде чем уйти, управляющий вручил Рей бутылку вина и подмигнул. Что-то затевалось, подумал Кайло.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей поставила бутылку перед собой и снова сосредоточилась. Она открывала ее Силой, вдруг осознал Кайло. Но когда он усмехнулся, это отвлекло ее.

— Прекрати, — строго сказала девушка, и он ухмыльнулся шире. Но промолчал. Нетронутый ужин стыл, пока до Кайло не донесся хлопок пробки. Лицо Рей светилось радостью.

— Молодец, — похвалил он. — Теперь наполни наши бокалы.

Рей целеустремленно пыталась выполнить задание. Бутылка чуть тряслась, и вино раз или два пролилось мимо, но в общем и целом у нее получилось. Рей гордо заулыбалась, когда он приподнял свой бокал, обратившись к ней:

— Отлично, Рей. Отлично.

— Я никогда раньше не пила такое, — призналась она с озорным видом.

— То есть ты убежденный трезвенник или предпочитаешь что покрепче? — спросил Кайло.

Она засмеялась.

— Нет. В смысле, я просто не могла себе позволить.

Кайло не хотелось и думать о дешевом пойле с Джакку. Вероятно, хорошо, что ей не довелось его пробовать.

— Что ж, сегодня ты можешь пить сколько пожелаешь, Рей. Но наливать себе будешь только с помощи Силы. — Она сделала глоток и замерла с задумчивым видом. — Как тебе?

— Очень сладко. Я и не думала, что оно может быть таким сладким. Но мне нравится. Кажется.

— Мне было пятнадцать, когда я впервые попробовал вино. Стащил пару бутылок у родителей и захватил с собой в джедайскую академию. Мы с приятелями так напились однажды ночью. — Случайное воспоминание заставило его нахмуриться. В юном возрасте он всегда безуспешно пытался вписаться в компанию сверстников. Все становилось еще хуже, если он пытался произвести на них впечатление.

— Как получилось, что из джедая ты стал ситхом? — поинтересовалась Рей.

Кайло ответил не сразу, думая, как лучше объяснить это.

— Мой наставник-джедай был паршивым учителем, — не вдаваясь в подробности, начал он. — Он лгал мне о Силе и моем предке. С течением времени он утратил всякий авторитет в моих глазах, а потом, в конце концов, меня достало числиться его падаваном.

— Что такое «падаван»? — удивилась Рей.

— Традиционное название того, кто проходит обучение у джедая. Из меня получился очень скверный падаван, Рей. Как ученик ситха я оказался гораздо успешнее.

— А может так случиться, — она снова отпила вина, так лихо, словно то была вода, и чуть улыбнулась, — что мне понадобится лучший учитель, чем ты, Бен?

— Ты определенно заслуживаешь лучшего учителя, — признал Кайло. — У меня никогда не было ученика. Но, как падаван, ты мне нравишься, Рей.

— Значит, теперь ты мой учитель-не-джедай?

— Да, так и есть, — согласился он и усмехнулся. — Наверное, я буду первым ситхом, у которого есть падаван.

— Ну, вероятно, ты — лучший выбор, чем Люк Скайуокер, — задумалась Рей. — Я бы тоже не хотела учителя, который лжет мне.

И теперь Кайло отчаянно расхотелось затрагивать эту тему.

— Налей мне еще, Рей, — попросил он, и она сделала это, но несколько небрежно.

— Кажется, я немного устала, — тихо извинилась она.

— Я думаю, ты немного перепила, — поправил он ее с усмешкой.

— Никто не пьянеет от одного бокала вина, — фыркнула девушка. — Или нет?..

— «Никто» пьянеет и от одного бокала, если у него нет опыта и он совсем не закусывает, прямо как ты, Рей.

— Ты запрещаешь мне пить вино? — жалобно поджала губы она. — Потому что мне начинает казаться, что это именно так.

Кайло со смешком вздохнул.

— Ты пьянеешь, Рей. Но если ты сумеешь налить себе добавки, пожалуйста.

И она, само собой, не сдалась. Приподняв полный бокал, Рей посмотрела на Кайло.

— Спасибо за мое спасение, Бен. Я так и не поблагодарила тебя. Спасибо, что спас меня от Первого ордена.

Что-то неуловимое в ее серьезном, полном благоговения голосе позволило ему почувствовать себя чуть ли не героем. Да, его поступок был вызван совсем иными побуждениями, но, бесспорно, он спас ее от гораздо худшей участи. Это было одним из немногих беспроигрышных для обеих сторон решений на его памяти. Обычно от его решений в выигрыше оставался он один.

Он оглядел ее и изволил ответить честно, в своем роде: 

— Рей, если бы тебя уничтожили, это стало бы ужасной утратой. Я не мог такого допустить.

Она помолчала и вдруг захихикала:

— Ага, кто еще наливал бы тебе Силой вино?..

— Полагаешь, что сможешь налить мне еще бокальчик? — прищурился он.

Поколебавшись, Рей со стуком поставила свой бокал на стол и, встав, направилась к Кайло.

— Мне кажется, чем ближе, тем легче… — пробормотала она, с осторожностью продвигаясь к нему.

— Рей, ты пьяна, — укоризненно заметил Кайло.

— Да, и это так по-ситхски, спьяну пользоваться Силой, да? Я хочу попробовать… — Рей покраснела от усилия, но наполнила его бокал. Однако попытка истощила ее. Девушка качнулась и икнула, она пыталась попасть ладонью, чтобы дать ему пять, но всякий раз немного промахивалась.

— Достаточно, Рей. Скоро ты свалишься на пол. Вино тебе в новинку, начинать лучше понемногу.

— Сегодня день новых открытий… — выдавила она с пьяной кривой улыбкой и расфокусированным взглядом. — Три открытия… три в один день.

Кайло приподнял брови.

— Вино и гиперпространство? — Она кивнула. — А что я упустил?

— Поцелуй, — прошептала Рей. — Ты был первым, кого я поцеловала, Бен.

О, он должен был догадаться. Воспоминания о страстном ночном поцелуе захватили его. Если это был ее первый поцелуй, то она схватывала на лету. Впрочем, не стоило удивляться, учитывая, как быстро она осознала Силу.

— Поцелуй меня снова, Бен. Мне нравится целовать тебя.

— Рей, это плохая идея… — Ответ казался триумфом разума над низменными инстинктами, потому что прямо сейчас его находка с Джакку выглядела невероятно заманчиво, и его тело определенно не отказалось бы повторить вчерашнее.

— Пожалуйста, учитель…

Ему не почудилось? И, ох, Кайло надеялся, что она назовет его так еще как-нибудь. Когда не будет пьяна в стельку.

— Рей. — Он собирался возразить, но тут она мило клюнула его в щеку, словно маленькая девочка. И это напомнило Кайло о том, какая юная она на самом деле. Несмотря на суровую жизнь на пустынной планете, она осталась очень невинной в некоторых аспектах. Или, возможно, в том виноват ее Свет. Потому что годы тягот и одиночества оставили на ней след, но не отняли у нее способности радоваться. Он улыбался при виде нее тогда, в гиперпространстве, и теперь, когда она шаталась от вина. Затем он вспомнил, как она смеялась над сломанным дроидом, который путал шириивук с общегалом. Рядом с этой девушкой было весело. А в его жизни отчаянно не хватало веселья.

— Тебе нужно пойти и выспаться, Рей. Завтра тебя ждет первое в жизни похмелье, — отшутился он. — Возможно, потом ты изменишь свои взгляды на вино.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи… — выдохнула она и шатко пошла к дверям. Правда, в неправильном направлении.

— В другую сторону, Рей, — с трудом подавив усмешку, сказал Кайло. — Это путь ко мне.

— Ой, верно. Прости. — Она робко улыбнулась и проворно засеменила к противоположной двери.

На следующее утро изморенная и слегка потрепанная Рей появилась как раз в тот момент, когда Кайло собирался улетать. Верхняя роба висела у него на локте, и он чуть сдвинул ее, прикрывая меч на поясе. Шлем и перчатки, к счастью, были припрятаны в шаттле.

— Проводи меня, — попросил Кайло, и они вместе направились на посадочную площадку. — Не забывай практиковаться в медитации, пока меня нет, — наказал он. — Наша цель — научить тебя быстро и глубоко сосредотачиваться в Силе. С практикой будет легче. Однажды ты поймешь, что тебе вообще не требуются усилия.

Рей кивнула.

— Когда я вернусь — если твой прогресс будет удовлетворительным — мы перейдем к чтению мыслей.

— Ты и это умеешь? — Она выглядела впечатленной и заинтригованной, и ему пришелся по душе ее энтузиазм.

— Да. У Силы нет ограничений. — По крайней мере, это справедливо в отношении Дарта Плэгаса. И однажды станет истиной применительно к Дарту Рену. Но до этого было пока далеко.

Они остановились у трапа шаттла.

— Когда ты вернешься? — спросила Рей с надеждой в глазах.

Но на войне непросто делать предсказания, поэтому он ограничился общим:

— Смотря как сложится. Возможно, через день. Может, через два.

Услышанное явно обрадовало Рей, скорее всего, она ожидала большего срока. Кайло мог сосчитать по пальцам одной руки людей, готовых ждать и желать его возвращения. В конечном итоге он был ситхом, поэтому его никогда не заботило, что о нем думают другие. Рей он нравился. И она беспокоилась за него.

— Будь осторожен, Бен. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя подстрелили, как твоего друга.

Откуда ей было знать, что бластеры — не угроза для Кайло Рена.

— Меня не подстрелят, — уверил он ее. — Я умею останавливать заряды Силой. — Это был его коронный прием.

— Умеешь? — поразилась Рей.

— Да, придет время, и я научу тебя этому, Рей. — Он оглядел ее на прощание и улыбнулся. — Упражняйся, падаван, и когда ты будешь готова, я научу тебя всему, что знаю.

Она просияла самой широкой улыбкой из тех, что ему доводилось видеть.

— Мне это нравится!

В этом он был солидарен с ней, осознал Кайло. И, следуя порыву, он наклонился и коротко прикоснулся к ее губам, как в шаттле. Она улыбалась.

— Береги себя, учитель, — прошептала она.

А затем он поднялся на корабль, надел верхнюю робу, маску и меч и отправился на войну, наблюдая в иллюминатор, как фигурка Рей на посадочной площадке становится все меньше и меньше.


	7. Chapter 7

_На войну он пришел подростком, а теперь вырос и стал мужчиной. Он повидал немало смертей и разрушений в галактике, давно разделенной глубоко укоренившимся конфликтом. Это одновременно ожесточило и ослабило его. Ведь порой ему приходилось совершать то, чего он делать был не должен — неправильные поступки в фундаментальном смысле этого слова. Например, убивать безоружного пленника. Или испытывать жалость к обреченной девушке, брошенной в камеру._

_Во все времена, будь то сепаратисты или республиканцы, Первый орден или Сопротивление, высокопарные речи из Сената и продиктаторская пропаганда в голонете — все было ложью. Поэтому прошлое должно было умереть. Он положит конец разрушительному конфликту и вернет галактике свободу, справедливость и безопасность! Последние республиканские очаги будут сметены, а он возьмет бразды правления в свои руки._

_Все началось, когда он вошел в джедайский храм и убил тех, кто находился там — молодых и старых. Бывшие друзья, они доверяли ему и звали его по имени._

_«Мастер Скайуокер, их слишком много»._

_«Бен, что ты делаешь? Остановись!»_

_Но он не дрогнул и никого не щадил. Прошло два поколения, и вот он, наконец, закончит то, что начал его дед!_

_Темные свершения угодны Темной стороне. Это та сила, которая понадобится ему, чтобы свергнуть Учителя. И тогда все будет так, как он захочет. Ситхи снова воцарятся в галактике, и наступит мир. Он повторял себе это, кутаясь в свою Тьму, глядя наружу горящими желтыми глазами. Высокая фигура на балконе перед пылающим нечеловеческим миром. Никто здесь не мог видеть слезу, мелькнувшую на его щеке. Ибо даже сейчас часть его души восставала против умирающего Света._

— Что ты видела?

Рей подняла голову и со своего места на диване заметила, что Бен наблюдает за ней. Должно быть, он закончил с работой. Он был занят в своем кабинете весь день, решая какую-то проблему. Рей слабо улыбнулась ему, ее мысли все еще не отошли от нового видения. В последнее время они участились, стали тревожнее и вызывали столько вопросов… Ей не удавалось уловить их смысл.

— Ты опять видела его, не так ли? — негромко спросил Бен со странным благоговением в голосе. Рей чувствовала, что он завидует ее непрошеному таланту. Бен был безумно увлечен своим невероятным предком, которого не знал и которым от всей души восхищался.

— Да, — Рей опустила глаза, думая, как правильнее рассказать об увиденном. Но затягивать явно не стоило. — Бен, Дарт Вейдер убивал детей. Совсем маленьких. — Очаровательных невинных малышей, едва достигших школьного возраста, и это не считая старших, способных держать световой меч. То была бойня, к счастью, короткая. Рей показалось, что те образы навсегда впечатаны огнем на внутренней стороне ее век.

Но Бена не удивил ее рассказ.

— Войны Клонов были жестоким временем, Рей, — кивнул он.

— Как и сейчас, — тихо добавила она, вспоминая свой плен в Первом ордене. Интересно, одну ли ее захватили на Джакку той ночью?.. Она пыталась найти информацию в голонете, но ничего не было. Вероятно, события на Джакку совершенно не интересовали галактику.

— На той и на другой стороне в Войне Клонов были герои и злодеи, Рей. И сепаратисты, и республиканцы творили ужасные вещи, — сообщил Бен с самым серьезным видом. — Это все правда. Война страшна. Но порой без этого не обойтись.

Рей кивнула. В войне нет ничего хорошего, и мораль, как правило, приходится там не к месту. И зачастую все заканчивается, как в Войне Клонов — победителей нет.

— Бен, а на какой стороне был он? Дарт Вейдер воевал за Конфедерацию или за Республику?

Подойдя к дивану, Бен сел рядом с ней, и Рей скрестила босые ноги.

— Во время той войны мой дед Энакин Скайуокер был джедаем. Он сражался за Республику. Позже, когда джедаи попытались захватить власть, он перешел на сторону ситхов. Республика стала Империей, а он поддержал Императора.

Рей помолчала.

— Значит, Дарт Вейдер всю жизнь провел на войне? Сначала дрался с сепаратистами, а потом с повстанцами?

— Да. Джедай или ситх, Дарт Вейдер всегда оставался воином.

В голосе Бена звучало такое неподдельное восхищение, что в голову Рей закрались странные мысли: а не участвует ли он в нынешней войне потому, что искренне преклоняется перед своим дедом-ситхом? Из услышанного напрашивался вывод, что Дарт Вейдер воевал бы и по сей день, будь он жив. Поэтому у нее возник другой вопрос:

— Ситхи не могут жить без войны?

Бен качнул головой.

— Ситхи всегда стремятся обрести власть, Рей, но идут к ней различными путями. Были ситхи-воины, как Дарт Вейдер. Были ситхи-политики, как Дарт Сидиус. Ситхи-дельцы, как Дарт Плэгас. Ситхи-ученые, как Дарт Тенебрус. Так или иначе — мечом, законом, деньгами или технологиями — ситхи шли к своей цели, и их власть росла.

— Я очень рада, что ты из ситхов-бизнесменов, Бен, — уверенно сказала Рей. — Я рада, что ты не воюешь.

— Почему это? — улыбнулся он, не скрывая любопытства.

— Ну, во-первых, я не хочу, чтобы тебя ранили, — ответила Рей с таким видом, словно это было очевидно. — И во-вторых, я не люблю жестокость.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Я могу быть жестоким, Рей. Тебе следует знать об этом. Все ситхи бывают жестоки.

Но это она уже поняла.

— Я тоже могу, если меня довести до жестокости. — Рей умела защищаться и была готова к этому. — Я жила на Джакку, не забыл? Око за око, так уж там устроена жизнь. Споры, как водится, решаются жестокими методами.

Во взгляде Бена вновь появилась странная напряженность, от которой Рей становилось не по себе.

— Рей, у моей жестокости всегда есть причина. Я — сторонник порядка. Безудержное разрушение и смерть — это его противоположности. Но порой без них не обойтись. — Ей стало немного страшно от его слов, и она недоверчиво подняла брови. Заметив ее реакцию, Бен поспешил добавить: — Это касается других, я никогда не подниму руку на тебя, Рей.

Но его обещания не успокоили ее. За ними было что-то еще, и плохое предчувствие лишь усиливало тревогу. Рей наклонила голову.

— Бен, ты говоришь красиво, но как знать, говоришь ли ты правду?

— Прислушайся к Силе, — ответил он. — Сила всегда подскажет, где ложь.

— Как? — изумилась она.

— Сосредоточься на мне, Рей, — предложил Бен и повторил: — Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

И правда — она ощутила вес его слов, искреннее намерение, стоящее за ними. Похоже, он действительно говорил правду. Или верил, что это правда. Новое знание пробудило в ней интерес.

— А теперь солги мне, — попросила Рей. — Я хочу почувствовать, какова в Силе ложь.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил на груди руки.

— Я родился на Явине-4.

На этот раз Рей ощутила нечто вроде уклонения. Не ложь, а отсутствие правды. Она сконцентрировалась и затем понимающе кивнула.

— Да, ты солгал. Ты родился на Корусанте.

Он удивленно улыбнулся.

— Да. Верно. Как ты узнала?

Как?.. Рей не представляла.

— Это… просто пришло ко мне.

— Нет, — Бен продолжал улыбаться. — Ты вытащила это из моей головы. — И добавил, недолго поразмыслив: — Ты сделала это неосознанно, Рей. Без всяких усилий.

— Что?

— Давай повторим, — с азартом предложил Бен. — Сосредоточься на мне, Рей. Залезай ко мне в голову.

— Что?!

— Я убрал защиту. Давай.

— Ну…

Он уверенно кивнул.

— Давай хотя бы попытаемся.

Рей попыталась, но ничего не сработало.

Впрочем, Бен не сдался и поманил ее.

— Дотронься до меня. Иногда это помогает. Физическая связь, как правило, способствует духовной связи.

— Ладно, — она подвинулась к нему и взяла его за руку. — Немного легче… — Она ощутила более уверенную связь и сжала его другую руку. Ладони Бена были большими, теплыми и удивительно мягкими. Но это было естественно. Бен был бизнесменом, не механиком, не техником, не солдатом или рабочим, он не пачкал рук. Бен работал за датападом или отвечал на звонки, сидя за столом. Такие люди делают деньги, а не вещи.

— Отлично. Теперь внимательно. Я не буду сопротивляться. Тебе не нужно рваться вперед. Прочувствуй свою силу, а потом погрузись в мой разум.

Рей закрыла глаза и попыталась закрыться от физического мира. В последние дни ей проще давалось обращение к Силе.

Она ахнула, чувствуя, как собственное сознание сливается с чужим. Неужели получилось? Она в его голове?.. Да, она в его разуме! Каким же это казалось непривычным… Рей охватило странное ощущение покоя и удивления. Бен помогал ей? Казалось, он старается помочь, притягивая ее к тем воспоминаниям, которые хотел показал сам. Но, ох, как же это было захватывающе.

Перед Рей оказался замкнутый мальчик, который неохотно учился обращаться с Силой. Ему хотелось изучать Войну Клонов и стать профессором, но мечты были неосуществимы.

«У вас есть обязанности перед галактикой и перед вашей семьей, юный Бен Соло», — напоминали ему постоянно, но все, что он слышал, это то, что его желания не имеют никакого значения.

Разочарование росло, ведь он был худшим из учеников. Рей слышала, как бородатый мужчина в коричневой робе спорит с какой-то женщиной, возражая против обучения Бена.

«В нем слишком много от нашего отца, — повторял мужчина раз за разом, когда им казалось, что Бен не слышит. — Посмотри правде в глаза — он опасен». И юный Бен растерялся, услышав такое — разве его дед не Энакин Скайуокер, джедай, герой Войны Клонов?..

Вышло так, что не совсем.

Дед Бена Соло был Энакином Скайуокером, более известным галактике, как Дарт Вейдер. Внушавший ужас ситх, правая рука своего учителя Императора. В душу Рей отдалось то предательство, которое ощутил юный Бен, когда открылась ложь. Это потрясло основы без того мрачного мира пятнадцатилетнего мальчика, ведь ему лгали джедаи, а не ситхи.

Бедный ребенок, подумала Рей. Такой потерянный. Такой запутавшийся в Силе, своей семье и всем остальном, что возложили на его плечи.

— Мне это нравится, — внезапно произнес Бен, и его голос нарушил ее сосредоточение. — Мне нравится чувствовать тебя в своей голове. Позволь, я покажу тебе еще.

Но Рей уже задыхалась от усталости.

— Я… я не могу удержать!.. Слишком тяжело!..

Бен сразу все понял. Он взял ее руку и поднес к своему виску.

— Коснись моей головы. Я обычно держу руку рядом с чьей-то головой.

— Лучше, — выдохнула Рей. Она подняла вторую руку, и теперь они с Беном неудобно уселись бок о бок, обернувшись друг к другу. Поерзав, она привстала на колени, сжимая его лицо ладонями.

— Загляни в меня, — еле слышно простонал Бен. — Узри меня.

И Рей посмотрела.

Она увидела его учителя-ситха — высокую фигуру среди теней в черном плаще. Один урок от таинственного мууна позволил юному Бену ощутить вкус своего Темного потенциала, и мальчик попался в сети. Ведь ему было мало, он хотел большего. Больше легкой силы, которая приносила упоение собственным могуществом. Больше тайн из прошлого его семьи. И Бен умолял Дарта Плэгаса:

«Возьмите меня в ученики, мой господин. Я не могу учиться у дяди, я не верю ему!»

Но старый ситх отказал, чтобы потом чуть смягчиться, подарив надежду:

«Впечатли меня, мальчик, и, быть может, я передумаю».

Поэтому Бен набрался решимости и вернулся к нему в крови, бледный и потрясенный. Он не показал Рей, что случилось до этого. Но то, что было после, было важнее всего остального. Юного Бена наградили титулом ученика, и в тот день история изменила свой курс.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знала о том, кто я, Рей, — прошептал Бен. — Мало кто знает меня настоящего.

Она продолжала пребывать в его разуме, следуя за ним и углубляя их ментальную связь, пока физическое расстояние шло на убыль. Теперь она уже сидела на коленях Бена, их лбы прижимались друг к другу, и ее ладони обхватывали его щеки. Обычно Рей смущалась и чувствовала неловкость от физической близости с кем-либо. Она много лет прожила в одиночестве, и не привыкла к такому, она сторонилась других людей. Но Рей едва чувствовала тело Бена, теряляясь в незнакомом ощущении его разума. Настоящее не имело значения, поскольку не могло существовать ничего более интимного, чем это поразительное единение.

Они видела, как юный Бен путешествует по галактике, чтобы узнать свое прошлое. На изумрудной планете он копал землю, пока не отыскал то немногое, что осталось от доспеха деда. Его разочаровало то, что он не сумел найти меч. Он мечтал владеть мечом своего деда. Их было два, но дядя потерял первый.

Потом Бен посетил этот самый замок в сопровождении Вэни. Старик управляющий позволял юноше часами бродить по комнатам. Все здесь осталось так, как двадцать лет назад, даже бережно сохраненные личные вещи Лорда Вейдера. Запасной комплект брони, кое-какая одежда и даже один плащ.

«Однажды, когда вы вернетесь сюда Темным Лордом, вам следует надеть плащ деда», — предложил Вэни, и Бен запомнил это. Он заслужит право носить плащ деда, когда получит титул Дарта. Но проходили дни, а цель начинала видеться молодому ученику недостижимой.

Рей видела его неуверенность в себе. Бен не сомневался в намеченных целях, но бывали моменты, когда он сомневался, что сумеет их достичь. И это грызло его, потому что он должен был преуспеть, иначе все разрушения, что он причинил, окажутся напрасными. Он усугубит царящий хаос, а не положит ему конец.

— О, Бен, ты боялся, — прошептала Рей. — Ты боялся, что никогда не станешь таким же могущественным, как Дарт Вейдер.

— Да, — не стал спорить он.

Рей увидела, как Бен несет ее, бесчувственную, в замок. На ней была одна больничная роба и бинты, поэтому он завернул ее в какое-то черное одеяло, укрывая от холода космоса во время полета. Вэни ожидал на посадочной площадке и позже с интересом наблюдал, как Бен укладывает ее на постель. Старик управляющий осведомился о том, кто она.

«Ее зовут Рей, — ответил Бен. — Она пострадала из-за Люка Скайуокера».

«Она джедай?» — спросил старик.

«Нет. Но в ней есть Свет». — Бен смотрел на нее, пока она не проснулась. Ему не хотелось оставлять ее одну. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Рей была очень одинока.

Она видела, что Бен тоже по-своему одинок. Когда-то он жаждал обрести связь со сверстниками. Но все те сверстники были давно мертвы, однако, Рей не понимала, из-за чего. И поэтому, когда появилась она, Бен преисполнился надежды.

Она медленно начала ускользать из его разума. Медитация истощила ее силы, и Рей больше не могла сохранять ее стабильной.

— Я не м-могу… — заикнулась она. — Б-больше не…

Бен крепко сжал ее руки, удерживая их на месте.

— Подожди! — выкрикнул он. — Останься со мной! Позволь показать, какой я вижу тебя!

И она увидела слабые проблески, которые переплетались, превращаясь в ее фигуру — избитую, всю в крови, в старых тряпках. Рука в черной перчатке потянулась к ее лицу, но замерла, так и не коснувшись. И затем все быстро растворилось. Рей увидела яркий свет в затемненной комнате. Внезапная перемена на миг ослепила ее. Это стало шоком, заставило моргнуть, чтобы привыкнуть. Но теперь там, где была Тьма, остались тени и появились цвета. Словно сорвали завесу, словно открылась правда, словно счастье пришло. Именно это имели в виду люди, когда говорили, что чувствуют Свет. Мерцающий, манящий, успокаивающий Свет. И когда Бен снова посмотрел на нее, то именно это наполняло его сознание.

«Допрос окончен!» — раздался глубокий нечеловеческий голос.

И связь прервалась. Рей больше не выдерживала. Вместе с тем, как отступал обратно ее разум, она сама физически завалилась назад, усевшись на пятки. Она устала и дышала с трудом, но ей хватило сил улыбнуться Бену, и с губ сорвалось первое, что пришло на ум — совершенно несуразное, но в целом характеризующее то, что они разделили:

— Мне нравится, какая я в твоих глазах вся сверкающая!

— Рей, — выдохнул он ее имя. — Я так рад, что нашел тебя.

— Я тоже, — прагматично согласилась она. — В противном случае меня бы убили.

— Рей, послушай меня. — Его руки опустились ей на талию. — Мне необходим Свет, если я намерен сделать то, что должно быть сделано. Я — ситх и со временем стану только Темнее.

Она не совсем понимала, о чем он говорил, но это звучало, словно признание и предупреждение одновременно.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я нужна тебе? — спросила она.

— Да.

— Тогда, мой учитель, скажи, чем я могу помочь?

— Просто будь здесь. Будь моим Светом, Рей. Не покидай меня через несколько недель. Останься.

Ей на самом деле не хотелось уходить. Они прежде не обсуждали это, но Рей была не прочь остаться. И какая-то потаенная частичка души млела от мысли, что в ней нуждаются. Никому и никогда не была нужна брошенная сиротка с Джакку. Захотелось помочь Бену, душа пела, и Рей была готова сделать все что угодно для этого привлекательного человека, который спас ее от Первого ордена и укрыл в безопасности и комфорте. Он обращался с ней, как с принцессой, и учил запретной Силе. Не считая Вэни, он был ее единственным другом. Поэтому — да, конечно же, Рей останется. И возможно, Бен станет менее драматичным и непонятным. Все будет хорошо. Рей начала понимать, каким одиноким и несчастным чувствовал себя Бен в прошлом. Рей сама была такой.

Повинуясь порыву, она обняла его за шею. Рей могла сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз в жизни ей доводилось обниматься, но она чувствовала, что Бену это отчаянно необходимо. Его руки гладили ее спину, и Рей шумно вздохнула. Сейчас, после его воспоминаний, это казалось совершенно естественным.

— Ты ведь скоро улетаешь? — спросила она, не поднимая головы. Наверное, он и пришел сюда, чтобы попрощаться… Но затем они отвлеклись на это чудо Силы.

— Да, — признал он. — По сути, я опаздываю. Есть проблема, которая требует моего внимания.

— Надо уволить кого-то?

— Да, кое с кем определенно придется покончить. Но я скоро вернусь, Рей.

— Хорошо, — она улыбнулась ему в грудь. — Я хочу попробовать это еще раз.

Он вздрогнул, услышав ее предложение.

— Ты можешь смотреть мне в голову, когда захочешь, Рей.

— Нет, в следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей голове. Я хочу показать тебе мою жизнь.

— По рукам. — Бену было пора, поэтому она отстранилась и попыталась встать, но он удержал ее. — Поцелуешь меня на прощание, Рей?

Она не успела ответить, как ее рот смяли губы Бена. Поцелуй вышел нежным, легким и свободным. Поэтому она снова обхватила Бена за шею. И вдруг Рей задохнулась, почувствовав, как его руки сжимают ее задницу, а поцелуй углубился, превратившись в настоящий. Не скромный поцелуй в щеку или губы, но взрослый полноценный поцелуй.

Рей показалось, что до нее донесся стон. Но ей было плевать, это все не имело значения. Возможно, раньше она боялась, но теперь нет. В надежных объятиях Бена ее охватывало чувство безопасности. За столь короткий срок она прониклась доверием к нему, и доверять оказалось очень приятно.

Вероятно, к моменту, когда они спустились, наконец, к посадочной платформе, ее губы окончательно опухли, а Бен окончательно опоздал. Рей наблюдала, как он поднимается по трапу с охапкой рабочих датападов.

Шаттл, казалось, с каждым его прибытием сюда все больше обрастал карбоновой обшивкой в подбрюшье. Он походил скорее на военный корабль, чем на яхту бизнесмена. Но из новостных лент становилось ясно, что война между Новой Республикой и Первым орденом разгоралась, а гражданские продолжали попадать под огонь. Снаружи опасно, знала Рей. И рада была находиться в безопасном укрытии на Мустафаре.

— Береги себя, учитель, — вслух пожелала Рей, наблюдая за взлетом шаттла. Она махала рукой ему вслед, пока он не исчез из виду.


	8. Chapter 8

_Под броней и маской он был слаб. Дрейфуя в бакта-камере, окруженный имперской стражей, он был уязвим. Почти беспомощен в таком состоянии, без дыхательной маски и механических конечностей. Воистину больше машина, чем человек._

_Вся галактика трепетала в страхе от его имени, но застигни кто его сейчас, посмеялся бы над — какая ирония — немощью могущественного ситха. Высмеивали бы чудовищный вид его обожженного лица и тела. Никто бы не высказал сочувствия его ранам, они решили бы, что он их заслуживает. И, возможно, их суждение было бы справедливым._

_Кто он за закрытыми дверями без плаща, маски и угрожающего вида? Другой человек с другим именем. Человек, который убеждает себя, что давно умер. Это имя более не имело для него никакого значения. Но тем не менее оставалось его истинным «я». И разрушенная разваливающаяся шелуха, представляющая его тело, тоже принадлежала ему. Каждый несет свои шрамы, но у этого человека их больше, чем у других. Никто никогда не узрит самые глубокие и болезненные из них, а сам он не заговорит о них._

— Еще одно видение, да?

Рей крутанулась на месте от неожиданности при внезапно раздавшемся звуке голоса.

— Бен! Когда ты вернулся?

Он стоял перед ней босиком и без рубашки, в одних пижамных штанах, щурясь в полумраке.

— Примерно час назад. Сейчас три ночи. Я подумал, ты спишь.

Рей действительно спала час назад, но сегодня ее вновь разбудило видение.

— Иногда я не могу заснуть, — доверительно призналась она. — Сны о нем не прекращаются. — Рей чувствовала себя немного растерянной из-за тревожных наваждений Силы и — отчасти — от внезапного вида мощной рельефной груди Бена.

— О нем? О Дарте Вейдере?

— Да.

Бен приблизился к ней.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он. — Расскажи, пожалуйста.

И Рей попыталась, но видения сложно поддавались описанию, будучи нагромождением образов и эмоций, слов и конфликтов. Крайне редко они приходили линейными, похожими на голокино.

— Он не тот, кем казался, — начала Рей, аккуратно подбирая слова.

Бен ответил кивком.

— Как и все ситхи. Пожалуйста, продолжай. У меня никогда не получалось увидеть его в Силе. Несмотря на годы, проведенные на Мустафаре.

И она честно постаралась выразить все разочарование, сожаления и трагедию, которая крылась в этом человеке:

— Он был решительным, но не мог избежать сомнений. Он держал дистанцию, но не радовался этому. Такой сильный, пугающий, но уязвимый под своей броней…

— Да, — согласился Бен. — Я понимаю.

Что-то в его тоне заставило ее присмотреться к нему, но Бен тут же отвернулся.

— Продолжай, Рей, — грубовато попросил он.

— Он ненавидел себя, Бен. Он ненавидел того, в кого превратился. Но он не знал, что можно было сделать по-другому, чтобы изменить это. Ему казалось, что иного пути нет. Он считал, что Империя — единственный способ вернуть порядок в галактику. — Она сделала паузу, но Бен тоже молчал, поэтому Рей заговорила снова, опасаясь, однако, что это не имело смысла. — Он жил во время гражданской войны и видел, какие разрушения она принесла. Он не хотел, чтобы Война Клонов повторилась, полагая, что единство и порядок воспрепятствуют этому. — Она опустила взгляд. — Он устал от войны, но война представлялась ему единственным решением, поэтому ему приходилось продолжать бой, чтобы искоренить Восстание раз и навсегда.

— Любая война призвана быть войной, искореняющей последующие войны, — спокойно пояснил Бен. — Но войны не закончатся, потому что покой — это ложь. Покой — лишь затишье между войнами. Время, когда конфликты еще недостаточно созрели для кровопролития.

— Дарт Вейдер согласился бы с тобой, — произнесла Рей.

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Мой дед был ситхом. Ему была ведома первопричина войн, и ему пришлось принимать тяжелые решения ради блага всей галактики. Общепринятые правила морали не распространяются на ситхов. Мы живем иначе, чем другие люди.

Бен прошел мимо нее, остановившись перед окном и созерцая вулканический пейзаж Мустафара.

— Хотелось бы мне узнать его лучше. Я прочел все книги, которые написаны о нем. Я слышал версию моей семьи и версию моего Учителя. Но я по-прежнему не знаю его, Рей. Дарт Вейдер — одна из величайших фигур поздней Республики и Империи, но он остается загадкой для меня. — Бен оглянулся к ней. — И я завидую, что ты видишь его в Силе. Хотелось бы мне уметь то же самое.

За его словами чувствовалась безнадежность, и Рей, как никто другой, понимала, что это такое.

— Ситхи все настолько одиноки? — спросила она. Дарт Вейдер был всегда один в этих видениях. И она начинала осознавать, до какой степени его участь разделял Бен. До ее появления здесь, когда он возвращался в замок, его встречали только старый Вэни и призраки прошлого.

Бен обдумал ее вопрос.

— Не всегда. Но обладающие властью становятся осторожны. Когда ты находишься на вершине, мало кого можешь считать себе подстать, мало кто способен понять твою борьбу. Тяжёлое бремя несет тот, чья голова увенчана короной. Всегда. — Бен небрежно дернул плечом, но в этом чувствовался налет наигранности. — В моей семье одиночество не редкость. Мой дед был вдовцом. Родители в разводе. Дядя вообще выбрал отречение от мира.

— То есть у тебя нигде не припрятаны жена и дети, о которых я не слышала? — Рей знала ответ от Вэни, и все-таки спросила, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Но не вышло.

— Нет. Я не женат, Рей.

— И ты никогда не видишься с родителями или дядей?

— Нет. Мой отец — мелкий преступник, а мать — радикальная фанатичка, — сообщил он со смесью горечи и насмешки. — Мой дядя… — Бен отвернулся со вздохом. — Мой дядя — Люк Скайуокер.

У Рей упала челюсть.

— Серьезно?

— Да, — вздохнул он снова. — Люк Скайуокер был сыном Дарта Вейдера, и при рождении его похитили джедаи. Его вырастили в ненависти к отцу, и в конце концов он помог убить его, чем уничтожил Империю, дело всей жизни Дарта Вейдера. — Бен с ненавистью тряхнул головой. — Мой дядя вверг галактику в хаос — то, чего мой дед пытался избежать много лет. С тех пор и идет эта война.

Рей подумала, что всего несколько недель назад Люк Скайуокер казался ей сказкой. Как Сила. Как ситхи.

— Поэтому ты помогаешь Первому ордену найти его? Чтобы отомстить за деда?

— Да, но кроме того, существуют другие причины. Мой дядя опасен. Он творил самосуд всю жизнь. — Бен взглянул на нее, его голос звучал безапелляционно и решительно: — Рей, меня вырастили ветераны Восстания, члены моей семьи воевали несколько поколений подряд. Я знаю, каково это — уставать от войны, но при этом понимать, что иного выхода нет. Война — это неизбежность. Лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться — что она будет иметь решающее значение для прекращения конфликта. Это оптимальный вариант для всех. Затяжные войны всем сторонам обходятся дорого.

Его слова подводили к тому, что Рей приходилось совсем не по душе. Она с сомнением взглянула на Бена.

— Значит, ты искренне поддерживаешь Первый орден? По этой причине ты ищешь для них своего дядю-джедая? — Ей не удалось скрыть недовольства в голосе.

— Да. Я считаю, что у Первого ордена более эффективный взгляд на будущее, Рей. У Новой Республики был шанс, и они его упустили. Настало время перемен.

Рей поморщилась, но не стала ввязываться в дискуссию о политике. Ему было известно, как она относится к Первому ордену, и непосредственная причина этого ее отношения.

Бен вернулся к пейзажу, какое-то время в тишине созерцая лавовые реки.

— Мне бы очень хотелось познакомиться с дедом, — наконец заговорил он. — Думаю, он мог бы помочь мне со многим.

На долю мгновения он показался уязвимым — не тем самоуверенным человеком, которого знала Рей. И каким-то образом откровения Бена о его семье придали ему еще больше загадочности. Рей подошла к нему и протянула руку. Сегодня ее таинственный благодетель, похоже, как никогда, нуждался в этом дружеском жесте.

— Ты действительно настолько восхищаешься им? — мягко спросила она.

— Да, с самого детства, — кивнул он, не отрывая взгляда от лавы. — Однажды я завершу то, что начал Дарт Вейдер. Помогу закончить этот конфликт и наведу порядок в галактике. Так будет лучше для всех, Рей.

Сказано было смело и уверенно, но без энтузиазма. Это подтолкнуло Рей к новому вопросу:

— А как насчет тебя, Бен? Чего ты хочешь для себя?

— Для себя? — Его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Я хочу быть счастливым. Никто в моей семье давно не помнит, что это такое. — Он сжал руку Рей и взглянул на нее с кривой тоскливой улыбкой. — А чего хочешь ты, Рей?

— Я хочу обрести собственную семью, — без колебаний ответила она.

— У меня была семья, только это не принесло мне счастья. Совсем наоборот, — голос Бена отдавал горечью.

Но Рей не разделяла его пессимизма.

— Я найду способ сделать так, чтобы моя семья была счастливой. Выход есть всегда. Сбор металлолома и Джакку научили меня многому, Бен. Всегда есть способ заставить сломанное работать. Пусть это порой выглядит неприглядно, но если это срабатывает — вот единственное, что важно.

— Весьма прагматично с твоей стороны, — заметил Бен. — И оптимистично. — Он повернулся к ней. — Ты благотворно влияешь на меня, Рей. В моей жизни не хватало кого-то вроде тебя.

Она усмехнулась.

— Я — мусорщица, бывшая пленница и падаван. — К ней вернулось привычное самоуничижение времен Джакку. — Именно то, что нужно каждому бизнесмену-затворнику в собственном родовом замке.

— Нет, — сказал он и поправил ее упавший локон. — Ты — Свет моей жизни, Рей. Я — ситх, и я жажду Света, — добавил он шепотом. — Я жажду тебя. — И поцелуй обрушился на ее губы раньше, чем она успела среагировать. Могло показаться, что все гнетущие, мрачные размышления Бена Соло выплеснулись в этом поцелуе — жарком, темном и заражающем ее внезапно вспыхнувшей страстью. От удивления Рей боялась пошевелиться, но спустя недолгое время ответила ему со всем пылом.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Бен с трудом выдохнул:

— Я не могу спать, когда ты тут. — Он злился? Это прозвучало так, словно он сердился. Бен стиснул ее лицо обеими ладонями, почти касаясь ее лба своим лбом. — Я закрываю глаза и чувствую, как твой Свет зовет меня, Рей. Меня влечет к твоей силе. — Его голос прозвучал подавленно, словно этим откровением он признавал свое поражение.

— Бен…

Обхватив Рей за талию, он притянул ее к себе и вновь захватил ее губы своими. Рей медленно обвила руки вокруг его шеи, цепляясь за него, прижимаясь всем телом и искренне отвечая на поцелуи. Казалось, они идеально подходили друг другу. Откинув голову назад, она выгнула спину, и это было полным безрассудством. Но, чувствуя на своей шее его губы, Рей мгновенно теряла здравомыслие, утопая в одурманивающем порыве.

— Бен… — тихо простонала она.

Пусть она была неопытной девушкой, но Бен был взрослым мужчиной, не собиравшимся тратить время на юношеские предрассудки, вроде свиданий и неловких признаний. Рей знала, что в этом они не равны. И хотя она представляла, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, у нее не было опыта в этих вопросах. Но даже в своей неискушенности она осознавала, что происходящее выходит из-под контроля.

— Пойдем в постель. Сейчас, — зарычал он, и это больше походило на приказ, а не на просьбу, что подействовало на Рей, как ведро холодной воды. Она предприняла попытку отстраниться — события развивались слишком быстро.

— Мне следует вернуться к себе… — Рей постаралась проскочить мимо, но Бен поймал ее за руку.

— Нет. Мы еще не закончили.

— Бен, это плохая идея, — рассудила она. И дело было не только в искушении — она чувствовала, что еще не готова для таких отношений. И считала, что к ним нельзя подходить легкомысленно.

Должно быть, он заметил ее нерешительность, поэтому поспешил заверить:

— Рей, не бойся. — И заново притянул ее к себе. — Позволь мне отнести тебя в постель, — прошептал он. — Сейчас.

Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг замерла, не решаясь. Он же, со своей стороны, воспринял это как «да» и, подхватив ее, перебросил через левое плечо.

Ойкнув от неожиданности, Рей тут же попыталась пнуть его.

— Ты что делаешь?! Опусти меня!

Бен отвесил ей щедрый шлепок по заднице.

Она в ярости вскрикнула. Да что это на него нашло? Он никогда таким не был.

— Прекрати, Бен, это не смешно! — Но он, глухой ко всем возражениям, уносил ее прочь.

Лишь оказавшись в спальне — в его спальне, — он соизволил отпустить ее. Рей уперла руки в бока, испепеляя его взглядом — романтичность момента успела испариться.

— Нет, этого не будет! — сообщила она. — Мы не можем… То есть я не хочу!.. Бен, слишком рано… и ты… я…

Пропустив невнятное восклицание мимо ушей, он обезоружил ее своим ответом, вновь превратившись в печального напряженного Бена, который был ей хорошо знаком.

— В тебе есть что-то очень благородное, Рей. В твоем положении любая другая уже поддалась бы безысходности, но не ты.

— О чем ты?

Их взгляды встретились — его темные глаза пронизывали ее насквозь.

— Когда я нашел тебя в той допросной, я сразу понял, что ты сильная. Тебя избили, тебя изранили, но ты не плакала вслух. А потом ты проснулась в незнакомом месте и осадила меня, хотя дрожала от страха. Я всегда считал, что Свет несет слабость, что его обещания — яд, но ты отнюдь не слаба, Рей. Нисколько. Я смотрю на тебя и хочу обрести часть твоей силы… часть твоей убежденности.

Что он такое говорит?.. И какое это имеет отношение к постели?

— Я ситх, и я жажду власти. Много лет это означало быть приверженцем одной лишь Темной стороны. Но затем явилась ты, и теперь больше чем когда-либо я жажду познать Свет.

Ну конечно, с горечью поняла Рей, он снова говорил о власти и Силе. У этого человека одно на уме — только его возлюбленная Сила.

— Я не понимаю…

— Полагаю, ответ прост: я хочу получить все, Рей. Я хочу все. И желание познать Свет не делает меня слабым ситхом, оно придает мне сил.

Его слова запутали ее, они походили на откровение.

— Бен…

Но он всегда был напористым, а сегодня особенно. Возвышаясь над ней, он снова обхватил ее щеку.

— Разве ты не видишь? Я хочу получить все! Галактику и Силу! Свет и Тьму. — Его пальцы опустились ниже, наматывая на кулак ее распустившиеся волосы — жестко. Грубо задрав ей голову, он вынудил ее смотреть себе в лицо, и Рей оставалось только изумленно открывать рот, опешив от этого категоричного, непреклонного Бена. Казалось, перед ней находился незнакомый человек, привыкший распоряжаться другими людьми, и он пугал ее. Весь мир будто сузился до пленивших ее черных глаз — Бен наклонился так, его лицо почти касалось лица Рей. — Я — ситх, и я хочу получить все. Включая тебя, Рей.

Его губы прижались к ней в настойчивом поцелуе — Бен не принимал «нет» в качестве ответа. Хрупкий контроль над страстью и желанием окончательно улетучился, забрав с собой ее рассудок. Восторженный поцелуй Бена настолько отвлекал, что Рей не заметила, как халат упал к ногам, оставив ее в одной ночнушке.

— Будь моим Светом, — умолял Бен между поцелуями.

Но теперь Рей не знала, что делать. Услышанное признание согревало ее, сирота в ее душе никогда не знала таких слов. И еще поцелуй продолжал опьянять, притупляя ее решимость, заставлял отбросить осторожность. Но, несмотря на соблазн и ее отношение к Бену, она побаивалась, что такой шаг лишь все усложнит. И это был ее первый раз, поэтому ей хотелось, чтобы в нем чувствовалось нечто большее, чем мимолетное утешение для взгрустнувшего ситха, которому не спалось в три часа ночи. В мечтах она занималась любовью с мужчиной, который любил ее и был предан ей. И пусть Бен ее спаситель и учитель, между ними не было любви, они не планировали совместное будущее — Рей не хотелось, чтобы это был просто секс ради секса.

— Нет, Бен, — оторвавшись от его губ, она оттолкнула его.

Он застыл, надолго остановив на ней напряженный, пронзительный взгляд, словно решаясь на что-то, но затем моргнул, и его глаза вспыхнули желтым. А потом открылась его Сила. Рей помнила, каково это, с того дня, когда сама попросила показать ее. И заполонившая все вокруг Темная мощь ситха испугала ее, хотя сам страх исходил не от угрозы. Его рождало странное притяжение, ибо то, каким являлся Бен в Силе, было потрясающе само по себе. И оно подавляло ее, ошеломляя новыми ощущения. И, Р’ииа помоги, призывно манило так, что отвернуться казалось невозможным.

«Ты прекрасна. Твой Свет прекрасен. Покажи мне свой Свет».

Как вышло, что она никогда не замечала, какие густые и блестящие у Бена волосы?.. И длинные, как ей нравилось. Пряди доходили до скул и щекотали основание шеи. Ей подумалось, каково было бы погрузить руки в эти волосы, если бы он приник к ней между бедер, там, где ей внезапно захотелось почувствовать прикосновение его губ?..

«Отдайся мне, и я навеки буду твоим рабом. Ты не представляешь всех удовольствий, которые может подарить Темная сторона».

Сильные руки и рельефные мышцы пресса — вот все, на чем могла сосредоточиться Рей. Пока ее взгляд скользил по обнаженной коже, она не могла сосчитать кубики пресса, исчезавшие под низким поясом штанов — но во всяком случае их было не меньше восьми. Рей быстро отвела глаза, но успела заметить, как ткань обтягивает выпуклость у него в паху.

«Выхода нет. Это твоя судьба. Отдайся Темной стороне».

Бесполезно гадать, виноваты поцелуи или притяжение его силы, но трусики Рей бессовестно промокли. И тонкая ночнушка стала казаться жаркой и узкой, захотелось освободиться от нее. Девушке не требовалось опускать взгляд, что понять, что соски стоят торчком.

Это наваждение — строго напомнила она себе. Но даже будь все так, игнорировать это было невозможно. Бен ничего не делал, просто стоял в окружении своей силы, и растрепанные пряди спадали на его выразительные дикие глаза. Но все-таки притяжение неумолимо влекло ее к нему, и Рей понимала, что не справляется…

Выдохнув открытым ртом, она подняла руки, пытаясь закрыться и пятясь назад.

— Пожалуйста!.. — охнула она.

— «Пожалуйста» что, Рей? — уточнил он, продвигаясь вслед за ней с каждым ее отступающим шагом.

— Это нечестно, — прошептала она, чуть сменив направление, чтобы не врезаться в стену. Но маневр приблизил ее к кровати, поэтому, наверное, идея была не из лучших.

— Я ситх, и мы не играем честно, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но в нашем случае все честно. Именно такой я вижу твою силу, Рей. Вот как ты искушаешь меня, засыпая в соседней комнате. Словно только и ждешь меня. Смена позиций — это честная стратегия, моя леди.

— Бен, прошу тебя… — взмолилась она, надеясь, что он передумает.

Он довольно улыбнулся.

— О да, я намерен заставить тебя просить, — пообещал он, перехватывая ее и снова покрывая поцелуями, пока собирал ткань ее ночнушки и задирал ее повыше. Ненадолго оторвавшись от нее, Бен вынудил ее поднять руки и стащил ночнушку с нее через голову. И теперь Рей осталась голой, не считая тонких трусиков.

Но вдруг она с удивлением поняла, что ей все равно. По какой-то причине в этот момент ей было совершенно не стыдно.

«Такова Темная сторона. Она раскрепощает тебя, даруя укрытие, где никто не судит, и все в порядке. Такова приманка. Здесь тебя примут и поощрят твои желания. Только подчинись. Здесь нет места сожалениям и совести, если ты опустишь свою моральную планку. Даже если вовсе откажешься от нее. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. И ты не обязан оправдываться в своих поступках».

Бен толкнул ее, и они оказались на его кровати. На кровати Дарта Вейдера. И в эту секунду сознание Рей растворилось в Силе. Она больше не знала, что Бен делает с ней, потому что ее разум был един с Силой.

_Здесь Лорд ситхов, утративший свою возлюбленную, оплакивал ее по ночам. Здесь, в этой постели, он выкрикивал ее имя, отдаваясь телесному удовольствию — единственному, что осталось его искалеченному телу. У него никогда не могло быть другой женщины, поэтому он любовался на ее портрет и предавался искушению, представляя, что любимая по-прежнему в его объятиях, что она согревает и утешает его, прежде чем заснуть на его плече._

_У него осталось одно истинное сожаление, и это была она. Были и другие потери — дети, по которым он горевал, изломанное тело, к которому с трудом приспособился, но именно потеря его Падме стала той раной, которая никогда не заживала. Память о ней взирала на него с портрета в его спальне, принося одновременно пытку и утешение, сожаление и благословение. Он любил ее с тех пор, как ему было девять. Она была старшей сестрой, подобием приемной матери, возлюбленной и другом. Она и поныне преследовала его. Вот почему он никогда не сумел отринуть свое прошлое — потому что она никогда не стонала имя Вейдера на пике наслаждения… Эни… Это всегда был Эни._

Рей моргнула, возвращаясь в настоящее, и увидела над собой Кайло. Они оба были полностью обнажены, и он накрывал ее своим телом, пристально вглядываясь в нее.

— Что ты видела? — он буквально потребовал ответа.

Она обхватила его лицо, глядя в странные желтые глаза. Она видела такие глаза прежде, у другого, и понимала, что они означают, начинала осознавать всю боль и ненависть, которые скрывались за ними. Многое из прошлого Бена оставалось тайной, но страдания были истиной — и Сила подтверждала это. Несмотря на страх, ей было жаль Бена. Хотелось помочь ему.

— Рей, расскажи, что ты видела. Пожалуйста!

— Я видела его, — выдохнула она. — Тут, в этой постели. Он тосковал по ней.

— Расскажи мне больше… пожалуйста, Рей.

— Ему не хватало ее. Он никогда не мог смириться с ее утратой. — И это особенно трогало Рей. Как человек, известный в истории своей жестокостью и бесстрашием, мог с такой силой любить женщину? Была ли то любовь или одержимость? Он гневался, что она умерла, или скорбел, что она ушла? Или все вместе? Рей с Джакку ничего не знала о любви, но ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то мог любить ее с такой же преданностью, как Дарт Вейдер любил свою Падме. Она думала о том, каково чувствовать подобную любовь…

И ей следует сделать это сегодня с Беном, решила Рей. Ее полудетские идеализированные мечты о сексе и любви отдавали глупостью, в настоящей жизни не было места для сказок. Сегодняшнюю ночь она должна провести с Беном, с Беном, который нравится ей и которому она доверяет. Бен заботился о ней и говорил, что любит ее. Бен был одинок и познал боль, совсем как она. Возможно, это была не та любовь, но от нее было почти так же хорошо. И кто знает, вдруг однажды это превратится в настоящее чувство.

Во взгляде Бена светилось поклонение, но Рей знала, что это из-за ее Силы, а не из-за нее самой. Сила была тем, что он любил безоговорочно, но сегодня она была готова притвориться. Рей заставит себя поверить, что они женаты и искренне любят друг друга, что это правда, и все хорошо. Ведь тогда это будет что-то значить. Пусть даже только в фантазии.

— Будь моим Дартом Вейдером, — хрипло прошептала она. — Бен, люби меня, как Дарт Вейдер любил свою жену…

Пораженный, он моргнул.

— Назови меня так еще раз, — приглушенно потребовал он. — Да, назови меня его именем!

Она безмолвно кивнула, и он смял ее рот долгим пылким поцелуем. Бен прижимался к ней, и она чувствовала его возбуждение. Тяжелое тело вдавливало ее в матрас, и Рей наслаждалась новыми ощущениями — пугающими и будоражащими одновременно. И когда Бен приник к ее шее, она бездумно выдохнула:

— Ох, Лорд Вейдер… Да…

Должно быть, это стало последней каплей, и он мгновенно набросился на нее. Его руки и губы без устали испытывали ее тело, и теперь Рей уже не могла повернуть назад.

Широко раздвинув ноги, вся промокшая от желания, Рей была готова к тому, что будет дальше, несмотря на волнение. В жизни каждой женщины бывают моменты, когда ей приходится позволить себе быть уязвимой. Рей призвала свою храбрость. Пусть это могло стать худшим решением в ее жизни, но сейчас последствия были ей безразличны. Кто способен думать о них в порыве страсти, находясь обнаженной в руках красивого мужчины, спрятанной в безлюдном мире в тайном мрачной замке в постели Дарта Вейдера… Как можно противиться, будучи околдованной Темной стороной, зачарованной умоляющими желтыми глазами и потрясенной скорбью давно умершего, страдавшего от любви ситха.

— Скажи, что ты хочешь этого, Рей, — призвал Бен.

— Да, да! — вздохнула она. Назад пути не было, и она не собиралась отступать.

Он встал между ее бедер и спросил снова:

— Повтори, что ты хочешь этого.

— Да, мой Лорд!

И это было все, что ему требовалось услышать, прежде чем он рывком вошел в нее.

Рей зашипела от боли. Он был таким большим, и это был ее первый раз. Несмотря на ее решимость, ее тело не было готово, и от резкой растяжки выступила кровь.

— О, Сила, это у тебя впервые? — внезапно осознал он.

Конечно, как же иначе. Она была девятнадцатилетней Рей с Джакку, и за свою жизнь только голодала и собирала хлам, пока не встретила человека, который спас ее от Первого ордена и научил обращаться с волшебной Силой. Который подарил ей первый поцелуй. В ней не было ничего похожего на великолепную Падме Амидалу. Рей была невинной сиротой, которой никто не дорожил до встречи с Беном Соло. И она цеплялась за свою невинность много лет, хотя, продав ее, не раз могла спасти себя от голода. Но это не было вещью на продажу, Рей хотела, чтобы это что-то значило. Это был дар, который она хотела подарить по своей воле, а не отдать в грубой сделке.

— Ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Бен. Теперь его глаза были карими, и он взволнованно оглядывал ее. — Нам нужно остановиться?

— Нет… Нет, все хорошо, — уверила она и с трудом сглотнула. Спустя недолгое время ее тело приспособилось к вторжению, и ощущение пульсирующего члена внутри приносило щекочущее удовольствие. — Не останавливайся! — попросила она. — Давай сделаем это.

Успокоенный ее ответом, он начал двигаться. Поначалу медленно, но постепенно становясь настойчивей, принося ей незнакомые удивительные ощущения. Именно о таком Рей читала в голонете, именно это представляла по ночам.

И, ох, все внутри словно расплавлялось и горело. Боль ушла, и теперь казалось, что ее тело было создано для этого. Бен ускорил темп, проникая в нее сильнее и глубже, и она не могла не ответить ему, подаваясь навстречу, подстраиваясь под его движения. Именно этого блаженства жаждал Дарт Вейдер, об этом писали стихи, пели в глупых песенках и этим вдохновлялись на протяжении всех времен.

Бен вбивался в нее, и она приподнимала бедра, стараясь усилить ощущения, сейчас это было все, что ей требовалось — ощущать удовольствие, которое является подарком для каждой женщины. Она чувствовала на себе Бена и знала, что хотела именно этого, пока разум таял в забвении, а тело сладко растворялось, содрогалось и дрожало.

— Да! — выкрикнула Рей наяву и в Силе, поняв, что находится на грани: «Да! Да!»

Бен завороженно наблюдал за ней, и стоило ей вымученно обмякнуть на постели — он не прекратил толчков, с силой входя в нее, пока, наконец, и его лицо не исказилось от непередаваемого удовольствия.

— Рей! О, Рей! — глухо простонал он. — Я не знал! — Его широко раскрытые глаза были совершенно дикими, он с изумлением уставился на нее. — О Сила, ты мой Свет! Как я люблю Свет!

Он накинулся на нее, прижимая к себе в собственническом порыве, от которого ее пронзило довольным теплом — то была принадлежность, о которой она мечтала всю жизнь.

— Рей, ты моя! — объявил он. — Обещай мне, что останешься со мной и будешь моей!

Именно это ей хотелось услышать — подтверждение, что даже после того, как она отдала ему свое тело, она все еще желанна и дорога. Женские тела — взаимозаменяемый товар, о чем она знала, наблюдая со стороны. Порой их считали слишком старыми, слишком тощими, слишком толстыми, слишком — что угодно. Словно покупатели с презрением оценивали предложенный товар. Только когда находилось что-то, помимо секса, помимо тела и красоты, начиналось нечто иное. Все менялось, и женщина обретала ценность. И ей, брошенной сироте, отчаянно хотелось чувствовать себя ценной.

— Да, Бен… Я твоя.

— Ты никогда не оставишь меня! — повелительным тоном добавил он. — Ты только моя, Рей. Навеки только моя!

— Только твоя, — счастливо вздохнула Рей, потому что — да, то, что было между ними сегодня, что-то по-настоящему значило для него. Как она хотела с самого начала. И надеждой на что тешила себя в потаенных мечтах.


	9. Chapter 9

При всех своих ожиданиях относительно того, что случится, если они с Рей переспят, он не был готов к таким последствиям. Но теперь, узнав, каково чувствовать трепет ее податливого тела, Кайло понимал, что ему никогда не будет достаточно. Ему уже снова хотелось ощутить, как Рей содрогается под ним, достигнув пика, как ее небывало мощная связь с Силой окатывает его волнами исцеляющего Света. В эти драгоценные мгновения Кайло Рен очищался от своих грехов. Несмотря на постыдную слабость, это краткое примирение со Светом было ему необходимо.

Оно кружило голову. Переворачивало старые постулаты. Освобождало.

И вызывало нездоровую зависимость.

Разум Кайло напряженно просчитывал последствия нечаянного открытия. Ведь его мощь станет беспредельна, если он будет регулярно возвращаться в объятия Рей и омывать себя чудесным Светом. Он сможет стать непобедимым ситхом, если втайне будет чтить ее Свет по ночам. Вместе они будут несокрушимы.

Опыт подсказывал, что чем более исполненными Тьмы были его поступки, тем сильнее становился зов Света. Война вступала в новую, особенно жестокую фазу, и ему понадобится Свет Рей, если он намерен идти до конца и победить. Лежа рядом с ней, Кайло думал, что она может превратиться в его опору, перед тем, что предстояло сделать.

Так и есть, осознавал он, разглядывая девушку, свернувшуюся рядом с ним. Рей — ключ ко всему. Ее кроткий нрав и улыбка — бальзам для его застарелого одиночества. Энтузиазм ученицы отвлекал его от стресса, не давал выгорать, и ее обольстительное податливое тело, наполненное Светом, сделало ее движущей силой для его Тьмы. И, кроме прочего, Рей звала его Дартом Вейдером! О, великая Сила, могла ли существовать более идеальная женщина?..

Пребывая в тумане влюбленности, Кайло почти сознался во всем в эту первую ночь. Свет подвигнул его освободить себя от бремени тайны. Он — ситх, и он — Скайуокер, поэтому семейные секреты — неотъемлемая часть его жизни. Но ему захотелось разделить их с Рей. Ибо здесь, в уединении замка своего деда, вдалеке от войны, лишенный рыцарского облачения и маски, он был другим человеком.

Ситх Кайло Рен собирался править галактикой. Этот мужчина не колебался и не проявлял милосердия, ведомый своими далеко идущими амбициями. Но, кроме него, существовал Бен Соло, искавший близкого человека, отношения с которым выходили за рамки иерархии и субординации. Бен Соло любил учить и хотел передавать знания о Силе. И, несмотря на Темную сторону, он так и не сумел полностью отказаться от Света.

В тот миг Кайло почти набрался мужества, чтобы обнажить душу и рассказать правду о себе, но Рей заснула, и удачный момент был упущен.

Секс оказался быстрым способом сдвинуть отношения с мертвой точки. Постель помогла им обоим ослабить привычную броню, поскольку физическая близость давалась легче, чем эмоциональная. Но последнее, со временем, открывалось понемногу. Кайло не давил на Рей, и она ничего от него не требовала. Есть то, что трудно облечь в слова, и есть то, что лучше оставить недосказанным. И порой им было проще показать друг другу воспоминания, а не говорить вслух.

Возможно, отчасти дело упрощало то, что он не успел рассказать о степени своей вовлеченности в Первый орден. Иначе пришлось бы обсуждать с Рей и другие связанные с этим темы. Сейчас же их разговоры ограничивались вопросами Силы или прошлого.

Прошлое их обоих загнало в ловушку.

Он просил Рей рассказать о Джакку. И она поведала ему о Кладбище кораблей, о былой славе имперского флота, медленно ржавеющего под жгучим солнцем. О том, как ползала по гигантским обломкам, исследовала их по одному в течение месяцев. Как блуждала по полузаваленным коридорам, некогда вмещавшим многотысячный экипаж. Она говорила об иссушенных останках пилотов «Икс-вингов», и поныне лежащих в кабинах. О рабочих, но нестабильных боеприпасах, взрывавшихся время от времени по неведомой прихоти. О том, как конкуренты-мусорщики ежедневно преследовали ее, надеясь отобрать добычу. Выживание оборачивалось безжалостной игрой, в которой приходилось играть только на победу.

Ее изобретательность искренне восхищала Кайло. У нее получилось соорудить спидер из кусков ржавого мусора. Починить летный симулятор, извлеченный из одного из разрушителей. Сделать дом из подбитого АТ-АТ. Рей создала свой собственный переделанный мирок, в котором главным божеством была необходимость. Но, несмотря на лишения, она так и не научилась дорожить материальными благами. Новая одежда пришлась ей по вкусу, но на вопрос, что ей нравится в замке больше всего, девушка ответила, что водопровод и проточная вода. Этот ответ подействовал на него отрезвляюще.

Прошлая жизнь Рей проходила в ежедневной борьбе за пайки и воду. Она с горечью жаловалась на местного дельца по имени Ункар Платт, который на ее заставе был известным жуликом. Но только мимоходом упоминала об одиночестве, которое с каждым днем все более грозило поглотить ее. И конечно, Рей никогда не позволяла себе признаться, что жила безнадежным ожиданием семьи, которая так никогда и не вернулась за ней. Рей дважды предали: сначала отказавшись от нее, а затем — не выполнив обещание вернуться. Поэтому ей тяжело давалось доверие. И Кайло беспокоился о том, как она отреагирует на правду о нем.

Однажды поздней ночью он спросил:

— Как тебе удалось выживать на Джакку столько лет?

Он по-прежнему не мог осознать, как практически ребенок мог выживать в той беспросветной дыре столько лет.

— Я боялась умереть, — напрямик ответила Рей.

— Нет. Может, в этом есть доля правды, но главное не это, — прошептал Кайло, обнимая ее крепче. — Судьба спасла тебя для меня, Рей. Для нас. — Их встреча действительно походила на чью-то странную шутку. Пожалуй, во всей галактике было бы сложно найти столь невероятную пару.

— Это — единственное упражнение, которым я занимаюсь эти дни, — проворчала Рей, сидя на нем верхом перед вторым раундом. — Я распускаюсь, сидя сиднем весь день. — Но на самом деле ее раздражение было несправедливым. Она попросту набрала здоровый вес, регулярно питаясь хорошей едой. И безусловно, это отнюдь не делало ее толстой.

— Мне нравится, когда ты мягкая, — улыбнулся Кайло, оценивающе погладив ее задницу.

Кажется, Рей приняла его расплывчатые объяснения насчет опасного бизнеса — она никогда не просила раскрыть подробности. Поначалу это озадачивало его, даже разочаровывало, но вскоре он переосмыслил первое впечатление, когда более подробно осознал, насколько нищей была Джакку. В этом мирке с бесстыдно деградировавшей экономикой и повсеместной преступностью жизнь людей сводилась к натуральному обмену. У Рей никогда не было ни единого настоящего кредита, не говоря о том, чтобы иметь дело с легальным бизнесом или крупными конгломератами — одним из которых, по ее убеждению, он управлял. Поэтому не было причины винить его находку в том, что она не осведомлялась о годовом отчете или не просилась поприсутствовать на собрании акционеров. Она о подобном вообще не знала.

Кайло понимал, что многие, включая его собственную мать, безмолвно презирали бы ее за отсутствие светскости и образования. Но сам он не был снобом. За свою жизнь ему довелось сталкиваться с достаточным количеством представителей элит, чтобы понимать, что образование не всегда равняется наличию мозгов. И он уважал Рей за ее житейский ум и сообразительность. В этом воплощался дух угнетенного Внешнего Кольца, за которым стоял Первый орден. Пусть в мирах Ядра есть множество университетов, а местные элиты выдвигают грандиозные идеи-утопии, Кайло Рен предпочел руководствоваться понятиями, которые доказали свою эффективность. Он был человеком действия, а не слов. Произносить речи от лица Первого ордена он доверял Хаксу. В Рей же Кайло видел добрую душу. Возможно, стоило считать его в первую очередь принцем Альдераана и наследником Скайуокеров, но, как личность, он сделал себя сам, отвергнув казавшийся очевидным путь, предопределенный связями его семьи и джедайской мантией. Отринув все это, а заодно и формальное образование, юный Бен выстроил собственное будущее рядом со Сноуком.

И справедливости ради надо отметить, что его семейное древо состояло не сплошь из особ королевских кровей. Отца галактика знала, как ловкого контрабандиста, а мать претендовала на королевский титул, будучи приемной дочерью. Дед родился рабом и лишь спустя много лет поднялся и стал одной из главных фигур Империи. Прошлое преподносило очевидный урок: важно не то, кем ты рожден, важно, кем ты стал. Разумеется, Кайло презирал людей, лишенных амбиций, но он никогда не стал бы укорять в подобном кого-то вроде Рей, потому что у нее попросту не имелось для этого возможностей.

В ответ на рассказы о Джакку Кайло тоже делился историями о своем прошлом. Пусть он не называл имен, но детали его семейного хаоса были правдой. В детстве Бен Соло обладал всеми материальными благами, которые мог пожелать, но родные обделяли его главным — вниманием. Он говорил о том, какое отчуждение ощущал, пока мать с фанатизмом добивалась реализации личных целей в Сенате. О том, как нуждался в вечно отсутствовавшем отце, чья страсть к путешествиям и склонность к незаконным сделкам уводили его прочь от дома. Ныне, с высоты прожитых лет, Кайло винил в этом неудачный брак родителей. Какая бы искра ни пробежала между ними на первой «Звезде Смерти», она потухла в будничной рутине. Когда Восстание одержало победу, стало очевидно, как мало общего между принцессой и контрабандистом.

Мать уходила с головой в работу комитетов и маскировала свою боль язвительной политической риторикой. А отец исчезал каждый раз все дольше, заглядывая иногда, чтобы бросить пару ничего не значащих залихватских реплик и отвесить набившие оскомину с годами шутки. Сценарий неизменно воспроизводился один и тот же: отец исчезал, изредка показываясь, чтобы поссориться с матерью и занять кредитов, и спустя какое-то время все повторялось. Маленький Бен Соло, как правило, терялся на фоне общей семейной драмы. Для матери он был лишней задачей, которую надлежало втискивать в плотный график, а для отца — еще одной занудной обязанностью, от которой приходилось сбегать.

— Я отступал в свой собственный мир, — признался он Рей, начав описывать свою многолетнюю одержимость историей Войны Клонов. В детстве его героями были исторические фигуры той эпохи, которую он изучал, погружаясь в подробности политического конфликта, приведшего к великой войне. И поначалу семья поощряла его интерес. Без сомнения, родители предполагали, что он примет сторону Старой Республики. Но вышло иначе. В конечном счете полученные тогда знания сформировали основу для его нынешних политических воззрений. С младых лет он обзавелся собственным взглядом на Старую Республику и на демократию в целом. — Вот почему я стою за Первый орден, — закончил Кайло их самую политизированную беседу.

Любимым героем Войны Клонов у него был дед — джедай Энакин Скайуокер.

— Я говорил о нем без конца, — рассказывал он Рей. — О том, как Энакин Скайуокер был рабом, которого купили и освободили джедаи. Как он стал самым младшим членом Совета джедаев. Мне было слишком мало лет, чтобы понимать, как это напрягало моих родителей. И я верил в их бесконечную ложь о том, что Дарт Вейдер предал и убил моего деда. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем я сумел узнать, что мой дед и был тем самым Дартом Вейдером.

Не скрывая горечи, Кайло вспоминал, какое значение сыграла ложь. Стоило правде выплыть наружу, он внезапно осознал, что восхищается Дартом Вейдером пуще прежнего.

— Вот почему они отреклись от меня, — добавил он, обращаясь к своей внимательной слушательнице. — Мой дядя-джедай и мои родители ненавидели его. Они не могли принять сына, который хотел продолжить дело Дарта Вейдера. Они не потерпели бы сына-ситха.

— По-своему, моя семья тоже бросила меня, — продолжил Кайло. Безусловно, обстоятельства и последствия, при которых это произошло, сильно отличались, но боль была той же самой. Кайло смотрел Рей в глаза, когда признавался, что разделяет ее боль. Боль того, кто был отвергнут самыми близкими. И, конечно, Рей поняла его.

— Иногда не нужно оглядываться, — вмешалась она, внимая его исповеди. То был урок, который Рей выучила на Джакку: надо уметь выживать не только в физическом смысле, но и в эмоциональном. Приблизившись, она с нежностью поцеловала его и прошептала: — Бен, делай все, чтобы стать счастливым.

— Ты — все, что мне нужно для счастья, — пылко отозвался он. И это было правдой.

— Я вырос на рассказах о Силе. Все считали, что я стану джедаем. Никто не слушал, когда я говорил, что хочу изучать историю. — В семье полагали, что Сила — это дар, но с возрастом она начала казаться Бену проклятием. Потому падаван из него вышел никудышный: он не стеснялся выражать свое недовольство и убегал. Но снова и снова его возвращали, тащили обратно под крыло дяди-джедая, пока однажды, после встречи с настоящим ситхом, юный Бен Соло не взбунтовался и не бросился сломя голову на Темную сторону.

— Только приняв путь ситха, я действительно начал понимать Силу, — объяснил он. Когда избавляешься от догм и искусственных правил, навязанных джедаями, Сила оказывается довольно элементарной. Понимание приходит интуитивно — волшебно и загадочно, как верят обычные люди.

На фоне этой близости и откровенности два месяца незаметно превратились в шесть, время пролетало быстро. Они с Рей слишком близко сошлись друг с другом. Мустафар давно был его тайной отдушиной, но теперь это соответствовало действительности более чем когда-либо. Кайло возвращался сюда при каждом удобном случае, пряча атрибуты Кайло Рена в шаттле и вступая в замок как Бен Соло.

Он не мог насытиться Рей. И часто ему откровенно не терпелось уложить ее в постель. Например, как сегодня, когда он, без изысков, согнул ее над столиком. Хорошо, что она была на каблуках, иначе кончиками пальцев даже не доставала бы до пола. Все в замке Вейдера было сделано для комфорта его первого владельца, а Кайло ничего не менял, поскольку и сам был достаточно высокого роста.

Он нетерпеливо задрал ее юбку.

— О, эти мне нравятся, — По его губам скользнула улыбка. Сегодня на Рей были черные трусики с ленточками по бокам, которые развязались, стоило слегка потянуть за них. И теперь Кайло мог без зазрения совести ласкать ее. — Чего ты хочешь, Рей? Скажи. — Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы она умоляла.

Девушка застонала, чувствуя его руки.

— Бен…

— Да? — Пальцы проникли во влагалище, чувствуя влажный жар, отзывавшийся на его прикосновения. Они занимались любовью много раз, поэтому он прекрасно знал, что именно нравится Рей.

— Ох, Бен, да!..

— Да что? — Он обожал слышать непристойности из ее милого ротика. Это приносило почти такое же удовольствие, как и негласная игра в Вейдера.

— Я хочу тебя, Бен!.. — невнятно пискнула Рей. Сегодня они снова потешились вином, которое ей пришлось наливать Силой. — Пожалуйста…

— «Пожалуйста» что? Скажи мне.

— Засунь _это_ в меня! — раздраженно простонала она, и ее тон едва ли напоминал мольбу.

— Уже лучше, — одобрил он со смешком. И теперь гладил и дразнил ее не только руками. — Но попробуй попросить правильно, мусорщица.

— Просто трахни меня уже! — вскрикнула Рей. — Заткнись и трахни меня, учитель!

— Твои желания — закон, падаван, — поспешил подчиниться Кайло, перехватывая ее за бедра и одним толчком вгоняя ей по самые яйца. Ее тело покорно лежало под ним, придавленное его немалым весом, давая Кайло ощущение превосходства и контроля над ситуацией. Это было так по-ситхски… В их отчаянном сексе сегодня почти не было ритма — он брал ее агрессивно, упиваясь этим безрассудством. — Не молчи, если больно, — прорычал он, что, наверное, было уже не по-ситхски. Но он действительно не хотел навредить Рей — она была слишком дорога ему.

Но в ответ раздались только стоны.

— Еще, учитель! Сильнее! — Сила благослови эту девушку, мысленно выдохнул Кайло, всей душой посвятив себя этой задаче. И по мере того, как крепло ее удовольствие и полыхал Свет, он тоже начинал терять себя в забвении.

— О, Рей! — шумно вздохнул он. — Ты хуже спайса. Никогда не оставляй меня! — Это прозвучало слишком резко — как всегда, сочетанием приказного с долей мольбы.

— Никогда, Бен! — пообещала она. — Ты все, чего я хочу. — И Сила подтверждала искренность ее слов.

Что заставляет существ притягиваться друг к другу и влюбляться?.. В какой миг химия перестает быть набором естественных реакций и переходит в душевную близость? Когда страсть превращается в доверие? Кто бы знал ответ. Каждый раз, когда Кайло думал, что они с Рей — противоположности, которых влечет друг к другу, находилось нечто новое и общее. А каждый раз, когда он думал, что они слишком похожи, он натыкался на факт того, что их точки зрения расходятся. Разумеется, не учитывая нависавшей на заднем плане лжи о том, кто он есть на самом деле.

Было ли это ложью? Конечно. Но Кайло убеждал себя, что, несмотря на все, Рей знает о Кайло Рене больше, чем кто-либо в его семье, больше, чем его Учитель. Ведь все, что он говорил ей, было правдой. С определенной точки зрения. Но их чувства были честными, порой смущающими и непростыми. У них обоих имелось немало скелетов в шкафу, но он не судил ее, как и она не судила его. И все же Кайло беспокоился, что, узнав о его истинном лице, она отвернется, и это, в конечном счете, удерживало его от самого главного откровения.

Проще говоря, он боялся ее потерять.

Но делал ставку на ее сердце при любом удобном случае.

«Я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, никогда не оставляй меня, ты принадлежишь мне!» — не уставал повторять Кайло, заявляя права на душу этой брошенной девушки. Делиться ситхам не свойственно, но их отношения стали большим. Он осыпал Рей вниманием, которого у нее никогда не было, становясь то старшим братом, то отцом, то любовником — принимая любое обличье, которое было ей нужно. Кайло с радостью играл для нее эти роли, заполняя пробелы, чтобы показать все способы, которыми мужчина способен защищать любимую женщину, заботиться о ней и дорожить ею. Потому что Рей была для него самой большой драгоценностью во вселенной. Единственной и неповторимой.

Рей отвечала ему взаимностью, давая ему то, что нужно, позволяя обнажать Тьму и просто быть собой.

«Будь для меня ситхом, учитель», — шептала она ему на ухо, и другого повода ему не требовалось. Кайло любовался, как Рей подпадает под влияние его Тьмы, превращаясь в ожившую фантазию, стонавшую «О, Дарт Бен!», пока он входил в нее. Она потакала его потребности в превосходстве и контроле, разрешая сковывать себя Силой во время их яростного единения.

Днем Кайло сражался за право править галактикой, а ночью он властвовал над Рей. Или она властвовала над ним? Как знать, поскольку ее заводило подчинение, но стоило полыхнуть знакомому Свету, как роли менялись, и теперь Кайло с энтузиазмом спешил подчиниться. Перед ней он был кающимся грешником, просящим милости и прощения у своей пустынной жрицы Светлой стороны.

Это стало его тайным утешением — Тьма правила Светом, а потом уступала ему. Не так ли исполнялось пророчество о балансе, предсказанное наследию рода Скайуокеров? Он не знал, но чувствовал, что отчаянно жаждет большего. Ситху никогда не бывает достаточно, и это подпитывает его амбиции и неустанное стремление идти вперед.

Их связь была физической, эмоциональной — в самом глубоком смысле этих слов. Секс и Сила объединились во имя страсти двух потерянных душ, надежно спрятанные от посторонних глаз в замке Дарта Вейдера.

Вполне вероятно, то, что установилось между ними, нельзя было назвать здоровыми отношениями — но перед кем им требовалось оправдываться, кроме самих себя?.. Ни Кайло, ни Рей не связывали себя обязательствами. Она не была его подружкой, он не был ее возлюбленным. Но за крайне короткий срок они стали неведомым образом зависеть друг от друга.

Впрочем, какая разница… Это работало. Потому что, глядя правде глаза, если цель твоей жизни включает убийство всей семьи, то привязанности даются тебе непросто. Особенно когда на долю каждого в твоем роду приходился развод, насильственная смерть или джедайский целибат — ты не мог расти в здоровой атмосфере.

К тому же когда твоя девушка — одичавшая сиротка с не самой благополучной планеты, которая провела детство, копаясь в обломках ржавеющих кораблей, у нее тоже имеется весьма смутное представление о здоровых отношениях. Она никогда не видела их. И ты — первый и единственный, кто оказал ей внимание, за что она почти боготворит тебя.

Разве не преклонения жаждут все ситхи? Да, само собой, обычный человек ужаснулся бы. Но какая ему разница?.. Это замок Вейдера, где его дед годами вспоминал о том, как горел заживо. И в свете того, что происходило здесь — не раз напоминал себе Кайло, — их отношения с Рей даже терялись на общем фоне.


	10. Chapter 10

— Куда мы летим? — С той самой минуты, как Бен велел ей собираться, Рей разрывалась от любопытства. — Ну скажи мне, — упрашивала она.

Но Бен сохранял привычную невозмутимость, пока они держали путь к замковой посадочной платформе.

— Увидишь. — В его голосе мелькнуло особое самодовольство, и девушка была готова взвыть. — Даже не надейся влезть мне в голову, — предостерег он. — Я тебя не пущу. Это испортит сюрприз.

У нее с языка готово было сорваться что-то обидное, но внезапный вид ожидавшего их корабля заставил ее застыть как вкопанную.

— Это еще что? — обернулась она к Бену. — Куда делся твой шаттл?

Звездолет на платформе выглядел, как простецкий транспортник менеджера среднего звена. Незамысловатый, невзрачный и абсолютно скучный. Вовсе не похожий на пристрастия Бена.

— Он что, из проката? Свой ты разбил? — забеспокоилась Рей, строго прищурив глаза. — Ты не упоминал, что угодил в аварию.

— Тебя больше волнует, что мог пострадать я или то, что шаттл разбился? — поинтересовался он, подняв брови.

— И то и другое! Мне нравился тот шаттл.

Бен засмеялся.

— Тогда расслабься, с шаттлом все в порядке. Просто нам нельзя брать его туда, куда мы направляемся.

— Почему нельзя? — смутилась она.

— Он привлечет слишком много внимания. Вдобавок он нарушает все договоры об ограничении вооружений.

— Ах да, — припомнила Рей. — Подфюзеляжная пушка. — Она оценивающе оглядела новый корабль. — Этот выглядит вполне миролюбиво… Законно. — Бен усмехнулся на это. — Никому в голову не придет, что ты из Первого ордена. Ты правда думаешь, что тебя могли бы арестовать за пушку?

Он пожал плечами.

— Рей, сейчас не самое спокойное время, и привлекать к себе излишнее внимание неразумно. Кроме того, это судно вовсе не так беззащитно, каким кажется с виду. Пусть внешне оно не блещет, но оно не такое уж простое. По моему заказу был сделан ряд модификаций. — Бен небрежно махнул рукой. — Это шаттл для вечеринок. Мои подчиненные используют его, чтобы развлекать клиентов… Неформальные встречи, так сказать.

Ответ Бена, как обычно, был демонстративно расплывчатым, но Рей решила не спорить. Поднявшись на борт, она осознала, что он имел в виду — изнутри шаттл напоминал сплошной гигантский винный бар, с удобными креслами и столом для дежарика.

— Развлекать клиентов. Понятно. — Рей выудила розовую ленточку, застрявшую между двумя сиденьями, но та оказалась распущенной лямкой от розового бюстгальтера. Девушка подняла его, держа двумя пальцами, и вопросительно глянула на Бена.

Тот застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Это далеко не самое худшее, Рей.

— Ага, не сомневаюсь, — протянула она, вскинув брови. — Суровый мужской клуб?

— Что-то наподобие того, — он не стал вдаваться в подробности. — Мои подчиненные много работают, им нужно время от времени выпускать пар.

Рей кивнула, молча приняв его ответ, и не задавала больше вопросов. Чем меньше знать, что происходило на этом корабле, тем лучше.

Как только они отчалили и вошли в гиперпространство, Рей увидела, что Кайло оказался прав. Неприметное судно демонстрировало завидную скорость, и путь до точки назначения должен был занять около двух часов.

Время пролетело незаметно, и они достигли искомых координат. Перед Рей открылась сверкающая планета, напоминающая гравированный металлический шар — искусственных огней было так много, что они собирались в причудливые мерцающие фигуры, видные из космоса и словно начертанные легкой рукой неизвестного великана.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнула девушка и захлопала в ладоши, как маленькая. Даже Рей с Джакку знала, что это за планета. — Корусант! — воскликнула она и просияла.

— Добро пожаловать в Вечный город, Рей, — произнес Бен, довольный ее реакцией. — Ярчайший центр освоенной части Вселенной.

Однако они приземлились не в знаменитом космопорте, известном длительной задержкой посадок и огромными очередями. Бен привел звездолет к частной посадочной площадке, находившейся на вершине одного из элитных небоскребов.

— Как шикарно, — тихо изумилась Рей.

Бен пояснил, что его друг одолжил им платформу на денек. И действительно, стоило им выключить двигатели, рядом с трапом показался коренастый мужчина с крошечной девочкой на плечах. Немногим выше среднего роста — но это с лихвой компенсировалось его мощным телосложением, — он был одет в простую футболку и штаны, по-военному заправленные в ботинки. Да и глядя на короткий «ежик» светлых волос, можно было догадаться, что этот человек не принадлежал к гражданским. Шагнув вперед, он пожал руку Бену, и Рей успела заметить татуировку с эмблемой Первого ордена на его выпуклом бицепсе.

Рей нахмурилась, но промолчала.

— Рей, познакомься, это Нестор, мой друг на протяжении многих лет. Ему можно доверять.

— Босс, — мужчина отвесил кивок Бену и с нескрываемым любопытством оглядел Рей с ног до головы.

— Спасибо, что позволил нам припарковаться. Нестор, это Рей. — Девушка наклонила голову и слабо улыбнулась, а Бен снова обернулся к другу. — Мы ненадолго. Максимум на пару часов. Рей никогда не видела этот мир.

— Что ж, съезди навести свой дворец или куда вы там собрались. — Он критически оглядел Бена. — Ты вооружен, босс? По виду не скажешь.

— Я всегда вооружен, — ответил Бен тоном, пресекавшим любые дальнейшие вопросы.

Но его приятель продолжал сомневаться:

— Тебе может пригодиться не только Сила, босс. Я бы поехал в качестве телохранителя, но три человека — это уже толпа. — Нестор подмигнул Рей, и она не удержалась от улыбки. Этот человек умел располагать к себе. Хмыкнув, Бен схватил ее за руку, провожая к лифту, а маленькая девочка, сидевшая на плече отца, помахала им вслед. — Повеселитесь, ребята! — крикнул им напоследок Нестор. — Не делайте ничего такого, чего не сделал бы я!

И через несколько минут они с Беном вышли на улицы Корусанта.

— Я люблю эту планету, — заявил он, когда они влились в разношерстную толпу. Корусант издревле считался перенаселенным мегаполисом — никогда не засыпавшим перекрестком галактики, — индустриальные уровни которого давным-давно перекрыли естественную поверхность. — Здесь я родился и здесь однажды буду жить.

— Почему не сейчас? — поинтересовалась Рей. — Это слишком дорого? — Она слышала, что жизнь на Корусанте обходится недешево.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — засмеялся Бен. — Время еще не пришло. Сейчас это все еще мир Новой Республики.

Рей нахмурилась.

— То есть тебя останавливают друзья из Первого ордена? Или то, что тебе здесь будут не рады?

— И то и другое.

— О, но как тогда этот твой друг живет здесь? — удивилась она. — Я видела его татуировки. Он из Первого ордена.

— Нестор ведет себя тихо, — объяснил Бен. — И Корусант довольно открыт. Этим миром правят деньги. Никого не заботит политика, пока ты платишь по счетам и даешь на лапу тем, кому надо.

— А ты не хочешь давать взятки? — догадалась Рей.

— Верно, не хочу. И еще не желаю жить в подполье. Скажем так, когда я перееду сюда, об этом узнают все.

— А-а… — Довольно странно было слышать такой аргумент от человека, чье имя даже не упоминалось в голонете. Рей собралась высказаться на эту тему, но тут Бен объявил, что они прибыли на место.

Впереди возвышался огромный, богато украшенный комплекс.

— Мы идем в музей? — изумилась Рей. — «Народный музей Новой Республики», — она вслух прочитала резную надпись на здании. — «Посвящается Свободе и Справедливости для всей галактики…»

Бен закатил глаза, похоже, не слишком впечатлившись.

— В наши дни это музей, — пояснил он. — Но раньше здесь был императорский дворец. А еще раньше — вместилище главного Храма джедаев.

— Значит, тут жил император Палпатин? — с интересом спросила она.

Он кивнул.

— Как тебе здесь? Хотелось бы тут жить?

Рей подумала, кусая губы.

— Он большой, — решила она. — Это нормально, наверное. Но тебе не подходит, Бен. Нет лавы.

— Выходит, — улыбнулся он, — по-твоему, мне не стоит поселиться здесь, когда я завоюю галактику?

— Нет. Лучше снесите его и постройте что-нибудь поновее, император Бен.

Он покачал головой, словно и вправду воспринял ее замечание всерьез.

— Ты права, Рей. Прошлое в любом случае должно остаться позади. Хочешь заглянуть внутрь? — предложил он без энтузиазма.

— Нет, — вздохнула девушка, потянув его за рукав. — Для разнообразия мне хочется побыть на свежем воздухе. Давай прогуляемся.

Вокруг, на верхнем уровне, было множество широких эспланад и проспектов. Бен показал ей торговый район, и Рей с интересом разглядывала причудливые дорогие витрины с невероятной одеждой и украшениями. По дороге им попался даже тот самый магазин, где Вэни заказывал для нее платья. Рей толкнула своего спутника в бок и с восторгом поведала о розовых коробках, но Бен ответил, что ни он, ни Вэни толком не разбираются, где надо покупать женскую одежду, но он помнил, что еще когда он был ребенком, его мать отоваривалась именно здесь. А на ее вкус можно было положиться.

Следующим пунктом их прогулки оказался район развлечений. Даже средь бела дня здесь было слишком многолюдно, но Бен с усмешкой сообщил, что по-настоящему оживленно тут только по ночам. Но несмотря на это, яркие огни, музыка и множество самых разных заведений, от ресторанов до казино, оставили у Рей приятное впечатление — раньше она была уверена, что ночью Корусант превращается в смесь спайсов с прочими грехами цивилизации.

— Не суди обо всем Корусанте по нижним уровням, — посоветовал Бен. — Это совсем разные вещи.

Рей загорелась любопытством.

— А мы можем сходить туда? — спросила она, но Бен ответил решительным отказом.

Район развлечений находился относительно недалеко от правительственного квартала. Бен осведомился, не желает ли она осмотреть здание Сената, но Рей покачала головой, и ее ответ его удовлетворил. Джакку была одним из миров Кольца без представительства в Сенате, поэтому там никто никогда не голосовал. И кроме того, Рей не любила политику, о чем не преминула напомнить Бену.

На самом деле Рей просто наслаждалась мирной прогулкой и возможностью посмотреть на местных жителей и гостей. Повсюду можно было встретить представителей самых разных видов, разных рас с тысяч миров. На Джакку, конечно, тоже жили инородцы, но совсем не в таком количестве, как здесь. Рей казалось, что она могла бы провести целый день, стоя на месте и разглядывая прохожих.

— Точь-в-точь как в голонете, — радостно объявила она на обратном пути к кораблю. — Я понимаю, почему тут хочется жить.

Бен задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Рада оказаться за пределами замка?

— Да, — призналась она. — Лава, одна лава, кругом лава — через какое-то время вид начинает наскучивать. Как песок, еще песок и еще море песка на Джакку. — Рей подняла лицо к небу, ощущая кожей теплое полуденное солнце Корусанта, и счастливо улыбнулась. — Я никогда не проводила столько времени в помещении. Такими темпами я стану бледной, как ты.

— А где бы ты предпочла жить, Рей? — Казалось, Бен спрашивал на полном серьезе, и девушка задумалась. — Только это должен быть мир Первого ордена. Укромный, безопасный… Но не Корусант, Рей. Пока еще нет.

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Мустафар неплох. Я жила в АТ-АТ, забыл? Я не привередлива и могу быть счастлива там, где есть ты, Бен.

Обменявшись с ней улыбкой, Бен чуть наклонился.

— Думаю, мне придется по душе брать тебя с собой в командировки. — Он обнял ее за плечи, отчего они стали напоминать молодую пару — одну из многих среди пестрой толпы.

— Хочешь сказать, мы сможем это повторить? — с надеждой спросила Рей.

— Да. Определенно. Я хочу показать тебе галактику.

Недолгое путешествие подходило к концу, и им пришла пора возвращаться.

— Нам с Нестором надо обсудить дела, — произнес Бен уже на посадочной платформе. — Это не займет много времени. — И он исчез в корабле, вместе с Нестором, оставив Рей в компании светловолосой женщины, у которой на руках сидела малышка. Округлый живот женщины было невозможно не заметить.

— Привет. Я Цеси, жена Нестора, — представилась она. — А ты, должно быть, Рей. Могу я предложить тебе воды или что-нибудь еще? Когда они говорят о делах, это всегда затягивается надолго.

— Не откажусь, — ответила Рей и последовала за хозяйкой внутрь квартиры.

— Прошу прощения, у нас такой беспорядок, — дама выглядела смущенной, отпустив ребенка на пол и поднимая из-под ног валявшуюся куклу. — Нестор не предупредил меня, что мы ждем гостей. У домработницы сегодня выходной, а мой дроид в ремонте, и когда рядом двое маленьких детей…

— Я думаю, у вас мило, — искренне отозвалась Рей, изучая просторную и светлую гостиную. Пол был усеян множеством игрушек, преимущественно розового цвета, но обстановка напоминала картинку из модного журнала. — Сразу видно, что здесь живет семья. У меня никогда не было семьи. — Рей снова повернулась к Цеси. — Когда родится ваш малыш?

— Через два месяца. Это еще одна девочка. Нестор слегка разочарован, но, само собой, ни за что в этом не признается, — вздохнула Цеси. — Мой муж надеялся на мальчика.

— Сколько лет вашим детям? — попыталась поддержать разговор Рей.

— Пять и почти три годика. Наша старшая девочка сейчас в школе. Она не освободится до полудня. — Цеси погладила свой живот. — С нашими девчонками, я не видела свою талию лет шесть.

Рей улыбнулась. Беременные всегда вызывали у нее улыбку без причины. Отчасти потому, что это выглядело весьма мило, и отчасти потому, что это было редким зрелищем на Джакку. На ее родной планете царила нищета, и ребенок означал только еще один лишний рот.

— Откуда ты, Рей? — вдруг спросила Цеси, но сразу словно опомнилась. — Ой, ты не обязана отвечать… Извини, что вырвалось. Нестор предупредил меня, что я не должна задавать вопросов.

Но Рей все равно решила ответить.

— Я с Джакку.

У женщины упала челюсть.

— Ух. Джакку это — то самое место, где произошла битва? — Рей кивнула. — Никогда бы не подумала. У тебя странный акцент, но он вовсе не напоминает о Внешнем Кольце. — Цеси немного порозовела и нервно поспешила исправиться: — Нет, не подумай, в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Мы… поддерживаем эти территории. — Это было понятно, раз их семья — сторонники Первого ордена, подумала Рей. Но Цеси выглядела растерянной. — Так как ты познакомилась с ним? — Под «ним» она, видимо, подразумевала Бена. — Стой, забудь… Это тоже меня не касается. Я не должна спрашивать.

— Все в порядке. — Рей не могла понять этой внезапной секретности, поскольку Бен сказал, что Нестор его друг. В конце концов, эта семья принимала их у себя в гостях. — Я попала в неприятности, а он выручил меня.

— Выручил тебя?! — Глаза Цеси округлились. — Правда?

— Да, но это не слишком увлекательная история. — Недоговаривать представлялось Рей вариантом получше, чем признаваться этой даме в том, что Бен нашел ее в орденской камере. — С тех пор мы живем вместе.

— А-а, — протянула Цеси. — Значит, у вас все серьезно?

— М-м, — промычала Рей, не будучи уверена в ответе. — Не знаю, если честно, — призналась она и добавила: — Я слишком молода для чего-то серьезного.

— Сколько тебе лет, если это, конечно, не секрет?

— Девятнадцать.

— Девятнадцать?.. — эхом повторила Цеси и нахмурилась, после чего резко сменила тему: — Мне нравится твое платье, Рей. Оно тебе очень идет. И этот цвет — настоящий тренд сезона.

Рей просияла.

— Спасибо. Бен оплатил кучу одежды для меня, когда я переехала в его замок. На Джакку с одеждой было туго, поэтому я покупала наугад, — призналась Рей. — Я заказала все по голонету, и сегодня мы проходили мимо того магазина.

— Он ходил на шоппинг?!

— Мы ничего не покупали. Всего лишь гуляли.

— В общественном месте, у всех на виду?!

— Ну… да. Было весело. — Рей заметила беспокойство на лице Цеси и спросила: — Что-то не так? На улицах вроде безопасно…

Женщина с раздраженным видом мотнула головой.

— Я говорила Нестору, что ему следует пойти с ним! Послушай, Рей, мы едва знакомы. Я не хочу лезть не в свое дело и вообще говорить о нем без разрешения, но тебе следует быть осторожной с ним!

Что-то в ее голосе встревожило Рей, поскольку дама казалась очень искренней — в Цеси не было ни капли хитрости. Очень похоже, что ей было известно что-то такое, о чем Рей не слышала. Только она собралась спросить об этом, как в просторную гостиную заглянул Бен.

— Пошли, Рей. Время отправляться домой. — И возможность была упущена.

Но зато Бен позволил ей руководить взлетом и самой подготовиться к входу в гиперпространство.

— Мне понравились твои друзья, — заметила она, когда большая часть хлопот была позади. — У них дружная семья.

Ее комментарий пришелся ему по душе — Бен улыбнулся.

— Я познакомился с Нестором, когда был еще ребенком. Иногда странно думать о нем, как о семейном человеке с собственными детьми. — Бен откинулся в кресле, серьезный, задумчивый, с ностальгией во взгляде. — Думаю, причина в том, что мы стареем. Стареем и становимся склонны к медленному восприятию действительности. До сих пор слабо верится, что скоро у него появится третий ребенок.

Рей искоса посмотрела на Кайло.

— Для мужчины, который летает в тусовочном шаттле с бесхозным женским бельем между сиденьями, ты как-то не выглядишь слишком старым и медленным!

— Нестор ненавидит свою новую ногу, — со вздохом продолжил Бен. — Он был тем раненым, который недавно залил кровью мою одежду. Мы едва не потеряли его той ночью. Я не увидел вовремя бластерный залп.

— Я не заметила его протез, — честно сказала Рей. — Но я рада, что он выжил. В противном случае нерожденная малышка никогда бы не узнала своего отца. Детям нужны родители, — пробормотала она.

— Особенно отцы, — с горечью закончил Бен. Насчет этого ему не требовались пояснения, как и ей.

Рей перевела взгляд на мерцающие полосы гиперпространственного туннеля.

— Я не хочу быть как Цеси, Бен. Быть замужем за орденцем, с тремя маленькими детьми. Она, наверное, ночами не спит, думая, что однажды он может не вернуться. Особенно после того, что случилось с его ногой.

Бен чуть сощурился.

— Жизнь вообще опасна, Рей. Ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо.

— Все обстоит по-другому, когда ты можешь выбирать, где работать. У меня не было такого выбора. — Рей откинулась на спинку кресла, глядя на Бена в кресле второго пилота. — Итак, Нестор подрабатывает твоим охранником? Не пойму, что он имел в виду, когда говорил о телохранителе…

Бен только улыбнулся.

— Я — ситх, Рей. Мне не нужны телохранители. Я способен позаботиться о себе. Но ты права, в каком-то смысле Нестор работает в моей службе безопасности.

— Должно быть, он работает на военных не на постоянной основе? Вряд ли офицер Первого ордена будет совмещать службу с делами в частной корпорации, — рассудила Рей. — С другой стороны, на Корусанте жить дорого. А у него много детей.

— С Нестором все хорошо, — снова усмехнулся Бен. — Не беспокойся за него.

Но Рей все равно беспокоилась — за Бена.

— Выходит, твоя работа очень опасна? Может, тебе все-таки стоит обзавестись телохранителем? — спросила она, вспоминая неподдельную тревогу Цеси, стоило той услышать, что они в открытую гуляли по улицам. — Сейчас опасные времена.

Бена, кажется, развеселили ее слова.

— Я могу позаботиться о себе, — повторил он. — Я умею замораживать бластерные заряды в воздухе, помнишь? И если я могу двигать Силой объекты, швырять людей сумею и подавно. Вдобавок я сам неплохо стреляю. — Он сделал короткую паузу. — Но с мечом, безусловно, обращаюсь лучше.

Рей моргнула.

— Ты никогда не упоминал, что у тебя есть меч.

— Я же был джедаем. По традиции джедаи сражаются на мечах. Как и ситхи.

— Ах да. — Впрочем, Рей втайне полагала, что сказки о лазерных мечах придуманы для пущего эффекта. Кроме того, как устаревшее оружие вроде меча могло соперничать с добрым бластером? — А твой меч красный, как у Кайло Рена? — поинтересовалась она.

Бен ответил не сразу — помолчал, прищурившись.

— Нет, он красный, как у Дарта Вейдера. Красный, как настоящий ситхский меч.

Уголки губ Рей невольно приподнялись в улыбке, поскольку сейчас он был очень похож на привычного ей Бена. И вдруг ее осенила другая мысль:

— А у меня тоже будет меч?

— Нет.

— Почему? Можно посмотреть на твой?

— Нет.

Рей притворно надула губы.

— Какой-то ты скучный.

— Да уж точно. — Бен встал и подал ей руку. — Пойдем в каюту, — с ухмылкой произнес он. — У нас есть немного свободного времени.

Рей безошибочно узнала этот его взгляд, поняв ход его мыслей. Стоило ей привстать, он подхватил ее на руки, поцеловав от души.

— Я позволю тебе самой решить, — заговорщицки прошептал он ей на ухо, — что именно мы оставим на сиденьях перед уходом — твой бюстгальтер или твои трусики.

— Бен! — Рей притворно возмутилась, именно что притворно. Рей с Джакку вообще было сложно чем-то возмутить.

— У нашего шаттла есть репутация, которую нужно поддерживать. Это почти традиция — оставлять сувениры.

— Замолчи, Бен. Не хочу знать, что за жуть творилась на этих сиденьях.

— Представь, что мы помечаем свою территорию…

— Хватит! Я серьезно!

Издав довольный смешок, Бен коснулся губами ее виска.

— Я понимаю, Рей. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.


	11. Chapter 11

Вэни был в курсе происходящего — он не был глуп, однако слишком деликатен, чтобы высказываться по этому поводу, — поэтому престарелый управляющий замком, откланявшись, удалялся к себе, оставляя Кайло и Рей наедине до утра.

И они пользовались этим на полную катушку, порой за ужином, порой на каком-нибудь диване. Но им редко удавалось добраться до спальни Рей, как правило, они оказывались в спальне Кайло. Он доводил Рей до пика один, два, порой три раза за ночь и сам купался в этом мимолетном примирении со Светом, а затем отдыхал в их затухавшем единении, поглаживая спину девушки и чувствуя на себе ее мягкие волосы, пока она спала, прижавшись к нему. Они лежали в постели Дарта Вейдера, под взглядом его давно умершей супруги с портрета, одетой в белое, как невеста.

По утрам Кайло просыпался рано, Рей в это время обычно еще спала — она иногда похрапывала, когда была особенно уставшей. Кайло какое-то время лежал рядом с ней, брался за датапады, начиная новый день — ему не хотелось покидать ее и домашний уют их общей постели. У них было так мало времени, чтобы побыть вместе, поскольку война продолжалась, и Кайло считал за удачу, если удавалось посетить Мустафар два раза в неделю, обычно лишь на одну ночь.

Это было замечательно и ужасно одновременно. Ведь счастье было основано на лжи.

Впрочем, не сплошной лжи. По сути, он не лгал, называя себя Беном Соло. Может, он был им даже до сих пор по закону — как знать?.. Но он давно перестал считать себя сыном Леи Органы и Хана Соло — эти люди больше ничего для него не значили. Они принадлежали прошлому, которое он оставил, утопив его в реках крови, и ныне Кайло скрывал свое лицо и прошлое от галактики. Лишь наедине с Рей он открывался, пряча Кайло Рена и делясь своими тайнами.

Он даже не мог сказать ей, что, обманывая ее, руководствовался благими намерениями, ведь это тоже было бы неправдой. Как практически любая ложь, она слетала с его языка потому, что была ему удобна. Бен Соло избегал запутанной и неоднозначной правды о своем истинном прошлом. Того, в чем ему не хотелось признаваться, правды, которую Рей еще не готова была услышать. Так он говорил себе, убеждая себя, что это единственное разумное объяснение на настоящий момент. Пусть и малоубедительное.

Сейчас Кайло понимал больше чем когда-либо, почему родители окутывали его в кокон лжи, под стать той, которой Бен Кеноби потчевал его доверчивого дядюшку.

«Дарт Вейдер предал и убил твоего отца», — конечно, это могло считаться правдой с определенной точки зрения. Как и правда о Бене Соло. Но глубинное намерение ввести в заблуждение оставалось неизменным. Уподобляясь тем, кто обманывал доверявшего им юного Бена Соло, Кайло Рен в свою очередь лгал доверившейся ему. Как и многое в его семье, это напоминало цикл, обреченный повторяться.

Однажды ранним утром, когда Вэни провожал его к посадочной платформе и они были вдвоем — поскольку Кайло попрощался с Рей в замке, — управляющий задумчиво глянул на него:

— Вы намерены рассказать ей?

Кайло отвернулся, ему не хотелось говорить об этом, и в тоже время он не мог грубо приказать старому Вэни заткнуться, как поступил бы с обычным подчиненным. Он слишком уважал доверенного слугу деда.

— Да, — мрачно произнес Кайло, вздохнув. — Когда-нибудь.

— Если затягивать, — продолжил Вэни свою мысль, — легче не станет.

Да, не станет. Как обычно, старик был прав. Но все шло слишком хорошо, чтобы намеренно портить это неприятной правдой. Если он откроет Рей, что на самом деле он — Кайло Рен, командующий Первого ордена, она возненавидит его — и за правду, и за ложь. И тогда он потеряет ее.

В последнее время этот риск беспокоил его едва ли не больше, чем война.

Так не должно было случиться. Рей было суждено умереть в камере. Возможно, от его собственной руки. Она превратилась бы в еще одну жертву в его длинном послужном списке. Но вместо этого он привез ее к себе домой.

Но даже тогда Кайло вынашивал другие планы, и в них не входило влюбляться в найденную девушку. Его не должно было волновать, что она подумает о нем. Он собирался использовать ее ради Света под предлогом обучения. Ей было отведена роль приятной игрушки, чтобы отвлечься, игрушки, которая находилась бы под полным его контролем, навсегда запертая в его замке с целью радовать его, когда возникала необходимость.

Но затем влечение превратилось в нечто большее, чем просто тяга к ее Свету, которая впоследствии приобрела совершенно иной смысл. Теперь ее Свет приносил удовольствие им обоим, и ее тело открывалось для него, стоило лишь попросить. И он обнимал свою невероятную мусорщицу, слушая ее мелодичный смех и глядя в веселые глаза. Теперь ему не терпелось вернуться на Мустафар, чтобы ощутить ее Свет в своей душе и ее тело под собой. Она околдовывала его, помогая ему сбросить с плеч груз прожитых лет. Рей превратилась в его друга, в ту, кому он мог довериться. Но Кайло Рену было этого мало.

Все время после их короткого путешествия на Корусант, под впечатлением живого воспоминания о семейном счастье Нестора, Кайло задумывался, а не следует ли ему жениться на Рей. Ведь раз Рей важна для него настолько, что он не хочет потерять ее, то, возможно, стоит взять на себя более серьезные обязательства. Пусть вначале его намерения не были честными, но теперь ситуация определенно изменилась.

Нет, хмуро думал Кайло, этого не должно было случиться. И он невольно повторил это вслух:

— Этого не должно было случиться.

Старый Вэни понимающе кивнул.

— Любовь приходит, когда ее не ожидаешь. Поэтому она и обезоруживает. Трудно предсказать, когда найдешь ее, и не менее трудно понять, насколько драгоценной она стала. Будьте осторожны, мой мальчик, не разрушьте ее.

Любовь? Неужели?.. У Кайло не было в этом уверенности, но он беспокоился, что Вэни прав. Что все обернется ошибкой, потому что учитель всегда наставлял, что любовь — для обычных людей, а не для ситхов. Ситх способен любить только власть.

Ситуация начинала представляться все более и более неприятной — не только потому, что он считал произошедшее своей виной, но еще из-за того, что оно явно свидетельствовало о его слабости. Какое унижение… Кайло говорил себе, что Рей — его способ справиться с зовом Света, но не переставал думать о том, что она сама по себе проблема, а не лекарство. Ее общество вызывало у него привыкание. Чем больше Света он получал — тем больше жаждал.

Вэни вновь заговорил тихим невозмутимым голосом:

— Если кто-то расскажет ей раньше вас, вы можете потерять ее.

Предупреждение было мудрым — Кайло знал это по собственному горькому опыту. Без доверия не бывает любви. И доверие невозможно там, где есть ложь. Но это было не все. Он боялся, что Рей способна любить лишь Бена Соло, но не Кайло Рена. Он не знал, во что правда может вылиться в будущем.

— Никто не знает, что она здесь, — напомнил Кайло. — Я подожду, пока не придет правильное время.

Вэни ответил кивком, но с его лица не исчезла тревога.

Кайло вернулся на Мустафар через неделю и решил свозить Рей на Чандрилу. Поездка на Корусант прошла замечательно, и ему захотелось показать Рей мир. Однажды — если Сила будет благосклонна — он подарит ей всю галактику.

Чандрила была покорена недавно, и сладость той победы все еще ощущалась. Чандрила, как один из продвинутых миров Ядра, родина знаменитой сенаторши Мон Мотмы, всегда считалась гнездом либеральных идей. Будучи верным союзником Новой Республики, крепко связанная с Сопротивлением, планета долгое время была сущей занозой в боку.

Как и следовало ожидать, вторжение Первого ордена встретило протесты. Однако Кайло решил эту проблему, спустив штурмовиков на митингующую толпу, и волшебным образом машины и пушки помогли протестующим разойтись. Если не считать назойливого праведного ханжества, Чандрила не доставила особых проблем. За ширмой из высокопарной риторики скрывался страх перед Кайло Реном.

И Кайло не терпелось побродить по Чандриле инкогнито, наслаждаясь иронией происходящего.

В городе, в котором они приземлились, сегодня было спокойно, и они с Рей прогуливались по пустынному центральному сектору. Рей пришла в легкое замешательство при виде развернутых войск Первого ордена и отрядов, патрулирующих улицы, но постепенно освоилась. Она все еще побаивалась его армии, и отчасти поэтому он привез ее сюда — чтобы помочь Рей свыкнуться с Первым орденом. Вполне возможно, если ее взгляды смягчатся, ей будет проще принять его как Кайло Рена.

— Что это такое? — спросила Рей, указав на величественное здание с колоннами, очевидно, местную достопримечательность.

— Дворец правосудия, — объяснил Кайло. — Чандрила славится своими адвокатами и судами. Здесь в почете верховенство закона.

— На Джакку нет законов, — проговорила Рей. — У нас и судов-то не было. Каждый разбирался как мог. Бластером или виброножом.

— Как и на большей части территории Кольца, — вздохнул Кайло. — Вот почему Первый орден хочет принести закон и порядок в эти миры. Без закона и порядка процветает преступность, а не бизнес. А без бизнеса нет перспектив. Рей, развитие начнется лишь тогда, когда бизнес будет чувствовать себя комфортно. Инвесторы готовы вкладывать средства только в те миры, где контракты исполняются, а местные правительства защищают частную собственность и граждан.

— Я никогда не думала об этом в таком свете, — призналась Рей. — Мне казалось, что Первый орден просто убивает людей.

— Да, это тоже случается, — не стал спорить Кайло. — Идет война.

Рей стремительно поднялась по ступеням здания, и он последовал за ней. Внутри на стенах Дворца правосудия красовались многофигурные фрески, по стилю напоминавшие эпоху Старой Республики.

— Как красиво… — выдохнула она.

Это действительно было так. Впрочем, типично для чандрилианцев: миротворцы-джедаи, законодатели и судьи защищают детей и угнетенных — и все во имя справедливости. Кайло едва сдержал смешок. Его мать любила слащавое творчество такого рода.

— Вы что-то ищете? — прервал их незнакомый голос. Обернувшись, они увидели подошедшего клерка. — Свидетельства о браке дальше по холлу с левой стороны. Мои поздравления, — отчеканил он и покинул их.

Рей захихикала.

— Он решил, что мы пришли сюда, чтобы пожениться. Разве не смешно?

Смешно?.. Внезапно Кайло понял, что ему так вовсе не кажется. И повернулся к Рей.

— Давай сделаем это, — с ходу выпалил он. — Давай поженимся.

— Поженимся? Здесь? Сейчас? — недоверчиво переспросила Рей. — Ты серьезно? Ты серьезно! — возмутилась она, что, безусловно, не могло считаться особо успешным началом.

— Почему нет? — спросил Кайло.

— Хм, а зачем? — удивилась она.

Кайло решил подкрепить свою позицию:

— Потому что ты — моя, Рей, и я хочу придать этому официальный статус. Ты будешь принадлежать мне, а я тебе. По закону, во всех системах галактики.

— Тебе это важно? — спросила девушка, и по скептическому выражению лица было понятно, насколько ей это безразлично и чуждо. — Никто не женился на Джакку. Люди сходились и считались парой, пока не расставались. — Она вдруг задумалась. — Наверное, нас бы называли женатыми, живи мы сейчас на Джакку.

Это прибавило ему уверенности.

— Брак — это универсальный акт, Рей. А я люблю закон и порядок. Помнишь?

— Ты говоришь, как пропагандист Первого ордена, — улыбнулась она.

— Я говорю, как твой будущий муж, — поправил он и попросил: — Давай сделаем это. Я хочу сделать это. А ты можешь считать это всего лишь формальностью, если тебе так легче. — В общем, так и выходило, поскольку это было не ситхской церемонией, при которой обручение становилось вечным. Но он не мог просить об этом Рей, не открыв ей свое истинное лицо. С этим стоило немного повременить. Пока его устраивало обычное заключение брака. И возможно, наличие официального акта еще поможет ему, если ей вздумается упираться, когда он решит открыть ей правду.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — слабым голосом переспросила Рей. — Я всего лишь мусорщица, Бен. А ты… ты… гораздо больше, чем это, — закончила она грустно. — Тебе не нужно… Ты не обязан жениться на мне. Разве в будущем тебя не ждет какая-нибудь королева ситхов или девушка из хорошей семьи, похожая на твою бабушку?

В голосе Рей отчетливо слышалась неуверенность, и Кайло резко осознал, что у него есть еще одна причина, по которой он хочет сделать это.

— Меня это не волнует. Ты единственная женщина в галактике, достойная меня. Ты сводишь меня с ума, Рей. Так ты выйдешь за меня, падаван?

Признание ее не убедило.

— Разве не полагается любить, чтобы жениться? — Она посмотрела ему в глаза, подняв брови. — Бен, ты же не любишь меня.

Нет, это было не так, по-своему он начал любить ее. Вроде бы. Все равно это не имело значения.

— Мои родители поженились по взаимной любви, и чем все обернулось потом? Может и хорошо, что мы просто похожи и понимаем друг друга, — рассудил он, пристально глядя на нее. — Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, Рей?

Она улыбнулась.

— Ты мне очень нравишься.

— Так ты выйдешь за меня, падаван?

Она колебалась. И он, не ограничиваясь словами, опустился на колено, сам с трудом осознавая, что творит. Но тем не менее.

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж, Рей? Ты согласна быть моей перед законом и людьми?

На этот раз Рей надолго замолчала. Ее взгляд был серьезен, она не отрываясь смотрела на Кайло.

— Это действительно значит для тебя так много?

— Да. — Каким-то образом ему представлялось очень важным, чтобы Рей в здравом уме и твердой памяти сама выбрала его.

Ее лицо смягчилось.

— Ну хорошо, — сдалась она. — Тогда да. Я выйду за тебя замуж, Бен.

Кайло схватил ее за руку, прежде чем она успела бы передумать, и потащил по коридору и влево, чтобы предстать перед седовласым секретарем. Который, само собой, по традициям Чандрилы принялся задавать множество вопросов.

— Ваши имена, будьте любезны.

— Бен Соло.

— Рей. Р. Е. Й… м-м…

— Да, мисс? — подбодрил ее секретарь.

— Рей Дезерт, — решила она, и Кайло громко фыркнул, прежде чем опомнился и попытался замаскировать свою реакцию под кашель. Неудачно, конечно.

Секретарь с подозрением нахмурился.

— Молодой человек, вступление в брак — серьезное мероприятие, к которому не подобает подходить легкомысленно. — Он сверкнул глазами. — Позволю себе предположить, что вы нервничаете. — С этими словами исполненный достоинства секретарь вернулся к опросу: — Вы связаны кровными узами?

— Нет, — сообщила Рей.

Кайло не удержался и добавил:

— С моей семьей трудно знать наверняка, — чем снова заработал себе строгий взгляд служащего.

— Сие означает «нет»?

— Да, это «нет», — покорно подтвердил Кайло.

— Кто-либо из вас уже состоял в браке?

— Нет, — ответили они с Рей в унисон.

— Дата рождения?

Кайло сообщил свою и решил — совершенно однозначно и бесповоротно, — что, как только начнет править галактикой, первым делом избавится от летосчисления «после Явина». Его раздражали любые отсылки к Восстанию.

Рей глянула на него и прошептала:

— Тебе двадцать девять? — спросила она, словно он был древним, как его учитель-муун. — Ничего себе. Тебе правда двадцать девять?

Разумеется.

— А тебе сколько? — поинтересовался он.

— Девятнадцать. Я думаю.

— Значит, все в порядке, — успокоил он ее. Разве что она действительно не знала, когда на самом деле родилась. Но он шепнул: — Все в порядке, это в прошлом.

И она притихла.

Закончив с формальностями, секретарь сообщил, что им положен трехдневный период ожидания, прежде чем они смогут вернуться и заключить брак. На лице Рей отразилось облегчение, но Кайло был готов к этому. Он незаметно пошевелил рукой и призвал Силу.

«Нам не нужен период ожидания».

— Вам не нужен период ожидания.

«Ты поженишь нас прямо сейчас».

— Я поженю вас прямо сейчас.

Секретарь перешел к клятвам:

— Рей Дезерт, берешь ли ты Бена Соло в законные мужья, чтобы отныне быть с ним и заботиться о нем в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

Рей помедлила.

— М-м… — Она обратила взгляд к Кайло и выдавила изменившимся голосом: — Пока смерть не разлучит нас?.. — Похоже, что ремарка с вечностью напугала ее, но зато Кайло убедился в правильности решения отложить ситхские церемонии.

К счастью, от объяснений его спасло вмешательство секретаря, объяснившего, что на Чандриле разрешены разводы по взаимному согласию, но обычно эту часть принято опускать при регистрации, дабы не нарушать романтическую атмосферу.

— Ладно, тогда да, — решилась Рей.

Теперь пришел черед Кайло.

— Бен Соло, берешь ли ты Рей Дезерт в законные жены, чтобы отныне быть с ней и заботиться о ней в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

— Да.

Секретарь приступил к тому, что, очевидно, было недавно подвергнуто корректировке в силу объективных причин:

— Властью, данной мне суверенным миром Чандрилы, и властью Первого ордена, призванного восстановить Галактическую Империю, объявляю вас мужем и женой, — торжественно провозгласил он. Рей выглядела немного бледно, и Кайло почувствовал себя удовлетворенным, наклонившись и крепко поцеловав ее.

На корабль они вернулись, держась за руки.

— Знаешь, Дарт Вейдер гордился бы мной, поскольку я наконец-то сделал тебя честной женщиной. Если он наблюдал за нами из Силы, то несомненно испытывал возмущение.

— Он женился на королеве. Дедушка вряд ли был в восторге от того, что ты якшаешься с такой, как я, — тихо ответила Рей.

— Он был рабом. Помнишь? Я уверен, ты бы ему понравилась.

Похоже, это ее немного успокоило.

— Что ты сделал с бедным служащим? — сменила она тему. — Я ощутила, как ты использовал Силу.

Кайло воспользовался случаем и дал первое наставление своей новоиспеченной жене-падавану:

— Сила может оказывать значительное влияние на неподготовленный разум. Внушаемых людей можно вести с помощью Силы. Джедаи называли это «Обманом разума». Если найдем подходящего человека на Мустафаре, я научу тебя, но со мной и с Вэни такой трюк не пройдет.

Упоминание о старике управляющем побудило Рей предположить:

— Может, не стоит рассказывать Вэни о браке? Пусть это будет нашей тайной… до поры до времени.

Кайло чувствовал, что Рей все еще не смогла принять случившееся, но сам не видел причин скрывать что-либо от Вэни.

— Рей, Вэни обрадуется. Он, наверное, ночами не спал, волнуясь, что ты забеременеешь.

Она резко остановилась и обернулась к нему.

— Думаешь, он знает?! Знает?!

Губы Кайло растянулись в улыбке:

— Ну конечно знает, Рей. Он же не слепой. И всякое повидал на своем веку.

Помрачнев, Рей смущенно уставилась на него.

— Нет. Вряд ли он... знает, — неуверенно выдавила она.

Кайло наклонился к ней:

— На прошлой неделе ты забыла свои трусики под обеденным столом.

Рей прикрыла рукой рот, вспыхнув и округлив глаза от ужаса:

— Ох, звезды, неужели я…

Кайло разразился смехом:

— Да нет. Я пошутил. Но не сомневаюсь, что под моей кроватью их скопилось уже немало.

Пристальный взгляд Рей впился в него. Ее и без того выбила из колеи импровизированная свадьба, но Кайло не мог не подразнить ее — он был слишком доволен собой.

— Предупреждаю сразу: я куплю тебе крупное и броское обручальное кольцо, миссис Соло. Такое, чтобы все знали, что ты занята. Мы, ситхи, ревнивцы и собственники.

Она искоса посмотрела на него.

— Я живу в окружении дюжины дроидов и старика, да еще и прячусь в день поставок, когда прилетают люди из Первого ордена. Кто, по-твоему, похитит меня, Бен?

— Мы не всегда будем жить на Мустафаре, Рей. Я хочу жить на Корусанте, помнишь? На Корусанте принято все делать эффектно и с размахом.

Щеки Рей заметно порозовели.

— О, да, — протянула она. — Забыла — мы переедем, когда вы станете императором Беном.

— Именно, — кивнул он.

Рей засмеялась.

— Императрица не может быть с Джакку, Бен. Тебе придется найти другую жену с планеты Ядра. Только Первый орден примет императрицу с Внешнего Кольца.

И он воспользовался моментом, чтобы напомнить:

— Я поддерживаю Первый орден.

— Разве не Верховный лидер станет императором, если они победят? Или Кайло Рен? Или тот рыжий?

— Хакс никогда не будет императором! — зарычал Бен.

— Ладно, неважно. Я только хочу сказать, что это будешь не ты, Бен. Независимо от того, сколько денег ты им дашь. Хватит, это глупо. Зачем мы вообще это обсуждаем? — Они взошли на корабль, и Рей привычно плюхнулась на место второго пилота. Она запустила двигатели и приступила к обычной предполетной подготовке.

Кайло потянулся к ней и накрыл ее руку своей.

— Рей, не расстраивайся из-за свадьбы. Я не хотел тебя огорчить. — Она кивнула, не глядя на него. — Спасибо, что согласилась оформить это официально. Теперь мы семья.

Но это не добавило ей энтузиазма.

— Я ничего не знаю о браке, — не стала лукавить она и улыбнулась. — Но я обеими руками за медовый месяц.

В этом он был полностью с ней солидарен.

— Назови систему, Рей, и я мигом доставлю тебя туда.


	12. Chapter 12

Судя по контейнерам, появившимся на кухне, еженедельную поставку Первого ордена отгрузили рано утром, пока Рей одевалась. Вэни руководил распаковкой контейнеров, когда Рей, позевывая, спустилась вниз.

Старик поприветствовал ее улыбкой, а заодно отвесил учтивый комплимент:

— О, тебе очень идет эта прическа, Рей. Давненько я не видел такую. Очень мило. — Вэни поднял брови. — Или это политическая демонстрация?

Политическая?..

— Нет, — засмеялась в ответ Рей. — Нет, просто мне так удобнее, чтобы волосы в глаза не лезли. Я нашла ее в каталоге своего дроида. Она ведь старомодная, Вэни? — Рей коснулась бубликов по бокам головы. Говоря откровенно, она не могла понять, нравятся они ей или нет, но решила денек попробовать. — Дроид сообщил, что такой стиль был популярен в эпоху Старой Республики. Но я не разбираюсь в моде, — призналась она, глядя на управляющего, напоминавшего чудом воскресшего Императора Палпатина, и вдруг осознала, что Вэни вряд ли в состоянии судить о том, что следует считать милым и современным.

— Принцесса Восстания Лея Органа была известна пристрастием к этой прическе, — Вэни приступил к любимому занятию — повествованию о временах Империи: — Когда она находилась в имперском заключении, была сделана голография, запечатлевшая принцессу именно с такими бубликами, и после того как она просочилась в прессу, плакаты с ней висели в шкафчике у каждого штурмовика. В те дни принцесса Альдераана считалась знаменитой красавицей. — Он поднял датапад, который использовал для инвентаризации, и поискал что-то. — Вот, — он показал экран, — вот эта картинка. Лорд Вейдер ее терпеть не мог.

Рей окинула изображение оценивающим взглядом. Да, Лее Органе определенно шла такая прическа.

— Серьезно? Почему? Ему не нравилось, что его подчиненные глазеют на врага?

— Лорду Вейдеру не нравилось, что подчиненные глазели на этого конкретного врага. — Вэни заглянул в один из контейнеров. — Тут тебе прислали кое-что. Похоже, подарок от хозяина.

Управляющий достал небольшую коробочку.

— Подарок? — Рей приняла ее и, сразу поняв, что в ней, застыла в нерешительности.

— Что ж, почему бы тебе ее не открыть? — многозначительно напомнил Вэни. Вероятно, он узнал имя ювелира с Корусанта или Бен рассказал ему о свадьбе. — Как говорят, чем меньше подарок, тем он ценнее, — добавил старик, подмигнув.

Рей откинула крышку, и ее догадка подтвердилась: внутри лежало кольцо. Огромное и яркое, как обещал Бен. Красный драгоценный камень прямоугольной огранки в ободке из блестящего черного металла.

Вэни заглянул ей через плечо.

— Ах, только посмотри, как высоко тебя ценит хозяин. Это кольцо означает то, что я думаю? Вы собираетесь пожениться?

— Нет, — тихо поправила его Рей, разглядывая экстравагантное украшение. — Мы уже поженились, Вэни. Мы с Беном поженились на Чандриле на прошлой неделе.

— Замечательно! — обрадовался старик, просияв так, словно был отцом невесты. — Какие прекрасные новости! Мне не терпится поздравить хозяина!

Рей не отрывала глаз от кольца. Она старалась не думать о спонтанной брачной церемонии на Чандриле, повторяя себе, что это ничего не значит, что ничего не изменилось. Но теперь, при виде кольца, ей начало казаться, будто на самом деле это не так, и она испытывала смущение.

— Наконец-то этот замок обрел госпожу, — тепло произнес Вэни. — Лорд Вейдер был бы доволен, не сомневаюсь. Неужели ты не хочешь примерить подарок?

Но стоило ли?.. Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей надела кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки — это было ее первое в жизни украшение! Оно сияло на пальце, оно пришлось точно впору! Но с непривычки казалось тяжелым. Рей попыталась порадоваться столь бесспорно дорогому подарку, но непонятным образом он пробудил в ее душе плохие предчувствия. Может, дело было в кольце? В браке, который оно символизировало? Кто знает… 

— Теперь ты тоже Скайуокер, Рей, — с гордостью сообщил Вэни.

— Все случилось так быстро, — нерешительно произнесла она, рассматривая роскошное украшение. — Все это. Мне только девятнадцать, Вэни. И мы с Беном познакомились совсем недавно.

Рей поостереглась говорить об этом вслух, но у нее появилось ощущение, что ее слишком явно подталкивали к браку. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что Бен был гораздо старше нее и знал, чего хочет от жизни. И ему, судя по всему, уже приходилось принимать серьезные решения. Но какими бы ни были ее чувства к Бену, мысль о свадьбе никогда не приходила ей в голову. И до Чандрилы они даже ни разу не обсуждали возможное будущее. Рей была довольна тем, что все шло как шло, и идиллия казалась бесконечной.

Но все изменилось, когда Бен внезапно встал перед ней на колено, прося ее руки, и превратился в ожившего персонажа кино из голонета — безумного, порывистого, безрассудного и обаятельного. Перед Рей преклонил колено привлекательный мужчина, успешный и богатый, который хотел жениться на ней. Настойчивый и харизматичный, немного мечтательный в своей одержимости Силой и почитании прошлого. Он был человеком принципов, но не спорил с Рей о политике и не навязывал ей свое мировоззрение. Бен был понимающим и способным закрывать глаза на их различия, да и Мустафар в любом случае находился далеко от войны. Поэтому — какая, собственно, разница? И да, они не обсуждали планы на будущее, кроме намерения Бена поселиться на Корусанте. Не было разговоров о детях, о жизненных целях или желаниях, не считая общих слов о том, что он хочет быть счастливым, а она хочет семью.

Но в тот момент ни одна из этих здравых, логичных вещей не пришла Рей на ум. И, тронутая его кривой искренней улыбкой, она ответила «да». И через пять минут они поженились. Не было красивого платья или кольца, свидетелей или друзей, слез или нервного предвкушения. Все произошло до странности обыденно для подобного знакового события. И не то чтобы Рей чувствовала, что будет несчастна из-за принятого решения в перспективе, нет. Просто все случилось слишком неожиданно. Но, если честно, разве не вся ее жизнь стала какой-то совершенно нереальной с момента, как она наткнулась на дроида в пустыне и познакомилась с Беном Соло?

Но что сделано, то сделано. Теперь она — миссис Соло, и кольцо с вызывающе огромным камнем на ее пальце подтверждало это. Вдобавок на следующей неделе Бен обещал отвезти ее на Кореллию, чтобы показать легендарные верфи — в качестве начала медового месяца. У Бена имелся друг в Первом ордене, который задолжал ему услугу, поэтому им организуют экскурсию по только что построенному разрушителю, еще не переданному Ордену. Рей была очень взволнована, с нетерпением ожидая назначенного дня. Это было так замечательно, она чувствовала себя героиней собственной сказки. Самый что ни на есть счастливый финал, а не один из сюжетов с темными поворотами и поучительным нравственным посылом. 

Она подняла голову и заметила, что Вэни задумчиво смотрит на нее.

— Мои наилучшие пожелания, дорогая. Надеюсь, вы с хозяином будете счастливы вместе. Приятно видеть, что этот род продолжится.

Рей улыбнулась и уже собралась было поблагодарить управляющего, когда издалека донесся гул ионных двигателей.

— Сегодня у нас еще одна поставка? — удивилась она. — Похоже, сюда кто-то летит.

Вэни покачал головой.

— Нет, ничего такого не планировалось. Возможно, хозяин вернулся. Пойдем.

Они вышли на посадочную платформу, и да — это был Бен. Рей узнала его шаттл по складывающимся величественным черным крыльям, делавшим корабль похожим на хищную птицу. Она увлеченно любовалась кораблем и не сразу осознала, что над ним зависли четыре СИД-истребителя, составляющие эскорт шаттла.

Это было необычно. Бен никогда не прилетал с орденским эскортом. И недавнее плохое предчувствие многократно усилилось.

— Вэни, почему эти СИД…

— Внутрь, быстро! — управляющий прервал ее, чего прежде никогда не делал. Его тон был резким: — Рей, это не шаттл хозяина.

— Да, похоже, ты прав, — проговорила она, собразив, что этот шаттл — в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем корабль Бена. И внезапно ей вспомнились его слова, что существует всего два подобных шаттла: один принадлежит Бену, а второй — Верховному лидеру Первого ордена.

— Возвращайся в замок! — скомандовал Вэни. — Позволь мне разобраться с этим. Иди в комнату безопасности. Дверь откроешь только мне, Рей. Не медли!

Ему не понадобилось повторять дважды, Рей понеслась обратно к замку. Еще не успев добежать до входа, она услышала, как опускается трап. Бросив взгляд назад, она увидела отряд штурмовиков, спускавшихся из шаттла. К счастью, они не стреляли. Рей добралась до потайной комнаты и захлопнула дверь. Теперь все, что она знала об окружающем мире, ограничивалось видом из маленького узкого окна на двери. Бедный Вэни, подумала Рей, ведь он остался там совсем один, безоружный, на милость Первого ордена.

Каждая секунда тянулась, как минута, пока Рей, нервничая, продолжала сидеть в укрытии. Она не слышала стрельбы, но это не слишком утешало, ведь чтобы справиться с таким хрупким стариком, как Вэни, многого не требовалось. И было лишь вопросом времени, когда штурмовики обнаружат ее. Вероятно, при самом лучшем раскладе ей удастся пересидеть здесь, пока не вернется Бен, чтобы уладить ситуацию.

Как и предполагалось, Рей не пришлось долго ждать. В окне появилось лицо Вэни.

— Рей, это я. Открой, пожалуйста, — голос управляющего был приглушен тяжелой дверью, разделявшей их, но от Рей не укрылась тревога на его лице. Скорее всего, кто-то ткнул бластером ему в бок и вынудил сказать это. Поэтому Рей колебалась.

— Рей, открой дверь. Будет лучше, если ты сама откроешь.

— Я не вернусь к Первому ордену! — взвыла она, прижавшись к окну в попытке разглядеть, что происходит снаружи.

— Рей, эти люди будут сопровождать тебя к Дарту Плэгасу. Тебя пригласил учитель хозяина.

Рей чувствовала правдивость его слов, но не могла избавиться от подозрений.

— Зачем ему посылать за мной Первый орден?!

— Рей, эта планета Первого ордена, и все поставки, персонал и посетители проходят через него. — Это ей было известно, но все же что-то было не так. Ощущение опасности усилилось. И почему Бен не явился сам? Разве ему не хотелось бы находиться рядом с ней, представить ее как свою жену?

— Рей, открой дверь. Поверь мне. Тебе не причинят вреда. Тебя не арестуют.

Вэни верил в то, что говорил, — Сила подтверждала его искренность. Рей долго смотрела на дверь, прежде чем с неохотой отпереть замок.

Ее сердце замерло, когда она увидела, кто стоит рядом с Вэни.

— Кайло Рен?.. — прошептала она, потрясенная видом воина в черной маске, одетого в отличительную форму рыцарей Рен. Один лишь вид высокого массивного человека вселил страх в душу Рей. Его шлем в реальности выглядел немного иначе, и в руке у него не было приметного меча. Но это не имело значения — Рей по-настоящему перепугалась.

— Да, это его девушка, — сказал рыцарь штурмовикам. — Отведите ее в шаттл. Без ограничителей.

Рей в ужасе повернулась к Вэни и увидела, как старик заметно сглотнул.

— Рей, это Нестор Рен, Второй рыцарь Первого ордена. Он отвезет тебя к учителю ситхов Дарту Плэгасу.

Нестор?.. Это имя казалось очень знакомым. Рей никак не могла вспомнить, находясь в стрессовом состоянии. Страх сковал ее разум.

— Я не понимаю, — пролепетала Рей. — Почему Бен сам не может отвезти меня к своему учителю?

Вэни проигнорировал вопрос и обратился к рыцарю, причем голос старика прозвучал необычно резко, почти угрожающе:

— Она доверена вам, рыцарь. Хозяин не желал бы, чтобы ей причинили вред. Берегитесь его гнева, Нестор Рен. Месть ситхов не стоит недооценивать. Вам, как никому другому, должно быть это известно.

— Будь у меня выбор, меня бы тут не было, — огрызнулся в ответ рыцарь. — Это дело касается их двоих. Не вмешивайте в это меня. — Глубокий голос рыцаря, искаженный маской, отдавал металлом, и в нем звучало раздражение. Воин шагнул вперед и грубо схватил Рей за руку, отчего она сжалась.

— Нестор Рен, — медленно предупредил Вэни, указав на нее. — Я служил ситхам много десятилетий до вашего рождения. Я знаю их пути. Какими бы ни были намерения Дарта Плэгаса, вы и ваши люди будете обращаться с леди Рей с должным почтением, подобающим жене ситха.

— Жене? — повторил рыцарь. — Он не говорил, что они женаты.

— Она его жена, — прорычал Вэни и затем, повернувшись к Рей, похлопал ее по плечу.

— Рей, ступай с ним. Сохраняй спокойствие. Удачи.

Идти с этим человеком? Сохранять спокойствие?! Да хатта лысого! Предупреждение Вэни вывело ее из себя окончательно. Если управляющий не доверяет этим парням, то с чего бы ей это делать? Рей грубо отдернула руку.

— Я не полечу к Первому ордену! — пронзительно закричала она, отступая в сторону комнаты безопасности. Если получится закрыть дверь, то она сможет дождаться возвращения Бена! Какой глупостью было вообще открывать ее!

Но рыцарь действовал быстро, предугадав ее намерение. В мгновение ока он встал в дверном проеме, загораживая проход.

— Рей, ступай с ним, — кивнул Вэни. — Думаю, скоро все прояснится, — загадочно напутствовал старик, избегая смотреть ей в глаза. Рей запаниковала, ведь всю жизнь она полагалась на свои инстинкты, чтобы выжить, и теперь была полна решимости поступить так же. Интуиция кричала: нельзя идти с этими людьми.

— Н-нет! — Рей ухитрилась проскочить справа от рыцаря, ускользнув от его рук, и рванулась бегом мимо штурмовиков. Она бежала быстро, словно за ней гнался враждебно настроенный мусорщик, пытавшийся украсть ее добычу, словно приближалась песчаная буря и надо было добраться до спасительного укрытия. Она не позволит Первому ордену схватить ее снова! Если Бен собирается отвезти ее к своему учителю, тогда пусть делает это сам! Она ни на секунду не поверит, что рыцарь Рен не причинит ей вреда!

Она слышала, как ее окликнул Вэни, как за ней бросился рыцарь со штурмовиками, но не останавливалась. Проблема заключалась в том, что она плохо соображала, куда бежит. Единственный корабль, вероятно, был забит орденцами, и бежать туда было безумием, а замок окружали лавовые поля, над которыми разносились ядовитые пары.

Другими словами, выхода не было.

О нет! Рей увидела, что из черного шаттла появляется новый отряд штурмовиков, полностью преграждая ей дорогу, по бокам от которой — лава.

Вот оно, осознала она. Лучше умереть быстро, чем снова страдать в орденской камере.

Рей всегда руководствовалась прагматизмом. Вот почему держала заряженный бластер дома на Джакку. Давным-давно она дала себе слово, что если начнет умирать от голода и жажды, то возьмет все в свои руки, вернет себе контроль. Она умрет быстро. Больно, но быстро. Так быстро, что не успеет в полной мере почувствовать боль.

Потому что Рей с Джакку всегда боялась умереть.

Особенно так, как умирали на Джакку.

«Бен».

Она помчалась вперед, к вооруженным до зубов солдатам.

«Бен, ты сказал, что будешь меня защищать, но я прощаю тебя. Жаль, что я не успела сказать, что люблю тебя, Бен. Прощай. Отыщи меня в своей возлюбленной Силе. Я буду там. Я едина с Силой, и Сила будет со мной. Я едина…»

И внезапно наступила темнота.

***

Рей очнулась в ограничителях, лежа на полу — все вокруг весьма походило на шаттл Бена, но это был другой корабль. Открыв глаза, она уперлась взглядом в рыцаря Рен — того, что прибыл за ней. Точнее, ее глаза упирались в его сапоги: один находился на месте, а другого не было. Там, где должна была быть его левая ступня, Рей заметила механический протез. И это пробудило воспоминания. Рыцарь снял шлем.

— Кайло! — простонал он, положив датапад, который держал в руках, на сиденье рядом с собой. — Кайло, какого ситха тебя носит неизвестно где! Продолжайте попытки связаться с ним! — прорычал он подчиненному, а затем, поднявшись на ноги, поморщился, словно от боли: — Крифф! Где он?! Ненавижу эту миссию! Кто из вас, идиотов, выстрелил в нее?! Он же не посмотрит, что это был парализатор! Вы все покойники! Я же запретил стрелять в нее! — Рыцарь снова опустился на сиденье, продолжая приглушенно ругаться себе под нос, потирая раненую ногу.

— От Рена до сих пор нет ответа, сэр, — раздался чей-то голос. — Мы пытаемся.

— Уж постарайтесь! — проревел рыцарь. — Сколько нам осталось до Сноука?

— Расчетное время прибытия в командный центр Верховного лидера составляет час, сэр.

— Что ж, занимайтесь делом, — приказал рыцарь. — Тяните время, сколько сможете, пока не свяжетесь с Кайло. Не хочу, чтобы он вляпался в это вслепую. — Он с отвращением выдохнул: — Иногда я ненавижу эту работу. Как будто младшую сестренку арестовал.

Рей прикрыла глаза, пытаясь сделать вид, что она по-прежнему без сознания. Теперь она вспомнила: Нестор Рен был тем самым человеком, с чьей семьей она встречалась на Корусанте в прошлом месяце. Это он, Нестор, потерял ногу и залил кровью плечо Бена. Этот человек был давним другом ее мужа, которому Бен полностью доверял. А сегодня Нестор солгал Вэни, убедив того, что отвезет ее к учителю Бена.

Вместо этого ее арестовали и везут в Первый орден. Каким-то образом они узнали, что она — бывшая пленница, а значит, их с Беном предали. Рей не представляла, как это случилось и почему, но теперь точно не стоило рассчитывать на быстрый конец. Ее смерть будет мучительной и медленной.

Случится то, чего она пыталась избежать всю свою жизнь.


	13. Chapter 13

Все шло своим чередом.

Как обычно, они с Хаксом представили свои еженедельные отчеты. Генерал сделал это удаленно — через голограмму со своего поста на базе «Старкиллер», — поскольку сегодня планировалось испытание оружия. Кайло же явился в командный центр Учителя лично. Отдав распоряжения, Сноук отпустил Хакса и обратился к Кайло, подозвав его ближе.

Встав, древний муун спустился со своего высокого трона.

— Пройдись со мной, ученик.

— Да, Учитель.

Они покинули зал аудиенций. Кайло предполагал, что Учитель желает вернуться, по традиции, в библиотеку, но, как оказалось, не сегодня. Они направились на верхние уровни секретного убежища Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

Сноук повернулся к Кайло:

— У меня сегодня особый гость, ученик. Хотя я предполагал увидеть ее здесь раньше. Ты поприветствуешь ее вместе со мной.

Гость? Это было что-то новенькое. Кайло, заинтригованный, внезапно почувствовал легкую пульсацию в Силе, предупреждающую о том, что рядом находится другой форсъюзер. И знакомый. Он обратил к Учителю вопросительный взгляд, удивляясь, как это мууну удалось добраться до Леи Органы. Но затем пульсация усилилась, и сердце Кайло замерло, потому что он сразу же узнал отличительную ауру Рей.

Их раскрыли.

Учитель тоже почувствовал приближение Света. Сноук искоса посмотрел на ученика, и по изумлению в глазах Учителя было понятно, что Сила Рей оказалась сюрпризом для него. Но удивление быстро сменилось презрением.

— О, как банально, — высокомерно усмехнулся муун. — Мне следовало догадаться о причине твоей лжи. Я знал, что ты обманываешь ее. Но не знал, что ты обманываешь и меня заодно.

— Учитель, я могу объяснить…

— О, у тебя будешь шанс это сделать, ученик. Определенно будет. Но сперва поприветствуем нашу гостью.

Кайло промолчал в ответ, сжав зубы. Его ожидало нечто весьма неприятное. Вопрос лишь насколько. Он достаточно хорошо знал Учителя и понимал, что тот обожает подобного рода откровения и манипуляции. Для ситха нет ничего притягательнее ошеломляющей правды.

Кайло лишь надеялся, что Рей избавят от наказания и боли — пусть бы все выпало на его долю. Его Рей — жертва в этом спектакле, а не сообщница. И она, безусловно, не представляла угрозы для Учителя.

Сноук остановился в конце главного коридора, разделявшего его скрытое убежище. Они с Кайло безмолвно ждали приближения отряда штурмовиков во главе с хромающим Нестором Реном. И среди блестящих белых доспехов взгляд Кайло выхватил колышущуюся юбку, тоже белую. Когда штурмовики приблизились, Рей вывели вперед.

Ее лицо было под стать цвету платья.

Нестор понимал, что они опаздывают, поэтому штурмовики шагали быстро, и девушка едва поспевала за ними. Ее глаза метались по сторонам с нескрываемым страхом, и с каждым шагом Кайло ощущал ее растущий ужас. Исполнялось все то, чего она боялась. Она думала, что ее сочли сбежавшей пленницей и поймали по приказу Первого ордена, чтобы бросить в камеру и после допроса казнить.

Что ж. Возможно, ее опасения не беспочвенны. 

Но прежде — это Кайло знал твердо — ее сердце будет разбито.

«Крифф, надо было сказать ей. Следовало признаться давным-давно…»

Рей не заслужила такой участи — услышать правду при подобных обстоятельствах.

Спустя мгновение, показавшееся бесконечным, отряд застыл по стойке смирно. Кайло было известно, какое пугающее зрелище они с Учителем представляют, стоя бок о бок. Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, семи футов ростом, с изувеченным шрамами лицом под темным капюшоном, и он сам, в полном облачении магистра рыцарей Рен, со шлемом и печально знаменитым мечом на поясе. Сейчас для пришедших они были Учителем и учеником из длинной линии ситхов, протянувшейся через тысячелетия. Сейчас здесь стояли рядом Верховный лидер Первого ордена и его легендарный безжалостный воин Кайло Рен.

Его ничего не подозревавшую жену грубо толкнули, принудив пасть на колени.

— Вот девушка, которую вы затребовали, Верховный лидер, — объявил Нестор Рен. — Леди Рей из замка на Мустафаре.

— Оставьте нас, — приказал Учитель.

Нестор и его штурмовики поспешили удалиться, а Рей подняла голову, гордо вскинув подбородок. У Кайло перехватило дыхание. Она никогда не была более прекрасной — с длинными волосами, убранными в старореспубликанскую прическу, которую его мать и другие женщины носили, выражая свою солидарность в борьбе против Империи.

Блестящие розовые губы Рей дрожали, выдавая страх, но глаза смотрели прямо и непоколебимо. Пусть она стояла на коленях на полу, в круге белой юбки, но в Рей не было никакой покорности. Кайло вспомнил, как она выглядела, когда впервые его увидела, на Мустафаре — тогда она тоже боялась, но тем не менее храбро встречала опасность. Такова Рей, понял он с внезапной ясностью. С самого детства она сражалась с трудностями в одиночку и на своих условиях.

Учитель взмахнул рукой, и ограничители со стуком упали на пол, освободив Рей. Наклонившись, высокий муун предложил ей руку — длинные узловатые пальцы вызывали ассоциацию с уродливым насекомым. Она долго смотрела на них, прежде чем принять его руку, и, опираясь на нее, с изяществом поднялась на ноги.

— Добро пожаловать, моя дорогая. Я — Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, Верховный лидер Первого ордена, призванного восстановить Галактическую Империю. — Учитель шевельнул пальцами в сторону воина, стоявшего рядом с ним: — Полагаю, ты знакома с моим учеником Кайло Реном.

Рей не издала ни звука, но Кайло знал, что ее разум складывает воедино то, что его Учитель Дарт Плэгас — лидер Первого ордена. Может, она решила, что у мууна несколько учеников? Либо у Рей превосходное самообладание… Или, возможно, его милая доверчивая жена не в силах заставить себя поверить в правду.

Рей сжимала руки перед собой, нервно теребя кольцо. Движение привлекло внимание Сноука, и он, взяв ее за левую руку, погладил пальцем украшение. 

— Еще один Скайуокер, прячущий свою тайную леди. Какой предсказуемой становится наша семья, — проговорил Учитель и без предупреждения перевернул ее ладонь. Кайло знал, что искал Учитель, но Рей — нет. При виде ее гладкой безупречной кожи Учитель разжал пальцы, и Рей резко выдернула свою руку.

— Ученик, — не терпящим возражений тоном проговорил муун, — представься леди. Возможно, она не узнает тебя в шлеме.

Игре пришел конец. Кайло с трудом сглотнул. Его обман раскрыт, и наступил момент, когда он потеряет доверие Рей навсегда. С глубоким вздохом он снял с себя шлем.

Рей отступила на шаг, словно не веря своим глазам.

Учитель возле него усмехнулся.

— Бен!.. — Рей скорее выдохнула, чем произнесла его имя. Она долго пожирала его глазами, прежде чем плотно зажмуриться. — Нет, это неправда. Это невозможно!.. — шептала она. — Невозможно… — И взглянула на него снова — он кивнул.

Ее взгляд устремился в пол. Она пала духом, ее растерянное лицо говорило само за себя.

— Бен?! — воскликнул Учитель с явным раздражением и с упреком посмотрел на ученика. Много лет назад Сноук постановил, что имя, данное ему при рождении, никогда не будет произнесено кем бы то ни было. — Как же ты разочаровал меня, Кайло Рен!

Кайло не находил слов, он был не в силах оторваться от Рей. Ее мысли кричали в Силе, полные боли и смятения.

Учитель оценивающе оглядел девушку и одобрительно кивнул.

— Она прелестна. Чем-то напоминает твою заблудшую мать в юности. Да-а, — протянул муун. — Нетрудно понять, почему она заставила тебя потерять голову, ученик. Я вижу этот Свет. Этот прекрасный Свет… — промурлыкал старый ситх, но его голос тут же посуровел, призывая провинившегося ученика к ответу: — Думал, что сможешь прятать ее от меня, ученик? Это было глупо с твоей стороны.

Пытаясь придумать выход, Кайло решил вести себя спокойно:

— Я полагал, вы не против, чтобы я завел себе женщину.

Но старый Дарт Плэгас не купился на его прямодушие.

— Ты можешь содержать гарем, Кайло Рен, и меня это не озаботит. Но это — не обычная женщина. Давай не будем притворяться. — Глаза мууна прошлись по фигуре Рей, да так, что Кайло это не понравилось. Сноук напоминал жадного ребенка, которому только что принесли новую игрушку. — Где ты нашел ее?

— В тюрьме. Ее подобрал патруль на Джакку.

— Джакку? Ах да, место твоего провала с картой.

— Она нашла дроида с картой в пустыне.

Сноук ухмыльнулся, услышав эту новость.

— Ну конечно. Девушка со Светом нашла дроида с картой к Люку Скайуокеру. И ты нашел девушку, но не карту, — проворчал Учитель. — Я бы поверил, что это очаровательное совпадение, однако, когда дело касается Скайуокеров, совпадений не бывает. И с тех пор ты объедаешься ее Светом, как обжора, верно?

Лицо Рей вспыхнуло от унижения при этом сравнении. Кайло нахмурился.

— Да, мне знакомо удовольствие быть с леди, полной Света, — нетерпеливо продолжил муун. — Ну, так я прав, ученик?

— Да, — признал Кайло. Не было смысла пытаться скрыть это.

Лицо Учителя исказила ухмылка — Дарт Плэгас наслаждался собой.

— Что ты сказал ей? Как Бен Соло объяснял свое отсутствие, пока ты был занят, завоевывая галактику для ситхов? Богатый повеса? Респектабельный бизнесмен? Я пользовался этой отговоркой много лет, но преимущество заключалось в том, что в моем случае она была правдой. Среди ситхов бывали политики и ученые. Но ты, мой мальчик, ты чистейший воин-ситх. У тебя есть одна-единственная работа — убивать. Уничтожать Сопротивление и Люка Скайуокера. К сожалению, ни в одном из этих направлений ты не добился прогресса в последнее время. — Взгляд мууна вновь обратился к Рей. — И думаю, я знаю почему.

— Учитель…

— Я Учитель, а ты ученик! — прошипел Дарт Плэгас. — По праву она должна быть моей! Если кому-то и должен достаться ее Свет, то только мне! — Муун алчно провел костлявым пальцем по щеке Рей. Девушка поморщилась, отводя глаза, но старый ситх проигнорировал ее реакцию. 

Кайло смотрел на него, чувствуя, как закипает.

— Есть у меня искушение приказать тебе убить ее, — угрожающе произнес Сноук. — Прямо сейчас. Заставить тебя встретиться лицом к лицу со своей слабостью и преодолеть ее.

— Это и твоя слабость! — прорычал Кайло.

— Нет, ты заблуждаешься, — возразил Учитель. — Я способен оценить Свет по достоинству. Но у меня нет искушения присоединиться к нему. Вот главное отличие между нами! Ты слаб, ученик. Слаб из-за Света. — И он опять погладил лицо Рей, многозначительно обводя большим пальцем ее губы. — Возможно, мне следует наказать тебя, забрав ее. Прошло много лет с той поры, как у меня была жена.

Глаза Рей сверкнули при этих словах, она рывком вздернула голову и шарахнулась прочь от руки мууна.

— Я не твоя жена! — рявкнула она, бесстрашно глядя на того, кто внушал страх всей галактике. Рей была смелой, но если ее загоняли в угол, ее храбрость увеличивалась на порядок. — Убери от меня руки!

Старый Дарт Плэгас лишь усмехнулся в ответ на эту вспышку неповиновения. И постановил:

— Мне не нужны твои объедки, ученик, как бы соблазнительно они ни выглядели. Нет, я позволю тебе держать ее. Если ты справишься, конечно. Она выглядит не слишком довольной тобой в настоящее время. — Сноук с благодушным видом взирал на дело рук своих. — Извлеки из этого урок. Никогда не стоит лгать женщине. Женщины всегда узнают правду.

Взгляд Рей обращался то к нему, то к Учителю — но в ее глазах отчетливо светилось яростное возмущение тем, что ее обсуждают подобным образом.

Муун, однако, еще не закончил:

— Поведай мне, ученик, кто допрашивал ее: ты или кто-то другой?

— Другой, — ответил Кайло, добавив: — Она прошла через стандартный протокол.

Учитель задумчиво кивнул.

— И кто в Первом ордене отвечает за розыск Скайуокера?

— Я, — произнес Кайло, и, крифф, он понимал, к чему все идет.

— Кто командовал той миссией?

— Я.

— И кто приказал допросить заключенных с той миссии?

— Я, — выплюнул Кайло, глядя, как сужаются глаза Рей.

Вот теперь, по-видимому, Учитель ощутил полное удовлетворение, решив, что ученик искупил свое преступление, потому что перешел к указаниям: 

— Научись управлять своей слабостью, ученик. Используй ее Свет. Но не заходи далеко. Когда придет время, я подберу тебе подходящую жену. Она, определенно, не будет родом с Джакку. Ты достоин лучшего, уверяю тебя.

Муун сделал паузу.

— Да, Учитель, — процедил Кайло.

— Ты обучал ее, ученик?

— Да, — не стал скрывать он.

— Пусть на этом все прекратится. Свет в ней силен. Только дурак будет растить себе врага, Кайло Рен. Меч, который ты вложишь в ее руку, однажды перерубит твою шею.

— Да, Учитель.

— И в следующий раз, когда наткнешься на леди Света, ученик, ты приведешь ее ко мне.

— Да, Учитель.

— Можешь идти, ученик. Забери ее.


	14. Chapter 14

Бен — нет, Кайло Рен! — кем бы он ни был, схватил упирающуюся Рей за руку и потащил по коридору, прочь от своего Учителя.

— Отпусти! Ты должен мне объяснить…

— Молчи! — велел он, стиснув ее еще крепче, и прошипел: — Ты жива, и мне разрешили оставить тебя! Считай, нам оказана милость, Рей! Мы обсудим все наедине. Но не сейчас!

Рей, однако, не собиралась ждать! Ей удалось выдернуть руку из его пальцев, но он перехватил ее снова.

— Не трогай меня! — ощетинилась она.

Бен словно не замечал ее состояния, бесцеремонно увлекая за собой к посадочной платформе, с которой ее привели.

— Молчи, нам надо выбраться отсюда, пока Сноук не передумал. — На площадке виднелись два идентичных командных шаттла черного цвета, и Бен указал на свой. — Ты не представляешь, как нам сегодня повезло.

Но он жестоко ошибся, сказав ей такое!

— Взлетаем! — рявкнул Бен, едва они поднялись по трапу. Шестеро офицеров Первого ордена замерли по стойке смирно, а штурмовики спешно надевали шлемы и поднимали оружие.

— О! — Рей остановилась. — Значит, теперь меня арестуешь ты?! — Она прожгла взглядом орденцев. — Второй раз за день! Утром, помнится, ты послал за мной штурмовиков и друга, а теперь собрал толпу еще больше!

— Я не арестовываю тебя, — напряженно ответил Бен и с грохотом опустил шлем на пустое сиденье, явно пытаясь выместить накопившуюся досаду. Его раздраженный взгляд обратился к невольным свидетелям. Шаттл никак нельзя было назвать тесным, но сейчас на борту не нашлось бы ни одного уединенного уголка. — Это мои подчиненные, Рей. Я не могу покорять галактику в одиночку. — С этими словами он оглянулся в сторону рубки и прорычал: — Если корабль не взлетит сию минуту, кому-то придется умереть!

— Как это по-кайлореновски с твоей стороны! — вспылила Рей, сверкнув глазами. — Ты что, серьезно?

— Серьезно, — подтвердил Бен, но его невозмутимость уже дала трещину. Этот Бен был ей незнаком. Его подчиненные немедленно выполнили приказ, так как Рей ощутила резкий запуск репульсоров — шаттл преодолел гравитацию и взлетел. — Что ж, теперь тебе все известно. — Он развел руками. — Сюрприз! Ты вышла замуж за Кайло Рена. — Он не слишком раскаивался в своем обмане, судя по его виду, скорее обиженному и взволнованному. Он взлохматил волосы руками, и по этому жесту Рей поняла, как он нервничает. — Мы поговорим позже, Рей, — сказал он не подразумевающим возражений тоном.

Бен перевел взгляд с нее на своих подчиненных.

— У нас есть время до начала испытаний «Старкиллера»?

Кто-то из офицеров ответил утвердительно, упомянув о гиперпространственных тоннелях и о том, что надо действовать незамедлительно. Бен принялся отдавать приказы и спрашивать о каких-то координатах цели, но Рей не прислушивалась к его словам. Вместо этого она смотрела на него, не в силах поверить, что сейчас его могут занимать какие-то испытания! Впрочем, стоило ли удивляться, раз ее возлюбленный Бен на самом деле — жестокий убийца Кайло Рен.

Рей видела его полное облачение рыцаря Рен и теперь с запозданием сообразила, что, возвращаясь в замок на Мустафаре, он всего лишь снимал шлем, верхнюю робу и убирал меч с перчатками. Но остальные вещи, принадлежащие Кайло Рену, оставались на месте. Черный корабль, одежда, военные сапоги. Как она могла быть настолько слепой? Бен ведь не скрывал, что у него есть друзья в Первом ордене, что они делают то, что он скажет, и что он помогает им с поисками Люка Скайуокера… Все это оказалось правдой, за вычетом некоторых недоговорок.

Она почувствовала себя полнейшей дурой. Да, верно говорят: любовь ослепляет.

— Я хочу развестись, — решила Рей в тот же миг, объявив об этом перед десятком или больше вздрогнувших от неловкости свидетелей. Но ей было плевать — она не собирается продолжать жить с человеком, которому нельзя доверять. И какая нормальная женщина захочет быть женой Кайло Рена? Поэтому она повторила с глубокой убежденностью: — Я хочу развестись!

Бен оглянулся, отвлекаясь от своего собеседника-офицера.

— Нет, — просто ответил он.

— Что значит «нет»?!

Бен медленно сложил руки на груди, от него веяло силой и властностью, неизменно присущей Кайло Рену.

— Мы поженились на Чандриле. Я контролирую Чандрилу и их суды. Следовательно, развода не будет, Рей.

— Я вышла замуж за Бена Соло, а не за Кайло Рена, — запротестовала она. — Ты солгал мне и солгал на Чандриле!

Он пожал плечами:

— Не имеет значения. Я прикажу изменить записи. Пока смерть не разлучит нас, помнишь?

Пока смерть… Рей прищурилась.

— Выходит, мне всего лишь надо убить тебя, Бен? — Это прозвучало, конечно, отвратительно, но в данный момент ее не заботили условности, слишком сильно было возмущение. Ей хватит решимости убить его! Хотя бы покалечить. Немножко. Но достаточно, чтобы заставить Бена осознать чудовищность его поступка!

— Ты не можешь убить меня, — фыркнул Бен, и это окончательно вывело Рей из себя. Она вскинула руку, с помощью Силы вырывая бластер у одного из штурмовиков, и направила его на Бена, а все его подчиненные схватились за оружие.

Только Бена это не впечатлило.

— Ну, давай, стреляй в меня, — небрежно бросил он. — Я умею замораживать заряды в воздухе, помнишь?

— С такого расстояния? — Рей подняла бровь.

Он задумался.

— Не знаю. Давай проверим. Стреляй.

Она замерла.

— Рей, давай. Стреляй в меня.

Она сжала зубы.

Его губы скривились в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Ладно, тогда, полагаю, мы останемся женаты.

Издевка побудила Рей обхватить бластер обеими руками; закрыв глаза и закусив губу, она дрожала всем телом.

— Можешь поторопиться? У меня много дел. — Она чувствовала, как он приблизился к ней, но нет, этим не должно было закончиться! Она быстро шагнула назад. — Ты используешь Силу или попросту жмуришься? — снова раздался его голос. — Будь добра, убедись, что целишься в меня, а не в майора. Он мне нужен.

Пора…

— У меня нет времени, Рей.

— Я пытаюсь… — выдохнула она, приоткрывая глаза.

— Для начала сними оружие с предохранителя.

— Ой, — Рей нервно зашарила по бластеру под прицелом штурмовиков. В действительности ей вовсе не хотелось убивать Бена или причинять ему боль… Но почему ему так сложно объясниться или, по крайней мере, извиниться перед ней? И где этот криффов предохранитель?.. У Рей обычно не возникало проблем с техникой, но сейчас она пребывала в полном раздрае. И вдруг бластер выскользнул из ее потных пальцев и упал на пол.

Не выдержав, Рей разрыдалась.

Бену полагалось взять ее на руки и начать просить прощения! Но он не сделал этого. Наверное, потому, что он — Кайло Рен, а Кайло Рен не извиняется за свое поведение.

Поэтому Рей расплакалась еще сильнее.

Вздохнув, он подошел к ней.

— Мы обсудим это позже, Рей. Дай мне время все исправить. Через день все будет лучше. Со временем я заглажу свою вину…

— Ты не сможешь! — взвыла она. — Тебе не исправить это, Бен! — Ей не забыть сегодняшнего дня, да она и не хотела. — Когда за мной пришли, я думала, тебя предали! — вырвалось у нее между всхлипами. — Я думала, Нестор предал тебя. Но оказалось, что это ты предал меня! — Слезы было не остановить, и ей приходилось беспомощно рыдать перед ним и его людьми. Наконец, она подняла голову и увидела, что Бен смотрит на нее с самым несчастным видом. — Ты вообще собирался рассказать мне?..

— Да, — тихо произнес он, и они оба знали, что это ложь.

— Когда? — требовательно спросила она. — Когда ты намеревался это сделать?

Избегая смотреть ей в глаза, он ответил:

— Со временем…

— Ты лжешь! — выдавила она, и потрясение мгновенно переросло в гнев. Да как он смел, после всего, лгать ей прямо в лицо?! — Кто ты?! — Рей почти кричала. — Ты Кайло Рен или Бен Соло?! Скажи, наконец, правду! Я хочу это знать!

Он сделал долгую паузу, прежде чем сказать:

— Я — то и то, Рей.

— Это невозможно! — взвилась она. — Ты не можешь быть одновременно самым известным убийцей в галактике и человеком, которого я знаю! — Рей качнула головой, продолжая пятиться назад и яростно вытирать щеки. — Я совсем тебя не узнаю! Бен, ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

— Я родился Беном Соло, — гораздо мягче продолжил он. — И когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, я сбежал и стал Кайло Реном.

— Почему? Зачем ты изменил имя?

— С давних времен у ситхов было принято брать новые имена. — Она заметила, что он бросил взгляд на слушателей и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить рассказ о своем прошлом. — Бен Соло был падаваном Люка Скайуокера. И его родители, герои Восстания, были знамениты на всю галактику. Я должен был оставить этого мальчика и его имя позади.

— Для всех, кроме меня, — прошептала Рей.

— Да.

— Почему, — снова заплакала она, — почему ты обманывал меня? Почему ты поступил так со мной? — Ведь она доверяла ему, хотя чувствовала уклончивость в его ответах, но тем не менее доверяла. Дура, наивная идиотка!..

— Рей, ты пострадала из-за Первого ордена…

— Нет! Это из-за тебя я пострадала! Ты приказал пытать меня!

— Если бы я представился тебе Кайло Реном, ты бы ни за что не согласилась стать моей ученицей…

— Твоей ученицей? — эхом повторила она. — Выходит, для тебя я всего лишь ученица?! Все это случилось из-за Силы?! — выкрикивала Рей, но сама не желала слышать ответов на свои вопросы. Она достаточно хорошо знала Бена, прекрасно осознавая, что всеми его начинаниями руководит треклятая Сила. — Ты все это время использовал меня из-за Силы! Я никогда не заботила тебя, ты хотел Света! — Ей вспомнился тошнотворный муун, обсуждавший ее, словно трофей, который следовало делить по иерархии, как будто она была рабыней, а не человеком! — Я была для тебя игрушкой? Вещью, чтобы посоревноваться с твоим Учителем? Поздравляю, тебе удалось провести нас обоих!

— Рей, если бы я открыл тебе, что я Кайло Рен, ты бы никогда не увидела, каков я за маской! Я — гораздо большее, чем это. Как и ты, ты же больше чем мусорщица! Нужно было, чтобы ты смогла взглянуть дальше, чем остальные…

— Ты не собирался открыть мне истину, да? — прервала она его.

— Я хотел рассказать тебе. Правда хотел.

Он говорил честно — Сила подтверждала. Проблема заключалась в том, что он хотел получить все преимущества, которые несла ложь, и вместе с тем хотел, чтобы она знала истину. Он хотел того и другого. Хотел получить все! Ну, естественно, ведь Бен был ситхом.

Время от времени в жизни наступают моменты, когда все становится кристально ясно. Когда долго ускользавшая правда предстает перед тобой. Когда знание, которого ты избегал, больше невозможно отрицать. Глядя на Бена — или Кайло — кем бы он себя ни считал, Рей внезапно все поняла, вспышка озарения настигла ее.

— Те видения на Мустафаре… Видения, в которых был тот человек… Они были не о Дарте Вейдере! Они были о тебе! — воскликнула она, пораженная своим открытием. — Ты тот раненый, который прячется за маской!.. Да, — кивнула она. — Ты и есть убийца, который хочет править галактикой и сбросить с трона учителя! Ты тот, кто бросил всем вызов, тайно женившись на девушке, но потерял ее и страдал по ней! Ты тот, кто устал от войны, но считает ее единственным решением. О, Р’ииа, это все время был ты! Сила показывала мне прошлое, чтобы я могла понять настоящее и… и, может, будущее тоже! — Рей в ужасе прижала ладонь ко рту. — Ты — это он, да? Ты всегда желал быть им…

— Рей…

— Ты во всем и до мозга костей Дарт Вейдер, да?! Какой же я была глупой! — горько всхлипнула она. — Какой слепой!.. Ты всегда говорил, что собираешься закончить то, что начал дед, и что хочешь править! И тебе было плевать, как и кому ты причиняешь этим боль, включая себя. И меня. Тебя ослепили амбиции и власть!

— Рей… Оставь Дарта Вейдера в покое, не приплетай его сюда…

— Ты знаешь все, что нужно, о Дарте Вейдере, но ты упустил мораль всей его жизни, ведь так? Тебе настолько застила глаза твоя детская увлеченность, что сейчас ты не в состоянии понять, каким несчастным был этот человек…

— Рей, — предостерегающе произнес он.

И это взбесило ее.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться в твой замок, Бен, я не лечу на Мустафар. Я не буду твоей Падме Скайуокер!

— Рей, ты привыкнешь к этому…

— Криффа с два! Ты высадишь меня на Джакку, между нами все кончено, Бен. Навсегда! — Она потерла дрожащей рукой висок. — Я с самого начала была твоей пленницей? Мое спасение это фарс. Твой замок был такой же тюрьмой, как и твой разрушитель. Но ты поступил хуже. Ты заставил меня любить мою тюрьму, заставил считать ее нашим домом… — У Рей опустились плечи, она отвернулась. — Все в нашей совместной жизни было ложью? Ты весь — сплошная ложь, как и наш брак. Как наше счастье…

— Нет. Это не так. Кайло Рен — это всего лишь имя, Рей, и ты к нему привыкнешь. — Однако эти заверения прозвучали неубедительно, так как Бен тут же начал невнятно оправдываться: — Я сказал тебе, что я ситх, в первый день, когда мы встретились.

— Да, но я по-настоящему не понимала, что это значит, до сегодняшнего дня. Все те сказки о злобных, жадных до власти ситхах — правда? Ты — Кайло Рен, внук Дарта Вейдера, ситх, который хочет править галактикой. — Рей сделала глубокий судорожный вздох. — Есть что-то еще, что ты скрыл от меня?

— Да, — коротко сообщил он. — Но сейчас не время и не место для этого разговора.

— Хорошо. Неважно, — Рей отвернулась. — Мне плевать. Это не имеет значения. — Она прошла к иллюминатору. Куда бы они ни направлялись, прыжок вышел коротким. Перед ее взглядом открылась маленькая, покрытая льдом планета со странным экваториальным кольцом. Рей равнодушно отвела от нее взгляд и присмотрелась к белому треугольнику, зависшему неподалеку. Похоже, это было именно то, о чем она думала.

Она почувствовала, как Бен подошел к ней и положил руки ей на плечи. Злость внутри еще кипела — и сильно — но пламя слегка поутихло под гнетом печали. Горечь потерь подавляла ее.

— Это не Джакку, — хмуро произнесла она. — Я хочу домой, на Джакку.

Он наклонился к ее уху.

— Рей, ты больше никогда не сможешь вернуться домой. Поверь мне. Ты больше не та, кем была раньше.

Белый треугольник при приближении вырос в звездный разрушитель Первого ордена, дрейфовавший на орбите планеты.

— Я хочу домой, — помрачнела Рей и прошептала: — Я снова хочу быть той девушкой. Девушкой до встречи с дроидом. До встречи с тобой.

— Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, Рей. А не пустыне. — Он поцеловал ее в щеку, пока они стояли рядом, но Рей резко отдернула голову. Он не обратил внимания. — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты при других обстоятельствах узнала правду, но я рад, что ты, наконец, ее знаешь. Все произойдет быстро, Рей. Я отвезу тебя на мой флагман. Там ты будешь в безопасности, пока мы испытываем оружие. Я не хочу, чтобы ты находилась на базе, если она взорвется.

Рей закрыла глаза, словно это могло спасти ее от воспоминаний о корабле, в ангаре которого они приземлялись.

— Не бросай меня в камеру… — тихо взмолилась она. — Пожалуйста, не надо… 

— Я отведу тебя к себе. Там ты будешь в безопасности. — Его голос стал таким тихим, что она едва слышала его: — Есть вещи, которые я обязан сделать, Рей. Учитель вынуждает меня. Знай, что я делаю это ради нас. Чтобы мы могли быть вместе. Навсегда.

Она покачала головой — он так ничего и не понял. Нет никакого будущего, она не останется с ним. Не только из-за его лжи. Из-за того, что он сделал и еще намеревается сделать. Она не хочет быть женой Кайло Рена.

Они приступили к посадке. Очевидно, командному шаттлу не приходилось ждать в очереди, как транспортнику штурмовиков, на котором в прошлый раз доставили Рей. Из-за неприятного ощущения, вызванного воспоминаниями, по коже пробежали мурашки. Приближалось что-то очень нехорошее…

Рей оглянулась — подчиненные Кайло покидали шаттл. Двигатели продолжали работать на холостом ходу. Вскоре внутри остались только они с Беном.

— Рей, это временно, — пообещал он, потянув ее к трапу, но ей не удавалось избавиться от чувства неправильности происходящего, словно совсем рядом находилась большая опасность. То же самое чувство, которое она испытала утром в замке.

— Я хочу остаться в шаттле, — твердо сказала она.

— Нет, — мягко отказал Бен, надевая шлем и вновь становясь Кайло Реном. — Там ты будешь в безопасности. Никто не причинит тебе вреда. Идем.

И она, вопреки здравому смыслу, подчинилась. Кайло повел ее за руку на борт флагманского крейсера Первого ордена.

Рей поглядывала по сторонам, оценивая упорядоченную суету, царившую в огромном ангаре — повсюду были служащие и дроиды, занятые выполнением своих задач. Когда Рей очутилась здесь в прошлый раз, она была Рей с Джакку в видавших виды лохмотьях и в ограничителях. Дальше ее ожидала камера, разбитое лицо, сломанные руки и вопросы, на которые она не знала ответов. Воспоминания нахлынули, грозя утопить ее, и Рей начала паниковать.

Глубоко вздохнув, она попыталась справиться со страхом. Бен прав, она больше не Рей с Джакку. На ней роскошное белое платье, прическа, как у принцессы, и лицо с поплывшим, но все-таки макияжем. И она рядом со своим мужем, Кайло Реном. Может быть, и правда ее место теперь здесь. Но одна мысль об этом отравляла душу.

Плохое предчувствие крепло.

— Ты чувствуешь это? — Она посмотрела на Бена — незнакомца в темном металлическом шлеме. Рей решила в тот же миг, что ей ненавистен его шлем. — Чувствуешь это, как я?

Он не ответил, поскольку его отвлекла толпа офицеров с неотложными вопросами, требующими внимания Кайло Рена. Рей оглянулась на шаттл с работающими двигателями. И затем ее разум уступил перед интуицией и Силой.

Оно началось внезапно — непостижимое возмущение в Силе, словно миллионы голосов в ужасе вскрикнули, но внезапно затихли. Волна смерти и разрушения окатила ее с ног до головы, оставив позади рассеянные обломки погибших цивилизаций и потерянных жизней. Случилось нечто ужасное.

Это не была луна. Космическая станция? Планета?.. Она не представляла, как описать это, на ум приходило только одно — оружие. Оно убивало звезды, уничтожало планеты и иссушало солнца в безудержном порыве Тьмы. Не было ни повода, ни предупреждения, ни диалога, ни ультиматума. Лишь пустота. Чем бы оно ни было, этот ужас — венец технологий — сосредоточил в себе величайшую мощь во Вселенной. И кто-то использовал его.

— Рей! — донесся до нее искаженный вокодером голос Бена, пока его руки в черных перчатках встряхивали ее. — Что ты видела?

Она открыла глаза, обнаружив перед собой существо в маске, больше не узнавая его — оно вселяло страх. Рей отшатнулась, глядя на страшного ситха, который не был тем, за кого она вышла замуж.

— Не бойся. Скажи, что ты видела, — попросил он, между тем как она продолжала отступать. И теперь Рей посмотрела за его плечо — на группу офицеров, которые ожидали его. На лицах одних проступало любопытство, кто-то скучал, кто-то был откровенно раздражен, что она отвлекает их лидера. Это были его главные прихвостни, догадалась она. Это был Первый орден, который причинил ей столько страданий и который собирался сделать то же с другими людьми.

Рей не желала в этом участвовать.

— Что ты видела? — повторил Бен, приподняв обе руки, чтобы успокоить ее, словно опасаясь спугнуть. — Скажи мне!

Разум работал быстро. Шаттл. Готовый к взлету, пустой шаттл. Она перевела взгляд на Бена — нет, на Кайло Рена. В этот миг он, несомненно, был Кайло Реном. Силу не проведешь. Она снова предупреждала ее. Каким бы ни было это испытание оружия, занимавшее его, — от него пострадает много людей.

— Что ты видела? — настойчивей спросил он.

— Альдераан, — неуверенно пробормотала она. — Наверное, это был Альдераан.

И в эту же секунду Рей решилась. 

Не колеблясь, она бросилась к спущенному трапу и хлопнула по кнопке аварийного подъема, едва оказавшись на борту. Через секунду она влетела в рубку и схватилась за рычаги управления, сразу разрывая предел гравитации, пока по другую сторону обшивки царил хаос.

Щиты… Где щиты?!

Она пошарила по консоли в поисках нужного рычага, чувствуя, как днище корабля отражает выстрелы. Ей удалось развернуть шаттл, и она двинулась к шлюзу, когда случайно заметила Кайло Рена. Он стоял посреди ангара, там, внизу, подняв руку. Перед ним в воздухе застыл целый град плазменных разрядов, предназначенных для ее шаттла. Разрядов, которые должны были остановить ее. Причинить ей боль.

У Рей не было кодов доступа к внешнему шлюзу, и на крейсере подобных размеров наверняка имелся луч захвата, но она была полна решимости бежать. Добавив скорости в тот момент, когда через шлюз проходило другое судно — его пилоты не ведали о том, что творится в ангаре, — она выскользнула наружу на похищенном шаттле.

Корабль на полной скорости мчался прочь от орденского флагмана, пока Рей в панике пыталась разобраться с навигатором. В нем было заложено множество незнакомых координат для прыжка — видимо, баз Первого ордена, — среди которых, вполне вероятно, значился и Мустафар. Но она точно не собиралась лететь туда.

Куда же ей направиться?

Куда-нибудь подальше, решила Рей, во Внешнее Кольцо, поближе к Неизведанным Регионам.

Если Корусант считался ярчайшим центром галактики, то те планеты находились на максимальном удалении от него.

Рей понимала, что впустую тратит время. Ей надо было прыгать хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы бросить корабль и замести следы, поэтому ее выбор пал на одну из планет поблизости — обитаемую, несмотря на пустыни. 

Пустыни...

В кои-то веки мысль о них навевала тихую тоску.

Корабль содрогнулся и ушел в гиперпространство. Из ее груди вырвался долго сдерживаемый вздох облегчения. Рей уставилась на голубые полосы гиперпространства, вспоминая, как несколько месяцев назад впервые увидела их. Она была в шаттле вместе с Беном, и он поцеловал ее, подарив первый в ее жизни поцелуй. Такой мягкий, нежный и неожиданный… Может, она действительно влюбилась в него тогда. Ведь он был загадочным, высоким, мрачным и привлекательным принцем, который учил ее Силе и многому другому. Но сначала он похитил ее сердце, а потом обманул ее доверие. И теперь, горько усмехнулась Рей, она в отместку украла его шаттл.

Однако расслабляться было рано. Принявшись за работу, она отправилась на поиски маячков, которые, несомненно, имелись на таком корабле. Вполне вероятно, их было несколько. Через час она отключила три из них — те, что нашла, — и вырубила большую часть систем главного компьютера, надеясь, что автоматические загрузки и обновления не выдадут ее местоположение. Рей довелось немало повозиться с кораблями на Джакку, подчищая угнанные суда, поэтому она прекрасно знала, как избавиться от стандартных устройств безопасности, используемых для обнаружения потерянного имущества.

Через час Рей вернулась в рубку — корабль вышел из гиперпространства. Перед ней была яркая оранжево-желтая планета, отчетливо напоминающая Джакку. И это утешало.

«Прощай, мой возлюбленный Бен…»

Рей сморгнула подступившие слезы.

«Скатертью дорога, монстр Кайло Рен!»

Здравствуй, Татуин, которому предстоит стать ее новым домом.


	15. Chapter 15

Эта идея не давала ему покоя несколько месяцев, пока он часами просиживал на скучных совещаниях, проводившихся генералом Хаксом. Колебаться между твердой решимостью и трусостью было естественно, поскольку вряд ли в истории нашелся бы ситхский ученик, слепо верящий, что убить учителя будет легко. Особенно если речь шла о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром, который пережил не одно покушение на своем веку. Дарт Сидиус был очень близок к успеху, но ему удалось лишь убрать древнего мууна со сцены на несколько десятилетий. Однако если заговор Кайло увенчается успехом, то препятствие в лице Учителя исчезнет.

Будь все иначе, будь мир совершеннее, Кайло стоило бы еще многому научиться у Плэгаса. Но вышло как вышло. Учитель и так задержался по эту сторону Силы. Прежде всего он ответит за боль, которую причинил Рей. А следом — за то, что грозился убить ее руками Кайло. Да, и еще за то, что издевался, размышляя вслух, не взять ли Рей себе в жены.

Вот тогда Кайло и принял решение.

Дарт Плэгас умрет.

Сегодня Кайло представился наилучший шанс из всех возможных. Сегодня, попрощавшись с Учителем, он ушел учеником, но вскоре он вырвет власть из этих дряхлых рук.

Кайло не мог забыть взгляда Рей, когда ему пришлось снять маску. Не мог выбросить из головы ее слезы. Еще никогда он не видел ее настолько несчастной, никогда не видел, чтобы его стойкая девочка содрогалась от рыданий. Она терпела пытки, не проронив ни слезинки, но сегодня плакала из-за него. Насколько же глубока была ее рана… И он понимал, что вина лежит не только на Учителе. Он сам создал ситуацию, которой Дарт Плэгас лишь воспользовался, разбив сердце доброй, брошенной родителями сироты-мусорщицы, имевшей несчастье слепо уверовать в своего «Бена».

Сегодняшний день перечеркнул все.

Правда открылась наихудшим из всех возможных способов в самое неподходящее время. У Кайло не было возможности усадить Рей в спокойном уединенном месте и утешить ее. Нет, все вылилось в отвратительную ссору при свидетелях. И ему не хватало времени , чтобы вернуть ее в привычный комфорт замка на Мустафаре, дать ей выплакаться на плече Вэни. Пришлось привезти ее на корабль, где ее мучили, и, конечно же, она не стала этого терпеть. Выживание — это та наука, в которой Рей преуспела, как никто другой. Бессильный остановить ее так, чтобы при этом не убить, Кайло отпустил ее. Но это зрелище: девушка, счастливо жившая в его замке, улетает на угнанном корабле — казалось воплотившимся в жизнь кошмарным сном.

Кайло по-прежнему не полностью принял случившееся. Времени не было. И он не имел права предаваться отчаянию — необходимо было оставаться сосредоточенным.

Хакс завершал свою заранее подготовленную речь перед стройными рядами военного контингента «Старкиллера». И момент был как никогда подходящий. Пока генерал и старшее командование мерзли на холоде, Кайло оставался главным в центре управления «Старкиллера». Никто не заметил, как он поправил координаты с помощью серьезного воздействия Силой на ответственного наводчика. Поэтому, стоило Хаксу приказать открыть огонь по цели, как «Старкиллер» начал извергать разрушительную мощь, и целью оказалась не Хосниан. Новой целью была небольшая необитаемая луна на границе Неизведанных Регионов и Внешнего Кольца — а под поверхностью этой луны скрывалось тайное убежище, о котором знали лишь самые высокопоставленные лица Первого ордена.

И в этом убежище жил его Учитель-ситх Дарт Плэгас Мудрый.

Кайло внезапно споткнулся. Он один-единственный смог ощутить ударную волну Силы, возвестившую о гибели величайшего форсъюзера из ныне живущих. Словно вознесенный на гребень волны, он упивался этим могуществом, наследием непрерывной линии ситхов со времен Дарта Бэйна, линии, в которой ученик неизменно убивал учителя. И сегодня цикл повторился. Ох, как сладка месть, думал Кайло, купаясь во Тьме, погружавшей его в глубины невероятной мощи. Гибель Плэгаса вкупе с невиданным разрушением, вызванным «Старкиллером», являли собой хаос, который мог оценить по достоинству только ситх.

Вокруг него офицеры за консолями повышали голоса, кричали об ошибке при наведении на цель, повсюду множились паника и страх. Но Кайло они не волновали. В полном спокойствии он выпрямился и встал перед всеми, приказав собравшимся умолкнуть и назвав испытания успешными. И следом приказал перезаряжать оружие для новой цели.

Хакс и его непосредственные подчиненные заполнили соседний конференц-зал — оттуда доносились крики и взаимные обвинения. Никто еще не понимал, что произошло. Они видели, что Хосниан на месте, и полагали, что затея со «Старкиллером» провалилась, Первый орден потратил годы и колоссальные средства впустую. Кайло наблюдал за их смятением из дверей, и когда он переступил порог, все в зале замолчали — отсвет его вспыхнувшего с шипением меча окрашивал лица людей в красный цвет.

Все взоры обратились к нему.

— Верховный лидер Сноук мертв, — объявил Кайло. — Теперь я — Верховный лидер.

Дарт Плэгас мертв, да здравствует Дарт Рен!

Зал погрузился в тишину и оцепенение.

Кайло крутанул мечом и двинулся дальше по залу.

— Возражения есть? У кого-нибудь?

Ответом было молчание.

— Генерал Хакс? — обратился Кайло к командующему «Старкиллером».

Вздохнув, рыжеволосый генерал расправил плечи.

— Меня ждет очередной несчастный случай при вашем участии, Рен? — напрямик спросил он.

— Нет. Ступай к ним и выдай еще одну речь. Хорошую речь, и пусть она пойдет в эфир. Я хочу, чтобы трансляцию видели по всему голонету. Пока мы перезаряжаем оружие.

Генерал помедлил.

— Что я должен сказать?

— Сообщи галактике, что сегодня — последний день Республики. Что Первый орден принесет мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность нашей новой Империи. Наша следующая цель — система Хосниан.

Как и предполагалось изначально, «Старкиллер» уничтожил Хосниан с ее спутниками и перешел к системе Иллиниум — месту, где скрывалось Сопротивление. Тем не менее мать с приспешниками умудрилась начать полномасштабную атаку и организовать диверсию, прежде чем испариться в братской могиле. 

События развивались стремительно. Центр управления сигнализировал о неминуемом разрушении объекта. Продираясь сквозь толпы офицеров, Кайло приказал вернуться на «Финализатор» генералу Хаксу и тем, кого он ценил, в ком он нуждался. Другие остались на базе — держать безуспешную оборону от лихих пилотов Сопротивления. 

В итоге «Старкиллер» встретил свой огненный конец. Как давно уже предсказывал Кайло, осциллятор оказался самым слабым местом конструкции.

И все равно, учитывая сокрушительные последствия для Сопротивления, сегодняшний день означал великую победу. По правде говоря, Кайло Рен не жалел о потере «Старкиллера» — оружие выполнило свое предназначение. К тому же Дарт Рен был слишком прозорлив, чтобы даровать подобному оружию право на существование. Ведь то, что сегодня он использовал против Учителя, с тем же успехом могло быть обращено против него самого.

При всем при том, Кайло считал, что Дарт Плэгас гордился бы им, на свой лад. Старый муун ушел на пике славы, вероятно, погруженный с головой в книги в своей любимой библиотеке. Его смерть была мгновенной, и в целом это стоило признать неплохим концом. Может быть, кто-то назвал бы поступок Кайло трусливым, поскольку он решил не прибегать к более традиционным способам, включавшим меч или Силу. Однако, столкнувшись с возможностями, которые открывал «Старкиллер», он не сумел устоять. Скорее всего, Учитель понял бы это. Дарт Плэгас был ситхом до самых глубин своей черной души, он ведал цену риска и оценил бы выбор Кайло по достоинству. И, без сомнения, старому мууну был бы понятен его мотив. Ибо мало что на свете ситх ставит выше, чем месть.

Он вернулся на Мустафар через два дня.

Отныне галактика называла его Верховным лидером Кайло Реном, и старый Вэни приветствовал его, опустившись на колено и обратившись к нему «милорд». Но это мало утешало.

Его свершения вызовут далеко идущие последствия, но триумф от их достижения был мимолетным.

Кайло чувствовал себя опустошенным.

— Где Рей? — сразу спросил Вэни, не без труда поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ее нет.

Старый управляющий опустил голову и коротко вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, это было быстро, милорд. — Ответ Кайло, очевидно, ввел его в заблуждение. — Надеюсь, ей не пришлось страдать.

Кайло взглянул в исполненное скорби лицо старика. И ощущаемая им самим горечь потери начала, наконец, прорываться наружу.

— Она жива, Вэни. Рей узнала правду и ушла.

Тот кивнул с заметным облегчением.

— Выходит, он сообщил ей?

— Да.

— Его смерть была возмездием?

— Да.

Старый Вэни снова кивнул — со всей серьезностью.

— Поздравляю, милорд.

Он долго служил ситхам. И знал их нравы.

Сохраняя молчание, они вернулись в замок. Но без пары сияющих глаз и теплой улыбки там казалось особенно пустынно. Кайло отказался от ужина, не желая есть в одиночестве — сама мысль о том, чтобы ужинать одному, была странной. Поэтому он подошел к окну, разглядывая лавовые пейзажи и магматическую породу. Как, наверное, делал Дарт Вейдер много лет назад.

Сегодня он завершил то, что начал его дед-ситх. Галактика склонилась перед ним, он вознесся над своим Учителем, поддержав вековую традицию преемственности. Новая Республика пала, Сопротивление уничтожено, а его мать мертва. Дядя по-прежнему скрывался где-то вдалеке, но Скайуокер — это все, что оставалось от мечты о реставрации Старой Республики. Пока джедай не вылезет из своего отшельнического обиталища, ничто не способно встать у Кайло на пути. Наконец-то перед ним открылась возможность воплотить свое видение будущего в жизнь. Война окончена, и он наведет порядок в галактике. Не исключено, что даже принесет своего рода мир. 

Ситхи вновь воцарились в галактике, и на трон взошел еще один Скайуокер, которого называли Верховным лидером Кайло Реном.

Но сейчас, вдалеке от посторонних глаз, он был все еще Беном Соло, который смотрел на раскаленную лаву увлажнившимися желтыми глазами. Здесь, на горячей поверхности Мустафара, Дарт Вейдер раз за разом переживал свою боль, утрату и черпал из них силу. Но для его внука именно стены замка заменили огонь и глубокие ожоги.

Кайло бродил по комнатам и повсюду натыкался на напоминания о Рей. От его — их — постели, рядом с которой остался лежать датапад, брошенный Рей на прикроватный столик, до дивана, где она впервые проникла в его сознание, и кухонного стола, который она постоянно пачкала машинным маслом, смазывая дроидов. Ее одежда так и висела аккуратным рядком в шкафу, источая легкий аромат ее духов. Из-под кровати выглядывала забытая ею туфелька.

На этот раз хозяину замка на Мустафаре не требовался портрет потерянной возлюбленной, чтобы оплакивать ее. Ему всего лишь нужно было жить здесь — в окружении терзающих душу воспоминаний.

Рей была права, ясно осознал Кайло. Он повторил судьбу своего деда: в триумфе и одиночестве. Ему казалось, что Сила открывала ей прошлое, но нет — Рей видела будущее. И Кайло опрометчиво устремился к нему, забыв про последствия. Но Рей не смогла, отказалась оставить прошлое за спиной. Она не пожелала быть его Падме. И узнав о его лжи, убежала, забрав с собой свою улыбку, смех и Свет.

В этом заключался урок, понял Кайло. Следует быть осторожным в своих желаниях. Теперь он получил все, чего, как ему когда-то казалось, он хотел. Но ему не хватало одного, лишь одной вещи, о которой он не подозревал до настоящего момента. И глубокое понимание потери было унизительным для могущественного ситха. 

Без Рей он чувствовал себя слабым.

Старый Дарт Плэгас посоветовал бы собрать боль и извлечь из нее силу. Но сейчас Кайло чувствовал только слабость, ужасную уязвимость. Он уничтожил миллиарды живых существ, убил Учителя, принес галактике смерть и разрушения, и теперь — он был уверен в этом и не глядя — его глаза полыхали желтым. Отныне они навсегда останутся таковыми, ибо его Тьма возросла за эти дни во много раз. Его поступки запятнали его душу. И в этом заключался изъян. Он слишком перекосил Силу, впав в крайность, и Сила манила его обратно. Он — Скайуокер, последний в роду Избранных, о которых было предсказано, что они принесут равновесие. И сегодня в своем замке одинокий, погрязший во Тьме ситх жаждал Света больше чем когда-либо.

Она где-то там, знал он. Где-то далеко, тая свою боль и прячась от него, была его Рей, сотканная из Света.

Конец первого тома.


	16. Том второй. Прошлое и настоящее

Высокий ситх в плаще и маске стоял на командном мостике своего величественного корабля. Стоял совершенно неподвижно, сложив руки за спиной. Так уж повелось, что он мог делать это часами. Многочисленные офицеры, служившие здесь, украдкой поглядывали на своего командующего, но поспешно отводили глаза. Все знали, что когда он в «том самом» настроении, лучше делать вид, что погряз в работе. Иначе за любопытство можно поплатиться жизнью.

Ситх редко снисходил до предупреждения. Он действовал наперед. И именно эта решимость заставила галактику склониться перед ним.

В философском смысле, это не могло не вызывать восхищения. Но на практике было тяжеловато.

Тех, кто видел его без маски, можно было сосчитать по пальцам. Время от времени он вызывал кого-то из старших офицеров на личную аудиенцию, и они, вероятно, мельком приоткрывали для себя одну из главных тайн Первого ордена. Но эти избранные держали языки на привязи. Как и рыцари Рен, чьим предводителем он считался. Но несмотря на всеобщий страх, слухи расползались.

Одни шептали, что он обожжен, весь лысый и отвратительный. Другие настаивали, что он молод и привлекателен. Но те и другие сходились в том, что его глаза — желтые, как у старого Палпатина. И что он может слышать мысли. Конечно, никто не знал этого наверняка, но безумцев, готовых спросить напрямую, не находилось.

Прошлое ситха было не меньшей загадкой, чем его лицо. Он не из военных — это знали все. Ветераны, пожилая часть офицерского корпуса, поговаривали, что однажды он появился словно из ниоткуда со своим черным намордником и красным лазерным мечом. Но тогда, как и сейчас, вопросов не задавали и ответов не получали.

Новый император не унаследовал обаяния своего предшественника. Если он говорил, это был короткий приказ или саркастическое высказывание. Но еще чаще он пускал в ход меч, предпочитая его любым разговорам.

Много лет назад, между битвами, он денно и нощно рыскал по галактике. Он искал Последнего джедая, желая рассчитаться с тем, кого винил за хаос прошлых тридцати лет. Никто не ведал, нашел ли он Скайуокера, но большинство полагало, что да. Много чего произошло в тот день, когда война вспыхнула и потухла. А вместе с ней старый Верховный лидер, «Старкиллер», Сопротивление и Новая Республика. Судя по всему, и джедаи тоже.

Но ситх не прекращал поисков. И теперь от его целеустремленности веяло одержимостью и чем-то личным.

— Кто она? — тихо спросил недавно назначенный на мостик младший разведчик. — Почему мы ищем эту девушку? У нас что, нет изображений в лучшем разрешении?

— Она — джедайская ведьма, — приглушенным голосом отозвался его сосед. — Это осталось с тех времен, когда она сидела у нас под арестом. Ее допрашивали как мятежницу.

— Значит, — сделал вывод первый, — она сочувствовала Сопротивлению. Она изменница.

И тут внезапно в их разговор вмешался сам ситх:

— Она моя жена.

Лицо новичка вытянулось. Он опешил, глядя на избитое лицо девушки на изображении, пытаясь понять, сколько ей лет.

«Какой ублюдок женится на такой крохе, да еще и пытает ее? Неудивительно, что жена от него сбежала!»

Но это оказалось последним, о чем успел подумать новичок, прежде чем вспыхнул красный меч. А затем исполненный спокойствия ситх в плаще и маске вернулся к своему неизменному бдению у переднего иллюминатора и вновь погрузился в никому неведомые думы.


	17. Chapter 17

Она подъехала к тому немногому, что осталось от украденного шаттла. После года, проведенного под солнцем в пустыне, блестящая обшивка поблекла. Песчаные бури и ветер принесли кучи песка, доходившие до посадочных стоек и частично скрывшие опущенный трап. Повсюду виднелись признаки того, что, кроме нее, здесь бывали и другие мусорщики. Но все-таки вид знакомого корабля вселял уверенность. Раз власти до сих пор его не нашли, значит укрытие на Татуине и поныне остается надежным. Кроме того, чем дольше корабль простоит заброшенным, тем менее узнаваемым станет и соответственно так будет безопаснее для нее.

Рей слезла со спидера, который позаимствовала на фабрике дроидов, и приподняла тонкое голубое одеяльце, прикрывавшее малыша, привязанного к груди. Ровный шум и движение спидера убаюкали маленького Бенни. Слава Р'ииа! Сон — именно то, в чем заболевший малыш нуждался сейчас больше всего.

Сон… ей он требовался не меньше, подумала она, с трудом подавив новый зевок. Даже будучи здоровым, Бенни все еще плохо спал по ночам. Но последние трое суток оказались совершенно изматывающими, поэтому необходимо было достать лекарства, чтобы малышу полегчало, и они оба, наконец, отдохнули.

Именно поэтому они приехали сюда. Рей надеялась найти что-нибудь ценное на продажу. Ей приходилось платить за лекарства, потому что Сила не действовала на медицинских дроидов. Обманка срабатывает только на живых.

Остановившись у трапа, Рей уставилась в темный проем и вздохнула. Она предпочитала не возвращаться сюда по многим причинам, в том числе потому, что у нее не было необходимости собирать металлолом. Рей вполне сносно справлялась с трудностями на Татуине: у нее была работа на фабрике по сборке дроидов — ничего слишком сложного, а платили прилично. Коллеги держались приветливо, и она даже подружилась с несколькими, среди которых был симпатичный парень, работавший начальником второй смены. Он был бывшим штурмовиком, звали его Финн. Пару раз он приглашал ее на чашечку кафа — утром, перед началом рабочего дня, — но Рей не говорила ни «нет», ни «да». Хотя подумывала об этом.

Как бы то ни было, жизнь одинокой матери нелегка, особенно когда рядом нет семьи и друзей. На Джакку Рей привыкла брать ответственность за все на себя, но теперь она отвечала еще и за Бенни. В прошлом Рей не позволяла Джакку похитить у нее радость и не позволит сделать то же самое Кайло Рену. Ее жизнь на Татуине была далека от идеала, но девушка кое-как справлялась. В общем и целом жизнь здесь могла считаться богаче, чем на Джакку. И, думала она, ласково поглаживая пушистые волосы Бенни, по крайней мере, здесь она не одна.

Рей позволила себе еще минутку тихой ностальгии, а потом подобрала гаечный ключ с рабочего ремня и направилась по трапу в поисках чего-нибудь ценного. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на цели, но это было непросто. Корабль пробуждал воспоминания, которые она предпочитала не тревожить. Но на глаза невольно наворачивались слезы. Поработав внутри около двадцати минут, она нашла то, что нужно, спустилась и уже собиралась возвращаться обратно, когда внезапно услышала чей-то голос:

— Здравствуй, — это сказал какой-то старик в запыленной одежде. Он стоял рядом с ее спидером, в то время как его собственный виднелся неподалеку.

— Привет, — настороженно отозвалась Рей. Хотя старик не выглядел угрожающе, ее одолело непонятное ощущение — от него исходила довольно странная Сила. Не Темная, как у Бена. Просто… другая. И гораздо ярче. Должно быть, какой-то форсъюзер, решила она. Но он не прятался в Силе, а значит не был ситхом.

— Джавы, вероятно, дочиста обобрали этот корабль, — произнес он. — Эти мусорщики ничего не оставляют после себя.

Он пришел сюда, чтобы покуситься на ее находки? На Джакку такое случалось нередко.

— Да так, — протянула Рей. — Кое-что нашлось.

Она спустилась на песок, следя, как старик задумчиво разглядывает корабль — оценивающим, наметанным взглядом.

— Он не попадал в аварию. Его покинули после приземления.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Он стоит тут уже давно. Он ничейный. Я не воровка, я мусорщица, — пояснила она и уточнила: — В этом и разница.

Он кивнул, молчаливо соглашаясь с ее точкой зрения.

— Как ты узнала, где его найти? — спросил незнакомец. — Отсюда далековато до Мос-Эйсли.

— Я наткнулась на него, когда выбиралась на разведку, — соврала Рей, и это оказалось ошибкой, поскольку мужчина глянул на нее так, будто точно знал, что это ложь. Теперь он смотрел на нее — сквозь нее — пронзительными серебристо-голубыми глазами. Потом моргнул, и она тоже моргнула — и наваждение исчезло. Возможно, ей всего лишь показалось. Из-за близости шаттла Рей не могла не нервничать.

— Кто у тебя там? — поинтересовался он, приглядевшись к свертку на груди Рей. — Отсюда плохо видно, но, насколько можно судить, он милый. Как его зовут?

— Бенни, — пробормотала она.

Старик снова покивал:

— Знавал я когда-то одного Бена. Он был чудаковатым отшельником и жил на краю Моря Дюн. Неподалеку отсюда.

Рей понятия не имела, где находится это Море.

— Я не с этой планеты, — отрезала она, направившись к спидеру и заметив, что глаза старика остановились на корпоративном логотипе, отпечатанном на обшивке.

— Ты работаешь на фабрике? — вроде бы к слову осведомился он.

— Ага, — подтвердила Рей. Впрочем, это и так было очевидно.

Однако она сразу пожалела о своих словах — старика явно тянуло поболтать.

— Мос-Эйсли сильно изменился со времен моей молодости. — Он погладил бороду, предаваясь воспоминаниям: — Стало гораздо чище. Раньше здесь не было никаких фабрик и законных предприятий. Всем заправляли хатты. — Его внимательные глаза снова обратились к Рей. — Так ты, значит, мусорщица? На фабрике мало платят? — уточнил он в свойственной пожилым людям манере задавать прямолинейные вопросы.

Рей стрельнула в него взглядом, но решила признаться:

— Моему малышу нужны лекарства, а получки в ближайшие три дня не предвидится. — Она дотронулась до лобика спящего Бенни. Опять начинался жар. — Держись, малыш, — прошептала она, — скоро мы найдем помощь.

Взгляд старика стал беспокойным. Он сложил руки на груди.

— Сколько ему?

— Шесть месяцев, — бросила Рей, взбираясь на спидер и щелкая переключателями.

— Откуда ты? — он задал новый вопрос, сделав шаг к ней, отчего Рей мгновенно насторожилась. Она приучила себя не поминать прошлое без острой необходимости. Никому не следует знать о Джакку и замке на Мустафаре.

Поэтому она сконцентрировалась, призывая Силу, решив повторить уловку, которую Бен использовал на Чандриле. Тот опыт очень пригодился ей здесь, на Татуине.

— Тебе не нужно знать, откуда я, — спокойным голосом выговорила она.

Старик поднял брови. И улыбнулся.

— Это работает лишь на существах со слабой волей, Рей. Со мной не пройдет.

Рей?.. Откуда ему известно ее имя?

— Эм-м, — выдавила она и решительно добавила: — Ладно. Прощайте.

К счастью, спидер уже разогрелся, и Рей, аккуратно придержав Бенни и послав незнакомцу напоследок суровый взгляд, надавила на ускоритель.

Они уехали, оставив позади шаттл Бена и странного старика. Ей удалось купить лекарств, и эта проблема была решена, теперь им с Бенни предстояло справиться с другими. 

С тех пор Рей часто замечала странного нового знакомого на улицах Мос-Эйсли и иногда на рынке. Встреча с ним каждый раз заставляла ее дергаться. Как-то раз она решила применить Силу к продавцу, торговавшему подержанной детской одеждой, но хитрая понимающая улыбка старика, внезапно попавшая в поле ее зрения, помешала ей сосредоточиться. Поэтому она ушла с пустыми руками, ведь без использования Силы вещи обошлись бы слишком дорого.

Большая часть ее проблем на Татуине была неотрывно связана с кредитами. На содержание ребенка нужны средства, да к тому же то и дело возникали нежданные счета. Например, когда Бенни в девять месяцев вдруг отказался от груди, и ей пришлось покупать дорогущие детские смеси. Или когда арендодатель поднял арендную плату за жилье.

Проблема заключалась еще в том, что Рей только училась распоряжаться настоящими кредитами. У нее стало получаться лучше — постепенно она приучила себя откладывать понемногу каждый месяц и вовремя оплачивать счета. Обычно приходилось жестко экономить из-за определенных временных рамок. На фабрике платили раз в месяц, к великому сожалению Рей, мечтавшей получать оплату еженедельно. Поэтому время от времени она была вынуждена с помощью Силы обманывать торговца или арендодателя. Безусловно, эти поступки невозможно было признать правильными, но Рей была полна решимости обеспечить сына всем, в чем он нуждался. И никакие соображения морального порядка не могли ей в этом помешать.

Дольше всего Рей держалась за кольцо. Она толком не понимала почему. И, продавая его, прекрасно осознавала, что продешевила. Будь она на Корусанте в салоне уважаемого ювелира, а не в лавке на Татуине, ей дали бы вчетверо больше. Но кольцо казалось такой блажью по сравнению с тем, в чем нуждался Бенни. И в списке вещей, представлявших для нее ценность, — но которыми она готова была пожертвовать ради сына, — вычурное украшение обреталось где-то в самом низу.

И все же расставание с кольцом разбередило старую рану. И Рей вновь не удержалась от слез. Теперь она прекрасно понимала, какой идеальной жертвой оказалась для ситха. Она была брошенной сиротой, по которой никто не скучал, у которой не было семьи. Она была бедной девочкой, благодарной за еду и воду, радовавшейся красивой одежде и косметике. Ни о чем не подозревая, она как счастливая дурочка позволила поселить себя в золотой клетке. С ней была Сила, но у нее не имелось ни образования, ни опыта, чтобы распознать обман. А еще одиночество и тоска побуждали ее радоваться чужому вниманию и быть за него до крайности признательной. Какой же глупой она была…

Вэни был в курсе, разумеется. Как и дама из семьи на Корусанте, пытавшаяся предупредить ее. Но Кайло Рен держал ее подальше от посторонних глаз, от людей, которые могли бы открыть ей правду. Без сомнения, если бы их отношения стали достоянием общественности, это обернулось бы для него настоящим позором. Супругой императора галактики не может оказаться нищая безграмотная сирота с Джакку, рядом с ним должна быть безупречная красавица из высокопоставленной семьи Ядра. Та, кем будут восхищаться, та, кому пожелают подражать. А не тощая девчушка с загоревшей под солнцем кожей.

Порой Рей пыталась понять, какова была конечная цель Бена. Вероятно, она прожила бы всю жизнь на Мустафаре, так никогда и не узнав истины. А Бен тем временем завел бы официальную жену и детей на Корусанте, держа Рей в неведении на стороне, навещая ее, чтобы сладить со своей Темной стороной после новых преступлений. В этом заключалась суть происходящего, понимала теперь Рей. Он использовал ее, никогда не интересуясь ею как личностью. Ее способность к Силе была единственным, что выделяло ее среди прочих. Единственным, чем такая простушка смогла заинтересовать столь известного человека.

Рей не могла понять, почему Бен женился на ней — это оставалось последним куском головоломки, который никак не хотел вставать на место. Прежняя наивная Рей была бы счастлива, если бы все продолжало идти так, как шло, бесконечно. Они заключили брак по инициативе Бена, и он подарил ей экстравагантное кольцо. Бывали минуты, когда ей казалось, что он искренне заботился о ней, и то, как он настаивал на свадьбе, это доказывало. Вот почему она так долго не решалась продать кольцо — она цеплялась за надежду, что хотя бы частичка в их отношениях была настоящей и честной.

Как говорится, нет худа без добра — к этому выводу пришла Рей после долгих нелегких размышлений. Встреча с Кайло Реном заставила ее оставить Джакку в прошлом, выбила из нее болезненное желание ждать семью, которая никогда бы не вернулась за ней. И встреча с Кайло Реном подарила ей собственную семью в лице малыша Бенни.

Некогда Рей считала, что Бен Соло был лучшим, что случилось в ее жизни. Но теперь она знала, что лучшим оказался ее сын Бен Соло. Он лежал, привалившись головкой к ее плечу, посасывая большой палец, погрузившись в крепкий детский сон. Рей вдохнула запах малыша, и это успокоило ее, как ничто другое на свете.

Она была так потрясена и испугана, когда обнаружила, что беременна, но все сложилось хорошо. Она назвала сына в честь его отца — человека, которого любила и за которого вышла замуж. Да, счастье было фальшивым, но долгое время оно казалось настоящим. Поэтому когда медсестра в больнице пришла, чтобы заполнить запись о рождении, в момент послеродовой слабости охваченная ностальгией Рей назвала сына тайным именем из прошлой жизни Кайло Рена.

Сотрудники фабрики и нянечки в яслях думали, что она вдова кого-то со «Старкиллера» и что малыш родился уже после мученической смерти отца. С определенной точки зрения это могло считаться правдой, и такое объяснение все принимали без лишних вопросов, поэтому Рей его и придерживалась. На Татуине — планете, принадлежащей Первому ордену, — проживало немало вдов и сирот, пострадавших от войны. 

Судьба Рей среди них не выглядела чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Она находилась в подходящей компании. У Кайло Рена было много, много жертв.


	18. Chapter 18

_Все рабы так или иначе проявляют непокорность. Потому что в неволе каждый рано или поздно захочет выбраться из клетки. Потому что нельзя убить мечты. Потому что, лишая другого права принимать собственные решения, ты заставляешь его желать власти. Поэтому у способного и умного мальчика-раба с Татуина всегда были проблемы с послушанием._

_Однако это представляло из себя обоюдоострый меч, ведь власть, которая ему претила, одновременно являлась властью, к которой он стремился. Он рос без отца, но неосознанно искал его хоть в ком-то. Сначала им был добросердечный рыцарь-джедай, который нашел его и освободил. Если бы он выжил, то смог бы понять его, как никто другой. Следом ученик рыцаря, которому он достался, как непрошеное наследство, но который тем не менее вырастил его и обучил, став кем-то вроде брата и друга. И еще был неизменно причастный ко всему сенатор, тайный ситх, наставлявший его и веривший в него. Ситх выжидал и наблюдал издалека, пока происходили конфликты, выковавшие его характер._

_Всю свою жизнь мальчик-раб, Избранный, будет звать другого «Учителем». Но никогда «отцом». Поэтому однажды, когда откроется личность нового героя Восстания, юного пилота, его сердце екнет. И тогда он, истинный ситх до глубины души, начнет готовиться. Даже если ему никогда не было суждено обрести отца, перед ним был мальчик, которого он мог звать сыном. Перед ним был шанс стать тем, кого он всегда хотел обрести. Беда в том, что он не знал, каково быть отцом. И поэтому их первая встреча пройдет не слишком хорошо._

Кайло моргнул, и видение рассеялось, вернув его в настоящее. Он стоял рядом с Нестором Реном на частной посадочной платформе, прилегающей к апартаментам семьи Нестора на Корусанте. Вечернее солнце заливало верхние уровни светом, друг попивал пиво, а его дочери играли, шумно веселясь.

Сегодня Кайло снова отбросил официозную личину императора Рена и инкогнито навестил чужую семью. 

Заметив, что Кайло очнулся от своей медитативной задумчивости, Нестор глотнул из банки еще раз и посмотрел на него.

— К твоему сведению, в твоем новом дворце есть сад и посадочная площадка поновее, чем эта. И нет орущих детей.

— Да, я знаю.

— Ты когда-нибудь собираешься туда переезжать?

— Он слишком большой.

— Ты же живешь на разрушителе, когда не протираешь мой диван. «Финализатор» гораздо больше, чем дворец, — заметил Нестор, ныне Первый рыцарь Рен, единственный человек в галактике, который мог высказать все императору в лицо. И он поступал так довольно регулярно. Кайло, если честно, нравилось это, потому что в последнее время его окружали только поддакивающие подхалимы.

— В нем слишком пусто. Это не дом. — Замок на Мустафаре был ему привычнее, но теперь он редко появлялся там. Только осведомился у Вэни, не хочет ли управляющий перебраться на Корусант, услышав в ответ тактичный отказ.

— Ты не был в замке уже давно. Босс, пора двигаться дальше, — чуть тише добавил Нестор. Когда разговор хотя бы отдаленно затрагивал Рей, Нестор бросал свои привычные подначки — Кайло знал, что друг считает себя отчасти ответственным за случившееся и поэтому пытается хоть как-то все исправить.

— Я не хочу двигаться дальше. — Сегодня он вообще не желал поднимать эту тему.

Но Нестор был упрям:

— Ты император всей галактики, главный ситх. Ты можешь заполучить любую девушку, какую захочешь, удачливый сукин сын. Да можешь каждый вечер посылать штурмовиков за новой.

Кайло скривился:

— Я же не какой-то хатт.

— Крифф подери, почему нет? Самых горячих можешь приковать к трону. Прямо как хатт. — Одна из дочек Нестора начала визжать, и мужчины оглянулись. Травм не наблюдалось, но с детьми было сложно различить, когда это боль, а когда радость.

— Отличный кувырок, принцесса! — со смешком крикнул Нестор.

Кайло усмехнулся:

— Для старого подкаблучника у тебя неплохие запросы. Нянчишься с детьми и рассуждаешь о том, как посадишь на цепь горячих девушек.

— Сидеть с собственными детьми — это не нянчиться, Кайло, — с должной серьезностью поправил Нестор. — Это называется «выполнять родительские обязанности».

— Да неужели? Мне казалось, ты просто пьешь пиво и глазеешь на мир.

— Это в том числе, — добродушно согласился Нестор. Его вообще было трудно разозлить. Для свирепого бойца Первый рыцарь обладал потрясающей выдержкой. Наверное, поэтому они и сработались. Выдержка — это то, чего всегда недоставало Кайло.

— Знаешь, у Цеси есть одинокая подруга, довольно симпатичная. Рыжая. Может, тебе стоит встретиться с ней?

Кайло мгновенно отмел подобную идею:

— Я предпочитаю брюнеток.

— Тебе нравились блондинки.

— Что с этой подругой?

— Что?

— Почему она одна? — Симпатичные, да еще одинокие, всегда оказывались либо слишком стервозными, либо с высокими запросами. Эти две вещи Кайло ненавидел в женщинах, потому что они напоминали ему о матери. Рей в этом плане была идеальной, с сожалением вспомнил он.

— Она вдова со «Старкиллера», была замужем за каким-то капитаном. Но с тех пор прошло почти два года, она сняла траур и готова двигаться дальше. Может, тебе стоит встретиться с ней? — снова предпринял попытку Нестор.

— Выходит, я убил ее мужа? — Кайло отвел взгляд. Он убил много чьих-то мужей. А также жен и детей. — Я ей не понравлюсь.

— Ее мужа убило Сопротивление. А ты теперь император. Ну конечно же, ты ей понравишься.

Замечание усугубило неприятные воспоминания.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня любили за то, какой я есть, а не из-за власти.

— Я думал вам, ситхам, нравятся претензии на власть, — прищурился Нестор и вернулся к сводничеству, снова заговорив о своей рыжей: — Она горячая штучка. Красиво улыбается. Ее дочь ходит вместе с моей в детский сад.

— У нее ребенок? — тут же вздрогнул Кайло, окончательно отметая предложенное.

— Да. Ей четыре года.

— Тогда нет, спасибо. Не желаю детей, не говоря уже о ребенке какого-то мертвого капитана.

Не смутившись, Нестор, как обычно, прибегнул к народной мудрости:

— Дети — это не так уж плохо. Когда ты встретишь правильную девушку, ты захочешь детей.

Он уже встречал правильную девушку. Но облажался, и Рей сбежала от него.

— Моя семья безумна, — качнул он головой. — Нам не нужно еще одно поколение, порождающее хаос.

Нестор пожал плечами:

— Все так думают о своей семье. У всех в роду бывают уроды и белые вороны.

— Попробуем дальше обойтись без этого, — кисло ответил Кайло.

— Что ж, ладно. У Цеси была кузина, состоявшая в Сопротивлении. А ее тетя умерла молодой, подсев на спайсы. Хотя, возможно, то была двоюродная бабушка. Я забыл. Но у нас у всех есть неприятные родственники.

Это что, превращалось в игру: у кого круче набедокурили родственники? Но когда дело доходит до семьи, Скайуокерам по этой части нет равных. 

— Нестор, я убил собственную мать. Мой отец был преступником, я не видел его много лет. Мой дядя жив, но он прячется, потому что знает, что я намереваюсь убить и его тоже. — Поскольку Нестор промолчал, Кайло продолжил: — Мой дед по линии матери отрубил моему дяде руку в первую их встречу. Еще дед пытал мою мать и заморозил отца в карбоните, просто чтобы узнать, выживет ли он. Я никогда не видел мою бабушку, потому что она умерла при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Никто не знал родственников моего отца, потому что этот пройдоха рос сиротой. — Кайло посмотрел на Нестора. — Мне продолжать? Потому что это не все.

— Ладно, ты победил. Это, крифф подери, безумство. — Нестор вернулся к своей затее: — А что насчет бездетной девушки?

— Я женат, Нестор. Я не намерен изменять Рей.

Его друг вздохнул и допил пиво.

— Кайло, это моя вина. Этот муунский ублюдок забрался ко мне в голову и увидел…

— Это все равно вылезло бы рано или поздно, — прервал его Кайло. — Я не смог бы прятать ее вечно. — Не было смысла искать виноватых, и он не винил Нестора за случившееся. Вина лежала не только на Учителе, но и на нем самом.

— Сколько еще ты планируешь искать? — мягко спросил Нестор.

— Пока не найду.

Но поиски Рей оказались настоящим испытанием. Проблем вставало немало. У Рей не было ни друзей, ни семьи, ни официальной работы, с которыми можно было связать вызовы или сообщения. В ее распоряжении не было банковских карт, рабочих или торговых лицензий, известных привычек или иной родины, кроме Джакку. И хотя вся галактика кишела информаторами, Рей нигде не объявилась. Но Кайло не был удивлен.

Несмотря на обещанные вознаграждения за информацию и ориентировки, разосланные даже в самые маловероятные места появления Рей, зацепок не было. В галактике жили миллиарды молодых худощавых брюнеток, и единственное изображение Рей, имевшееся в распоряжении Первого ордена, не особо помогало. Тем более что покрытое ссадинами лицо Рей, вероятно, вызывало сочувствие. Вдобавок она не числилась среди множества разыскиваемых преступников, поэтому на практике это делало ее розыск не главным приоритетом для местных властей.

Найти Рей будет не легче, чем отыскать Люка Скайуокера. Причем на этот раз не было и карты.

Похищенный шаттл так и не смогли обнаружить. Маячки были отключены задолго до того, как корабль вышел из гиперпространства, поэтому точка назначения осталась неизвестной. Вероятно, позже Рей разобрала шаттл и продала его по частям, потому что в противном случае корабль бы всплыл при попытке продажи. Даже перекрашенный и модифицированный, уникальный дизайн остался бы узнаваемым. Первый орден дал указание докладывать о любых подозрительных шаттлах, появлявшихся на основных гиперпространственных магистралях, но прошло почти два года, а новостей не было.

Кроме шаттла, у Рей оставалась единственная по-настоящему ценная и узнаваемая вещь — кольцо. Оно всплыло через год в одной из ювелирных лавок на Корусанте. Происхождение кольца было предсказуемо мутным: оно сменило нескольких владельцев, прежде чем какой-то внимательный торгаш распознал его настоящую ценность. История, которую он рассказал, заключалась в том, что первоначально его заложила женщина, выискивающая деньги, чтобы прокормить своих детей. Орден проследил предыдущего продавца, и тот рассказал еще одну версию той же истории: на этот раз его заложила женщина с тремя детьми, которая нуждалась в деньгах, чтобы купить лекарство своему ребенку. После этого след терялся. Кайло так и не сумел выяснил первоначального покупателя, который мог подтвердить, когда, где или у кого было куплено кольцо.

Поэтому весь прошлый год прошел в тщетных поисках, не принеся никаких подсказок о местонахождении Рей. Она могла быть где угодно. Могла даже погибнуть.

Сноук сказал бы, что потери делают нас сильнее. Но Кайло не находил в потере Рей ничего, кроме сожалений и боли. В тяжелые минуты отчаяния он напоминал себе, что Вейдеру понадобилось три года, чтобы найти его дядюшку. Поэтому, рассуждал Кайло, не надо падать духом, пока не пройдет по меньшей мере три года. Но… если он не найдет ее к тому времени?.. Что же, он решит, как быть дальше, когда придет время.

Как обычно, мысли о деде принесли легкое утешение. Теперь на его плечах лежал плащ Дарта Вейдера — тот самый, который старый Вэни бережно хранил в замке. Плащ помогал Кайло чувствовать себя не таким одиноким. И новый император в маске и плаще возвращался к культовым образам его деда и старого императора Палпатина, воплощая собой обоих.

У Кайло более не имелось причин прятать лицо. С Сопротивлением было покончено, и его связь с Леей Органой и Люком Скайуокером потеряла всякое значение. Но — не считая визитов к Нестору и в замок на Мустафаре, — Кайло не снимал своего полного облачения, плащ и маска были данью ситхскому наследию на его плечах. И маска скрывала его пожелтевшие глаза, во многих вселявшие страх, и прятала Бена Соло, мальчика, постоянно приносившего разочарование своим родителям, дяде и учителям, в том числе его Мастеру-ситху.

Забавно, что спустя годы эти чувства оставались по-прежнему свежими. Разум давным-давно выучил чужие претензии, и они вызывали не более чем раздражение. Но все-таки годы юности на каждом оставили свой след. Даже император галактики не мог избежать этого.

Но роли меняются. И тот, кому причиняли боль, стал тем, кто ее причиняет. Боль становится понятней, когда наглядно показываешь, к чему она может привести. Впрочем, для некоторых, вроде него, боль стала неотъемлемой частью личности. Кем он был на самом деле? Отвергнутым сыном? Бесполезным падаваном, который восстал, чтобы доказать свою силу всей галактике? Но по странной иронии судьбы император Рен все еще чувствовал себя отверженным, ибо единственный человек, который смотрел на него с доверием и восхищением, бросил его.

И этот факт бередил его душу. Время оказалось неспособным залечить раны. И конечно, теперь он лучше понимал реакцию Рей и свою роль в этом. Расставание с ней усилило боль от переживаний прошлого, оно, как шип, впилось ему в душу. Старый Дарт Плэгас некогда пришел к выводу, что лучшее средство избавиться от тягостного прошлого — это надежды на будущее. Вот почему император Рен затеял множество проектов по переустройству галактики. Но их не хватало, чтобы в достаточной мере отвлекать его, питать его приверженность цели и давать опору для души.

Он бесцельно плыл по течению. Он застрял. Впервые в жизни над Кайло не довлела чужая воля — родителей или учителя. И целей, в общем-то, не осталось. Все они, не считая убийства Скайуокера, были достигнуты. И пока Последний джедай не высовывался из своей норы, он был все равно что мертв. Кайло Рену исполнился тридцать один, и он правил галактикой. Самое время наслаждаться жизнью, а он был глубоко несчастен.

Несчастный ситх — не самое приятное в общении существо. Стремясь укрепить свою власть, Кайло был беспощаден к врагам, как в пределах Первого ордена, так и вне его. Кровопролитие, начавшееся с Хосниан, продолжалось и теперь. Он расчистил тюрьмы и трудовые лагеря с помощью массовых казней, безжалостно расправлялся с диссидентами и протестующими. Он пообещал принести в галактику мир и порядок и был полон решимости выполнить обещание. Даже проливая реки крови.

Кайло Рен обрел желанную власть. Несмотря на немногочисленные очаги сторонников Сопротивления в мирах Ядра, не осталось никого, способного противостоять ему. Он должен был чувствовать себя счастливым, верно? Но нет. Это было невозможно.

Сейчас он понимал, почему бизнес-магнаты, сколотившие состояние в молодости, создавали фонды, пытаясь нести в мир мифическую справедливость. Ведь когда ты достиг всего, чего хотел, до достижения пятидесяти, тебе хочется перейти к чему-то масштабному, прыгнуть выше головы. Тебе хочется добиться невозможного — например, искоренить бедность или голод. Ведь только такие цели могут стать для тебя настоящими вызовами.

Сила, вероятно, знала, что ему нужны наставления. Ибо после того рокового дня — Дня Второй Империи, как его называли официально, или дня «Старкиллера», если проще, — Кайло начал видеть деда в Силе. Он не мог объяснить, почему для этого понадобились катастрофа «Убийцы звезд», убийство матери, Учителя и потеря Рей, — для того, чтобы сломать барьер, прежде не позволявший ему докричаться до Дарта Вейдера. Но что-то случилось в тот день.

Видения приходили нерегулярно, в основном представляя собой беспорядочные образы. Кайло почтительно размышлял над ними, но безрезультатно. Единственным, что их объединяло, была вовлеченность в них самого Дарта Вейдера и Люка Скайуокера. Это одновременно раздражало и провоцировало, поскольку Люк Скайуокер был последним выжившим представителем их семьи, не считая его самого. Последний джедай оставался угрозой, маячившей где-то вдали.

Сила, должно быть, призывала его убить дядю. Видения были пронизаны этим постоянным конфликтом поколений, тем, как дядя отринул все, о чем мечтал Кайло: мощь Темной стороны, шанс править галактикой, заботливую семью, поддерживающую его. Лишь старый дурак, подобный Люку Скайуокеру, мог отказаться от того, что выпадает только раз в жизни.

Люку нужно было лишь протянуть руку.

Но, как принято в семье, он облажался.


	19. Chapter 19

_Это был естественный процесс, как и все в природе, естественный и древний, как сама жизнь. Но от этого он не становился менее легким и безболезненным. У женщины шли роды, ее лицо и фигура тонули в темноте, но вздохи и стоны слышались отчетливо. Человек рождается в боли._

_Женщина искала убежище, и поэтому рождению предстояло остаться тайной. Где-то там, среди звезд, был муж, отец и ситх. Он едва не убил ее за предательство, ибо женщина избрала джедая, она искала Свет, она отвергла своего ситха!_

_Ее сын будет расти, и за ним будут присматривать издалека. Его спрячут на дикой планете, далекой от цивилизации, где никто не догадается искать. И через много лет джедай вручит ему отцовский меч, отправив вершить чужое возмездие. Все пойдет своим чередом, пока однажды судьба не сведет мальчика с ситхом._

_— Я твой отец, — откроет ситх, но мальчик не поверит, ибо мало кто готов верить в суровую истину. — Присоединяйся ко мне, и вместе мы будем править галактикой! — призовет он без тени улыбки. Но мальчик-джедай, бросив прощальный взгляд, прыгнет в пропасть. Он скорее умрет, чем станет ситхом._

_Отказ окончателен._

Кайло смахнул остатки видения. Как обычно, оно было полно несуразицы из семейного прошлого, известного и неизвестного, темного и светлого. Оно не особо приоткрывало завесу тайн и немного удручало. Какой смысл любоваться на чужие ошибки? К счастью, Кайло эти проблемы не касались.

Тем временем ему доложили, что расчетное время до прибытия составляет пять минут.

Сегодня был один из немногих дней в месяце, которые Кайло Рен выделял для представительских визитов. Новый император не собирался отсиживаться во дворце, как старый Палпатин. Он не собирался отдаляться от реальности и полагаться на других, доверив им сообщать ему об истинном положении вещей.

Нет. Наступила новая эра, и молодой император желал быть заметной фигурой. Как и во время войны, Кайло Рен оставался лидером, который привык вести за собой на поле боя. Человеком действия, как его именовали в голонете.

Чаще всего Кайло появлялся на публике на территориях Кольца. Кольцо являлось основой мощи Первого ордена и тем регионом, который интересовал его больше всего. Помимо имиджевых соображений, это давало возможность попасть в далекие миры, где могла прятаться Рей. Его сбежавшая жена могла изменить внешность, имя, чтобы не привлекать внимания шпионов Ордена, но она не умела скрывать свое присутствие в Силе. И поэтому Кайло взял за привычку недолго медитировать после приземления на каждой новой планете. Направляя свое сознание вдаль, он пытался распознать ее. Конечно, шансы практически равнялись нулю, но, по крайней мере, это дарило призрак надежды.

Обычно его визит не оговаривался заранее. Кайло не считал нужным прощупывать почву, как Шив Палпатин. Ему не требовались толпы, скандировавшие, что обожают его. Откровенно говоря, он ненавидел скопления людей и, как человек военный, знал, что это создает ненужные риски. Служба пропаганды наловчилась представлять это наилучшим образом, выпуская бесконечное множество роликов о том, как галактический император, верный слуга своего народа, предпочитает любому слову дело и интересуется действительными важными проблемами, а не публичными спектаклями.

Естественно, ничто из этого не было правдой. Кайло считал эти поездки утомительными и раздражающими. Особенно когда это была четвертая планета за день на маршруте. Хвала Силе, на нем красовалась маска, и никто не мог лицезреть, насколько же его все достало.

Последние дни выдались на редкость унылыми.

Но все же сегодняшний день обещал принести кое-что интересное. Как правило, император не имел обыкновения появляться на небольших заводах второго сорта, даже если их финансировала программа стартапов Первого ордена и венчурные фонды Сноука. Однако фабрика по производству дроидов располагалась в захолустной пустоши Татуина, и выглядело крайне заманчивым посетить родную планету Дарта Вейдера и Люка Скайуокера в качестве мастера-ситха, императора Кайло Рена. 

Поэтому когда один из многочисленных адъютантов предложил этот маршрут, Кайло удивил себя и своих подчиненных, сразу согласившись на предложение. Он решил отправиться туда, несмотря на то, что в пустынным мирке было мало приятного. В пустынях жарко, и он ненавидит песок. И еще много пыли, которая будет смотреться не слишком солидно на черном императорском одеянии. Но это родной мир Скайуокеров, поэтому небольшое неудобство стоит того. Возможно, торжество настоящего над прошлым немного взбодрит его.

— Сделайте все как обычно. И один час максимум, — бросил он, пытаясь пробудить в себе хоть каплю энтузиазма. Время дорого. Он не может позволить себе потерять целый день на этом заводе — только пройдется, послушает очередную речь и отчалит. Вечером предстояло вернуться к «Финализатору», который теперь постоянно висел на орбите Корусанта.

Но в тот момент, когда шаттл коснулся поверхности, Кайло ощутил пульсацию в Силе, выдававшую присутствие другого форсъюзера. Мощнейшего. Внезапно скуку как рукой сняло. Кто бы мог подумать, что дядюшка Люк окопался здесь, на родной ферме.

— Берем с собой дополнительный отряд, — приказал император, спускаясь по трапу. Все его чувства вмиг обострились. — Они отправятся со мной, и поднять истребители в воздух.

Его встретило привычное отрепетированное представление, рукоплескавшая ему делегация встречающих. Но Кайло оставил разговоры на офицеров. У императора Рена имелись дела поважнее. Он прошагал мимо преклонивших колено местных сановников на завод и снова почувствовал того форсъюзера.

У Кайло челюсть отпала под маской.

Потому что форсъюзером была Рей.

***

Всю неделю ее начальник вел себя странно. Нервно дергался и требовал внеплановых проверок и диагностики оборудования. Все должно было работать идеально, поскольку ожидался важный гость. Когда Рей поинтересовалась, кто это, то ответа не получила — начальник не знал. Ходили слухи, что генеральный директор привлекает новых инвесторов, но опять же никто ничего не знал наверняка. Начальник только сообщил, что руководство обещало всех уволить, если что-то сломается или пойдет не так.

Рей не должна была выходить на работу в утреннюю смену в тот день, когда прибывал высокий гость. Но начальник изменил расписание, чтобы она непременно присутствовала.

— Ты мой лучший техник, — объяснил он. — Если возникнут проблемы, ты справишься с ремонтом быстрее всех.

Рей улыбнулась и вспыхнула, услышав комплимент. Она гордилась своими умениями и была счастлива, что ее оценили по заслугам. А вдруг в следующем квартале она получит повышение. Прибавка к заплате не помешала бы. Бенни недавно исполнился год, и он подрос, носить его на руках становилось тяжеловато. Пора было начинать копить кредиты на покупку коляски.

В назначенный день Рей пришла пораньше и провела три стандартные проверки. На фабрике было три производственных линии. Две из трех работали постоянно, пока третью отправляли на диагностику и замену масла, и такая система гарантировала, что дроиды будут выпускаться без перебоев. Этим утром техника работала идеально, как и требовалось, все три линии функционировали без малейших помех, что, при удачном стечении прочих обстоятельств, впечатлит их особого гостя. А Рей оставалось только сидеть и надеяться, что ничего не сломается.

Тем не менее первым звоночком, намекавшим на неприятности, стал взвод штурмовиков, без предупреждения вставший на страже у всех входов и выходов. Рей глубоко вздохнула и приказала себе не паниковать. Она встала и спокойно направилась к выходу. 

Татуин считался миром Первого ордена, поэтому солдат в отличительной белой броне можно было нередко увидеть на улицах. Но это не был обычный патруль. Прибывшие штурмовики, очевидно, должны были обеспечивать безопасность важного гостя, который, теперь уже не оставалось никаких сомнений, был из Первого ордена. Возможно, какой-то военный. Может, даже знаменитый рыжий генерал Хакс.

Наверное, беспокоиться не стоило, напомнила себе Рей, но лучше перебдеть, поэтому она отправилась проверить Бенни. Если что-то пойдет не так, ей надо быть рядом с сыном.

Штурмовики на выходе глянули на ее форменный ярко-оранжевый комбинезон с идентификационным значком и кивнули, разрешив ей пройти. Рей направилась к административному зданию, где располагался офис менеджеров, комнаты отдыха и небольшой детский центр — там тоже уже стояло оцепление, которое ей удалось столь же благополучно миновать. Теперь оставалось найти сына.

Бенни как раз проснулся после дневного сна, когда Рей вошла в детскую. Она взяла мальчика, подхватила свою сумку с детскими принадлежностями и сообщила няням, что вернется через десять минут. У нее случился перерыв, поэтому ей захотелось вывести ребенка подышать. Возможно, прозвучало сумбурно, но никто ничего не сказал — все были слишком заняты, сплетничая о том, кто приедет. Рей в свою очередь — так, к слову, — поинтересовалась, известно ли, кого ждут, но для работников детского центра это тоже было загадкой.

С сыном на руках Рей вышла из здания — и тут же услышала громкий гул ионных двигателей!

Ее сердце замерло, она оглянулась. На открытой песчаной посадочной площадке расположился величественный черный шаттл. Удивительно напоминающий… Нет. Тот ржавел в пустыне. Этот корабль был новым, с увеличенной подфюзеляжной пушкой, гладкий и блестящий, без боевых повреждений и с усиленными щитами. Над ним зависли четыре СИД-истребителя и еще один шаттл, размером поменьше.

Но потрясение быстро сменилось паникой. Рей поспешила прочь, сняла в каком-то закоулке каску и защитные очки, а потом, опустив Бенни на землю, принялась стаскивать приметный яркий комбинезон с вымышленным именем на бейдже. К счастью, под ним она носила простую уличную одежду — коричневую юбку и тунику, в которых можно было легко затеряться в толпе. 

Впрочем, переодевание могло одурачить штурмовиков — но не ситха.

Насколько он близко? Сможет ли почувствовать ее? Она — причина этого внезапного переполоха? Рей не собиралась задерживаться в попытке выяснить это. Ей надо было добраться до местного космопорта. 

В типичный утренний базарный день на улицах много прохожих, среди которых можно затеряться, а потом угнать спидер и бежать из города. Если ей удастся убраться достаточно далеко, возможно, у них с Бенни получится пересидеть опасность.

Но город оказался наводнен патрулями, и они тормозили все спидеры, а не регулировали движение, как обычно. И бластеры солдат были в боевом режиме, а не зачехленными! Что это? Меры повышенной безопасности или на нее объявлена охота? Глупо было ждать и разбираться. Она остановилась на углу придорожной кантины, где всегда, насколько она помнила, парковалось много посетителей.

Но сегодня, к несчастью, там тоже были штурмовики.

— Можно взглянуть на ваши документы, мисс? — вежливо поинтересовался один из них.

Рей сосредоточилась.

— Тебе не нужны мои документы, — с нажимом произнесла она.

Штурмовик медленно повторил за ней:

— Мне не нужны твои документы.

— Отойди, — тихо напомнила Рей.

— Отхожу, — ответил он и махнул рукой.

Риск был велик, и Рей облегченно выдохнула. Теперь предстояло найти подходящий транспорт. Время неумолимо утекало, и ее беспокойство росло. Однако в Мос-Эйсли добраться куда-то оперативно всегда было проблемой. Город разрастался хаотично, без всякого плана застройки, и знаменитые архитекторы с Корусанта упали бы в обморок при попытке постичь его структуру. Здесь, на Татуине, улицы и переулки часто оказывались закольцованы, а нередко заканчивались каким-нибудь свежесооруженным тупиком. Поэтому, стоило только Рей свернуть в сторону главного рынка, как она наткнулась на группу из шести солдат в красно-черных доспехах — эти точно не принадлежали к местному гарнизону. На них была форма одного из элитных подразделений Первого ордена.

Раздалось резкое:

— Стоять!

Рей застыла. А потом стремительно развернулась и побежала.

У нее было преимущество, ведь она относительно неплохо знала город. Но ей приходилось бежать по песку в тяжелых рабочих ботинках, нести подросшего ребенка и тащить на плече набитую вещами сумку. Ее догонят — это лишь вопрос времени. Нужно найти заведенный спидер! Рей устремилась обратно к рынку, где всегда было полно всякого транспорта. Другого выхода могло и не быть!

Как далеко были ее преследователи? Рей не знала, но слишком боялась оглянуться.

Район представлял собой лабиринт из извилистых улиц, и Рей полагалась на память и чутье. К ее счастью, штурмовики не открывали огонь, хотя, возможно, причина крылась в том, что в этих узких изгибающихся проходах они не могли нормально прицелиться. Сердце Рей колотилось, дыхание срывалось, и ей становилось все страшнее и страшнее. Она крепче прижала к себе проснувшегося ребенка, надеясь закрыть его своим телом от любого выстрела сзади.

«Пожалуйста, пусть стреляют парализаторами! Пожалуйста, пусть Бенни выживет…»

И теперь Рей снова услышала шум ионных двигателей и подняла взгляд. Ох. Она совсем позабыла о СИДках. Один из истребителей парил высоко у нее над головой, обладая превосходным обзором и имея возможность без труда обнаружить ее в поредевшей толпе. Без сомнения, информацию о ней уже передали всем солдатам в городе, и у Рей перехватило дыхание. Все кричало об опасности!

Миновав еще одну улицу, Рей вышла прямо на отряд солдат, отрезавших ей путь вперед. Поэтому она бросилась в единственный доступный ей переулок.

Но там был тупик.

Она оказалась в ловушке.


	20. Chapter 20

Татуин. Из всех возможных выгребных ям в галактике, это должен был оказаться Татуин. Ну конечно, ведь теперь Рей тоже Скайуокер. Ему следовало догадаться, что Сила не преминет поднасрать ему таким образом. Ему улыбнулось случайно наткнуться на свою сбежавшую жену, поиски которой были долгими и безрезультатными, именно на Татуине!

Стоп… О чем он вообще? Кайло заставил себя отбросить гневливые мысли. Вот Рей, она нашлась, и это, вероятно, самый счастливый день в его жизни! Спасибо, Сила. Спасибо, захолустная дыра Татуин.

На этот раз он сделает все правильно. На этот раз у него нет права облажаться.

Рей окружили шесть штурмовиков. Подойдя ближе, Кайло замер, позволив себе одно мгновение просто полюбоваться на нее. Она стояла, повернувшись к нему спиной, опустив голову и обнимая себя руками, словно пытаясь защититься, и по Силе разносился ее страх.

Он видел длинную косу, ремень сумки, переброшенный через плечо. Ее вещи выглядели поношенными, плечи лихорадочно поднимались и опускались, пока она пыталась отдышаться после погони.

Хотя ничто в этом зрелище не казалось необычным или странным, однако разум подсказывал, что здесь что-то не так. За те два года, что Рей провела вдалеке от него, ее отпечаток в Силе стал совершенно невероятно огромным. Великолепный сияющий Свет… У Кайло перехватило дыхание от открывавшихся дразнящих возможностей. Старых и новых одновременно. Но, о Сила, ее Свет… Это была самая чарующая вещь, с которой ему приходилось сталкиваться за свою жизнь. Она обещала любовь, прощение и принятие, в которых отчаянно нуждался погрязший во Тьме ситх. Перед ним была женщина, которую он любил и которая по-настоящему знала его, человека под маской.

Да, Рей воплощала собой все, чего он хотел и в чем он нуждался. Теперь оставалось отвезти ее домой.

— Рей, — выдохнул Кайло.

Но она вскрикнула, даже не оглянувшись:

— Уходи! Оставь меня! — ее голос был хриплым, пронизанным страхом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я этого не сделаю, — тихо ответил Кайло, приказав солдатам отступить. Он знал, что от Рей стоит ожидать попытки побега, поэтому намеревался предотвратить нежелательные случайности, если она спровоцирует кого-то на стрельбу. Сегодня он примет Свет с распростертыми объятиями. Ради Рей он готов проявлять несвойственную ему сдержанность.

Почувствовав его приближение, Рей слегка обернулась и бросила через плечо:

— Убирайся! Оставь меня в покое! — после чего опустила голову, сжавшись в своем углу. Страх не удивлял его, в отличие от ее поведения. Казалось, это не та девушка, гордо смотревшая на него в их первую встречу в замке, и не та, что не дрогнула перед старым Дартом Плэгасом. Сейчас она боялась и показывала этот страх. И это печалило его. Их разлука плохо сказалась на Рей. Если бы только она пошла с ним по-хорошему и упростила ситуацию для них обоих.

— Я предлагал тебе лучшую жизнь, Рей. Предложение по-прежнему в силе. Возвращайся домой, — мягко продолжил Кайло, подходя ближе и надеясь успокоить ее, утешить ее добротой, а не жестокостью, которой она закономерно ожидала. Он будет Беном Соло, даже если она ждала Кайло Рена.

Но отчего-то это не работало. Его репутация бежала впереди него, поскольку Рей совсем забилась в угол, дрожа всем телом. Разве она не понимает, что он не причинит ей вреда? Он никогда не сделает ей ничего плохого!

— Оставь меня в покое! — снова закричала она.

Она сама не знала, чего хотела. Если бы только она дала ему шанс… Они бы снова обрели счастье. Все могло стать как раньше.

— Рей, повернись и скажи мне это, глядя в лицо.

Она помотала головой.

— Пожалуйста, уходи! — жалобно воскликнула она, и тут до него донесся приглушенный всхлип.

Кайло тут же потянулся к руке Рей, но она сжалась и, резко развернувшись, попыталась проскользнуть мимо него. Но он предугадал ее действие и схватил за тонкую руку. Вид ее лица настолько захватил его, что он не сразу обратил внимание на то, что было у нее в руках.

Он застыл. Невозможно…

— Ребенок. У тебя ребенок, — выговорил Кайло. И теперь его дыхание осеклось, пока он пытался осознать эту новость. Отпустив ее руку, он отступил на шаг. В кои-то веки император Рен опешил.

У него есть ребенок. О Сила, ребенок. О таком Кайло и помыслить не мог, но теперь понял, почему все это время не было никаких зацепок. Его шпионам не давали указания искать беременную или женщину с ребенком, поэтому те, кто мог наткнуться на Рей, сразу сбрасывали ее со счетов. Все это время ее положение обеспечивало ей анонимность.

Крифф! У него ребенок! Как это случилось? Этого не должно было произойти. Кайло прищурился за маской. Они предпринимали меры, чтобы предотвратить такое. Он взглянул на нее внимательней в потрясенной тишине.

— Это мой ребенок? — выдохнул он.

Она не ответила. Ее глаза обратились к вооруженным штурмовикам, за спинами которых уже собиралась толпа зевак. Ничто так ни привлекало местных, как демонстрация силы. И Кайло прекрасно понимал, что для столь откровенного разговора присутствовало слишком много свидетелей. Но это не имело значения. Он убьет любого, кто распустит язык.

Молчание начинало напрягать, и Кайло потребовал ответа:

— Смотри на меня, а не на них. Это мой ребенок?

Взгляд Рей обратился к нему, ее глаза блестели.

— Нет, — Рей качнула головой, и по ее щекам потекли слезы. — Он не твой. Он мой!

Не его?.. О чем она? Какого криффа она натворила?! Голос Кайло зазвучал предостерегающе, этого тона боялись все его подчиненные. Самый счастливый день в его жизни стремительно превращался в худший.

— Рей…

— Он мой! — закричала она. — Он не твой! Это не твой сын, Кайло Рен!

Сила говорила, что Рей не лжет. И Кайло наполнила ярость. Меч оказался в его руке, а через мгновение ослепительный клинок замер у шеи Рей.

— Что ты сказала? — прорычал Кайло. Он должен услышать, как она сама признается, что изменяла ему. И внезапно он осознал, что не знает, что будет делать, если Рей предала его… Он не хотел убивать ее. Никогда не хотел, как и причинять ей вред. Но если она изменила ему…

Глаза Рей широко распахнулись, и она начала пятиться назад. Но идти было некуда, поэтому она спиной прижалась к стене.

— Не трогай его! Пожалуйста! Он ни при чем! — взвыла она. — Он всего лишь малыш…

Кайло приблизил к ней меч, и Рей отдернулась в ужасе. Ее взгляд метался между его маской и клинком.

— Чей, Рей? Чей это ребенок?

— Он его, а не твой! — призналась она в отчаянии. Но это не был ответ, которого он искал.

— Чей он, Рей? — Кайло провел два года, не прикасаясь к другим женщинам, тоскуя лишь о ней, но, как видится, она относилась к нему с меньшей щепетильностью. Кем бы ни был ее любовник, решил Кайло, он убьет его. — Кто его отец?

— Прошу тебя, не трогай его! Не делай ему больно!..

Кайло переместил меч от ее шеи к шевелящемуся ребенку, и Рей тут же подставила руку, закрывая собой головку малыша, морщась, когда жар опалил ей пальцы. От этого ее движения сползло одеяльце, в которое был укутан ребенок. Кайло опустил взгляд ниже на густые черные волосы малыша, похожие на его собственные. И подозрения окрепли. Что-то подсказывало ему, что у ребенка большие уши и, возможно…

— Бен. Его отец — Бен Соло! — не выдержала Рей. — Не ты! Ни за что!

— Бен Соло, — повторил Кайло, давая ее словам улечься в сознании. Значит, ребенок его, облегченно выдохнул он. Вроде как. Но Кайло терпеть не мог, когда ошибки прошлого повторялись. Еще один мальчишка из рода Скайуокеров жил в нищете на Татуине, прозябая в безвестности, в ожидании, пока Сила не решит заняться его судьбой!

Он опустил меч.

— О, Рей, тебе следовало сказать мне…

Но признания продолжали срываться с ее дрожащих губ:

— Я назвала сына в честь _него_. В честь человека, которого любила. В честь Бена.

— Бена, — эхом повторил он. — Его зовут Бен?

— Да, — подтвердила Рей и отвернулась. — Я назвала его Беном Соло.

— Рей… — Выходит, сын — его тезка. Он получил имя его лучшей половины. Его тайной половины.

Она бережно прижала к себе мальчика, укрывая обожженной рукой детский затылок.

— Пожалуйста, не убивай его! — жалобно взмолилась она. — Он всего лишь малыш! В этом нет его вины! Прояви каплю милосердия, пожалуйста!

Ее слова больно задели его. И оскорбили.

— Неужели ты так плохо знаешь меня, что решила, будто я способен навредить ему, Рей? Моему собственному сыну?

— Я тебя совсем не знаю! — выкрикнула Рей. — Я знаю только твои поступки, Кайло Рен. — Ее лицо помрачнело, но это словно прибавило ей решимости. — Ты его не получишь! — твердо воскликнула она. — Он мой!

Этот демонстративный вызов уже больше походил на знакомую ему девушку. Несмотря на громкий отказ, Кайло собрался с духом — сейчас было бы ошибкой действовать опрометчиво и поддаваться эмоциям.

— Пойдем домой, Рей, — он протянул руку в черной перчатке, маня беглянку к себе. — Давай вернемся.

— Н-нет…

— Я могу взять все, что захочу, Рей. Ты это знаешь. Не вынуждай меня прибегать к силе. — Меч по-прежнему был крепко зажат в его правой руке, представляя собой неоспоримую угрозу. — Вернемся домой. Сейчас.

Рей замотала головой:

— Т-ты не получишь его и не п-получишь меня.

— Ты уже моя, Рей. Хватит, вернись туда, где твое место, — призвал он.

— Я не твоя! — рявкнула она, сверкнув глазами. — Между нами все кончено! Кончено в день «Старкиллера» два года назад! Я достойна лучшего, чем ты, Кайло Рен!

— Может и так, — не стал спорить он, деактивировав меч и сделав шаг вперед. — Но ты определенно достойна лучшего, чем твоя нынешняя жизнь. Достаточно. Тебе пора возвращаться домой. И малышу.

— Наш дом был ложью! Ты весь сплошная ложь! — Поморщившись, Рей отвела взгляд. — Пожалуйста, оставь нас в покое. У нас все было хорошо. Если ты когда-нибудь хоть немного заботился обо мне, пожалуйста, оставь…

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать. Не сейчас, Рей.

Никогда.

Он дотронулся до головы ребенка, и тот повернулся, взглянув на него темными-темными глазами. Мальчик, едва увидев устрашающего воина-ситха, чье лицо было скрыто маской — своего отца, — перепугался и громко заплакал. Как всякий ребенок, испытывающий страх из-за незнакомого лица — маски, по сути, — но Кайло все равно почувствовал себя отвергнутым. И вздрогнул.

Вот его сын. Его сын. Кайло еще не знал, как воспринимать эту новость или ее последствия. Но он не допустит, чтобы судьба повторилась. Он не превратится в Хана Соло, которому было плевать на свою семью. И в этот миг Кайло поклялся себе, что станет последним из Скайуокеров, который рос без отца. Перед ним его собственный сын, и пусть он совсем не знаком с ним, не знал о его существовании, даже не желал его, но это его ребенок, и он примет его. Если из истории можно извлекать уроки, то Кайло поступит правильно, избавив галактику от головной боли в будущем, через много лет.

— Пойдем, Рей, — снова терпеливо позвал он. — Нам пора.

— Нет…

— Я не причиню вреда ни тебе, ни ребенку. Идем. Обсудим все наедине.

— Н-нет… — Рей крепко обняла малыша и переступила с ноги на ногу, окинув взглядом солдат за его спиной. Разумеется, уже прикидывая, как прошмыгнуть мимо них.

Пожалуй, решил Кайло, воссоединение затянулось. Он жестом велел подойти командиру штурмовиков.

— Уберите бластер и будьте готовы поймать ее, — приказал он и дождался, пока солдат выполнит приказ. Затем молниеносно — прежде чем Рей успела среагировать — Кайло выхватил ребенка. Она спохватилась и бросилась к нему, но он взмахнул рукой, погружая Рей в сон. Она споткнулась и начала заваливаться на землю, но штурмовик вовремя подхватил ее. Передав плачущего ребенка другому солдату, Кайло забрал из рук командира Рей, надежно прижав ее к себе.

Наконец его жена снова была с ним, хотя не такой ему виделась их встреча. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что Рей никогда бы не сдалась без боя — ее пришлось бы забирать силой или уговаривать. Однако в своих фантазиях Кайло никогда и представить не мог, что найдет еще и ребенка. И этот аспект все усложнил, из-за чего он побаивался, что это отразится на их с Рей отношениях.

Кроме всего прочего, ей и без него довелось многое пережить. Ее тело казалось невесомым. Бывает, люди набирают вес от горя или стресса, но Рей была не из таких. И снова посмотрев на нее как следует, он заметил глубокие тени под ее глазами. Какой же она была уставшей и истощенной… Без сомнения, жизнь матери-одиночки, скрывавшейся от Первого ордена, была нелегка. Но она сама создала себе проблемы. Прежде всего, ей не следовало прятаться, убегать. Рей получила бы все, что только могла пожелать, если бы осталась с ним. Или хотя бы вернулась к нему.

На обратном пути в шаттл гнев Кайло лишь усиливался. Она сбежала от него, вдобавок попытавшись украсть их сына! По ее вине новый Скайуокер мог вырасти на забытой Силой планете в нищете и безвестности. Она могла открыть дорогу к очередному убийственному конфликту поколений, его сын мог вырасти в ненависти, в страхе перед человеком, который являлся его отцом. Проклятие рода Скайуокеров воплотилось бы в жизнь заново, но теперь Кайло сделает все, чтобы не допустить такого повторения. Детям нужны отцы. Особенно мальчикам. Как вообще Рей пришло такое в голову? Неужели перспектива бедности и тягот неполной семьи казались ей предпочтительнее того, что он мог ей предложить? Неужели она не думала о том, что он в состоянии дать их сыну все?..

Разумеется, Рей будет в ярости, когда очнется и поймет, что он опять похитил ее. Но чего она ожидала после своего вероломного поступка? Что он просто уйдет? Что откажется от их сына? Кайло мысленно вознес хвалу Силе за сегодняшнее вмешательство. Не случись того, что случилось, возможно, ему бы никогда не довелось найти жену и ребенка.

О Сила… Теперь прошлые видения о старых семейных проблемах обрели новый смысл. Они пытались донести до него секрет, который утаила Рей.

Широкими шагами Кайло Рен приближался к шаттлу, но, почти достигнув трапа, резко остановился — он что-то почувствовал. Внезапно по Силе разнеслась новая пульсация, и это была не Рей. Кайло без промедления передал ее ближайшему штурмовику.

— Доставить ее на борт, — прорычал он приказ.

Пристальным взором Кайло оглядел окрестности. Он понял, кто это. Такого присутствия он не чувствовал уже много-много лет. И второй раз за сегодняшний день благословил судьбу, приведшую его на Татуин.

Где же он?!

Ощущение резко обострилось. Да… Он очень близко.

— Бен! — над толпой, из-за оцепления штурмовиков, разнесся внезапный окрик. Но обычное оружие и солдаты не способны были остановить джедая. Одним ловким прыжком, неподвластным и опытному гимнасту, старый мастер-джедай обошел преследователей и приземлился на ноги в десятке шагов за спиной Кайло.

Ситх улыбнулся под маской, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы обернуться.

— Люк Скайуокер. Тебя нелегко найти.


	21. Chapter 21

— Отпусти ее, Бен! Отпусти ее!

Полностью проигнорировав слова Скайуокера, Кайло оглянулся на штурмовиков, уже нацеливших бластеры на джедая.

— Если моя жена или ребенок покинут шаттл, все вы умрете. Никто не должен вмешиваться. Право убить Скайуокера принадлежит только мне. Корабль должен быть готов к отлету в любую минуту, и что бы ни случилось, держите мою семью подальше от джедая любой ценой!

И дал им знак подниматься на борт.

Последний на данный момент представитель длинной линии ситхов призван вновь сойтись в бою с решительно настроенным джедаем, следуя многовековой традиции.

Кайло мрачно оглядел пустынный пейзаж Татуина, осознавая, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Но сам он устал от бесконечно повторяющихся циклов судьбы. Року, преследующему Скайуокеров, пора положить конец.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Кайло активировал меч и медленно повернулся лицом к противнику, готовый встретиться с судьбой.

Когда-то давно старый Плэгас предупреждал, что форсъюзеры являются вестниками перемен, наставляя ученика, что Сила переменчива и порой неуловима. Кайло усвоил эту истину еще на «Старкиллере» и сейчас собирался познать ее снова. Лишь один из двоих уйдет отсюда сегодня — в долгожданном поединке будет лишь один победитель.

И Кайло Рен был полон решимости стать им.

— Ты слаб, старик! — бросил он мастеру-джедаю и крутанул меч, разминая руку. — Тебе не стоило появляться здесь!

Ответом послужил вспыхнувший зеленым световой клинок Скайуокера.

И Кайло позволил себе улыбку за маской.

— Печально, — протянул он. — Я слышал, что Сила предназначена только для постижения знания и для защиты.

— Я защищаю эту женщину и ее сына. Освободи их, Бен.

Последний джедай двинулся влево — его излюбленное начало поединка еще по академии, поэтому для Кайло, закаленного войной ситха, не составило труда отразить атаку, как когда-то в юности.

Однако он понятия не имел, чем занимался дядюшка в своем добровольном изгнании — крайне сомнительно, что получал наставления от почившего Йоды, поскольку его боевой стиль не слишком отличался от того, с чем Бен Соло сталкивался почти двадцать лет назад. И все же приходилось с неохотой признать, что Люк Скайуокер по-прежнему был неплох и не забыл, как пользоваться мечом, несмотря на то что жажда борьбы покинула его много лет назад.

Он был уже не тем молодым парнем, отправившимся в самоубийственную миссию на «Звезду Смерти», не недоучкой, который отчаянно и храбро вышел против Дарта Вейдера на Беспине, чтобы спасти друзей. Нет, нынешний Люк Скайуокер был тем, кто ушел от всего мирского, пока его сестра и соратники продолжили биться за правое дело. Он походил на утомленного годами старца, выбравшегося из укрытия, чтобы с достоинством встретить смерть.

Кайло отразил выпад противника и сделал собственный — его клинок красной вспышкой устремился к шее Скайуокера, впрочем, тоже безуспешно.

— Ты опоздал, дядя. Я уже победил.

— Тебе не победить, Бен. Тебе никогда не победить надежду.

Первые пробные атаки подошли к концу, и теперь противники кружили, внимательно следя за движениями друг друга. На стороне Кайло была молодость, преимущество в росте и крепнущая уверенность в победе, а на стороне джедая — опыт и категорическое нежелание сдаваться.

— Ты бы не сумел одолеть Сноука мечом, поэтому использовал «Старкиллер». Меня ты тоже не сможешь победить, Бен. Особенно подобным пережитком прошлого, — бывший учитель бросил презрительный взгляд на оружие Кайло. — Он выглядит эффектно на публике, но на деле гораздо опасней для тебя самого, чем для других.

Именно Сноук настоял, чтобы Кайло приучил себя к ситхской рукояти меча, созданной по древнему чертежу, который отличался от более привычной в позднереспубликанский период формы, но имел свои преимущества. В частности, когда речь шла о том, чтобы обезоружить противника, в чем немало помогали кроссгарды и удлиненный клинок. По словам Дарта Плэгаса, в молодые годы он одолел немало рыцарей-джедаев таким способом. Поэтому если у Кайло получится заманить Люка Скайуокера в нужное ему положение, поединок закончится быстро.

— Каким же старым ты стал. Каким неповоротливым, — осклабился Кайло, отражая выпад, направленный ему в корпус. Мечи даже не соприкоснулись, поскольку он плавно уклонился и перешел в наступление, заставляя дядю сдавать позиции. — Ты пришел умереть? Что ж, тебе повезло. Сегодня ты умрешь.

И продолжил теснить его, налегая на правую сторону — слабое место обороны джедая. Скайуокер действительно слегка стушевался перед сильным восходящим ударом — вероятно, тем самым, которым Вейдер отсек ему руку. Поэтому Кайло вовсю пользовался известными ему преимуществами.

— Кто она, Бен? Кто это девушка?

Прозвучавший вопрос принес некоторое облегчение. Слова дяди означали, что он точно не был ее учителем.

— Выходит, ты не в курсе? — самодовольно усмехнулся Кайло. — И ты готов отдать жизнь за неизвестную девчонку, с которой даже не знаком.

— Я чувствую, что в ней говорит Свет.

Вскинув руку, Люк Скайуокер поднял в воздух огромные складские контейнеры с готовыми дроидами и швырнул их в племянника. Но тщетно — Кайло без труда отправил их обратно. Сноук счел бы тактику Скайуокера годной только для детей.

«Ты скорее создашь хаос, чем помешаешь противнику».

— Был один Кеноби, который присматривал за Скайуокером на Татуине, — ухмыльнулся Кайло, едва не перерубив ноги подпрыгнувшему джедаю. — Но это не повторится, дядя. Сейчас ты старик.

— Она Скайуокер? — Джедай удивленно моргнул, и Кайло в полной мере воспользовался его коротким замешательством, на что, впрочем, тут же получил ответный выпад.

— Да. С определенной точки зрения. Рей — моя жена.

— Твоя жена? — потрясенно переспросил джедай.

И Кайло вновь всей душой отдался битве. В светопляске зеленого и красного трудно было что-нибудь разобрать, но гул светового меча спутать ни с чем невозможно. Энергия клинков — словно проявление вселенской воли Силы в этом смертельном поединке за господство. Вряд ли бы нашелся форсъюзер, испытавший подобное больше одного раза в жизни. Сегодня — Кайло чувствовал — Сила была на его стороне.

— Рей моя жена, — подтвердил он. — Мы разошлись. Как ты нашел ее?

— По случайности.

— Как и я, — выдохнул Кайло. — Но мы оба знаем, что в нашей семье случайностей не бывает. Сила со мной, дядя. Сегодня я нашел ее и нашел тебя. Поэтому готовься к смерти, джедай.

Вновь попытавшись разоружить противника, Кайло потерпел неудачу, ситхский и джедайский мечи скрестились. Противостояние продлилось недолго, и ученик Сноука стал теснить бывшего наставника, пока Скайуокер не уступил, лишь с помощью Силы оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии. На крыше шаттла Кайло.

Похоже, старик все-таки нуждался в передышке. Вдобавок они сражались под жаркими солнцами Татуина.

— Ты наверняка знаешь, что убил мать. Но знаешь ли ты, что убил и отца? — Скайуокер медленно прошелся туда-сюда. — Они с Чуи находились на Хосниан-Прайм.

Нет, Кайло не знал. Но разве это потеря?

— Хан Соло ничего не значил для меня.

— Для тебя никто ничего не значит. Твоя жена понимает это? Она понимает, что однажды ты убьешь и ее тоже? Потому что эта девушка принадлежит Свету, и тебе никогда не обратить ее ко Тьме.

— Я и не желаю обращать ее. Я хочу вернуть ее домой. Сегодня умрешь только ты, джедай.

Скайуокер досадливо вскинул руки.

— И что дальше, Бен? Новые и новые разрушения?

— Я отстрою все заново, джедай. Я Лидер! А ты тот, кто уничтожил Империю и поверг галактику в руины.

— Ты стал монстром! Прямо как мой отец! — мрачно усмехнулся Скайуокер. — Убийства не превращают тебя в великого лидера, Бен. Они лишь делают тебя великим убийцей.

Но Кайло не собирался вестись на откровенную провокацию, поскольку твердо знал, что поступает правильно. Рано или поздно, но история рассудит непримиримый спор и подтвердит правоту Кайло. Его судьба — стать тем, кто объединит разрозненную галактику, и это его пришествия галактика ждала десятилетиями!

— Для моей жестокости всегда есть основания! Я закончил войну, которую ты и мои родители начали тридцать с лишним лет назад! — прорычал Кайло. — И ты ничем не отличаешься от меня, дядя! Не притворяйся! У тебя руки в крови, как и у моей матери!

— Хватит обманывать себя, Бен. Все, что ты сделал, так это погрузил галактику в пучину тирании. — Скайуокер замер и покачал головой. — Раньше я считал, что подвел тебя, Бен. Что на мне лежит ответственность за твое падение на Темную сторону. Однако я ошибался. Это сделал ты сам. Тебе неоднократно представлялась возможность исправить содеянное, но каждый раз ты ее отвергал.

Кайло почувствовал, что непрошеная лекция ему поднадоела.

— Так ты спускаешься? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался он. — Или мне приказать моим людям улетать?

Скайуокер смерил его пристальным взглядом и спрыгнул вниз, завершив свое невероятное сальто свирепым броском. Едва не споткнувшись, Кайло увернулся от зеленого клинка, прошедшего на волосок от его шеи. Передышка словно придала Последнему джедаю сил, вылившихся в ослепительную серию выпадов, напомнивших о прежнем Люке Скайуокере.

А Кайло впервые посетила мысль о возможном проигрыше. Казалось, Скайуокер вот-вот перехватит инициативу, ведь после утраты джедайской академии, Сопротивления, Республики и семьи ему нечего было терять. Вряд ли существует более опасный противник, чем фанатик, которому нечего терять.

И тогда Кайло вспомнил наставления Сноука:

«Тебе не надо быть быстрее всех или лучше всех, тебе просто надо победить».

Поэтому Кайло изловчился и снова зацепил меч джедая кроссгардой. Сноук рассказывал, что узнал об этом приеме из голокрона. И действительно — со второй попытки он сработал. Световой меч вылетел из руки Скайуокера и, вращаясь, влетел в разбросанные контейнеры. Затем без промедления Кайло завершил атаку, для верности отрубив старику руку восходящим движением, которое, несомненно, оценил бы и Вейдер. И хотя это был механический протез, Кайло надеялся, что боль дядя почувствовал.

— Ты повержен! — торжествующий Кайло стоял над джедаем, держа кончик меча у его горла.

Дядя смотрел на него, пытаясь подняться и придерживая культю целой рукой. До своего добровольного изгнания он никогда не бежал с поля боя, и, по-видимому, неравные шансы не убавили ему мужества в бою. Вскинул здоровую руку, Скайуокер оттолкнул Кайло, и тот пролетел несколько метров из-за внезапного толчка Силы.

Ситх не остался в долгу, ответив всплеском молний — необузданной мощью Темной стороны, исконно подвластной лишь истинным мастерам Силы. Ибо невозможно познать все могущество Тьмы, не почувствовав обжигающие разряды, соскальзывающие с рук.

Молнии можно отразить и можно поглотить, но Люк Скайуокер был слишком ослаблен, чтобы защищаться.

Поэтому он жарился на песке.

И Кайло сосредоточил на нем весь свой гнев, всю боль и разочарование, испытанные в молодости. Перед ним был человек, который подвел его. Тот, кто скрывал правду. Тот, кто на недолгое время стал для него бледным подобием отца.

Ибо Кайло ощущал ненависть. О, какую же ненависть он испытывал в этот момент.

Долгожданное возмездие за две «Звезды Смерти» и гибель двух ситхов! Расплата за свержение Империи и за хаос, воцарившийся в галактике! Наказание для глупца, отвергшего предложение Дарта Вейдера. Воздаяние для бывшего героя, который предпочел прятаться, избегая встречи с врагом лицом к лицу.

Ненависть придавала Кайло сил, погружая его во Тьму. И, ох, какую Тьму! Сила перехлестывала через край, выливаясь потоком смертельной ярости, снова и снова обрушиваясь на жертву.

Но вид корчившегося в безмолвной агонии старика не принес желанного удовлетворения. Тело Скайуокера содрогалось, но он не издавал ни звука. Это странным образом напомнило Кайло о том, как Рей молчала во время допроса, и в этом было странное благородство, которое пробудило раздражение.

— Почувствуй месть ситхов! — взревел он, удваивая усилия, полный решимости заставить джедая кричать.

Люк Скайуокер объявился спустя много лет и был готов забрать его жену и ребенка! Похитить их, как когда-то похитили его самого! Намеренно продлить цикл отцеубийств, который преследовал семью на протяжении поколений!.. Дяде было недостаточно того, что он сам пал жертвой проклятия. Нет, старому фанатику хотелось заставить других познать выпавшие на его долю страдания!.. И за это Кайло ненавидел его и не испытывал к нему никакой жалости.

Никто не украдет у него Рей!

Страх потери питал Темную сторону: страх потерять жену навечно, страх перед тем, что джедай запудрит ей мозги и наполнит ее голову ложью, страх потерять нежданного сына, страх того, что джедай вырастит из него убийцу отца. Угроза того, что джедай будет использовать ребенка, как когда-то использовали его самого. И тогда Кайло воистину уподобится Дарту Вейдеру, чтобы однажды встретиться с сыном и беспомощно наблюдать, как вершится судьба.

Ненависть и страх наваливались друг на друга, усиливая одержимость Тьмой. А с ней приходила решимость, поскольку Кайло много лет ждал случая убить Люка Скайуокера. Но теперь он знал, что обязан это сделать. То был естественный инстинкт — защитить свою семью, естественное желание ситха обладать и властвовать. Кайло Рен спасет свою новообретенную жену и ребенка и покарает врага, посягнувшего на них. Во всей галактике не нашлось бы существа яростней, чем разъяренный ситх, защищающий то, что принадлежит ему, — это вам не спор в тронном зале «Звезды Смерти» и не философский диспут со старым мууном о превосходстве Темной стороны. На корабле за спиной Кайло его ждало все, что имело значение для него и для будущего ситхов.

Рей стоила того, чтобы за нее сражаться. За прошедшие два года стало очевидно, что она неповторима. И Кайло знал, что теперь, когда она наконец нашлась, он не отступит. Он спасет ее от Люка Скайуокера.

Дядя никогда не знал настоящей любви — только абстрактную «всеобщую любовь». Из-за своей сдержанности он постоянно критиковал юного порывистого племянника, именно эта сдержанность облегчила ему расставание с сестрой. При всех своих многочисленных наставлениях о важности эмпатии, сам Люк Скайуокер демонстрировал ее крайне мало. И дядя, усмехнулся Кайло, всегда был Темнее, чем готов был признать.

— Ты не заберешь ее у меня! — Кайло чуть наклонился к поверженному противнику и остановил поток молний, улыбаясь за маской. — Остались только мы. Сегодня Дарт Вейдер не спасет тебя, — бросил он и выпустил молнии в последний раз.

Взгляд Последнего джедая нашел его глаза.

— Я прощаю тебя, Бен, — выдохнув это, Люк Скайуокер внезапно исчез, словно растворившись, оставив после себя всего лишь кучу мятой одежды.

Долей секунды спустя Кайло ощутил нарастающее возмущение в Силе, знаменующее смерть Последнего джедая. Подобно невероятному вихрю, оно тянулось вверх, в космос.

И теперь весь оставшийся Свет мирно спал на его корабле. Однажды он мог бы окрепнуть, но время еще не пришло. Кайло покачнулся, чувствуя, как эта мощь проносится сквозь сознание, сдвигая баланс Силы. Вселенная погружалась во Тьму, и Кайло Рен был ее средоточием.

Таков был триумф. И бремя. Тяжкое бремя.

Не обращая внимания на ошеломленных зевак, Кайло застыл на месте, пытаясь постичь смысл этого убийства. Цель, многим стоившая жизни, достигнута. Великий Замысел осуществлен, и джедаев больше нет. Он, Дарт Рен, исполнил предназначение, ради которого погибли миллиарды. Это явилось кульминацией борьбы Плэгаса, войн Империи Сидиуса, сражения Вейдера с Восстанием и сепаратистской бойни Дуку. Именно Дарту Рену удалось воплотить мечту в жизнь. Отныне он будет единолично править галактикой и Силой, он один будет владеть всем.

На этом пути ему пришлось уничтожить всю свою семью. В живых не осталось никого, кто мог причинить ему боль, разочаровать его или оспорить принятые им решения. Все личные конфликты, политические разногласия и разные взгляды на Силу теперь преодолены. Он победил по всем фронтам. И победитель остался один.

Совершенно один. Даже врагов не осталось.

Еще никогда Тьма не окутывала его настолько плотно.

Какой бы сладкой ни казалась победа, у нее имелась цена — всепожирающая Тьма. Кайло призвал в руку меч Скайуокера, прежде чем на все еще шатких ногах вернуться к кораблю. Сражение и последующее видение истощили его, и он моргнул, пытаясь очистить сознание, но бремя было подавляющим. Столь сильно в нем горела потрясающая мощь Темной стороны.

Шаттл взлетел, едва Кайло медленно взобрался по трапу, словно вслепую стремясь к тому, в чем отчаянно нуждался. Его жена будет в его объятиях, он окунется в ее Свет, отдохнет, исцелится и получит прощение. И — возможно — шанс немного уравнять чаши весов… Ибо чем глубже он погружался во Тьму, тем сильнее жаждал Света. Дарт Плэгас был прав, предупреждая его о Балансе и вмешательстве Силы. Теперь Кайло наконец понял, что тот имел в виду.

Но когда он увидел Рей, лежащую на полу, скованную по рукам и ногам, долго сдерживаемая Тьма вырвалась наружу. Перед ним была его драгоценная жена, которую он так долго искал, Свет, который ему был отчаянно необходим. И с ней поступили как с пленницей!.. Сделав именно то, что вынуждало ее бояться Первого ордена и Кайло Рена.

Взмахнув рукой, Кайло освободил ее и отшвырнул ограничители в сторону. Он не хотел, чтобы Рей проснулась в них. Это лишь усилит ее страхи… Дрожащими пальцами он коснулся ее щеки, а потом выпрямился, прорычав штурмовикам, стоящим на страже:

— Кто из вас осмелился обращаться с императрицей как с пленницей?!

Один из солдат сделал шаг вперед и мгновенно лишился головы после молниеносного взмаха меча Кайло. Вся та разрушительная сила внутри рвалась наружу, выискивая новую жертву. Жажда крови пульсировала, требуя мести, но Кайло заставил себя сдержаться. Кроме Рей, здесь присутствовал его малолетний сын.

Кайло закрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул. Сегодняшний день принес слишком много неожиданностей.

Ребенок поднял голову, увидел маску, скрывающую лицо отца, зажженный световой меч, мать, лежащую на полу, и обезглавленного штурмовика, — и разразился рёвом. Он громко плакал наяву и в Силе, затопляя сознание Кайло бессловесными выражениями страха. Лишь одна мысль складывалась в узнаваемое слово: «Мама!». «Мама!» — мальчик плакал в Силе, зовя Рей, ползая рядом с ее распростертым телом и пытаясь встать, держась за нее. Он звал ее в Силе, не понимая, спит ли она, болеет или мертва. По сути, даже не осознавая значения этих слова, просто понимая, что что-то не так и что его окружают страшные незнакомцы.

Но Кайло очень устал и был весьма не в духе. Слишком много всего случилось за последние полчаса. Он с отвращением оглядел нежданное прибавление в семействе.

— Кто-нибудь, уберите отсюда мальчишку! — приказал он. — И заткните его!

Кайло стащил с себя маску, и ребенок заорал еще сильнее при виде неестественных желтых глаз отца, заставив последнего в очередной раз ощутить себя отвергнутым.

Заметно нервничающий штурмовик подхватил бьющегося в истерике мальчика и исчез в рубке. Вероятно, решил отнести ребенка новому пилоту, который вроде бы женщина. Наверное, она должна знать, что делать. Женщины же все знают о детях, разве нет?

Удовлетворенный этим, Кайло поднял спящую Рей и уложил к себе на колени, закрывая глаза и теряясь в упоительном ощущении Света. Она нужна ему. Ох, как она нужна ему. Убийство Люка Скайуокера принесло утешение, но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с воссоединением с Рей. По щекам Кайло покатились слезы, пока он крепко прижимал ее к себе. Было ли то чувство облегчения? Скорбь о дяде? Эмоциональный стресс сегодняшнего дня? Что ж, видимо, всего понемногу плюс здоровая доля жалости к себе.

Вскоре они прибыли на Мустафар. Кайло не терпелось вернуть то, что у них было в уединении тайного замка. Он предвкушал, что обретет убежище от проблем Империи и тягот Тьмы, что получит дом и радостные объятия, в которые хотелось бы возвращаться. Место потаенного Света, где он сможет побыть уязвимым и в кои-то веки абсолютно честным. Теперь, когда Дарт Плэгас мертв, Кайло больше не требовалось скрывать свои тайные пороки. Теперь он ни перед кем не должен отчитываться. Никто не осудит его за то, что он жаждет Света.

Рей проспала все время полета, что без слов говорило о том, как она вымоталась, поскольку он усыпил ее не настолько сильно. Ей пора было бы проснуться, но, по-видимому, организму уже давно требовался основательный отдых. Возможно, это было к лучшему, поскольку Кайло уже получил один неловкий разговор с Рей при свидетелях и не желал второго.

В замке его ожидал Вэни. Старый управляющий откровенно заулыбался при виде девушки на его руках, и эта редкость — улыбка старика — невольно подняла Кайло настроение.

— Счастлив приветствовать госпожу дома, милорд! — Старик оглядел ее и взял за правую руку. Ему, конечно, было не в новинку видеть ожог от светового меча. — Я позабочусь об этом, Лорд Рен. — Он помолчал. — У нее имеются другие травмы?

— Нет.

— А что это тут у нас? — Взгляд Вэни переместился на бледную женщину-пилота, которая смущенно держала малыша и потертую сумку Рей с детскими принадлежностями. Ребенок устал от плача и спал крепким сном.

— У нас с Рей есть сын, Вэни. Она назвала его Беном.

Управляющий торжественно склонил голову.

— Мои поздравления, Лорд Рен. Мой прежний хозяин был бы счастлив узнать, что у него есть правнук. Для меня честь приветствовать в замке нового принца из рода Скайуокеров.

Кайло кивнул, и они поспешили в замок. Он опустил Рей на постель, а пилот положила ребенка рядом. Глядя на обретенную жену и их сына, Кайло внезапно осознал очевидный факт: теперь это его семья. _Его_ семья.

— Люк Скайуокер мертв, — спокойно объявил он.

— Джедай умер достойно, милорд?

— В поединке. Он защищал Рей. Скайуокер присматривал за ней и мальчиком на Татуине.

— На Татуине? — Старик знал историю семьи достаточно хорошо, чтобы оценить иронию. — Со стороны джедая было глупо встревать в спор между мужем и женой, — констатировал Вэни. — Даже Дарт Плэгас усвоил урок: нельзя вставать между ситхом и его леди. — Он кивнул и добавил, смягчившись: — Лорд Вейдер понял бы ваш поступок, Лорд Рен. Он простил бы вам убийство его сына. Мой прошлый хозяин, несомненно, понял бы, что для вас значило возвращение леди Рен и ребенка. Будь у Лорда Вейдера шанс, он бы пошел на все, чтобы вернуть свою семью.

Кайло наклонил голову в знак благодарности за поддержку.

Пилот, по-прежнему стоявшая у порога, неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу. Ничего удивительного. Мало кто в галактике знал правду о конфликте, выросшем из разногласий семьи Скайуокеров относительно политики и Силы.

— Какой замечательный у вас сын, милорд! — Вэни ласково улыбнулся спящему малышу. — Скайуокер мертв, да здравствует Скайуокер!

«Благослови нас Сила», — мысленно добавил Кайло.

— Да пребудет Великая Сила со Скайуокерами.


	22. Chapter 22

Рей открыла глаза, и первое, что она увидела, — зловещее красное свечение Мустафара. И действительно, она находилась в своей старой спальне в замке Вейдера. Крепко спящий Бенни лежал рядом с ней, и с виду с ним все было в порядке. Должно быть, кто-то нашел ее сумку, поскольку ребенок был в свежей одежде и чистом подгузнике. Малыш посасывал палец, зажав под мышкой свою любимую игрушечную банту.

Рей протянула руку к Бенни и вдруг заметила у себя на пальце кольцо. Замерев, она долго и с тревогой смотрела на вещь, которую продала давным-давно.

Она медленно села и вздрогнула, увидев Бена — он стоял, прислонившись к дальней стене, сложив на груди руки. Свой шлем он снял, как и прочую атрибутику рыцаря Рен. Мужчина перед ней не был императором галактики, который мелькал в новостях по голонету, нет. Он походил на того бизнесмена Бена, которым она считала его когда-то, облаченного в привычную черную одежду дорогого покроя.

Немного утешало то, что при нем не наблюдалось меча — этого оружия Рей откровенно боялась.

Она закрыла глаза, и у нее возникло странное чувство, словно эта сцена повторялась. С этого все началось и этим же закончилось. Разве что обстоятельства сейчас были другими.

Он тоже изменился. Его лицо как будто похудело и выглядело бледнее обычного, отчего тени под глазами выделялись сильнее. Волосы Бена отросли и казались совсем непослушным, к тому же он обзавелся коротко подстриженной бородкой. Но все эти перемены не шли ни в какое сравнение с его глазами: знакомый Рей карий цвет сменился свирепым желтым. В тусклом свете они сияли, как у хищника. Рей помнила эти глаза по видениям Дарта Вейдера, но тогда они не выглядели такими живыми. Однако она понимала значение этих зловещих глаз, свидетельствующих о том, насколько глубоко Бен погружен в Темную сторону. Наверное, это так, рассудила она, ведь сейчас он уже не ученик ситха.

Затянувшееся молчание Бена пугало. Но Рей решила не показывать страха.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — констатировала она, потому что Бен и правда казался осунувшимся. Пусть в его руках была сосредоточена вся власть в галактике и все рычаги влияния в данный момент — он не выглядел ни на йоту счастливым.

— Ты права, — согласился он и, оттолкнувшись от стены, направился к ней. — Я вернул тебя домой, Рей. Добро пожаловать.

Она прищурилась.

— Я устала от того, что ты похищаешь меня, — недовольно заявила она, хотя не была удивлена его поступком. — Это не мой дом. Моим домом была Джакку. Потом Татуин. А здесь золотая клетка.

— Этот замок никогда не был клеткой, — отрезал он. — Ты никогда не была моей пленницей. Ты была моей ученицей и моей женой. Не пытайся притворяться, будто ты страдала. Мы были счастливы вместе. — Бен сделал паузу и спустя пару секунд смягчился: — Я хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы снова, Рей.

— Я была счастлива здесь, потому что верила лжи! — воскликнула она. — Ты скрывал от меня, кем ты был!

Кайло покачал головой:

— Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо, Рей. Я открыл тебе гораздо больше правды, чем лжи.

Возможно, в чем-то он был прав, но ложь, как бы то ни было, отравляла все хорошее.

Громкие голоса, похоже, разбудили Бенни — малыш шевельнулся и повернул голову. Бен посмотрел на него, как на бомбу, готовую взорваться в любую секунду, — и он явно не желал при этом присутствовать. Он пошел к двери и жестом велел Рей идти следом. Она не стала спорить — разговор по душам давно назрел, им с Беном надлежало обсудить случившееся еще два года назад, но обстоятельства сложились по-другому. И все-таки Рей хотелось высказать ситху все наболевшее.

Ужас от внезапного откровения, вызванный словами Сноука, давно прошел, слишком много всего произошло за это время. Рей провела два года, размышляя над теми событиями, горечь и злость давно утихли. У Бена, вероятно, тоже. Впрочем, теперь в центре их конфликта был невинный маленький мальчик, который спал, не ведая о проблемах взрослых.

Рей села на диван и подтянула ноги к груди. Бен, то есть Кайло, император Рен — кем бы он ни был, — встал у окна, созерцая лавовый пейзаж. По старой привычке. Это привело Рей в некоторое замешательство: ведь на целую секунду показалось таким заманчивым забыть, что перед ней Кайло Рен, который занес меч над Бенни.

— Почему ты убежала? — напрямик спросил он, развернувшись. И Рей не понравился его тон, словно вся вина лежала на ней. Неужто Бен полагал, что он здесь ни при чем? Впрочем, это так по-ситхски. Но разве причина ее побега не очевидна? Он же лжец и убийца! Тем не менее Рей попыталась вести себя сдержанно:

— Я не могу быть женой Кайло Рена. Я не знаю его. — Она отвела взгляд и пробормотала: — Я боюсь Кайло Рена. Как все остальные.

— Но как насчет жены Бена Соло? — мягко вклинился Бен. С надеждой в голосе.

Рей смерила его недовольным взглядом:

— Бена Соло не существует.

— Нет, существует. Здесь, в замке, он живет.

«Или он просто шизофреник».

Рей закатила глаза.

— За маской есть живой человек, — Бен сделал шаг к ней. — Немногие знают его по-настоящему, и ты оказалась среди этих людей.

Она отмахнулась:

— Сомневаюсь, что я вообще тебя знала.

— Ты знала Бена Соло. Сможешь привыкнуть и к Кайло Рену, если на то будет твоя воля. Но я не стану принуждать тебя. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь.

Наклонив голову, Рей наморщила нос:

— Тебе хочется, чтобы я притворялась, что все идет, как раньше? Притворялась, что не знаю правды?

Бен дернул плечом:

— Да, если пожелаешь. Люди часто притворяются, Рей. В этом нет ничего особенного.

— Плевать, я так не могу! — воскликнула она, поскольку предпочитала быть реалисткой и смотреть правде в глаза, каким бы тяжелым грузом она ни ложилась на плечи. Только это помогло ей пережить Джакку, и так она собиралась пережить Кайло Рена, а вовсе не начинать жить в мире грез! — Я не могу быть с тобой. Мы не можем быть вместе, — Рей покачала головой и твердо посмотрела на него. — Я уже говорила тебе то же самое два года назад — между нами все кончено!

Но он не дрогнул, сохранив хладнокровие. И отсутствие ответной реакции с его стороны немного бесило, если честно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты снова жила здесь, со мной.

— Хочешь сказать, как пара? — прищурилась Рей.

Он кивнул:

— Мы могли бы жить как семья. Ты, я и малыш. Ты говорила, что всегда хотела семью, Рей.

Она снова не могла понять: Бен пытался уговорить ее или рассказывал, как все будет, независимо от ее желания?

— Выходит, ты намерен держать нас здесь в плену? Мы с Бенни будем сидеть взаперти, пока ты правишь галактикой? А мне полагается послушно ждать твоего возвращения, чтобы ты пользовался мной ради секса и Силы?

Он нахмурился, явно возмущенный ее ответом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей женой, а не пленницей, — сообщил он. — Вы с малышом будете жить в комфорте и безопасности. В точности так, как раньше.

Рей подняла брови:

— Значит, я смогу уйти, когда пожелаю?

Бен наградил ее предостерегающим взглядом:

— Больше ты не покинешь меня. Я не намерен выслеживать тебя еще два года. Кроме того, у нас ребенок. — Должно быть, он решил, что это прозвучало слишком агрессивно, поскольку добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы мы были семьей. Наш сын этого заслуживает.

Рей опустила взгляд. Все-таки она достаточно хорошо знала Бена, чтобы понимать, почему он этого хочет. Сам в детстве остро ощущая отсутствие отца, несмотря на дядю-джедая, взявшегося играть эту роль, Бен, безусловно, пытался манипулировать ее чувствами.

Но его следующие слова удивили ее:

— На площадке тебя ждет корабль, Рей. Мой свадебный подарок. Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз на Кореллии. В наш медовый месяц.

Корабль? Он дарил ей корабль?! Это казалось каким-то безумием. 

Рей со скепсисом глянула на него:

— Ну да, и сколько на нем маячков? Ты же знаешь, я умею их обезвреживать.

— Да, я в курсе, — сухо отозвался он, но остался спокоен. — Ты вольна уйти, Рей. Ты часть моей семьи, а не пленница. Ты никогда не была моей пленницей.

Подняв голову, Рей повторила вопрос:

— Так сколько на нем маячков?

— Наверное, три, как обычно, — бросил Бен, опустившись на диван рядом с ней. — Корабль стоит здесь давно, я и забыл про него. Многое случилось с тех пор. — Он повернул голову и посмотрел ей в глаза, и Рей пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не дрогнуть под взглядом пронзительных желтых глаз. — Я доверяю тебе этот корабль, потому что хочу, чтобы ты снова доверяла мне. Доверие должно быть обоюдным.

Его физическая близость нервировала — она помнила, как эти руки обнимали ее, помнила, как опускала голову на это плечо, как ее целовали эти губы.

Рей сдвинула брови и запретила себе думать о подобном. Перед ней был Кайло Рен, а не Бен Соло. Она вскочила на ноги и замерла у окна — там, где недавно стоял он, — потому что отчаянно нуждалась в личном пространстве.

Ее по-прежнему раздражала сложившаяся ситуация, особенно ложь, память о пытках, новое похищение…

— Ты угрожал нам мечом! Своей жене и ребенку! Почему, Бен? Почему? В чем была опасность?!

Он вспыхнул:

— Я думал, что ты… что ты могла…

— Не отвечай! — оборвала его Рей, взмахнув рукой. — Это не имеет значения. Ты уже убил миллиарды, что тебе еще две жизни?..

— Рей, я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда…

— Лжец! — закричала она, потому что, если хотя бы половина того, что она видела в голонете, правда, Кайло Рен способен на все. И на ее руке все еще горел ожог.

— Рей, ты должна поверить мне… Я никогда не причиню…

— Не причинишь?! — вспылила Рей. — Да как у тебя язык поворачивается, Бен? Ты сам приказал пытать меня, а потом врал — снова и снова! После того как твои солдаты загнали меня в угол, ты чуть не убил меня! Ты постоянно делаешь это! — Она остановилась и сглотнула ком в горле, чувствуя, что с трудом сдерживает слезы. — Я больше никогда не поверю тебе! Я не дура!

В этом крылся корень проблем, потому что Рей чувствовала себя так, словно ее обвели вокруг пальца. И в глубине души ей немножко хотелось поиграть в дурочку, чтобы вернуть прежнее волшебное счастье. Бен был единственным человеком, с которым ей удалось сблизиться, ее первым настоящим другом и мужем, которому она доверяла. У нее вырвался несвоевременный всхлип, и Рей поспешно прикрыла ладонью дрожащие губы. Но накопившиеся за два года эмоции брали свое.

— Я любила тебя, Бен Соло! Пусть я никогда не говорила, но это правда! — Признание словно вернуло ее в тот ужасный день, когда Кайло Рен снял маску, под которой оказалось лицо Бена Соло. Дрогнувшим голосом Рей высказала горькую истину: — Я была наивной и глупой девочкой, влюбившейся в человека, которого не существует.

Ее искренний порыв, кажется, тронул его.

— Я тоже любил тебя, Рей. И по-прежнему люблю.

— Это ложь! — сорвалась она, выплескивая неутихающую боль от старого предательства. — Если бы ты любил меня, то не стал бы обманывать!

В его желтых глазах светилось сожаление.

— Рей, я извлек из прошлого урок. — Бен встал и медленно приблизился к ней. — У людей бывает множество причин, чтобы лгать. Часто приходиться лгать любимым людям, чтобы защитить их. Поскольку кажется, что так будет лучше. Так считали в моей семье, когда скрывали от меня правду о дедушке. И я думал так же, когда лгал тебе каждый день. — Бен замялся, и Рей сморгнула слезы обиды. — Сначала ложь была просто удобна, — признал он со вздохом. — Я хотел контролировать тебя. Но со временем ложь понадобилась, чтобы защитить тебя, защитить нашу любовь.

— От чего? — с горечью спросила она.

— Ты дорога мне, и я защищал тебя от того, чем я становился. Даже не случись «Старкиллера», ты вряд ли приняла бы Кайло Рена. Я пытался быть для тебя другим, Рей. Ты заслуживала лучшего, чем я. — Его странные глаза на миг остановились на ней, снова невольно передав ей отголоски чужого отчаяния. — Во мне слишком много Тьмы… Слишком много. Я не доживу до сорока, если это продолжится. Мне не справиться с этой Тьмой одному. Без твоего Света. Без твоей любви… — Бен, прикусив губу, замолчал.

Но Рей с трудом верила, что у ситхов бывают сожаления. Возможно, это приходит с опытом.

— Я не смогу снова полюбить тебя, Бен.

— Но ты можешь попытаться? — с досадой спросил он. Вид у него был в высшей степени понурый. Человек перед ней абсолютно не походил на властного императора Рена. И Рей посетила странная мысль: возможно, Кайло Рен и Бен Соло — два совершенно разных человека. — Если не ради себя, то ради ребенка, — напомнил он. — Жаль, что ты не рассказала мне о нем. Я понял, как тяжело тебе приходилось.

Рей не понравилась жалость в его голосе.

— Мы прекрасно справлялись! У нас все было нормально.

— Не лги, — тихо отозвался он. — Нести столько забот на себе, одной…

— Ты был в моей голове? — процедила Рей.

— Да, — не стал отрицать он, сделав еще один шаг вперед. — Загляни в мою. Рей, позволь показать, как тяжело мне было без тебя.

— Нет. Бен, лучше не станет… — Выискивать в своей душе крохи сочувствия к этому человеку — последнее, что ей требовалось в жизни. Он безнадежен. И даже больше. Как она вообще могла испытывать к нему теплые чувства?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, как сильно нужна мне, Рей… — не сдавался он.

— А как насчет моих желаний? Почему ты забываешь про них? У меня была хорошая жизнь на Татуине. Работа, люди, которым я нравилась, которые помогали мне…

— Ты имеешь в виду неудачников, дезертиров и механиков?

— Да! Они хорошие люди! — Его снисхождение разозлило ее, напомнив о том, насколько велики их различия. Даже если в словах Бена присутствовала доля истины, это было неправильно! — А я мусорщица, если не забыл! Почти рабыня!

Теперь настала очередь Бена раздраженно выдохнуть:

— Ты гораздо большее, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Тебе не нужно горбатиться на тяжелой работе. Я в силах дать тебе все, что ты пожелаешь. Я могу подарить тебе галактику.

— Галактика сделала тебя счастливым, Бен? Потому что со стороны как-то не очень похоже.

— Если ты не готова сделать это ради меня, сделай ради нашего сына! У него должны быть родители, которых не было у нас! Рей, я не желаю, чтобы наш сын жил в какой-то халупе на Татуине, с сомнительной перспективой получить достойное образование в этой дыре. Разве ты не хочешь для него лучшей жизни? Я в состоянии дать ему все.

Безусловно, Бен был прав, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что вместе с помощью придут нюансы.

— Все ради того, — глаза Рей сверкнули, — чтобы однажды Бенни превратился в такого же монстра, как ты?

— Он Скайуокер, — ответил Бен, словно это объясняло все. И вполне вероятно, в этом была доля правды.— Если ты любишь его, то хотя бы попытайся заставить этот брак работать, — он словно намеренно вызывал в ней чувство вины.

Но Рей не собиралась попадаться в эту ловушку. Она любила сына и собиралась держать его подальше от Кайло Рена. Бенни лучше вести скучную жизнь безвестного ребенка на задворках галактики, чем вырасти ситхом, как его отец. И с чего Бен решил, что волшебным образом все станет как раньше? Хватило того, что он уже один раз разбил ей сердце. Рей не желала знать, выдержит ли она это повторно.

И печально покачала головой:

— Нет, Бен. Мне жаль, но я не могу. Ты гораздо хуже, чем я боялась. То, что ты сделал, Бен… Это слишком. Это зло! Я не могу любить Кайло Рена. И не могу быть с ним. — Она опустила голову, вытирая глаза. — Прости, я просто не могу, — убито прошептала она. — Я бы никогда не полюбила тебя, если бы знала правду.

— Поэтому я и обманул тебя, Рей. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты любила меня. — Его голос дрогнул: — Я хочу, чтобы ты любила меня снова.

— Бен.

Но он перебил ее, впившись в нее этими чужими желтыми глазами:

— Рей, мне больше не выдержать Тьмы. Ее слишком много. Помоги мне измениться. Помоги стать Беном Соло, а не Кайло Реном.

— Если честно, мне бы хотелось развестись и жить снова…

— Развестись?.. — медленно произнес Бен, и стало очевидно, что ее честный ответ был плохим решением. Взволнованный Бен Соло исчез, а вместо него появился решительный и разгневанный император Рен. — Развод невозможен для ситха! — прорычал он. — Не вынуждай меня забирать у тебя мальчишку, Рей. Я хочу, чтобы у него были мать и отец, но если придется ограничиться отцом — что ж, так тому и быть!

Главный страх Рей начинал сбываться. Ей было нечем защититься от этой угрозы.

— Ладно. — Она опустила плечи, однако не потеряла присутствия духа: — Но я не буду спать с тобой, Бен, этот брак не настоящий! Я тебе не жена! И он не навсегда.

Возможно, придется перетерпеть, пока ей не удастся найти другое решение. Или пока Бен не поймет, что ничего не работает, и сам не избавит их обоих от страданий.

— Это настоящий брак, и я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, были семьей! — сразу же вспылил он. — Ты нужна мне, Рей…

— Нет, — она осталась непреклонна. — Я не собираюсь делать вид, будто все в порядке. Все не в порядке!

— Ты хотя бы попытаешься? Ты должна попытаться, Рей! — Бен, видимо, заметил ее решимость. — Если ты не попробуешь, я вышвырну тебя и заберу его! — выплюнул он, скорчив отвратительную физиономию. Рей понятия не имела, действительно ли Бен намерен выполнить свою угрозу.

— Ладно! — ощетинилась она в ответ. — Будь по-твоему, Кайло Рен! Но если ты думаешь, что можешь запугать меня, ты ошибаешься!

Впрочем, он едва ли выглядел счастливее, чем она. Но тем не менее кивнул:

— Договорились.


	23. Chapter 23

На следующее утро Кайло, пробудившись, мгновенно ощутил близость Света, совсем как в те времена, когда просыпался рядом с обнаженной Рей под боком. Но увы, вчерашний разговор с обретенной женой не принес утешения, что, впрочем, не стало сюрпризом. По крайней мере, Люк Скайуокер был мертв, а сам он нашел неожиданно увеличившуюся семью. Слишком много событий произошло в один день, хотя в целом все вышло гораздо лучше, чем он смел надеяться еще позавчера.

Кайло обрел надежду, которой не знал уже очень давно.

Приняв душ и одевшись, он побрел выпить чашку кафа на кухню, где и обнаружил Рей. Она поднялась непривычно рано, хотя обычно предпочитала поваляться в кровати. Но сегодня она бодрствовала, и Кайло остановился в дверях, позволив себе просто насладиться ее присутствием.

Было отрадно видеть, что она вернула себе прежний ухоженный вид. Исчезли простецкие длинные косы и потрепанная одежда, их место заняли изящная прическа и элегантное бледно-голубое платье. На коленях Рей расстелила полотенце, усадив на него ребенка, которого она тщетно пыталась уговорить отпить из чашки. Старый Вэни поглядывал на них с улыбкой любящего дедушки. И малышу, как отметил Кайло, нравилось быть центром внимания.

Теперь он осознавал, что причиной той впечатляющей Силы, привлекшей его на Татуине, были Рей с мальчиком. Ибо не могло быть сомнений, что ребенок обладает Силой — и немалой. Хотя чему удивляться, с такими-то родителями.

И все же Кайло не мог избавиться от смятения. Сначала из-за неуютной мысли о том, что его сын в перспективе вырастет более могущественным, чем он сам. Чем Сила не шутит — это дитя способно затмить собственного отца. А второй причиной была гордость, ведь перед ним находился следующий принц из рода Скайуокеров, прирожденный ситх, будущий ученик и, вполне вероятно, его преемник на императорском троне.

Наследник, понял Кайло. Наследник Силы и галактики.

Но пока он был всего лишь крикливым, пускающим слюни малышом.

Кайло задумчиво переступил порог, намереваясь налить себе каф, и предсказуемо нарушил счастливую идиллию, царившую на кухне. Рей сразу же нахмурилась при его появлении и отвернулась, а Вэни, очевидно, ощутив неловкость ситуации, предпочел промолчать. Только ребенок откровенно обрадовался. По-видимому, без маски Кайло Рен не казался ему невероятно пугающим.

— Доброе утро, — Кайло кивнул управляющему и посмотрел на жену. — Выглядишь лучше, — похвалил он.

Рей закатила глаза.

— А ты все так же похож на орденского фанатика, — ядовито заметила она, хотя на нем не было маски, плаща и перчаток.

В любом случае Кайло не собирался поддаваться на провокации и занял свободное место за столом. Продолжая сохранять молчание, он обратил взгляд на ребенка, который выбирал кусочки мелко нарезанных фруктов и совал их в рот руками, прямо как Рей. Только у него фрукты еще и вываливались изо рта.

Мальчик выглядел забавно. Растрепанные темные волосы, большие уши и длинный нос. Но, безусловно, это его ребенок, в этом не могло быть сомнений. Пухлый малыш казался довольным, несмотря на запачканное липким соком личико. Он был одет в подгузник и выцветшую футболку, на которой красовалось имя знаменитого чемпиона гонок на подах примерно десятилетней давности. Кайло вздохнул. Но Вейдеру, наверное, понравилось бы.

Его сын совсем не походил на наследника императора. Еще пара лет — и он бы ничем не отличался от оборванцев, которые бегали босиком по улицам миров Кольца. И почему Рей не надела на него штаны? Его сыну положено прилично одеваться, он смотрится ужасно в одном подгузнике и короткой футболке.

На лице Кайло, похоже, отразилось недовольство, поскольку Рей вопросительно уставилась на него. Он смягчился и снова попытался завести беседу:

— Он умеет разговаривать? — Кайло совершенно не разбирался в том, что должны уметь годовалые дети, поскольку, по его наблюдениям, они либо орали, либо ели.

— Бенни знает несколько слов, — с гордостью ответила Рей. — Мама, сок, банта. Несложные вещи.

— Банта? — изумленно моргнул Кайло.

Вэни поднял со стола изрядно потрепанную плюшевую игрушку, вероятно, когда-то напоминавшую банту.

— Познакомьтесь с мистером Бантой, милорд.

— Бан-бан! — взвизгнул ребенок и потянулся к игрушке.

Рей просияла:

— Видишь? Он говорит «банта»!

Кайло поднял брови, продолжая смотреть, как она возится с ребенком, и вдруг заметил, что на ее пальце нет кольца. Наверное, она сняла его. Конечно, не стоило удивляться, но все-таки он ощутил прилив разочарования. И досады. Они же договорились, что попытаются все наладить.

— Бан-бан! Бан-бан! — Малыш радостно размахивал игрушкой, пока Рей вытирала его, прежде чем опустить на пол. Ребенок поднялся на ноги, держась за ножку стула, и начал делать неуверенные, шаткие шаги под ободряющие восклицания матери. После десяти шагов он плюхнулся на пол, а Рей, светящаяся любовью и счастьем, подняла его и нежно поцеловала в нос.

Раньше она так смотрела на него, вспомнил Кайло. Но не теперь. Поэтому, глядя, как она порхает вокруг ребенка, он чувствовал, что начинает глупо ревновать.

— Мы вернемся через пару часов, Вэни, — Рей с улыбкой обратилась к управляющему. — До полуденного сна Бенни.

Кайло припомнил, что Вэни был в курсе его тайны с самого начала, но, судя по всему, Рей не держала обиды на старика и уж точно не смотрела на него взглядом голодной тук’аты.

— Вернемся? — переспросил Кайло. — Куда-то собралась?

— Да, — сдержанно ответила она. — Мне нужно купить кое-что для Бенни. У меня почти закончились подгузники.

— Вэни достанет тебе все, что нужно, за пару часов.

Рей перехватила ребенка и подбоченилась свободной рукой, явно готовая отстаивать свою позицию.

— Благодарю, но мне хочется испытать мой новый корабль. Ты сказал, что я не пленница, Бен.

Да, он действительно это сказал. Кайло сделал глубокий вдох и попытался зайти с другой стороны:

— Как насчет того, чтобы я полетел с тобой? — он с фальшивым энтузиазмом оглядел своего новообретенного сына. — Это даст мне возможность лучше узнать ребенка.

— У него имя есть, вообще-то. Его зовут Бенни.

Верно. Бенни. Подходящая кличка для игрушечной банты, а не для императорского сына. Ладно бы Бен. Не лучший вариант, но хотя бы приемлемый. Он мог бы считать, что сына назвали в честь него, а не паршивого лицемерного джедая, который бросил его деда умирать. Но Бенни? Никогда. Бенни — это имя неудачника.

Но пока он был готов смириться с «Бенни». По крайней мере, она не назвала его Ханом.

— Я никогда не покупал подгузники, — вслух добавил Кайло.

— И сегодня определенно не начнешь, — сообщила ему Рей. — Я полечу сама, — с этими словами она гордым шагом покинула кухню.

— Я буду сопровождать ее, милорд. Если пожелаете, — предложил Вэни, глядя ей вслед. — Леди полна решимости доказать свою независимость.

Кайло снова вздохнул, поняв намек.

— Хочешь сказать, мне следует отпустить ее одну?

— Это докажет, что вы ей доверяете.

Но проблема заключалась в том, что он не доверял Рей. Кайло претило отпускать ее неизвестно куда без каких-либо гарантий того, что она вернется! Он искал ее несколько лет! И для ситха первейшей реакцией было взять дело под контроль, запереть ее в замке навечно и дождаться, пока она успокоится. Тяжело было отказаться от старых привычек, даже ради Рей.

Через некоторое время она вернулась, держа в руках две кредитные карты. Если это те самые, что были в ее сумке, то на ее счету значилось около двадцати кредитов, и это не лезло ни в какие ворота. Кайло понятия не имел, сколько стоят подгузники, но, по предварительной оценке, его ребенок нуждался в большем. В штанах. В обуви. Это будущий ситх, в конце концов.

— Вэни все обеспечит, — твердо сказал он ей. — Возможно, тебе стоит основательно заняться покупками. Ему мала эта одежда. — Однако Рей восприняла его заботу как критику и прищурилась, но мудрый управляющий мгновенно сориентировался и без церемоний впихнул ей в руку новую карту.

— Дорогая, может, побалуешь малыша? — предложил он. — Купишь ему новую игрушку? Новая игрушка поможет ему учить новые слова.

И кажется, это заставило ее смягчиться. Рей приняла деньги и, взяв ребенка и сумку, поспешила на выход. Кайло тут же ринулся за ней.

— Я полечу одна! — настойчиво повторила она, не скрывая напряжения. — Я не пленница! А это значит, я полечу без тебя!

Кайло, вопреки ее ожиданиям, не стал спорить с ней.

— Я разрешу тебе полететь одной, — подтвердил он, стараясь вложить в свой голос как можно больше уверенности, — с одним условием. — Они достигли посадочной платформы, и Рей замерла при виде новенького шаттла — усовершенствованной версии его собственного корабля — блестяще-белого цвета.

— Ух ты! — выдохнула Рей, и Кайло польстила ее реакция. Ему удалось произвести впечатление. Наконец-то он сделал что-то правильно!

— Он быстрее, чем мой, — добавил он, внимательно глядя на нее. — Если ты решишь убежать, я не смогу догнать тебя.

— Правда? — Она выглядела слишком заинтригованной этой информацией, и это ему определенно не понравилось.

— Правда. Когда ты украла мой шаттл, мне пришлось пользоваться тем, что было под рукой. Не было времени ждать новую модель. Твой корабль на то время был последним прототипом. — Кайло улыбнулся. — Он единственный в своем роде, Рей. Прямо как ты.

— Мне он нравится, — прошептала она, сделав шаг к подарку. — Очень-очень нравится. — Рей повернулась к нему, и он вновь увидел перед собой ту девушку, в которую влюбился. В ее взгляде не было горечи или разочарования, лишь свет, сияющий Свет.

И это подтолкнуло его вперед.

— Я хотел подарить его тебе два года назад. Рей, ты никогда не была моей пленницей.

Она опустила глаза, явно не зная, что ответить.

— Очень красивый цвет, — пробормотала она.

— Мне предлагали хромировать его, но я предпочел белый. — Он поймал ее взгляд. — Ты Свет в моей Тьме. Мы подходим друг другу. Я всегда уважал тебя, ты была моей женой. Я ошибся, солгав тебе. Ложь принесла нам обоим одни страдания.

Рей кивнула, и ему показалось, что на этот раз она поверила его словам. Но… не факт.

— Так какое у тебя условие? — прошептала она.

— Это. — Сделав шаг вперед, он притянул ее к себе, вместе с ребенком. Его губы обрушились на нее, и на мгновение все стало как прежде, Свет встретил его с гостеприимством и нетерпением. Неужели она скучала по нему не меньше, чем он по ней? Ее преследовали воспоминания об их счастье? Просыпалась ли она ночью, потная от жарких снов? Ох, как же он тосковал по ней!.. По ее Свету, улыбке, радости и надеждам. Если бы только время можно было повернуть вспять, туда, где он любил ее и она любила его в ответ.

Он мог целовать ее вечно, но Рей отшатнулась от него с совершенно безумным взглядом.

— Мне пора, — проговорила она и посмотрела на него.

Но в ответ он просто взял ее за руку.

— Не превращай это в прощальный поцелуй. Возвращайся ко мне, Рей. Пожалуйста. Я буду ждать тебя.

В эту мольбу он вложил всю свою душу, и следующие несколько часов стали самыми выматывающими на его памяти. Терпение не входило в число его достоинств, как и умение идти на компромисс. Кайло Рен не любил ждать, пока ситуация разрешится сама собой. Он привык решать проблемы мечом, и общение с Рей резко выбило его из зоны комфорта.

Кайло раздраженно расхаживал по коридорам замка, принимая вызовы на комлинк и ожидая возвращения жены. План ее полета и расчетное время прибытия были известны, но ничто не мешало ей отклониться от курса и улететь куда угодно. Вновь скрывшись среди миллиардов звезд. Возможно, навеки.

Бесконечные вызовы на комлинк красноречиво намекали, что ему следовало находиться на Корусанте. На сегодня у него было запланировано множество дел, но вчерашние события перечеркнули все планы. Нельзя было оставлять Рей одну в замке! Ему надо было провести с ней хотя бы неделю-другую, узнать поближе своего мальчика. Однако, кроме забот о семейном счастье, на нем по-прежнему лежали обязанности императора галактики, которыми он не мог пренебрегать. И это касалось не только его личных проектов, но и волнений на Чандриле, и споров с Хаксом и его сторонниками, которые предлагали учредить Сенат.

Он почувствовал Рей в Силе, едва ее корабль приземлился, и это была лучшая новость за сегодня. Облегчение охватило Кайло, и он, прервав вызов, поспешил ей навстречу. И где ее так долго носило?.. Ближайшая более-менее крупная станция снабжения находилась примерно в часе лету, но он решил не раздражать Рей лишними расспросами, довольно и того, что она вернулась домой.

Кайло забрал пакеты из ее рук — Рей пыталась одновременно нести их и удерживать ребенка, — и, освободившись, она тут же упорхнула в замок, укладывать сына спать. От нечего делать Кайло занялся изучением купленных ею вещей: кроме подгузников и салфеток, в пакетах обнаружилась детская одежда, детские вилки и ложки, а еще забавные маленькие носки и пара почти игрушечных ботиночек.

Вэни заглянул ему через плечо:

— Она купила игрушки?

— Да, — несколько растерянно отозвался Кайло, вытаскивая последнюю покупку — маленькую копию императора Кайло Рена в шлеме, плаще и с красным мечом. Он долго не мог оторвать от нее глаз, пока Вэни с трудом сдерживал смех.

— Что ж, в скором времени мы узнаем, сможете ли вы соперничать с Бан-баном, милорд, — произнес старик с улыбкой. Вспоминая, как мальчик без страха отреагировал на его появление за завтраком, Кайло не собирался сидеть сложа руки и был полон решимости закрепить успех. 

Когда через несколько часов Кайло закончил с делами — очередным раундом переговоров, он направился на кухню, откуда доносился веселый смех. Рей купала сына в раковине. Среди мыльных пузырей плавала бумажная лодочка, и малыш искренне веселился, играя с ней. Открывшееся зрелище выглядело так, как подобает очаровательной домашней сцене, но, как и во время завтрака, с его прибытием все веселье сошло на нет. Невольно Кайло с раздражением почувствовал себя изгоем в собственном доме. 

Рей вытащила сына из импровизированной ванны и понесла завернутого в полотенце ребенка к себе в комнату. Безмолвной тенью последовавший за ней Кайло смотрел, как она привычно и умело одевает ребенка для сна. 

— Я поговорила с Вэни о покупке кроватки, — произнесла вдруг она. — Для Бенни будет безопаснее спать в ней, а не со мной в кровати.

Кайло кивнул. Он всецело поддерживал эту идею, поскольку желал, чтобы его семья чувствовала себя в замке как дома. Пока Рей приходилось пользоваться самодельной кроваткой из старого ящика, застеленного одеялами. Слишком скромно для сына императора, но это временно, рассудил Кайло. Она опустила засыпающего ребенка в ящик, положила туда же игрушки — новую и старую, — а потом приглушила свет.

— Я бы хотела посидеть с ним, пока он не уснет, — тихо сказала Рей.

Кайло качнул головой.

— Спасибо, что вернулась домой. — Интуиция подсказывала, что об этом стоило сказать вслух. В конце концов, даже при их непростых отношениях Рей пыталась урегулировать ситуацию. И доказала это, не умчавшись в неизвестные дали.

— Я сделала это ради Бенни, — наконец произнесла она и предостерегающе взглянула на него. — Не дай мне повода изменить решение, Бен. Потому что иначе я уйду.

Да, об этом он прекрасно знал.


	24. Chapter 24

Для всей галактики он был «его величеством», Вэни обращался к нему «милорд», но Рей решила называть его Беном. Ей казалось, что так легче, поскольку она думала о нем до сих пор как о Бене. Кроме того, лишний титул только усугубил бы пропасть между ними. Наверное, из вежливости стоило спросить его мнение по этому поводу, но Рей боялась услышать в ответ «Кайло»…

Да, возможно, она беззастенчиво совала голову в песок, но ей совсем не улыбалось называть его рыцарским именем…

Множество имен Бена Соло явилось одной из главных причин, по которым возвращение к прежней жизни принесло столько смятения. Бен появлялся и уходил, как обычно, разве что теперь Рей знала, чем он занимается. Было достаточно залезть в голонет, чтобы понять, как прошел его сегодняшний день. Бен находился в замке, но постоянно беседовал с кем-то по комлинку. Бывало, Рей играла с Бенни на ковре, когда входил Бен, на ходу отдавая приказы. Ей была доступна лишь одна сторона разговора, но она слышала, как он принимает решения. Хотя ей было неизвестно, о чем шла речь, но Бен единолично определял, кого пощадить, почему и кому отдать политическое предпочтение. Он повелевал всеми.

Этот человек выглядел и говорил, как Бен, но он не был Беном, которого она знала. Хотя, возможно, именно относительно последнего она заблуждалась.

Рей тем не менее пыталась отвлечься от этого, глядя, как Бен ведет себя с их сыном. Его нельзя было назвать идеальным отцом из голосериалов. По большей части он молча наблюдал за ребенком, никогда не вызываясь помочь ей. Он не играл с ним, не целовал и не обнимал его. Бывало, улыбался, но держал дистанцию. И не делился с ней мыслями. Его род занятий был известен, но сам Бен оставался загадкой. Рей знала только то, что видела, а видела она вечно напряженного человека, который жил, скрываясь за маской, и не подпускал никого к себе. И разумеется, они не были близки, как настоящая пара. Рей не собиралась этого допускать. Раз или два он пытался повторить поцелуй, как тогда на посадочной платформе, но Рей отказывала ему. Она никогда больше не ляжет с ним в постель! Иначе все окончательно запутается. Вероятно, он считал, что она играет в недотрогу, но Рей было плевать на его мнение.

Во время совместных ужинов ей приходилось не легче. Он пытался завести разговор — чаще всего о Силе, в качестве достаточно нейтральной темы, — но Рей это не нравилось. Она по-прежнему сердилась на него, хотя не понимала, как выразить это, и поэтому демонстративно отмалчивалась. Следовало бы подыграть этому семейному спектаклю ради благополучия сына, но она устала от лжи и не собиралась мучить себя, когда Бенни не было рядом. Поэтому, стоило Бену начать распинаться о своей драгоценной Силе, как она хватала датапад и принималась рыться в голонете. Некрасиво, конечно, но кому интересно мнение этого ситха.

Удивительным образом до ссор дело не доходило. Чтобы не волновать ребенка и старика Вэни, они вели себя учтиво и отстраненно. С определенной точки зрения их могли бы даже принять за нормальную семью, но реальность была иной. Не были ни физической, ни эмоциональной близости. Они жили рядом. И все.

Довольно странная ирония — по сравнению с прошлым. Ведь когда он прятал от нее Кайло Рена, то раскрывался полностью как Бен Соло. Но Рей осознавала, что совсем ничего не знала и не знает о нем. И странным образом это вызывало чувство одиночества.

Она убеждала себя, что так даже хорошо: если она недовольна их соглашением, то он и подавно. А это увеличивало ее шансы покончить с нелепой ситуацией. Бен согласится на развод, и ее жизнь начнется с чистого листа. Чем судьба не шутит: однажды Рей может встретить мужчину, с которым будет счастлива. Однако оставалась другая проблема: страх, что Кайло Рен заберет ее сына. Поэтому приходилось молчать, сохраняя хотя бы иллюзию мира. По крайней мере, сейчас они с Бенни ни в чем не нуждались. Да и она сама вроде бы не была несчастна. Отчаяние скрывалось где-то глубоко внутри. И не давало покоя.

Однажды днем Бен расхаживал по комнате, общаясь с кем-то по голосвязи, судя по всему, одобряя чью-то казнь. Рей слышала такое уже не впервые. Но на этот раз она окликнула его, когда он закончил разговор.

— Почему ты щадишь одних, а других нет? — поинтересовалась она. — Чем эти люди заслужили смерть?

— Было проведено расследование. Суд.

— Суд был справедливым?

Бен задумчиво посмотрел на нее, словно оценивая, насколько серьезен ее вопрос.

— Это люди с Мандалора. Они принадлежат к жестоким воюющим кланам. Милосердие они примут за слабость. Пощадить их означает вызвать недовольство у рядовых граждан этого мира.

— А что насчет тех, кого ты помиловал до них? — спросила она, вспомнив утро, когда ей так же удалось подслушать часть разговора.

— Те из более свободолюбивого республиканского мира в Ядре, где все меня ненавидят. Население таких планет обожает красивые жесты, и это пойдет на пользу моему образу. — Бен пожал плечами. — На самом деле их вина тяжелее, чем у мандалорцев. Но им повезло родиться на правильной планете.

— Разве это честно? — возмутилась Рей. — Твое правление не равно справедливо для всех?

— Нет, — признал он, взглянув ей в глаза. — Рей, кто, как не ты, должна знать, что жизнь вообще несправедлива.

Он был прав, само собой. Рей перевела взгляд на малыша, валявшегося на ковре и довольно жующего свою любимую банту.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы жизнь стала справедливее, — тихо произнесла она, приняв его ответ.

Бен безмолвно смотрел на нее. А затем нажал на наушник и активировал связь. Рей приготовилась слушать вполуха, но внезапно, к ее изумлению, раздалось:

— Приговор мятежникам на Мандалоре остается в силе, но казнь заменяется пожизненным заключением по особому заступничеству императрицы. Она восхищается народом Мандалора, пусть все узнают, что она дарует им милость, даже вопреки моему желанию.

Рей не сводила с него глаз.

Он пощадил тех людей из-за нее?.. И что… она императрица?

— У тебя слишком мягкое сердце, Рей, — вздохнул Бен, отключив комлинк и вернувшись к ней.

— Однажды ты сказал, что тебе это нравится.

— Да. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю твой Свет.

В целом жизнь в замке была не так чтобы ужасна. Они с Бенни имели все, что нужно, и Рей получила возможность проводить с ним столько времени, сколько желала. И когда становилось совсем не по себе из-за тягостного присутствия ситха, распоряжавшегося чужими жизнями, она имела возможность улететь на несколько часов, развеяться. Как правило, Рей отправлялась на ближайшую космостанцию, где она могла понаблюдать за разношерстной публикой, а Бенни — полакомиться мороженым.

Мустафар обладал планетарным щитом и периметром безопасности, но военные Первого ордена не препятствовали ее кораблю. Обычно дежурные приветствовали ее шаттл и предлагали эскорт, но она неизменно отказывалась. Рей настолько часто появлялась в доке ближней космостанции, что на вышке сразу узнавали ее корабль. А эскорт истребителей только разрушил бы ее анонимность. К счастью, ей всегда отвечали: «Вас понял, леди», — и шлюз открывался, чтобы выпустить ее на свободу.

Как-то раз Рей отвезла Бенни на Джакку. Она сперва сводила его к своему старому АТ-АТ, а затем посадила корабль неподалеку от Ниимы. Опустив трап, она поначалу замерла, долго вглядываясь в пустыню. И решила не высаживаться здесь. Как и сказал Бен давным-давно, она не могла вернуться домой. Рей больше не была девчонкой-мусорщицей.

Наверное, и к лучшему. Пройдут годы, Бенни подрастет, и она покажет ему Кладбище кораблей, расскажет об истории этого места, о том, что оно значило для нее лично и для галактики. Но пока материнский инстинкт требовал увезти сына с Джакку, подальше от того, что воплощала собой ее родная планета: от бедствий, лишений, нищеты и одиночества. Какой бы сложной ни казалась жизнь на Мустафаре, она была гораздо лучше, чем на Джакку.

Татуин, безусловно, был местом более приятным, поскольку оставил после себя в основном хорошие воспоминания. Рей побродила по Мос-Эйсли, а потом отправилась к тайному уголку в пустыне, туда, где заносило песком похищенный шаттл Бена. Его почти разобрали, но в нем все же угадывались очертания былого корабля.

Через несколько часов, когда она вернулась на Мустафар, на посадочной платформе ее ждал Бен. Он всегда ощущал ее прибытие в Силе. Оглядев ее и заметив песок на туфлях и одежде, он тем не менее никак не выразил своего отношения к этому.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказал он вместо расспросов.

Бен продолжал уважать ее личное пространство и свободу, показывая свое доверие. Но это мало помогало. Рей до сих пор чувствовала себя использованной, обманутой, попавшей в ловушку, как последняя наивная дурочка. Вдобавок это ощущение усиливалось из-за Бенни. Если бы не ребенок, Рей ни за что бы не согласилась участвовать в подобном фарсе. Возможно, в ней говорило излишнее упрямство, но было трудно избавиться от гнева. Он пробуждался при любом разговоре с Беном. И сопровождал каждое их взаимодействие.

Возвращение в замок ознаменовалось новыми видениями Силы. Как и прежде, Рей открывалось прошлое. Но теперь в нем не всегда был Дарт Вейдер, она видела людей, так или иначе связанных с ним. Все в этом замке неизменно вело к его прежнему хозяину. И похоже, тот действительно был непревзойденным человеком.

Сегодня Рей шла по этажу с Бенни на руках. Малыша разбудил дурной сон, и она пыталась успокоить его. Он почти заснул, когда пришло новое видение.

_…Как это случилось? Она не знала, как это объяснить… Но у него не было отца. А она была матерью маленького мальчика, рожденного рабом, как и она сама. И, как мать, ее переполняла решимость дать ему лучшую жизнь. Она была готова на любые жертвы, была готова отдать его джедаю. Никаких привязанностей — она согласилась. Она любила сына настолько, что готова была отпустить его. Тяжелый выбор разбил ей сердце, но ее любовь сильнее._

_…Оуэн поначалу не хотел, но она настояла. Это решение было простым, ведь они уже знали, что не могут иметь собственных детей. Это дитя было их плотью и кровью, пусть и только по документам. Те предостережения оказались пустыми угрозами, спокойная жизнь длилась долго. До того дня, когда мальчик назвал имя из далекого прошлого. Ей следовало догадаться, что это плохой знак. Эти штурмовики появились так внезапно, и ей казалось, что они даже не знают, кого преследуют на самом деле. Но она сохранит тайну. Она верна своей семье._

_…Она помнила Дарта Вейдера. И знала получше многих, кем станет ее мальчик. Поэтому ей пришлось делать трудный выбор ради его блага. Возможно, был и другой выход, но она сделала, что смогла. С самого раннего возраста было ясно — с ним что-то не так. Пусть кто-то винил ее в том, что она воюет против собственного сына, слепцам неведомо, что на самом деле стоит на кону. Пусть в нем жил Свет, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти его. И как бы она ни любила его, есть вещи поважнее любви. Найдутся те, кто назовет ее бессердечной и равнодушной, но правда такова, что ей пришлось смириться с этим за долгие годы._

— Что ты видела?

Рей резко обернулась, услышав голос Бена. Оказывается, он стоял прямо за ее спиной — неизвестно сколько!

— Тебя разбудил Бенни? — спросила она. — Прости. У него был кошмар. На Татуине они тоже случались.

Бен дернул плечом.

— Я не спал.

Он выглядел уставшим и растрепанным, стоя перед ней с голой грудью, босой, в одних пижамных штанах. Преступно привлекательный. Рей быстро отвела глаза.

— Сейчас два часа.

— Я не могу больше спать здесь, — вздохнул он.

— Раньше тебе ничего не мешало.

— Раньше здесь многое было по-другому, — бросил он, и эти слова укололи ее, хоть и были произнесены без сарказма. — Что ты видела на этот раз?

Естественно, ему не терпелось услышать о том, что ниспослала Сила.

— Матерей и сыновей. Мне кажется, две женщины жили в пустыне, а одна важная леди — в городе.

— Среди Скайуокеров было две важных леди. Которую ты видела? Мою бабушку-сенатора?

Нет. Рей узнала бы ее по портрету. Та женщина была миниатюрной и красивой, но внутри у нее был дюрастиловый стержень.

— Мне кажется, это была твоя мать.

Он поморщился:

— Лея Органа.

— Генерал Сопротивления? — Рей потрясенно уставилась на него, осознав смысл услышанного. — Генерал Лея Органа была твоей матерью?

— Да.

— Так ты…

— Да.

— О… — Рей не знала, что сказать. Если честно, ее сковал ужас. — Но разве она не была принцессой того самого Альдераана? Планеты, которую взорвала «Звезда Смерти»?

— Да.

— Значит, когда ты использовал «Старкиллер»…

— Да.

Новость шокировала Рей. И глубоко опечалила. Многое из того, что она знала о прошлом Бена, угнетало ее, но чем больше ей открывалось, тем кошмарней становилось картина.

Бен внимательно следил за ее реакцией, но на этот раз он вроде бы пытался оправдаться. В сложившихся обстоятельствах Рей подумала, что это можно считать очком в его пользу.

— Я хотел покончить с войной. Моя мать была непростым человеком. Она никогда не умела вовремя остановиться, — посетовал он. — Чем дальше, тем хуже. Лея Органа стояла до конца даже за гиблое дело.

— Но не за тебя, — внезапно осознала Рей и вздрогнула, поняв, что произнесла это вслух. Бен сузил глаза. — Мне не следовало… Извини… — вспыхнула она.

Но он не рассердился. Казалось, ее слова впечатлили его.

— Все это открылось тебе в Силе?

— Я видела, как она планировала атаки на Первый орден.

Он кивнул.

— Она пыталась сравнять счет. Меня едва ли можно назвать образцовым сыном, — хмыкнул Бен. — В этом не было ничего личного. Это политика. У моей матери были радикальные взгляды. Она сыграла не последнюю роль в разрушении двух «Звезд Смерти» и «Старкиллера» — кто еще способен таким похвастаться? — Его лицо вновь озарила кривая саркастическая улыбка, которая, как понимала Рей, помогала ему скрывать волнение. — Лея Органа никогда не заявляла об этом публично, но она была дочерью Дарта Вейдера до глубины души. Вэни как-то упомянул, что Вейдер по-своему гордился ею, когда узнал об их родстве. Полагаю, он испытывал к ней уважение — как к достойному противнику.

Рей сделала мысленную заметку поискать в голонете информацию о Лее Органе.

— Они когда-нибудь встречались? — полюбопытствовала она.

— Вейдер и моя мать? О да. Это… случилось при не самых благоприятных обстоятельствах, — пояснил Бен расплывчато, что сразу усилило подозрения Рей.

Она внезапно начала осознавать несомненное сходство между поколениями.

— Они были по разные стороны войны, как ты и твоя мать!

Он снова кивнул.

— Рей, у моей семьи долгая история противостояния. Тебе известны некоторые события, но далеко не все. Мы, Скайуокеры, одарены Силой и обречены на страдания. Зачастую по нашей собственной вине. — Бен отвернулся и провел рукой по волосам. — Я хочу, чтобы между нами все стало по-другому, — смущенно признался он. — Я не желаю, чтобы мой сын попытался убить меня лет через двадцать, как мои родители и мой дядя пытались убить моего деда.

— И как ты убил собственную мать? — закончила за него Рей.

Он не стал возражать. Даже добавил:

— И своего отца, Рей. Это случилось непреднамеренно. Я не представлял, что он был на Хосниан-Прайм. Впрочем, это все равно не имеет значения.

— Твой отец тоже был знаменит?

Вопрос вызвал у Бена заметное раздражение:

— Скорее уж печально знаменит. Особенно в некоторых кругах. Среди хаттов, например. Его имя — Хан Соло.

Рей оживилась:

— Хан Соло, контрабандист? Тот самый, который летал на «Тысячелетнем Соколе»?

Кажется, Бен удивился, что она знала об этом, и ему не понравилось восхищение в ее голосе.

— Да. Еще он был генералом Восстания в свое время.

— Правда? — изумилась Рей, поскольку слышала о Хане Соло только то, что рассказывали на Джакку заезжие перекупщики, делавшие там остановку, чтобы подчистить угнанные корабли. — Хан Соло был тем самым человеком, прошедшим Дугу Кесселя в…

— Да.

— Ох.

Бен прошел к окну и обратил взор на лавовые поля.

— Хан Соло был лучшим другом моего дяди, — негромко начал он. — Мать, отец, дядя были неразлучны с самого Восстания. У них было общее дело и общий враг — мой дед.

От Рей не укрылось, что он говорил о них в прошедшем времени.

— Люк Скайуокер тоже мертв? — спросила она. — Ты наконец нашел его?

Бен не шелохнулся.

— Да. Джедай мертв. Они все мертвы. Рей, ты и Бенни — все, что у меня осталось.

Его голос был тусклым, и Рей невольно сделала шаг вперед:

— Бен…

Но он, обернувшись, не дав ей вставить и слова:

— Я не знаю, как быть отцом, Рей! — резко выпалил он. — В моей семье с этим большие проблемы!

— Ты можешь научиться! Почему бы тебе не уделять больше внимания Бенни? — поинтересовалась она, сменив тон на более едкий.

Но он, словно мгновенно отойдя от своей вспышки, печально кивнул:

— Вы двое кажетесь такими счастливыми, Рей. Даже на Татуине, среди нищеты, я видел, что ты была счастлива. — Взгляд Бена померк, и он снова взъерошил волосы. — Я не хочу все испортить! Моя семья… мы… я… у нас всегда все наперекосяк!

По мнению Рей, это представляло собой весьма скромное определение для хаоса, царившего в его роду.

— Из-за политики?

— И Силы. Скайуокеры рождены править, Рей. Власть — вот за что мы боремся.

— И это стоит того, чтобы убивать друг друга?

— В исторической перспективе — да. Обычно стремление к власти маскируют за высокопарными проповедями, но в конечном счете это соперничество точек зрения на власть. Кто ею обладает, кто должен ее получить, как использовать ее. Я не желаю, чтобы это разделило нашу семью. Я хочу преодолеть ошибки прошлого. — Он помедлил, но после добавил с горечью: — Если у нас получится.

— Какие ошибки?

— Джедаи и ситхи. Свет и Тьма. Республика и Империя. Типичные конфликты Скайуокеров. Они всегда повторяются.

— Раз твой дядя мертв, то Бенни точно не будет джедаем, — резонно заметила Рей. — И если ты удержишь свою Империю, то нет риска, что вернется Республика. О чем спорить теперь, когда ты победил?

— Сорок лет назад мои родственники тоже считали, что победили, Рей. И погляди, где мы сейчас. — Бен выглядел встревоженным, она видела это по его глазам. Но затем на его лице отразилась решимость: — Наш сын будет ситхом. Однажды мы будем править галактикой, как отец и сын.

— Ты возлагаешь на него слишком много надежд. — Рей казалось, что она начала понимать корень проблем. — Как когда-то твоя семья на тебя.

— Да.

— А что, если Бенни пожелает поступить в университет и изучать историю, как хотел ты? Что, если его не будет интересовать Сила? Что, если его взгляды будут отличаться от твоих? Что, если он захочет выбрать собственный путь? — Рей могла продолжать бесконечно, но дело было не в этом. — Если ты взвалишь этот груз на него, сын может воспротивиться твоим желаниям. Как ты.

— Да, — тяжело вздохнул Бен. — Вот чего я боюсь. Личное переходит в политическое и перерастает в войны, когда ты Скайуокер. В моей семье невозможно жить жизнью обычного человека.

— Но почему?! — Подобные разговоры о Скайуокерах вызывали у нее оторопь.

— Сила. Она не даст тебе это сделать. Я пытался. Я бежал, но, как оказалось, прямо к Сноуку.

Эту историю Рей слышала, поэтому не оспаривала его рассуждений, но галактические конфликты беспокоили ее куда меньше, чем благополучие сына. Поэтому она спросила в упор:

— Сумеешь ли ты полюбить Бенни, если он будет отличаться от тебя?

Он молчал какое-то время.

— Не знаю. Мои родители и дядя так и не смогли. Но дядя верил, что Дарт Вейдер смог бы.

Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. У нее были свои соображения насчет Вейдера, но озвучивать их при Бене было глупой идеей. Тема дедушки была слишком чувствительной для него, и, вероятно, у нее, собственно, не было права высказывать критику. Тем более что все эти распри казались ей такими далекими, ведь на Джакку главной проблемой, волновавшей местных обитателей, была еда и вода.

Но Рей всегда мечтала о семье. Для нее звучало дико, что разногласия по поводу Силы или политики могли разрушить чью-то семью. Сама она была настолько предана своей семье, что согласилась жить в этом замке.

— У меня никогда не было выбора в жизни, — пробормотала она. — Я не могу притворяться, что понимаю ответственность, которая приходит с ним.

— Ты не права, Рей, — нахмурился Бен. — Когда ты покинула меня, это был твой выбор. Всякий раз, когда ты поднимаешься на корабль и сходишь с него, ты делаешь свой выбор — вернуться.

Она знала, что он, собственно, прав. Но над ее головой висела угроза потерять Бенни. Рей не знала, как отреагировал бы Бен, узнай он, как ей трудно принимать это решение каждый раз. Каждый раз она бесцельно часами бродила по космостанции, думая, куда направить корабль. Возвращение к Бену заставляло ее чувствовать себя так, словно она согласна с его обращением, однако, помимо этого, возвращение позволяло ей убедиться в своей приверженности сыну. По крайней мере, она пыталась дать ему подобие нормальной семьи, о которой всегда мечтала. И, пожалуй, это перевешивало чашу весов.

И если уж откровенно, то последний побег не увенчался успехом в долгосрочной перспективе.

— Если я сбегу, ты все равно найдешь меня, — вздохнула Рей. — Рано или поздно.

Наверное.

— Да. В конце концов Сила обязательно приведет меня к тебе. Так это происходит в моей семье. — Он подошел ближе и протянул руку, мягко касаясь головы спящего Бенни. Рей впервые видела, как он проявляет к нему подобное внимание. И это приятно удивило ее. Может, Бен тоже пытался. По-своему.

— Рей, я не хочу, чтобы проблемы прошлого раскололи нашу семью. Однажды ты уже бросила меня из-за политики…

— Из-за лжи.

— Если бы я не был Кайло Реном, ты бы не ушла.

— Да, — призналась она.

Его желтые глаза буквально впились в нее.

— Я паршивый муж и отец. Вышло так, что это семейная черта. Но я буду стараться.

Она кивнула в ответ на его искренность.

— Сегодня… сегодня я вижу это, Бен. Сегодня ты был по-настоящему честен со мной.

— Я ситх, — он дернул плечом. — Мы скрытны по натуре, нам тяжело дается доверие.

— Как и мне. Я выросла без семьи. Я не умею быть матерью. Мне не у кого учиться. Я делаю то, что в моих силах, Бен. — Рей прислушивалась к своей интуиции и читала родительские блоги в голонете.

Он выглядел несколько растерянно.

— Как-то слишком жалостливо это все звучит?

— Да, есть немного, — согласилась она. — Ныть — это так не по-ситхски, Бен.

Он сложил губы в печальную усмешку.

— Ты не поверишь, — его взгляд скользнул по малышу, спящему на ее плече, — Бенни был неожиданностью, но я рад, что он здесь.

Неужели? Рей не питала иллюзий относительно того, что Бен был поражен, обнаружив, что стал отцом. И первое время выглядел скорее раздраженным. Но, видимо, он свыкся с мыслью об отцовстве.

— Теперь в замке шумно, — отметила она.

— Да, — улыбнулся Бен. — Но я, похоже, не против.


	25. Chapter 25

Один юрист полезен, а двое начинают раздражать. Но целая планета юристов — это настоящая заноза в заднице, и Чандрила немало донимала Кайло Рена.

Совещание по ситуации на Чандриле продолжалось почти три часа, и Кайло пришлось выслушивать стратегические варианты решения проблемы хронически беспокойного мира. Он откладывал этот вопрос, чтобы не легитимизировать обвинения чандрилианцев против него и выглядеть достойно и сдержанно. Однако его терпение быстро улетучивалось. И учитывая, что Чандрила некогда стала местом зарождения Восстания, Кайло Рен опасался повторения истории.

С войной было покончено. Несмотря на советы генералов, император Рен намеревался отойти от использования насилия в качестве аргумента в отношениях с местными властями. Насилие, как правило, приводит к большему насилию, а в непомерном количестве оно способно заново разжечь войну. Желая избежать рисков, Кайло Рен решил, что страх перед угрозой насилия будет новой стратегией мирного времени, его усовершенствованной Доктриной Таркина. К счастью, репутация Кайло Рена весьма способствовала этому, поскольку никто в галактике не сомневался, что император, применивший «Старкиллер», выполнит любую свою угрозу. И в последние дни угроз прозвучало более чем достаточно.

Страх держал большинство планетарных систем в узде, эффективно заглушая голоса недовольных. Эта стратегия работала повсюду — кроме Чандрилы. И Кайло чувствовал, что его терпение подходит к концу.

Он встал, чтобы размять ноги и сделать перерыв, когда внезапно его настигла Сила, подарив новое видение.

_Находясь в уединении, ситх открыл засекреченные файлы и начал изучать их. Это превратилось в привычку в последнее время, когда он не мог заснуть. В основном там содержались допросы соседей, россказни местной ребятни, медицинские записи и школьные отчеты. В целом файлы говорили о том, что этот мальчик, Люк Скайуокер, выделялся успеваемостью среди своих сверстников. Но дело было не только в этом — ситх точно знал. Как и Оби-Ван._

_Наглость, с которой его похищенного сына спрятали на старой семейной ферме, в родном мире отца, под его же фамилией, потрясала воображение. Впрочем, это было присуще Оби-Вану. Отличный ход, джедай. Найти ребенка не составляло труда, если бы ситх взялся искать. Сожаления об упущенной возможности были колоссальными._

_Этот мальчик был так неуютно похож на него самого, молодого. Учителя описывали юного Скайуокера как общительного и умного, понимавшего куда больше, чем требовали стандартные обучающие тесты. В одном из отчетов содержалась заметка, что мальчик преуспел бы, если бы мог регулярно посещать занятия и имел время на выполнение домашних заданий. Но работа на ферме, по-видимому, была в семье Ларсов приоритетом. С самого юного возраста его мальчик работал. И работал тяжело._

_Тем не менее в документах присутствовали признаки его маленьких развлечений: разбитые лендспидеры — немые свидетели безрассудных маневров в пустынных каньонах. Тот еще сорвиголова… Как же иначе, никто другой не сунулся бы на «Звезду Смерти». Юный Люк, должно быть, скучал и тосковал на Татуине. Там столько песка…_

_Перед ним лежали двадцать три года, складированные в тщательно собранных файлах. Анекдоты, факты и предположения — и ни единой догадки о том, кем на самом деле был этот мальчишка. Ситх не понимал, почему не мог остановиться, и возвращался к ним снова и снова. Файлы не давали ответов. Только напоминали о том, как много он потерял…_

Дарт Вейдер и Люк Скайуокер. Кайло понял смысл показанного урока. Сила подарила ему второй шанс обрести семью, которой лишился его дед. Хвала ей за это… Но все же Кайло не чувствовал уверенности. Каким же он был дураком, поверив, что между ним и Рей все может стать так, как прежде…

Он убеждал себя, что довольно того, что она хотя бы рядом. В конце концов, именно это он и планировал, когда впервые привез ее на Мустафар. Задолго до того, как познал наслаждение близости с ней, задолго до того, как влюбился в нее. Задолго до того, как у них появился сын.

Ее присутствие помогало. Находиться в замке, чувствовать жену и маленького сына в Силе — это приносило удовольствие. Их Свет омывал его разум и успокаивал его, позволяя сбросить тяжесть с плеч, приветствовал его дома. И наверное, этого должно было быть достаточно. Но нет.

Он был ситхом, и поэтому всегда жаждал большего. Он хотел чувствовать Рей под собой, слышать, как она задыхается, страстная и распаленная, как она раздвигает ноги для него, как берет в рот его член, как ее тело податливо подчиняется ему. Он хотел, чтобы их отношения стали прежними, как в те времена, когда она ждала его на платформе и приветствовала его поцелуем. Когда ее трусики терялись среди смятых простыней на его постели. Когда они не успевали закончить ужин и бросались друг на друга, срывая одежду.

Теперь она приходила встречать его корабль в компании Вэни, но это была лишь дань учтивости, и ее приветствие отдавало холодком. Все ее время занимал только ребенок, она хлопотала вокруг малыша, словно забыв про него, хозяина замка. Стоило завести с ней разговор, как через минуту-две она отвлекалась и бежала проверять, как там Бенни. И Кайло подозревал, что такое положение вещей полностью устраивало Рей. Она частенько вздыхала: якобы стоит ненадолго отвлечься — и с Бенни может случиться что угодно. Обычно он мог упасть, забраться куда не следует или сунуть что-то в рот. Это раздражало. Такими темпами он не сможет учить Рей Силе. Глядя, как она старается быть хорошей матерью, Кайло, кажется, начинал понимать, почему джедаи запрещали привязанности. На детей тратится слишком много сил. И как сконцентрироваться, когда рядом шумит ребенок?

Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда он, войдя в гостиную, застал очередную сцену семейного уюта, это казалось очаровательным. Рей сидела на полу и играла с Бенни в кубики. Она оглянулась, услышав шаги, и даже слегка улыбнулась — как всегда, вежливо и дружелюбно, словно они были соседями.

Рей вернулась к кубикам. С виду игра была незамысловатой и простой — она ставила один кубик, ребенок ставил второй, и так далее, пока малыш с ликованием не разбивал башню и не принимался хлопать в ладоши под одобрительный смех Рей.

В целом довольно забавное зрелище. Поэтому Кайло спросил:

— Можно мне? — Он подошел и уселся на диван перед ними.

Рей в изумлении подняла брови:

— Ну-у, в общем… Конечно.

Она положила первый кубик, Бенни второй, а затем Кайло добавил свой — с помощью Силы.

Мальчик отпрянул, но потом засмеялся и, разбросав кубики, захлопал пухлыми ручками.

— Еще!

«Да, — подумал Кайло, — вот мой маленький ситх».

Рей поймала его взгляд и широко улыбнулась, подобрав кубик. И Кайло еще раз поднял его Силой. Малыш попытался схватить кубик, когда тот пролетал мимо него, но промахнулся. Он недовольно замер на миг, а затем махнул ручкой и сбил башенку Силой.

Кайло издал одобрительный возглас, и Рей поддержала его:

— Ты это видел?!

Да, как такое пропустить. Его сын подсознательно чувствовал Силу и мог управляться с ней, несмотря на то, что еще не умел толком говорить. Это поразительно, подумал Кайло.

— Когда ты начнешь учить его открывать папино пиво Силой? — продолжала улыбаться Рей, и в общем-то идея звучала неплохо. Но — _папа_ … Папа. Это слово было незнакомым, но ведь он действительно был папой этого мальчика. Наверное, следовало попытаться вести себя как полагается. Ведь он пообещал Рей, что будет стараться.

— Еще! — требовательно взвизгнул Бенни. И мог ли Кайло ему отказать?

На этот раз Рей тоже воспользовалась Силой, хотя несколько неуверенно. Ей не хватало практики, но Кайло предпочел промолчать и просто занялся своим кубиком. Ребенок, судя по его виду, пытался последовать их примеру, но у него не получалось. Он расстроился, схватил кубик и отшвырнул его. Но вышло так, что он случайно уловил Силу, и кубик улетел к дальней стене и ударился об нее с громким стуком. Бенни испугался и заревел.

Мальчик, должно быть, огорчился из-за неудачи, но Кайло привлекло другое: он же отправил игрушку в полет на пятнадцать с лишним футов одной только силой воли. Потрясающе!

Кайло наблюдал, как Рей подхватывает на руки плачущего ребенка.

— Ничего страшного, милый. На сегодня хватит. Поиграем позже, — шептала она, поглаживая его по спине. — Тебе понравилось играть с папой?

Мальчик немного притих и, повернувшись в ее руках, улыбнулся Кайло.

— Пивет! — он помахал отцу.

— Бенни хочет сказать, что ты ему нравишься, — чуть расслабившись, объяснила Рей. — Когда мы гуляем по рынку, он всегда говорит «привет» тем, кто ему симпатичен. И конечно, он всегда говорит «привет» Траспортнику Томасу в голонете.

Кайло не удержался от ухмылки. Выходит, он все-таки занял определенное место — среди персонажей мультиков и незнакомцев на космостанции. Видимо, Рей сочла это комплиментом, но на деле это представляло собой красноречивый намек на то, как мало его собственный ребенок знает собственного отца. И Кайло понимал, что ему некого в этом винить, кроме самого себя.

Рей ушла укладывать сына спать, а Кайло вернулся в кабинет, чтобы снова погрузиться в датапады и звонки по голосвязи. Но примерно через два часа он услышал тихий стук в дверь. Это была Рей.

— Ты должен это увидеть, — негромко позвала она и прижала палец к губам. Вместе они осторожно прошли в ее спальню. Дверь была открыта, и Кайло заметил, что Бенни сидит в своей кроватке — в чем не было, в общем-то, ничего необычного. Мальчик рано проснулся. Но затем Кайло пригляделся и увидел Бан-бана, любимую игрушку в виде банты — она плыла в воздухе перед малышом, который пытался поймать ее.

— Это ты? — шепотом спросил он у Рей.

— Нет! И не ты?

— Он делает это сам, — осознал Кайло.

Малыш продолжал играть, не замечая никого вокруг. Кайло почти вплотную встал за спиной Рей, гордо наблюдая из-за ее плеча.

— Я его обожаю! — выдохнула она.

Кайло не успел опомниться, как понял, что опустил руки ей на предплечья.

— Ты замечательная мать, Рей, — произнес он, наклонившись к ней. — Бенни очень повезло.

Она обернулась.

— Ты серьезно так думаешь? — приглушенно спросила она с явным сомнением.

— Да, — искренне ответил Кайло.

Малыш поднял голову, увидел Рей и встал, держась за прутья кроватки.

— Мама! — радостно позвал он, и Рей освободилась из рук Кайло, чтобы подойти к ребенку и прижать к себе.

Удачный момент был упущен, но не зря. Теперь было очевидно, что обратная дорога к сердцу Рей лежит через их сына. И почувствовав, что ступил на свою стезю, ситх предался размышлениям о новой стратегии.

Взяв датапад, он вернулся в кабинет, чтобы разобраться с парой вопросов. Но внезапно понял, что по ошибке схватил датапад жены. Он задумчиво открыл историю поиска: блог про обезболивающие средства при прорезывании зубов, куча изображений знаменитостей и какой-то дорогой детской коляски, статья о пятидесяти способах расстаться с бывшим и несколько статей о материнстве. Кайло решил, что, в принципе, справится, и поэтому поспешил в гостиную, чтобы вернуть чужой датапад на место, пока ошибку не заметила Рей.

В тот же вечер за ужином, когда Бенни уже спал, Кайло предпринял новый шаг. Он не взял датапад к столу, вместо этого захватив с собой бутылку вина. Рей молча наблюдала, как он откупорил ее Силой — он поймал на себе ее взгляд.

— Хватит выделываться! — бросила она.

Он никак не отреагировал, а просто наполнил ее бокал. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как они вместе пили вино.

— Думаю, это плохая мысль, сейчас у меня нулевая переносимость алкоголя, — протянула она. — Я не пила на Татуине, так как сначала была беременна, а потом ухаживала за ребенком.

— Рей, — Кайло многозначительно ухмыльнулся, — у тебя никогда не было переносимости алкоголя. Хватало бокала, чтобы развеселить тебя. А с двух бокалов у тебя начиналось похмелье.

— А после третьего я валялась под столом, — закончила она обреченно. — Да, я знаю.

— Насколько помню, все было несколько иначе, — мягко добавил он, удержав ее взгляд. — После трех бокалов ты обычно лежала на столе. — Рей вспыхнула и отвернулась, отставив бокал.

Возможно, Кайло переборщил.

— Расскажи мне о Бенни, — попросил он, стремясь опробовать новую стратегию. — Расскажи, что я пропустил.

Собственно, стратегия сработала, потому что Рей с удовольствием поддержала эту тему, принявшись без умолку рассказывать о малыше. Сияя от гордости и попивая вино, она поведала подробности его коротенькой биографии: о том, как он научился переворачиваться в три месяца, сел в шесть, стал ползать в девять, о его первом зубе и первом слове, о том, как он серьезно заболел, подхватив вирус, и как тяжело давалось лечение. Рей пришлось вернуться к старому ремеслу, занявшись сбором металла, но в итоге ей удалось скопить денег на необходимые лекарства, и Бенни выздоровел.

— Это тогда ты продала кольцо? — полюбопытствовал Кайло.

— Да.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты его носила, — сообщил Кайло, но Рей промолчала. — Кольцо сменило нескольких владельцев, прежде чем я отыскал его. По их словам, его продала женщина, нуждавшаяся в средствах на содержание детей. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что эти истории были правдой, Рей. Я бы позаботился о вас обоих. Вам с Бенни ни в чем не пришлось бы нуждаться. Клянусь тебе в этом.

Она медленно сделала большой глоток вина. Но ничего не ответила.

— Я понимаю, почему ты оставила меня, Рей. Понимаю, почему ты прятала нашего мальчика. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты поступила иначе, но я понимаю.

— Я бы рассказала ему правду о тебе, когда пришло время, — неловко пробормотала Рей, словно пытаясь оправдаться. — Когда он бы подрос.

— Ты, как никто другой, знаешь, насколько важна семья, Рей, — не выдержал Кайло, глядя, как она снова пригубила вина. И подлил ей еще.

— Я хочу полетать на шаттле без Бенни, — отвернулась она. — Пока он на борту, я не могу пробовать маневрировать.

Но Кайло не купился на попытку сменить тему:

— Семья — это не только радость, но и множество вещей, которые порой способны причинить боль, Рей. Теперь я твоя семья, и я лгал тебе, я сделал тебе больно. И прошу прощения за это.

В ее взгляде мелькнула горечь:

— А теперь я должна ответить, что сожалею о том, что ушла от тебя? Что мне жаль, что я причинила боль тебе?

— Что подсказывает тебе сердце?

— Нет, — вздохнула она. — По большей части мне грустно. Грустно, потому что я чувствую себя словно в ловушке рядом с тобой. Печалюсь за Бенни, поскольку ты по-прежнему практически игнорируешь его. В нем есть Сила, поэтому, возможно, теперь твое отношение изменится…

— Рей…

— Но тебя мне не жаль, Кайло Рен. Я лишь сожалею, что ты не тот человек, которого я любила. Еще одна печаль в моем списке… — Лицо Рей стало мертвенно-бледным, по ее щекам покатились слезы. Она принялась яростно вытирать их, как будто это помогло бы ей успокоиться, но ничего не получалось, и досаду сменило смущение. Вскочив на ноги, она собралась умчаться прочь.

— Рей… — Кайло поднялся с кресла и, в четыре стремительных шага оказавшись рядом с ней, заключил ее в объятия. Рей уткнулась личиком ему в грудь, ее плечи сотрясались от рыданий. Он был ситхом, поэтому понимал, какими сильные порой бывают эмоции. — Выпусти это, Рей. Это поможет.

Возможно, эгоистично с его стороны, но он был доволен, что она плакала в его руках — потому что она снова была в них. От Рей пахло знакомыми духами, и ее волосы ощущались такими мягкими на его щеке. Кайло прижимал ее к себе, чувствуя, как ее эмоции омывают его сознание. Охваченная грустью, гневом и смятением, она была такой уязвимой в этот момент.

Пока Рей пыталась вернуть самообладание, она слегка покачивалась в его объятиях. Наверное, все-таки немного перепила.

— Мне придется пересмотреть свои выводы, — попытался пошутить он, желая вернуть ей улыбку. Всего пару минут назад Рей радостно делилась воспоминаниями о Татуине, а потом случилось вот это. — Два бокала не превращают тебя в пьянчужку, два бокала делают из тебя пьяную размазню.

— Ты-то надеялся на три бокала, — пробормотала она, икнув.

— Конечно, — не стал отрицать он, но, похоже, сегодня ему ничего не светило, поскольку Рей была явно не в себе, снова окунувшись в события прошлого. По его плану ужин должен был пройти иначе. — Что мне сделать, чтобы вернуть тебе счастье? — спросил он. Она была несчастна, и он чувствовал то же самое, поэтому пришла пора отречься от прошлого. Затяжная война с мирами Ядра ждала его, вместе с атрибутами императора Рена, а здесь, в его доме, надлежало царить миру. И еще он не мог смотреть на плачущую Рей. — Как мне вернуть тебе улыбку? Скажи, и я все сделаю.

— Я пытаюсь! — воскликнула она. — Но это трудно! Я не могу тебе доверять! — Рей отстранилась от него и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Как я могу быть уверена, что ты не убьешь меня и Бенни, как остальную свою семью?

Она все еще боялась его. Потому что ее, как и всех остальных, страшил Кайло Рен. С того дня, когда он снял шлем, стоя рядом со Сноуком, Рей видела в нем лишь самое худшее. И он скучал по тем временам, когда она верила, что ее муж — хороший человек.

— Рей, я люблю тебя. Я никогда не причиню тебе боли. Я никогда не причиню боли нашему сыну.

Но для нее обещание прозвучало не лучше, чем оправдание. И не важно, сколько раз он повторит эти слова. Она пока не могла принять их.

— Ты постоянно причиняешь людям боль. Война окончена, а ты по-прежнему поступаешь как Кайло Рен.

Он твердо встретил ее взгляд:

— Если я не сохраню целостность галактики, то все жертвы войны окажутся напрасными. Рей, если я проиграю, все ощутят последствия. Гражданская война будет пылать вечно.

— О чем ты? — спросила она, вытирая глаза. Пусть она все еще всхлипывала, икая, как ребенок, Кайло чувствовал, что очарован. Особенно сегодня, когда ее волосы были завиты в стиле его бабушки Падме Скайуокер.

— На публике мне навсегда придется остаться Кайло Реном. Но с твоей помощью я могу стать лучше.

— С моей помощью? — Рей заметно опешила от подобных слов. — Но я всего лишь мусорщица. Мне нечем помочь тебе в управлении галактикой.

— Почему нет? Все мои советники мечтают говорить мне, что делать. Ты, по крайней мере, имеешь на это право, как моя жена. — Он поправил упавший на ее лицо локон. — Будь моей императрицей, Рей.

— Я не понимаю, — смущенно пролепетала она.

— Мне нужна твоя поддержка. Твое мнение. Твой совет.

— Разве у тебя не хватает помощников? — пожаловалась Рей. — Опытных и образованных?

— Ни у кого из нет твоего Света.

— Я обычная мусорщица.

Она снова взялась принижать себя, и подобное уничижение вызвало у Кайло приступ досады.

— Ты гораздо большее! — уверенно произнес он, зная, каким живым умом она обладает. С детства привыкшая выживать на Джакку, Рей умела принимать необходимые решения, когда это требовалось, и здраво оценивала опасность. — Подумай об этом.

Она с интересом посмотрела на него:

— Чем я буду заниматься?

Кайло усадил ее на место и вновь наполнил бокалы. И принялся рассказывать про Чандрилу.

Раз соблазнить Рей ему сегодня не светит, он хотя бы получит беспристрастное мнение о происходящем на политическом фронте. С женой их объединяла Сила и сын, и пусть пока было неизвестно, вернутся ли былые отношения, но Кайло желал разделить с ней галактику.

И сегодня он начнет с Чандрилы.


	26. Chapter 26

Рей больше не пряталась, когда прилетал корабль Первого ордена с еженедельными поставками. В последнее время она, наоборот, специально брала с собой Бенни, так как малышу нравилось смотреть на прилетавшие корабли. Даже если среди них не было отцовского.

Вот и сегодня утром Рей с ребенком в компании Вэни ожидали прибытия транспортника. Бен, как обычно, остался в замке, по уши занятый делами Империи.

Шаттл вскоре приземлился, солдаты под руководством Вэни принялись выгружать контейнеры, и мальчику быстро наскучило однообразное зрелище. Потеряв интерес к кораблю, он начал развлекаться, катаясь по платформе на игрушечном гоночном поде. Бен подарил ему эту игрушку вчера, когда вернулся в замок. И малыш находился в эйфории от подарка. На ровной поверхности минипод скользил особенно быстро, поэтому Рей мысленно подготовила себя к тому, что они тут задержатся.

— Привет! — внезапно раздался голос у нее за спиной, со стороны транспортника. Она оглянулась и заметила мужчину в форменной одежде, спускающегося по трапу. — Я вижу тебя здесь каждую неделю с мальчиком. Ты, наверное, няня. А я пилот, меня зовут Кедрик.

— Привет, — отозвалась Рей, не слишком уверенная, как следует поступить в данной ситуации. Отвечать «Привет, я императрица» казалось как-то глупо. — Я Рей, — вежливо улыбнулась она. В конце концов, что плохого в невинном разговоре? Этот человек все равно собирался вот-вот улететь.

Пилот был молодым человеком с рыжеватыми волосами и такой же бледной кожей, как у Бена. Вероятно, от долгого пребывания в космосе, вдали от солнечных лучей. Правда, Бен был бледным, по большей части, из-за шлема.

Пилот кивнул в сторону веселящегося Бенни:

— Это его ребенок, да?

— Да. Это сын Кайло Рена.

— Он подрос с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз. — Парень дружелюбно улыбнулся, что сразу добавило ему очков в глазах Рей, поскольку ей нравились люди, любящие детей. — Рен без маски похож на него?

— В значительной степени, — честно призналась Рей, потому что Бенни и правда пошел в отца. — Только ростом поменьше, — добавила она со смешком.

— Никто никогда не видел Рена без маски. Похоже, ты одна из немногих, кому улыбнулось счастье.

— Хм… — Она помедлила, не зная, что ответить. — Пожалуй, ты прав.

— Судя по всему, в одном из ящиков привезли новую коляску. — Рей удивилась: неужели их ждет очередной сюрприз от папы? Складывалось впечатление, что Бен взялся за дело основательно. — Просто шикарная, к слову. Если понадобится помощь со сборкой, — пилот понизил голос и подступил к ней на шаг, — то, насколько мне известно, старик в этом плане безнадежен, ему не справиться, зато я неплохо разбираюсь в инструментах, Рей. Как насчет того, чтобы я как-нибудь заглянул, пока малыш будет спать после обеда, и собрал ее для тебя? У моей сестры есть дети, и я часто ей помогаю. С детским снаряжением всегда труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Неопределенно мотнув головой, Рей постаралась подавить улыбку. Вообще-то она тоже неплохо владела инструментами.

— Да, насчет Вэни ты прав…

Но разговорчивый пилот не унимался, он вдруг заговорщицки наклонился к ней:

— Какая она?

— Кто? — не поняла Рей.

— Леди Рена.

— А, — замерла она, внезапно поняв, что надо сворачивать разговор, начинавший выходить за рамки. — Бенни! — позвала она. — Нам пора.

Однако пилот был настойчив:

— Ой, да ладно, расскажи. Она, конечно, твоя начальница, но я никому не скажу. Ее, знаешь ли, никто не видел, хотя она живет здесь целую вечность. Задолго до того, как здесь появилась ты, Рей. Припоминаю, пару лет назад, как доставлял сюда кучу коробок с одеждой.

— М-м… — Рей силилась придумать что-нибудь нейтральное. — Она милая… На мой взгляд.

Глаза собеседника загорелись.

— Так Рен в самом деле держит ее взаперти? Мой командир говорит, что она сидит под замком.

— Она застенчивая, — выкрутилась Рей. — Поэтому и не выходит.

— Застенчивая? Ничего себе. Не ожидал такого от великой императрицы. По слухам, она родом с Мандалора. Это тоже правда? Говорят, у них свирепые женщины! Да! — решил он, поразмыслив. — Какая-нибудь их герцогиня — самая подходящая пара для Убийцы джедаев.

Не удержавшись, Рей засмеялась:

— О нет. Она не с Мандалора. Она с Кольца.

Он заметно удивился:

— Милая, застенчивая — и с Кольца? Кто бы мог подумать. Это звучит так… обыкновенно. — Пилот окинул ее взглядом с головы до ног и неожиданно с улыбкой добавил: — Мне нравятся милые девушки.

Приосанившись, он облокотился о транспортник, почти нависнув над ней. И Рей вдруг осознала, что с ней откровенно флиртуют!

— Так как насчет коляски? Кстати, можешь поделиться своим кодом для голоканала, Рей. И мы сможем пообщаться без Его маленького императорского Высочества! В ближайшее время у тебя не намечается выхо…

— Папочка!

Рей немедленно оглянулась — так же как и пилот, — и похоже, их обоих пронзило одно и тоже предчувствие приближающейся беды. На платформу ступил император Рен в полном облачении, за вычетом маски — впрочем, и без нее его вряд ли можно было с кем-либо спутать. Он на мгновение остановился — лицо его выражало явное неудовольствие, — затем в его руке алой молнией вспыхнул меч, и он продолжил свою хищную поступь.

— У-и-и! — Бенни, забыв про игру, ринулся к отцу прямо на поде.

Сколько времени Бен здесь находился? Очевидно, достаточно. Рей сделала пару шагов в сторону от пилота, который вытянулся по стойке смирно. Кайло Рен замер перед ними — его глаза горели желтым пламенем.

— Возвращайся в замок, Рей.

— Бен… — Ее взгляд остановился на искрящемся мече. Рука, с которой не так давно сошел ожог, неприятно заныла, и Рей потерла ее. — Бен, не надо! Пожалуйста!

— Возвращайся в замок и забери мальчишку, Рей.

Пилот испуганно сжался при виде клинка, кончик которого был направлен ему в шею.

— В-ваше… — пролепетал он. — С-сэр…

— Кем ты себя возомнил, решив, что можешь явиться в мой замок и заигрывать с моей женой?! — прошипел Бен.

— Ж-женой?! — Взгляд парня в ужасе метнулся к Рей, но мгновенно вернулся к кончику гудевшего меча.

— Да, — промурлыкал Бен. — Это моя жена.

— Бен, он не знал… — Рей попыталась все объяснить, и ситх перевел свое внимание на нее.

— Ну конечно, не знал. Ведь ты отказалась носить свое кольцо, императрица. Иначе этого маленького инцидента не произошло бы. Даже не знай он, что ты моя, он бы понял, что ты замужем.

Бен был прав, конечно! Но невзирая ни на что, безобидный флирт — еще не повод убивать человека!

— Бен, не трогай его! — взмолилась Рей. — Пожалуйста!

— Я не собираюсь его трогать! — огрызнулся он. — Я собираюсь его убить.

Он был серьезен — абсолютно!

— Нет, ты не можешь! — в панике воскликнула Рей. — Пожалуйста, не надо! Ради меня! Пожалуйста!

— Я убивал и за меньшее, Рей. — Бен чуть приподнял меч, и побелевший пилот отшатнулся. — Ты решил, что сможешь трахнуть мою жену? — прорычал ситх. — Высоко целишься, пилот. Очень высоко.

— Тут Бенни! — взвыла Рей. — Убери меч!

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мальчишка стал этому свидетелем, уведи его в замок.

— Бен… Послушай, я буду носить кольцо! Пощади его, и я обещаю! Такой ошибки больше не повторится! Это моя вина, Бен, не его!

Он не ответил, лишь легонько повел мечом, играя с жертвой, словно нексу. Несчастный пилот содрогнулся от при виде улыбки, расплывшейся на губах ситха.

— Я буду носить его, где и когда ты захочешь, Бен! Клянусь!

Внезапно он отреагировал:

— Всегда, Рей. Ты моя. Навеки.

— Хорошо. Только не трогай его. Он не сделал ничего плохого!

Лицо Бена стало суровым:

— Никто не смеет посягать на то, что принадлежит мне, Рей.

Она все поняла. Как и пилот. Стараясь не приближаться к мечу, Рей подошла к Бену слева и обхватила его за талию, взглянув ему в лицо.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — прошептала она. — Такая глупая ошибка. Пощади его ради меня.

— У тебя слишком мягкое сердце, — пожаловался он.

— Да, — выдохнула она. — Мне стало жалко даже дроида в пустыне, помнишь? Тебе нравилось, что у меня мягкое сердце.

Скорчив гримасу, он опустил меч. И повернулся, оказавшись в ее объятиях. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, а потом его взгляд опустился к ее губам, после чего настал миг нерешительности, когда ей показалось, что он сейчас поцелует ее. Бен разогнал ее сомнения, склоняясь к ней, но Рей не собиралась попадать в его сети. Пусть сердце кричало «нет», но физическое влечение к нему никуда не делось. Особенно остро оно ощущалось сейчас, когда лицо Бена украшала стильная бородка. И она смотрелась горячо. Рей поспешно освободилась из его рук.

Но недостаточно быстро. С помощью подкрепленных Силой рефлексов Бен крепко перехватил ее за левую руку, подтянул к себе и прижался к ее губам.

Именно так их и застал появившийся в сопровождении Вэни остальной экипаж транспортника, — закончив работу, они собирались улетать. А пока император основательно целовал свою леди — женщину, которую раньше, как оказалось, все считали няней, — его ужасающий красный меч горел, направленный в землю. Помилованный пилот дрожал, не веря своему счастью, а ребенок императорской четы катался рядом на детском поде.

Рей вспыхнула и решительно отстранилась. Схватив Бенни, она быстро зашагала в замок, сохраняя видимость достоинства, насколько это было возможно. Она сделала вид, что не заметила широкую улыбку Вэни, адресованную ей и Бену. А потом сзади до нее донеслось, как ее муж сообщал управляющему, что этому служащему больше не рады в замке. Это побудило Рей опустить сына и стремительно развернуться:

— Ты его до смерти напугал! Он такого не заслуживал!

Бен пожал плечами:

— Как-нибудь переживет. Через день он будет хвастаться в казарме, что заигрывал с императрицей и выжил. Это единственная байка о войне, которую он заслужит за свою жизнь. Обычный грузоперевозчик. Ему никогда не стать героем.

Глаза старого Вэни сузились:

— Тот пилот проявил неуважение к госпоже?

— Он решил, что я няня! — раздраженно объяснила Рей. — В этом нет его вины. Я не похожа на императрицу.

Но пожилому управляющему явно не понравилось это оправдание.

— Я удивлен, что вы позволили ему жить, милорд, — в его голосе послышались нотки упрека.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Я сохранил ему жизнь, потому что у него хороший вкус.

Вздохнув, Рей снова развернулась и направилась в спальню. Там она нашла свое обручальное кольцо и, надев его, вернулась к Бену, чтобы продемонстрировать его, как почетное оружие.

— Вот! — объявила она, поднеся руку к его лицу. — Ты доволен?

— Очень, — ухмыльнулся он. — Каждый день рядом с тобой приносит радость, жена.

Пропустив мимо ушей это насмешливое замечание, Рей обратилась к Вэни, пытаясь уйти от неприятной темы:

— Мы получили морковь?

— Да, миледи. Все продукты на кухне.

И Рей, не отпуская Бенни, отправилась туда.

— Морковь? Терпеть ее не могу, — недовольно заявил Бен, увязавшийся за ними. Оказавшись на кухне, он молча наблюдал, как она принялась мыть и чистить овощи для ребенка.

Когда же это зрелище ему надоело, он подошел к мальчику, которого Рей устроила на высоком детском стуле.

— Ты не обязан это есть, сын, — заявил он со знанием дела. — Неважно, что говорит твоя мать.

— У него режется новый зуб. Ему полезно жевать, это облегчает боль! — объяснила Рей. — Кроме того, в моркови много витаминов. — Ей хотелось дать сыну лучшее детство, не такое, как было у нее самой. Ее мальчику не придется питаться голубыми протеиновыми маффинами.

Бен задумчиво наклонил голову.

— Пожуй Бан-бана, сынок, — посоветовал он. — Брось морковку.

Это уже переходило все границы, Рей ощутила приступ раздражения и негодования. Подобные «советы» сбивали Бенни с толку. Уперев руки в бока, Рей подняла подбородок.

— Разве императору Рену не надо следить за галактикой? Возможно, его ждут срочные дела? Советники стоят в очереди на голосвязь?

— Нет. Во всяком случае, в ближайший час. — И будто специально, чтобы подкрепить свои слова, Бен отодвинул стул и уселся рядом с ребенком. Он откинулся назад и закинул ноги на стол. Но смотрел не на то, как мальчик трудолюбиво грызет морковку, а на нее, рассеянно улыбаясь при этом.

— Что? — не выдержала Рей.

— Ничего.

Но с Беном ничто не могло быть просто так.

— На что ты уставился?

— На тебе мое кольцо. Ты носила его всего один день, Рей. Мы были женаты одну неделю, прежде чем я потерял тебя на два года.

Да, так оно и было. Наверное, по этой причине брак ощущался чем-то незнакомым, а еще хрупким и неполным. Их союз закончился, не успев начаться. Рей снова вздохнула.

— Многое изменилось в тот день. — Они обсуждали это тему много раз, не стоило зацикливаться на ней.

— Но не все, — прошептал он. — Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, Рей.

Опять эти его ошеломляющие заявления! Они превратились у него в привычку, и Рей проигнорировала их. Но ее взгляд нечаянно коснулся кольца.

— Оно такое большое, — заметила она, разглядывая его на руке. — Огромное и яркое.

Бен кивнул:

— Именно. Поэтому следующему мужчине, вздумавшему приударить за тобой, лучше быть слепым, иначе он умрет.

— Бен…

— Что? — искренне не понял он. — Я ситх! Для нас естественно быть собственниками.

Рей закатила глаза:

— И жестокими сумасшедшими.

— Именно, — подтвердил он.

Рей схватила еще одну свежую морковку и, заняв место напротив Бена, начала ее есть.

— Мерзость, — скривился он.

Но Рей ела ее с большим удовольствием.

— Еда есть еда. Могу рассказать тебе кучу историй о том, чем я питалась на Джакку, когда не могла позволить себе паек.

Он предупреждающе поднял руку:

— Пожалуйста, не стоит. Я не желаю знать.

— Знаешь, — теперь ее губы насмешливо растянулись, — для кровожадного ситха ты слишком разборчив.

— Даже ситхи придерживаются определенных границ. — Он склонился к Бенни: — Запомни это, ученик. У ситхов есть пределы. Один из моих — этот гнусный овощ.

Рей задумчиво посмотрела на него:

— Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы Бенни стал ситхом? Ты же говорил, что не нужно быть джедаем, чтобы уметь использовать Свет. Что мне не нужны правила Ордена джедаев. Зачем Бенни учение ситхов? К чему нам эти ограничения, раз Сила есть Сила?

Бен взглянул на нее так, словно она произнесла нечто кощунственное:

— Такова традиция, Рей. Есть только две стороны. Если ты форсъюзер, тебе приходится выбирать. Светлая сторона или Темная. Джедаи или ситхи. Выбор всегда известен.

— Почему?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под этим «почему»? Это единственный выбор. Многие учения диаметрально противоположны. Выбор прост: или одно, или другое.

— Но что, если Бенни никогда не узнает о ситхах и джедаях? Что, если он будет обращаться к Силе так, как ее чувствует? И для чего захочет. Его свобода окажется ничем не ограничена.

Бен поднял брови:

— Неограниченная власть? Как по-ситхски, Рей. — Он чуть прищурился. — Если подумать, эта твоя черта мне особенно нравится…

— Я не шучу, — произнесла она. — Почему бы тебе не показать Бенни лучшее из каждого учения? Тебе хорошо знакомы они оба. Ты бы справился.

Он окинул ее снисходительным взглядом:

— Ситхи одержали победу, Рей. Война Силы закончена. Наше учение возобладало. Ситхи снова правят галактикой. Какой смысл в великой мести ситхов, если мы возьмем и сохраним джедайское учение?

— Ты сам сказал, что в тебе слишком много Тьмы, — напомнила она.

— Так и есть, — кивнул он. — Избыток Тьмы несет саморазрушение. Избыток Света несет слабость.

— Разве невозможно найти что-то посередине?

— Исторически так сложилось, что нет. Но ты неправильно поняла меня. Я хочу быть менее Темным, Рей, но не желаю перестать быть ситхом. — Он убрал ноги со стола и подался вперед. — Знаешь, — признался он с какой-то глупой улыбкой, — мы сейчас выглядим как настоящие Скайуокеры.

— Что?

— Мы сидим за кухонным столом, обсуждая Силу. Как положено Скайуокерам.

Рей закатила глаза. Ох уж этот Бен и его драгоценная семья!

— Если мы Скайуокеры, разве нам не следует сражаться друг с другом?

— Ты права, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Придется взяться за меч. Протяни руку, будь добра.

На какой-то миг она опешила, решив, что он серьезно. Но эти желтые глаза смеялись над ней.

— Не начинай, Бен. Одного инцидента с мечом хватит на сегодня.

Ситх бессовестно улыбался:

— Это помогло мне заработать поцелуй. Кому мне надо поугрожать, чтобы переспать с тобой?

Рей впилась в него полным возмущения взглядом и незамедлительно указала на сына.

— Бенни все слышит! — прошипела она. — Он тут, в комнате, если ты забыл!

Бен только фыркнул:

— Ты слишком с ним нянчишься.

— Он ребенок!

Бен откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди, вернув себе отстраненный, даже суровый вид.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы преодолели давний конфликт Скайуокеров.

Как и она. Но Рей прекрасно помнила, что ни одна женщина из семьи Скайуокеров не закончила свои дни в мире и покое.

— В таком случае разве мы не должны, помимо прочего, преодолеть конфликт Силы?

— Да, — согласился он. — Если у нас получится.

— Мы можем попробовать, — заключила Рей. — Подумай об этом, Бен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: 
> 
> Потому что меня приняли за няню моих собственных детей. Эх. Мамины проблемы в частных школах.
> 
> И потому что охранник в местной аптеке пытался закадрить меня, когда я покупала «Педилит». Потешив самолюбие, я подумала: «Да, я все еще в форме», — и когда позже рассказала об этом мистеру Блу, он спросил: «На тебе было это? — (В тот день на мне была футболка с Бэтменом, кардиган, джинсы и балетки.) — Неудивительно. В следующий раз не забудь надеть обручальное кольцо».


	27. Chapter 27

Семейная жизнь оказалась… странной. Для Кайло дети всегда были достаточно абстрактным понятием, тем, что всегда откладывалось на потом, да в принципе он и не слишком задумывался о них. Это будущее маячило где-то далеко, на горизонте, поскольку род Скайуокеров, так или иначе, должен был продолжаться. Однако в первую очередь Кайло занимали война и государство, и другие цели, более личного характера могли подождать.

Тем не менее присутствие Бенни было на удивление приятным. Конечно, замок более не знал тишины, но ребенок приносил много смеха и эмоций. Однако Кайло вскоре узнал, что утомившийся ребенок представляет собой образец крайне несговорчивого маленького человека. А еще был плач. Резкий, бьющий по ушам звук вызывал головную боль, и Кайло незамедлительно находил срочное дело всякий раз, когда замечал признаки подступавшей истерики, доверяя Рей справляться с проблемой. В любом случае это у нее получалось гораздо лучше, справедливо рассуждал он. Забота о ребенке давалась ей легко.

Ныне его замок полнился повседневными семейными сценами. Кайло спускался к завтраку и видел Вэни, демонстрирующего малышу, как пользоваться вилкой. Впрочем, не только малышу. Рей тоже внимательно прислушивалась к терпеливой речи старого управляющего. 

— Мне надо научиться делать это правильно, — услышал Кайло ее голос. — Бенни все повторяет за мной.

Воспитание ребенка стало отличным стимулом для улучшения ее манер за столом. И как во всем остальном, Рей схватывала знания на лету.

После того, как Кайло поделился тайной своей обретенной семьи с Нестором, под ноги постоянно попадались разбросанные игрушки. Жена Нестора, Цеси, прислала подарок — большую коробку разнообразных игрушек для маленького принца, и Рей провела полдня, расставляя их. Но они все равно валялись где попало, и Кайло умудрялся каждый раз наступать на них.

Самое худшее случилось во время одного очень напряженного вызова, когда он случайно наступил сапогом не туда, вследствие чего воздух пронзила миленькая детская песенка. Кайло молниеносно заглушил входящий звонок, надеясь сохранить то немногое, что осталось от его достоинства.

Лишь к полудню в доме становилось тихо: Бенни полагался дневной сон.

И сегодня, вышагивая с датападом по гостиной, Кайло услышал шум воды. Он с интересом пошел на звук и заглянул в открытую дверь комнаты Рей. Похоже, его жена принимала душ. Дверь в освежитель была распахнута, и оттуда шел пар.

Он замер на пороге, отчасти надеясь, что она высунется за полотенцем, забытым в спальне. Позволив посмотреть на себя голую. Давненько Рей не баловала его таким зрелищем.

«Привет, папа!»

Кайло резко обернулся и захлопал глазами при виде мальчика, стоящего в кроватке. Оказывается, Бенни проснулся. А он и не заметил этого. Его мысли были в легком ступоре из-за открывавшейся перспективы полюбоваться на обнаженную Рей. 

«Привет, папа! Ты меня слышишь?»

Губы Бенни не шевелились, и Кайло вдруг осознал происходящее. Заставив себя очнуться, он сконцентрировался и спросил в ответ:

«Ты умеешь говорить мысленно?»

«Да, папа. Поговори со мной, папа».

Глаза Кайло сузились. Как давно это началось, почему он это упустил?

«Мама тоже разговаривает с тобой в мыслях?»

«Нет. Но она иногда слышит меня. Мама говорит мне использовать слова. Слова трудные. Так проще».

Ну конечно проще, подумал Кайло. У этого ребенка фантастическая чувствительность к Силе, дающаяся почти без усилий, да еще в таком возрасте! Видимо, Бенни унаследовал природный талант отца проникать в чужие мысли и влиять на умы. Кайло не мог отвести взгляда от своего восемнадцатимесячного сына, у которого еще резались зубы, но который уже показывал невероятный талант к использованию Силы. В мыслях Бенни говорил таким языком, каким еще не умел говорить вслух.

Каким же ситхом он обещал стать…

«Что такое "ситх"?»

И тогда Кайло прозрел: сын не просто говорил с ним с помощью мыслей, он был в его голове! Мальчик был скрытен, как старый Дарт Плэгас, имевший за плечами века практики. Превеликая Сила! Как же этот ребенок могущественен! Кайло вытащил сына из кроватки и постарался взять его, как Рей, на сгиб локтя. Бенни выглядел более чем довольным и радостно прижался головой к его плечу. Кайло впервые по-настоящему прочувствовал себя родителем. И он криффовски гордился, что тут не обошлось без вмешательства Силы.

«Что такое "ситх", папочка?»

Именно этот вопрос занимал Кайло с той памятной беседы с Рей. Ибо что значит быть ситхом в отсутствие учителя или джедаев? В прошлом он непременно ответил бы, что быть ситхом означает быть воином Темной стороны. Но правдиво ли подобное утверждение теперь? Во всяком случае, не вполне.

Все больше Кайло приходил к заключению, что каждое поколение меняло Силу на свой лад. Плэгас почитал и цеплялся за древнюю историю ситхов, дорожа своими драгоценными фолиантами и полными тайн голокронами. Но те знания, та история погибли вместе с учителем. И ныне не было ни библиотек, ни секретных записей, ни мастера, способного направлять ученика. Дарт Рен единолично решал, что есть смысл и воплощение Темной стороны. И то, чему Дарт Рен научит своего сына и жену, станет основами нового знания.

Кайло ощутил невольное уважение к тому, чего пытался достичь Люк Скайуокер, основав джедайскую академию. Дядя надеялся передать лучшее из известной ему традиции, которая была сугубо личной для него, как форсъюзера. А теперь история ситхов была потеряна для Кайло, как когда-то архивы джедаев и голокроны для его родственника.

По-своему это внушало страх. Не случилось ли так, что он, сам того не желая, вверг великое знание Силы в забвение? Или, наоборот, дал начало новой эпохе? Ответа, разумеется, не было. Но в памяти всплыло предложение Рей. Ведь это был шанс для его ребенка учиться Силе без ограничений Света или Тьмы. Возможно, ему удастся впитать лучшие черты обоих учений и действовать с наибольшей для себя выгодой, в зависимости от ситуации. И быть может, сыну никогда не придется познать терзаний, выпавших на доле его отца. Он никогда не падет перед слабостью к Свету.

Покой — это ложь, но войнами можно управлять. Если у Кайло получится локализовать конфликты, не давая им полномасштабно разгораться, то удастся избежать новой галактической войны. И чем судьба не шутит, за это Дарт Рен может даже рассчитывать на признательность своей Светлой жены, скептически настроенной галактики и неумолимой Силы… Ведь после того, как он сосредоточил в своих руках всю власть, он должен удержать ее ради сына. Должен сохранить свою семью целой, галактику мирной, а Силу на своей стороне.

Итак… Что же значит «быть ситхом»? Быть ситхом означает быть лидером, решил Кайло. Ситх должен заботиться о своей семье, защищать ее, править галактикой, владеть знаниями о Силе и суметь передать их. Кайло обдумывал, как сформулировать это попроще для Бенни, но тут его размышления прервала Рей, вошедшая в комнату в одном полотенце.

Крифф, взгрустнул Кайло. Ребенок настолько отвлек его, что он совсем пропустил этот момент.

— Ох! — удивленно выдохнула она при виде Кайло, стоящего возле кроватки с мальчиком на руках.

— Я заметил, что он проснулся, — неловко попытался оправдаться Кайло, чувствуя себя застигнутым врасплох в собственном доме.

Рей задумчиво кивнула. И вдруг широко улыбнулась:

— Вы прекрасно смотритесь вместе, Бен. — Она наклонила голову. — Мои мальчики…

«Мамочка счастлива!»

«Да. Я люблю, когда твоя мама счастлива».

Затем Кайло был несколько часов занят серией совещаний, касавшихся назревавшего кризиса на Чандриле. Наконец освободившись, он покинул кабинет, с намерением найти Рей.

Его жена лежала на диване, перевернувшись на живот, в одной ночнушке и с распущенными волосами. Она болтала ногами в воздухе, уткнувшись в датапад. Видимо, полностью погруженная в очередные блоги для молодых матерей.

Услышав шаги Кайло, Рей подняла голову и поприветствовала его легкой улыбкой, и он получил ободрение, в котором нуждался. Он тяжело опустился на диван — уселся у самых ее ног.

Она посмотрела за плечо:

— Снова Чандрила? — в ее голосе слышалось сочувствие. 

— Да, — вздохнул Кайло и, повинуясь порыву, переложил ее ноги себе на колени. Откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана, он провел рукой по волосам. — Эта планета изо всех сил добивается того, чтобы я сделал из нее пример.

Рей бросила на него настороженный взгляд:

— И ты собираешься сделать это?

— Я пока не решил. — Она не стала развивать тему, чему он был только рад. Его утомили разговоры о Чандриле за шесть часов, в течение которых он слушал своих советников, и сейчас не желал продолжать обсуждать это с Рей. Ему требовалось отвлечься.

— Бенни разговаривал со мной. В мыслях, — признался он, проводя пальцем по ее ступне. Рей терпеть не могла щекотки.

— А ну прекрати! — взвизгнула она, сразу попытавшись двинуть ему ногой. Но внезапно замерла и переспросила: — Ты о чем?

Пожалуй, ради семейного благополучия с ненавистной щекоткой следовало на сегодня закончить, и Кайло принялся просто поглаживать ногу Рей — от лодыжки до колена.

— Бенни говорил со мной посредством Силы. Сегодня он сделал это впервые. Это было потрясающе.

Рей перевернулась и уселась, сложив ноги у него на коленях.

— Раз или два мне чудилось, будто я слышу его голос в голове. Но потом решила, что померещилось. Ты уверен?

— Да. Наш мальчик вырастет очень сильным. Он уже демонстрирует невероятные способности, о которых я и мечтать не мог.

Рей заулыбалась. Ничто не радовало ее больше, чем похвала ненаглядному Бенни.

— Он замечательный, правда?

Кайло встретил ее взгляд и тоже улыбнулся:

— Такой же замечательный, как его мать. — Он потянулся к ней, и одновременно его рука поползла выше. Глаза Рей чуть расширились, но она не остановила его. И Кайло принял это за разрешение. В конце концов, он был ситхом и жаждал большего. Он задрал ее просторную ночнушку до бедер и склонился к ней. Ему вспомнился похищенный поцелуй на посадочной платформе, и захотелось его повторить.

— Бен… — прошептала Рей, словно предупреждая его.

Он пропустил предостережение мимо ушей и окончательно затащил ее к себе на колени, усадив вполразворота.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он. И Рей подчинилась. Ее тело ощущалось таким мягким и податливым, он сминал ее рот, пока они одновременно не оторвались друг от друга, задыхаясь и пытаясь наглотаться воздуха. Кайло прижался губами к ее лбу.

— Пожалуйста, Рей. Будь моей снова.

— Бен, я не знаю… — Она вдруг попыталась слезть на пол, но он быстро перехватил ее.

— Пойдем в постель!.. Позволь любить тебя. — Его губы прижались к ее шее. — Будь моей женой.

Не отказывай мне, прошу, только не это!.. 

Отступив, он отстранился от нее и стал ждать ответа. Рей встала на ноги и застыла над ним. А потом протянула руку.

— Не здесь, — негромко сказала она. Это значило «да»!

Она многозначительно посмотрела на кроватку, где спал их маленький сын. 

— Ко мне, — решил Кайло, поднявшись следом и взяв ее за руку. Оказавшись в его покоях, Рей безмолвно стояла, наблюдая, как он раздевается. Увидев его обнаженным, она глубоко вздохнула и выскользнула из своей ночнушки и трусиков. И с еще одним вздохом пришла в его распахнутые объятия.

Кайло знал, что дрожит, ведь ему пришлось ждать этого так долго. Он чувствовал себя наркоманом, пробывшим слишком долго без спайса. Два года — слишком долгая разлука.

Хотела ли Рей этого так же, как он? Знала ли, что это значит для него? Несмотря на томительное предвкушение, он заставил себя притормозить. Не стоило пугать ее своей нетерпеливостью, не следовало торопить ее Свет. Другого шанса может не представиться еще очень долго. И пусть все его инстинкты требовали швырнуть ее на кровать, отыметь быстро и со вкусом, Кайло заставил себя сдержаться. Перед ним стояла его жена, и он любил ее, поэтому должен был обращаться с ней, как с самым драгоценным сокровищем.

В широко распахнутых глазах Рей светился испуг, пока Кайло вел ее к постели. Он видел, что она нервничала и сомневалась, будто это был их первый раз. Довольно забавно, учитывая, сколько они спали в прошлом. Но момент был особенным. Рей дрожала под его прикосновениями. Поскольку он не мог прогнать ее страхи поцелуями, он решил успокоить ее единственным действенным способом — залезть ей в голову. Это было нетрудно в момент ее уязвимости, и он действительно застал ее врасплох. Раньше, занимаясь любовью, они не делали такого. Рей резко вздохнула.

— Расслабься, — попросил он, целуя ее и опуская все свои ментальные барьеры. — Взгляни, как сильно я хочу тебя. Взгляни, как я люблю тебя.

И настал его черед задыхаться. Как тут было удержаться — он блаженно содрогнулся от ощущения присутствия Рей в его голове. Наконец-то, вот оно, единение, которого он жаждал… Ее чувства были его чувствами, ее мысли его мыслями… Из-за ее нервного возбуждения и разогоравшейся страсти его тело сотрясала приятная дрожь.

Настал миг, которого он так долго ждал. Они соединят свои тела и души. Ни одна другая женщина не могла дать ему это. Во всей галактике лишь Рей была ему под стать.

Это был единственный оставшийся у него способ попросить прощения, поскольку слова оказались бессильны. Способ показать Рей, каким потерянным он был без нее, как оплакивал их любовь, не переставая надеяться однажды отыскать свою потерянную жену. Ибо Рей была Светом, его надеждой обрести счастье. Он не скрывал от нее, как его потрясло случившееся на Татуине. Как его поразила новость о ребенке и как он обрадовался, осознав, что у него есть сын. Сколь мало планов осуществилось так, как он надеялся, получив императорский трон. Насколько все оказалось тяжелее и сложнее, чем он ожидал. Возможно, в основном из-за того, что он снова был одинок.

Что он чувствовал, поняв, что то, к чему он стремился, было не тем, что ему нужно. Что то, ради чего он сражался, не принесло ему счастья. Рано повзрослев, Кайло Рен с молодых лет нацеливался править галактикой и отомстить своей семье и ее приспешникам, и теперь цель была достигнута. Перед ним стояла новая, гораздо более сложная задача — править. Высшая цель. Но оказалось, что дело не только в ней.

Он желал, чтобы рядом с ним были Рей и их сын. Он желал, чтобы они были вместе и счастливы, что не удавалось ни одному Скайуокеру до них. Счастье явилось нежданно, откуда он не ждал, застав его уязвимым и безоружным. Пленница, которую он пощадил, стала падаваном, о котором он не мог и помыслить, а потом женой, без которой более не мог жить. Нежданный ребенок превратился в сына, которым он гордится и который станет его учеником. Его жена и сын: цель обрела смысл, подарив шанс все исправить — в Силе и в галактике, — а потом передать это дальше. Ибо Скайуокеры будут править вечно. Да здравствуют Скайуокеры!

Сегодня их близость была духовной и физической. Кайло свободно делился с ней мыслями, пока ублажал ее тело. Он ждал этого так долго, что сегодня отдался делу от всей души. Его пальцы подрагивали, касаясь ее кожи, он нежился от осознания реальности происходящего. Сейчас она была не сонным наваждением, а настоящей. Рей была рядом с ним.

Его руки ласкали ее повсюду, и губы следовали за руками. Рей хотела этого, извиваясь и задыхаясь под ним в ярком отражении его собственной страсти.

— Я люблю тебя… Ты нужна мне… Никогда больше не оставляй меня… — шептал он, чувственно прикасаясь к ней. Их взгляды встретились, и для него это был самый искренний момент в жизни. Верила ли она ему? Должна была. Ведь в эти секунду ей открылись все его помыслы: она должна была понять, что он честен как никогда.

И Кайло не выдержал. Удовольствие от ее тела под ним, прикосновение ее разума к его сознанию подвело его к черте. Он сдался. И будь то отголоски ментальной связи или естественная кульминация физическое единения, но Рей отдалась удовольствию одновременно с ним. Ослепляя его сознание своим пылающим Светом.

Чувства потрясали — снова быть в ней, изливаясь глубоко в ее горячем теле, пока Сила содрогалась и дрожала вокруг них. Много лет Свет манил его, искушал своей загадочной улыбкой. И когда появилась Рей, он бесповоротно очаровал его. Чтобы потом покинуть.

Столько всего случилось с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал Свет. Миллиарды умерли из-за «Старкиллера», умерли Дарт Плэгас, его родители. И сотни тысяч позднее, пока он укреплял власть, расчищая тюрьмы и трудовые лагеря. Люк Скайуокер. Дядя, которым он некогда восхищался, которого любил — его последние слова были о прощении. Руки ситха обагрены кровью, душа отягощена нависшей над ним виной, разум переполнен тайными сожалениями.

Кайло Рен еще никогда не чувствовал такой уверенности в том, что он нуждается в Свете. И сегодня Свет оставил на нем свой след.

Словно мягкий снегопад, оседающий на землю. Прохладный дождь, смывающий полуденную жару. Первые утренние лучи, предвещающие скорый рассвет. Шанс начать все заново.

Тьма пустила слишком глубокие корни. Ему не вынести этого, каким бы могуществом он ни обладал. Кайло Рен хорошо знал историю. Если он продолжит избранный пусть, то рискует погрязнуть во Тьме настолько, что рано или поздно Свет нанесет ответный удар. Чем дальше, тем Тьма становится опаснее. Разрушительнее. Сначала она борется со Светом, а потом начинает пожирать себя. Кайло Рен слишком долго балансировал на грани пропасти.

Он не растратит впустую свою жизнь, иначе месть ситхов окажется напрасной. Как и все потери. Если он ценит то, чего достиг, те жертвы, на которые пришлось пойти, он обязан достигнуть успеха. И успех означает, что он должен хотя бы немного сбросить с плеч этот груз. Уже нет Сноука, который мог подвергнуть сомнениям его суждения. Нет семьи, способной противостоять ему. Он справится сам и на своих условиях. И Рей будет — Рей на его стороне.

Купаясь в блаженном спокойствии, жена приникла к его плечу, ее растрепанные волосы рассыпались по его груди. Она вернулась в его объятия — на положенное ей место, мирно и сонно вздыхая. Но тихо. Она всегда молчала, когда он говорил ей о своей любви. Но сегодня он не собирался позволить признаниям раствориться в тишине. Упущенное доверие в силах навсегда возвести между ними стену. Рей всегда заботилась о нем по-своему. Кайло верил в это.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — выдохнул он, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Я знаю это, Рей. Но я постараюсь стать достойным тебя.

Она подняла голову и села, глядя на него. Их сознания разделились. И он не слышал, о чем она думала. А, может, сожалела? Ее взгляд казался каким-то странным…

— Твои глаза, — прошептала Рей. — Они карие.


	28. Chapter 28

Когда пришли сводные отчеты о вооруженном восстании на Чандриле, Кайло засомневался. В конце концов, эта планета славилась ненасильственными протестами, ее жители гордились отсутствием оружия и своей открытостью для переговоров. Однако после подтверждения информации донесениями из независимых источников Кайло убедился в ее правдивости.

И часть его темной души притихла в предвкушении.

Для подавления восстания император прибыл лично, как и во время войны, встав во главе войск. Красный меч ситха сверкал, кроша потенциальных повстанцев, и всего через несколько часов с мятежом было покончено. Погибших мятежников оказалось множество — он приказать не щадить никого. Сегодняшнее послание галактике было куда важнее, чем усмирение свободолюбивых чандрилианцев.

Кайло чувствовал себя воодушевленным победой, когда командный шаттл возвращался на «Финализатор». Все поставленные задачи были выполнены идеально, и планы осуществились. Довольно редкое явление на войне. Сила определенно благоволила ему сегодня. Результат превзошел ожидания, по крайней мере, пока Кайло не заметил приближавшегося к нему нервного адъютанта.

— Ваше величество, сэр.

— Что такое?

— Перед боем мы перехватили гражданское судно. Оно пыталось улизнуть в то время, когда мы закрыли весь трафик планеты.

— И? — Почему с этим вопросом беспокоят его?

— Судно оказалось частным шаттлом с высочайшим военным допуском, сэр. Мы никогда не засекали ничего подобного. Шаттл имеет привилегии посадки на любом объекте в галактике.

Кайло был известен лишь один такой шаттл.

— Корабль белого цвета? — уточнил он.

— Белого, сэр? Мне неизвестно.

— Где сейчас этот шаттл?

— Луч захвата втянул его на борт «Финализатора», сэр.

Значит, Рей находилась здесь… Что ж, новость не из приятных.

— А пассажиры?

— В настоящее время наблюдается некоторая конфликтная ситуация. Пилот потребовал аудиенции у вас, ваше величество. Мы, разумеется, отказали. Хакс приказал перевести пилота в режим ожидания, он сидит в шаттле уже несколько часов. Но, похоже, теряет терпение. Учитывая уровень допуска, мы решили, что разрешить ситуацию сможете вы.

Император махнул рукой перед носом адъютанта.

— Передайте Хаксу, что никто на этом шаттле не должен пострадать. Я разберусь с этим делом сам, как только мы приземлимся.

Через пять минут Кайло быстрым шагом спустился по трапу в ангар «Финализатора». Шаттл со знакомой белоснежной обшивкой, почти точную копию его собственного, окружали штурмовики. Кайло увидел, как один из солдат сделал шаг по трапу, но отлетел оттуда на двадцать футов назад. И несколько последовавших за ним — тоже. 

Кайло не стал подниматься. Вместо этого поднял руку и порывом Силы притянул Рей в свои раскрытые объятия. Поймав, он крутанул ее вокруг себя прямо на глазах у всех. Потом поставил на пол, игнорируя маленький бластер в ее руке; Рей выглядела такой милой в темно-зеленой тунике с прической — собранными в два бублика волосами, как у принцессы Восстания.

И он был счастлив видеть ее. Но она явно не разделяла его настрой.

— Отпусти меня! Только у тебя хватает наглости…

— Ты бы разочаровалась, не будь я таким, — возразил он и огляделся. — Где сын?

Рей не успела ответить, потому что в это мгновение взволнованный Бенни собственной персоной появился на трапе.

— Мама! Мама! — В одной его руке была зажата любимая банта, а в другой — игрушечный Кайло Рен.

Обычно жены просят мужей подержать сумочку, но Рей вручила мужу свой бластер, чтобы взять подбежавшего сына на руки. Мальчик улыбнулся, помахав отцу его игрушечной копией. Они с Рей еще не рассказывали ему об отцовском альтер-эго. Однако либо ребенок узнал его по облачению, либо был более проницателен, чем считали родители, потому как заорал:

— Привет, папа Кайло!

Рей чуть не присела от такого приветствия.

Кайло подавил смешок.

— Давайте пройдемся. Мне нужно проверить кое-что на мостике, — сказал он Рей, пропуская ее вперед и давая отмашку собравшемуся персоналу. Император и странная леди с ребенком на руках, прилетевшая на не менее странном корабле, привлекали всеобщее внимание.

Оказавшись с семьей в относительном уединении — не считая нескольких высокопоставленных офицеров — в лифте, Кайло недовольным тоном осведомился:

— Какого криффа ты ошивалась на Чандриле?

Тем более сегодня.

— Откуда мне было знать, что ты планировал нападение, — сухо ответила Рей. — Так вот что означали те бесконечные вызовы на выходных?

— Да.

Она сникла:

— Ты мог бы сказать мне.

— Тебе не нужно было этого знать. — Военные дела не следовало предавать огласке, Кайло не имел привычки заранее объявлять о вторжениях. Такой информацией он не делился с женой.

Рей сверкнула глазами:

— Я же говорила, что собираюсь сегодня прогуляться.

— Ты не упоминала, что полетишь на Чандрилу. До нее путь неблизкий, особенно ради подгузников. Или ты считаешь иначе?

— Мне хотелось показать Бенни траву.

Он недоверчиво уставился на нее:

— Траву? Ты полетела на Чандрилу поглазеть на траву? — Это была самая глупая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.

— Бенни видел только лаву и песок! — воскликнула она, защищаясь. — Мне хотелось, чтобы он посмотрел и на другие вещи. Деревья. Я помнила, что напротив Дома Правосудия парк.

— Дома Правосудия? — переспросил он.

— Да! Там мы с тобой поженились, — напомнила она и оглянулась на невольных свидетелей. Но ее опасения были напрасны, здесь находились лишь доверенные лица Кайло. Хотя Рей, вероятно, их позабыла, но некоторые из присутствующих запомнили ее еще в тот день, когда она кричала на Кайло, грозя застрелить — в день «Старкиллера».

— Тебе пришлось убить много людей? — упавшим голосом спросила она.

— Да. Благодаря этой жертве, в будущем нам удастся избежать больших потерь.

— По голонету шла прямая трансляция. Люди умирали, и никаких предупреждений. Это было ужасно.

— Это было сделано преднамеренно, — сообщил он. — Я хотел, чтобы все это увидели.

— Но я думала, с войной покончено.

— С ней будет покончено, если я смогу сохранить мир, Рей. Ты же знаешь, сколько раз я давал Чандриле шанс.

Двери лифта открылись, и они оказались прямо на командном мостике «Финализатора».

— Подожди здесь. Я сейчас вернусь. А потом отвезу вас обоих посмотреть на траву. Я знаю, где ее много. И деревьев тоже.

Трава и деревья имелись на Корусанте в садах его императорского дворца. В общем-то, подвернулся удобный случай перебраться на новое место в пустующий дворец. Рей не волнуют престиж и величие, но ей определенно придется по душе сад, свежий воздух и солнце Верхнего уровня. Во дворце Рей и Бенни смогут проводить много времени на природе, устраивая пикники или играя в мяч. Незамысловатые радости, о которой мечтала его мусорщица с Джакку, за что Кайло особенно любил ее. Кроме того, многие из конференц-залов дворца выходили окнами в сад, и он смог бы время от времени смотреть на семью, пока занят работой.

— Как ты думаешь? — поинтересовался он, когда они прибыли на место.

— Он огромный. Невероятно.

— Да, полностью разделяю твое мнение.

— Ты всегда говорил, что хочешь жить на Корусанте, — тихо произнесла Рей. — И что, когда ты переедешь туда, об этом узнают все. Ты хотел править галактикой, закончить то, что начал Дарт Вейдер и жить на Корусанте, — подытожила она. — Кажется, я пропустила кучу намеков… Наверное, любовь ослепляет человека.

Любовь ослепляет? Возможно, в начале, но со временем любовь сама становится зрением. Любовь — самая полная, самая взрослая форма близости, позволяющая видеть чужие недостатки и ошибки. Она способна распознать слабость и неудачи. Она понимает и принимает. Пытается поддержать. И зачастую помогает тебе стать лучше. Влюбившись впервые, ты, спустя годы — уже другой человек. Потому что любовь меняет тебя.

Так произошло с мусорщицей с Джакку, выросшей от падавана до жены, матери и неофициального советника императора. Прежняя Рей ни за что бы не узнала себя нынешнюю. Но не Кайло — втайне, конечно. Однако раньше он полагал, что рядом будет маячить старый Плэгас, негласно дирижируя происходящим и напоминая о ситхском предназначении. Кайло не учитывал Рей и ребенка. Тогда он не понимал важности роли Света. Вышло так, что потеря жены и убийство дяди помогли ему усвоить этот урок. Свет нужен ему ради себя самого и ради галактики. Похоже, в этом Сноук был прав, и найти своего рода баланс было ключом ко всему. И баланс позволил его глазам оставаться карими в эти дни.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы жили в тиши, — решила Рей в первый день, осматривая пустые залы. — Я не желаю быть императрицей, Бен. — Но Кайло знал, что в ней говорила неуверенность, на что он уже собрался указать ей, как она добавила: — Так мы сможем жить, как нормальные люди.

— Нормальные? — Что это значило? Скайуокеры никогда не бывают нормальными.

— Да. Бенни сможет пойти в школу. Мы сможем выходить за пределы дворца и гулять. И когда ты переоденешься в другую одежду, не в черную, мы будем выглядеть нормальной семьей.

В словах Рей был резон. Хорошо, если жизнь его сына не ограничится стенами дворца. И его жене, по понятным причинам, хотелось побродить по округе и посмотреть город. Кайло не мог ставить ей в вину такие желания. Кроме того, он сам любил Корусант. Поэтому был готов согласиться с ней при одном условии.

— Ты будешь брать с собой охрану. — В конце концов, она была его неофициальной императрицей, а Бенни — его наследником. Им небезопасно находиться на улицах столицы совсем одним.

— Нет! — отрезала Рей. — Это все испортит. Невозможно быть нормальными, когда рядом ошиваются штурмовики. Я не хочу чувствовать себя пленницей под надзором. И вооруженные люди не слишком способствуют встречам, Бен.

Встречам?..

— У большинства корусантцев есть охранники, особенно у дам Верхнего уровня, — отметил он. Рей не знала этого, но для многих это было признаком статуса.

Но сообщить об этом Рей явилось бы ошибкой, поскольку ей совершенно не нравилось сравнивать себя с легкомысленными аристократками.

— Я возьму бластер, — отозвалась она. — Я могу позаботиться о себе.

Ее слова навели ее на другую занятную мысль:

— Рей, мне кажется, тебе пора учиться обращаться с мечом.

— С мечом?! Правда?! — Ее глаза загорелись, и Кайло вдруг подумал, что тренировки будут служить не только делу ее защиты, но и принесут радость им обоим.

Чуть позднее в тот же день он отвел ее в тренировочный зал дворца и вручил ей световой меч Люка Скайуокера.

— Он зеленый! — с детским восторгом воскликнула она, активировав оружие.

— Да, — кивнул Кайло. — Зеленый, как мечи джедаев-консулов по традиции достославного мастера Йоды и Квай-Гон Джинна, первого учителя моего деда. Этот меч поверг Империю.

Было символично, что в итоге он достался Рей. Она — его противовес на чаше весов великой Силы.

Первую тренировку он начал медленно, однако в этом не было особой необходимости, поскольку Рей привыкла сражаться посохом на Джакку. Ей не требовалось закладывать основы. Несмотря на это, световой меч всегда представлял опасность для новичка, но Рей не отступила. И когда она обрушила на него клинок с размаху, Кайло пришлось воспользоваться Силой, чтобы успеть отскочить назад, на безопасное расстояние.

— Мне кажется, — вздохнул он, вставая на ноги, — у тебя талант.

И Рей буквально засветилась от похвалы.

Цеси Флик, жена Нестора, взяла Рей под крыло, посвящая ее в тонкости положения леди Верхнего уровня. Вместе со своими детьми они гуляли по паркам и эспланадам Корусанта, покупая сладости и соки у уличных торговцев. Именно Цеси помогла устроить Бенни в детский сад. Ее подруга работала в приемной комиссии и указала в документах, что отец Бенни занимает должность во дворце. По-видимому, рекомендации жены Первого рыцаря Рен имели в городе серьезный вес.

Кайло пришлось убеждать, но Рей умела настоять на своем. Пусть ей самой не посчастливилось посещать школу, ее мальчик получит образование. И теперь дважды в неделю на несколько часов Бенни отправлялся в младшую школу, чтобы порисовать, попеть песни и пообщаться со сверстниками. Рей наслаждалась свободным временем и нормальной жизнью. Во всяком случае, настолько нормальной, насколько это позволял Верхний аристократический уровень Корусанта. Порой — что ж, если честно, то довольно часто — роскошь и привилегии пугали ее; на что она непременно жаловалась, утверждая, что Бенни вырастит избалованным и чванливым; а Кайло в ответ, как правило, напоминал ей, что мать Бенни — с Джакку. И если кто и может воспитать сына рациональным человеком, так это она.

Дети не умеют хранить секреты. Бенни исполнилось два года, и он начал разговаривать все больше и больше, а вместе с новыми словами на свет просачивались крупицы правды.

— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? — спросил как-то учитель.

— Императором, — честно ответил маленький Бенни Соло.

— Где ты живешь?

— Во дворце.

— Чем занимаются твои родители?

— Папа управляет галактикой. Мама говорит папе, что делать.

Ответы звучали забавным детским лепетом, но когда учителя с улыбкой рассказали об этом на первой встрече с родителями, мистер и миссис Соло обменялись настороженными взглядами.

Впрочем, как бы то ни было, истинное лицо четы Соло оставалось скрытым от широкой публики. Неброско одетая молодая пара часто прогуливалась с ребенком в коляске, и никто не догадывался, что перед ними Дарт Рен, император галактики, и его леди Рен, а маленький мальчик, с энтузиазмом поглощавший мороженое, — наследник рода Скайуокеров.

Рей прятала меч в сумочке, а Кайло приспособил для этого пояс, и вместе, Тьма и Свет, они верили в будущее. Среди толпы они казались обычной счастливой семьей, тем самым исполнилась главная мечта несчастной Рей с Джакку.

— Мне нравится на Корусанте. — Она вдохнула полной грудью, глядя вперед и думая о том, что их ждет. И никогда о прошлом. В глазах Кайло она была права. Каким бы особенным ни казался Мустафар, он воплощал собой события давно минувших дней. Конфликты, войны, разбитые сердца и фатальные решения, вкупе со смертями и отчаянием. Кайло Рен завоевал галактику не для того, чтобы возродить былые невзгоды. Устаревшим догмам Дарта Плэгаса и Люка Скайуокера пришла пора отправиться на покой, вместе с изжившими себя традициями ушедших эпох. Дарт Рен вновь поразился себе, тому, насколько бывший падаван, ставший ситхом, был готов к переменам и открыт новым идеям.

«Сила есть Сила», — учил он Рей и своего сына, но порой напоминал об этом и самому себе. Старые привычки трудно выкорчевать, поэтому Дарт Рен всегда был немного слишком ситхом. Власть по-прежнему имела для него первостепенное значение, но она сдерживалась другими ценностями. В основном благодаря Рей. В ней воплощался голос разума, свежий взгляд, и она могла напрямик спросить у него «почему?». Возможно, причиной тому было отсутствие образования как такового или так повлияла впитанная на Джакку изобретательность, но Рей подходила к ситуации нестандартно, поступая не так, как другие. Бывало император отлучался с совещания, чтобы посоветоваться с женой. Со временем его подчиненные поняли, в чем дело, и тайком наблюдали издалека, как его величество спускается в сад, чтобы отыскать женщину, сидевшую на солнце. Пять или десять минут спустя совещание возобновлялось, и, как правило, в обсуждение появлялись новые веяния. Само собой, все делали вид, что ничего не заметили.

В том числе и то, кем на самом деле являлась Рей. В стенах императорской резиденции к ней обращались как к императрице, но за его пределами она становилась Рей Соло. Она брала свой спидер и летела за Бенни в школу, а иногда отправлялась на чашечку кафа с мамой кого-нибудь из его одноклассников. Выдуманная биография выглядела правдоподобно, поскольку Рей вела себя соответственно. Разве что ее спидер смотрелся немного вычурно. Как и шаттл. Кайло подарил ей спидер, пообещав, что с его скоростью она всегда будет забирать ребенка первой.

Крайне редко Рей приходилось появляться при полных регалиях императрицы, и как правило, только для частного приема или небольшой церемонии. Кайло обожал любоваться тем, как преображалась его мусорщица в императорских нарядах. Правда, радость была недолгой, поскольку, едва появлялась возможность, Рей бежала к себе, чтобы содрать сложные платья. Однако император с радостью помогал ей и с этим.

В обществе знали, что у Кайло Рена есть императрица, но, собственно, лишь этим знание и ограничивалось. Рей находила забавным, что время от времени в прессе проскальзывали слухи… Иногда сплетничали о предполагаемых любовницах императора, обычно за таковых принимали роскошных пышногрудых блондинок. Отчасти слухи имели основания, да и сам Кайло когда-то думал, что сойдется именно с такой женщиной, полной противоположностью симпатичной мамочки Рей Соло. Его жена предпочитала носить удобную обувь, а не каблуки, за ее руку цеплялся малыш, а просторная сумка была набита едой и бутылками воды…. Джакку. Его Рей всегда будет носить в себе частичку Джакку.

Император Рен продолжал придерживаться автократии, но Хакс и Рей убедили его созвать Галактический Сенат. Несмотря на сомнения и опасения взрастить гнездо будущих политических противников, кандидаты Первого ордена побеждали в большинстве систем, уверенно удерживая лидерство и завоевывая необходимое число мест для принятия любых решений. Пусть их победы не всегда могли считаться честными, но Рей не задавала слишком много вопросов, а сам Кайло не поднимал эту тему. Его жена, судя по всему, была довольно тем, что Сенат просто существует.

Кольцо начало очищаться, но процесс реформ требовал многих лет. Первый орден расправлялся с коррупцией и преступностью, а заодно с политическими диссидентами в Ядре. В возрожденной империи должен воцариться закон и порядок. Тем временем Кайло инвестировал унаследованное от Плэгаса богатство в строительство инфраструктуры и школ. В целом, как ему казалось, старый ситх одобрил бы его шаги. Муун любил учить. Помимо прочего, дети на задворках галактики смогут получить бесплатное образование в школах Первого ордена. Им не придется собирать знания по кусочкам из голонета, как когда-то Рей.

Несмотря на расположение Кайло Рена к Корусанту, он всегда оставался героем Кольца. Давным-давно тогда еще будущий император понял ту стратегию, переняв ее у старого муунского финансиста, устроившего в былые времена Сепаратистский кризис. И поэтому индустриальные, пограничные миры галактики оставались основой его власти и главенствующим элементом управления. Вдобавок эти планеты являлись прекрасной возможность экспериментировать с новыми идеями и подходами. И его императрица с Джакку всегда благоволила к отдаленным уголкам галактики, отлично понимая их проблемы. 

Однажды Кайло спустился к ней в сад и обнаружил копавшегося в грязи Бенни. Но Рей с ним не было.

— Где твоя мать, малыш? — спросил он.

Мальчик указал на кусты. И действительно, Рей, кашляя и пытаясь отдышаться, выглянула на голос из-за листвы, но тут же согнулась снова.

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — Кайло забеспокоился. Его жена никогда не болела, и он, стащив маску, поспешил к ней. Лицо Рей было бледным. — Пойдем внутрь, — сказал он, поняв, что ей требуется помощь.

— Все в порядке, Бен, — слабо отмахнулась она. — Все хорошо.

— Нет, не в порядке. Хватит упрямиться, Рей.

— Это нормально, Бен. Пройдет через пару минут.

Нормально? Для Рей было точно ненормально блевать в кустах императорского сада.

— Идем! И ты тоже, Бенни, — строго приказал он и обнял ее за плечи.

Но Рей стряхнула его руку.

— Бен, — произнесла она, и что-то в ее голосе насторожило его. — Это нормально. Мне кажется, я беременна.

— Ох! — Его глаза округлились, и он сконцентрировался, призвав Силу. — Ох!..

Она широко улыбнулась:

— Раньше было так же, когда я носила Бенни. Он скоро станет старшим братом.

— Ох.

— Я бы поцеловала тебя, но… м-м… лучше не сейчас. — Щеки Рей чуть покраснели. — Мне надо умыться.

Кайло разразился смехом и, наплевав на ее смущение, жарко приник поцелуем к ее губам.

В следующий раз, когда новостные ленты Корусанта захватила сенсация о тайной любовнице Кайло Рена, Рей была на седьмом месяце, и на ней красовалось просторное платье для беременных — подарок от жены Нестора. Она хлопотала вокруг Бенни и хмурилась, периодически поглядывая на датапад с изображением предполагаемой соперницы. Девушка была высокой блондинкой, стройной, будто только что сошедшей с подиума, как и прошлые.

— Я ее ненавижу, — проворчала она.

— Я тоже, — согласился Кайло. — Потому что она не ты, Рей. Она никогда не будет тобой.

Его жена вспыхнула, но явно была довольна.

— Так, ты уже подумал насчет имени? Ей все-таки нужно имя, Бен.

— На Падме ты по-прежнему не согласна? — вздохнул он. Ему хотелось, чтобы у дочери было семейное имя, как и у сына.

— Нет. Слишком замысловато.

— Тогда пусть будет Шми. — Дарту Вейдеру точно понравился бы его выбор.

Как и Рей.

— Шми Соло. Да! Нам подойдет!

Шми Соло явилась в мир на две недели раньше срока. От матери она унаследовала носик пуговкой, а ее волосы были светло-русыми, как у Люка Скайуокера. 

Она тоже была Скайуокером, и у нее была Сила.


End file.
